You Give Me Purpose
by Commanderclexa100
Summary: Set after Bellamy handcuffs Clarke. Instead of Clarke escaping with Octavia, Bellamy manages to take Clarke to Pike where she faces the consequences of being loyal to Lexa. When Lexa learns of Clarke's imprisonment she sets out on a mission to get her back before it's too late. Lexa doesn't die. Because fuck that shit.
1. Prologue

**_*Disclaimers* I do not own the 100 or it's characters. The plot and dialogue are my own._**

 ** _Prologue:_**

 _Clarke's head hangs low, her chin almost touching her chest with her hands shackled too tightly above her head as she hangs from the ceiling. They had left her alone after their last session failed to extract information from her about the Commander and the Twelve Clans' war strategies. Her head was pounding and her whole body burned and screamed in agony from the beatings and shock lashings she endured throughout the past four days. She wondered if her mom and friends were still alive or if they had been killed because of their loyalty to her._

 _She was just glad Octavia made it out when Bellamy had handcuffed Clarke and dragged her to Pike. Clarke had seen Octavia round the corner but shook her head at the young warrior, telling her to leave. Hesitating the brunette nodded and quickly left to escape and get word to Lexa. She still couldn't believe that Bellamy had done this to her. Following Pike around like a lapdog and doing as ordered without hesitating. Even when Pike told him to start her interrogation he just nodded and began beating her with the baton._

 _He even looked Clarke in the eyes without remorse or regret as he hit her over and over again. That was probably more painful than the actual hits. Her close friend and co-leader who was her rock, hurting her and not giving a shit after everything they had been through. Blaming her for his pain and the deaths of their friends instead of being mature and admitting to his sins like Clarke had come to terms with her own._

 _The airlock door suddenly opens and Pike struts in with Bellamy right behind him. Pike smirks when Clarke raises her head and stares back defiantly, keeping her face blank as she silently thanks Lexa for the lessons. Pike motions to Bellamy and he immediately walks towards her a knife in hand. Clarke focuses on Bellamy's face trying to see any remaining part of the guy who cared for the delinquents and helped her lead but all she saw was a man hell bent on revenge with dead eyes. He suddenly lashes out, leaving a shallow but long cut across her stomach. Clarke clenches her jaw but makes no sound much to Pike's displeasure. His face immediately contorts in anger making Clarke smirk and keep smirking even when Bellamy cuts her again._

 _"Last chance Clarke. Tell us what the Commander and those savages are planning, and we will let you live." Clarke raises an eyebrow and speaks for the first time since the torture began._

 _"Go float yourself." Pike snarls and pushes Bellamy out of the way to punch Clarke in the face. Her head whips to the side but she just smiles and stares him in the eye without an ounce of fear. Pike seems unsettled by this but covers it up seconds later, but Clarke catches it and smirks dangerously. Pike motions for Bellamy to continue and he steps forward, stabbing her in the side. Clarke clenches her jaw so hard she hears a pop and is pretty sure she broke a tooth, but doesn't care as long as she doesn't give them the satisfaction of screaming. Clarke sucks in deep breaths before looking straight at Pike._

 _"Just remember Pike. You may be Chancellor and think your safe in these walls of metal but you made the mistake of imprisoning Wanheda." Pike looks confused and turns to Bellamy._

 _That is all the time she needs to pull herself up using the chains and raising her knees to her chest before kicking out with all of her strength, smacking Pike in the head with the heels of her boots. Pike drops unconscious and Bellamy is staring at her wide-eyed before snapping out of his shock and rushing her with the knife. She quickly pulls up again and swings her right leg kicking Bellamy's wrist hard making him cry out and drop the knife in pain and by the sounds of it, she's positive his wrist is broken._

 _She yanks hard using all of her body weight and the chains snap out of ceiling much to her relief especially after she had yanked on it for hours in hopes it would break when they had left her alone in the cell. Her wrist were a bloody mess and she's surprised her hands hadn't been cut off with all the strain she put on her wrists and how tight the cuffs were._

 _She lands unsteadily on her feet but manages to stay upright but it doesn't last long because Bellamy is tackling her right after and they both go crashing to the ground, Bellamy landing on top of her causing her to cry out in pain when her head hits the metal floor and her already broken ribs are shoved into her and the stab wound rips further due to Bellamy's weight. Her vision wavers as the pain consumes her and Bellamy starts wailing on her face._

 _Clarke swallows back her cries and ignoring the agony she is feeling she quickly shoves her arms up to protect her face making Bellamy hit the metal of the cuffs and he cries out when his broken hand hits them. Clarke uses the distraction to bring her knee up as hard as she can and hit Bellamy in the groin. His reaction is instant and he falls still with his face full of pain giving her the chance to shove him off of her. She quickly scoops up the shock baton as she races to the door but doesn't reach it. Bellamy grabs her by the hair and yanks her off of her feet and she lands on her back hard knocking the breath out of her, the fall echoing off of the walls. Bellamy is on top of her again but instead of hitting her he grabs her throat as she tries to catch her breath._

 _"This is all of your fault Clarke! Why did you trust the Grounders! I told you from the beginning they were savages and look what happens! They betray us and make us commit genocide! Everyone dies when you make decisions. I think it's time you stopped making them completely." His grip tightens with every sentence and she struggles to get loose but fails as the shock baton is too far to reach while her vision starts fading and her lungs burn harshly. Clarke looks up at the ceiling, accepting she is going to die but sees a flicker of movement in the vent just before a crash is heard and Bellamy's weight is gone completely._

 _Clarke sucks in shallow breaths but doesn't seem to be able to get enough air. She can hear fighting but is too weak to move her head. She can feel her body starting to shut down while she tries to breathe but something is blocking her airway. Someone moves in front of her face and she can tell they are yelling but her vision is to hazy for her to determine who they are._

 _There is blood pounding in her ears making it difficult to hear the person. Clarke feels her body being lifted and pain erupts everywhere but she can't voice her pain as the person runs, jostling her the whole way to their destination. They come to a halt and suddenly multiple hands are on her and causing her pain but even still she can't catch her breath to cry out. When someone places her on something hard and presses down on her stab wound that's when everything goes black._


	2. Confrontation and Apologies

**So the next few chapters will be counting down the events leading up to Clarke's torture but from then on the story will be in the present. And thank you to everyone for leaving the awesome reviews. You guys are AMAZING! I love reading your comments so please continue to review pretty please! Hope you enjoy this chappie! :)**

*Day 1*

By midmorning everyone in Polis was up and bustling around the city doing their daily routines. Clarke had woken from yet another nightmare at around four in the morning, and not being able to fall back asleep went out on the balcony with her sketch book. Clarke started drawing the city from her vantage point getting lost in her movements and the sound of the scratching coming from her pencil as it traced over her page effortlessly. She didn't realize it was almost noon until she heard the sounds of swords clashing down below, startling her out of her trance.

Clarke quickly stands up and closes her book, setting it on the chair before looking over the edge to see who was sparring. Many pairs were fighting in the pits but one person in particular stood out to the blonde. Clarke decided to go down to visit the brunette and try to talk to her. She quickly left her room and walked down to the market, weaving through the mass of people watching the sparring matches.

Clarke watched as the girl's match ended with her being pinned and quickly made her way over when the girl walked out of the ring to stand and watch. Clarke was finally able to reach her quietly stands next to the girl as they watch the rest of the pairs. After a couple of minutes of the brunette ignoring her Clarke decides to break the tense silence.

"Octavia can we talk?" Octavia clenches her jaw before turning her intense glare on the blonde, who was prepared for the hostility. "There's nothing to talk about." Clarke sighs and shakes her head.

"Octavia..." Clarke starts but the brunette whips around facing the blonde fully with a murderous expression. "If your not here to spar then I suggest you leave." Clarke stares at the girl for a minute before nodding.

"Alright." Clarke walks over to the weapons table, choosing a dagger and a sword before returning to Octavia's side. "Let's go Blake." Octavia stares at her in surprise before huffing and stomping into the ring. Clarke rolls her eyes at the tantrum but smirks a little when she thinks of how this fight will go. Clarke knows how Octavia fights, she has seen her in action but Octavia doesn't know of Clarke's skills. As Clarke enters the ring people start whispering "Wanheda" as she gets into her stance in front of Octavia. She's about to ask if the girl is ready but Octavia moves without warning, swinging her sword making Clarke defend quickly.

Clarke easily parries each of Octavia's attempts, and steps aside when Octavia lunges at her in frustration and anger, before spinning as the girl passes her and kicks Octavia in the back, making her fall but she gets up quickly and turns around, just in time to block Clarke's next strike. By now all of the other pairs have stopped to watch along with the ever growing crowd, wanting to see Wanheda fight.

Clarke blocks Octavia's kick with her left hand, grabbing the girl's ankle and shoving her away knocking her off balance and giving Clarke the upper hand. Clarke sweeps Octavia's legs out from under her, knocking her on her back and kicks the sword away before she places her knees on the girls thighs so she can't move and grabs her wrists, shoving them above the girls head and holding them with one hand as the other pulls the dagger out of her thigh holster and presses it against Octavia's neck for the kill.

Both girls are breathing heavily as the crowd watches in silence as the two Skaikru glare at one another before Clarke finally gets off the younger girl and offering her a hand up. Octavia stares at it for a minute before hesitantly taking it. Clarke hauls the girl up with ease and pats her on the back before turning and walking away leaving Octavia to watch her back in confusion and curiosity. Clarke is almost to the edge of the crowd when Octavia calls her name.

"Clarke wait up!" But the blonde just keeps walking until the crowd parts for her so she can exit the pits. "Clarke!" Octavia's voice is closer now but Clarke doesn't want to have prying eyes on her conversation with Octavia so she quickly enters the tower and waits for Octavia. She's not disappointed when the girl comes rushing in a minute later, almost running into Clarke who quickly puts her hands out to steady the girl. Octavia opens her mouth but Clarke shakes her head and nods in the direction of the elevator. The guards quickly open it for them before using the pulley system to lift them up until they are on Clarke's floor. Clarke enters her room and shucks off her jacket before sitting on the bed. Octavia shuts the door and turns around looking at everything.

"No wonder you don't want to leave." Octavia says bitterly and Clarke looks up annoyed. Octavia notices and glares. "What? It's true. You have everything here. The room, the view, the status. Everyone gives you what you want without you lifting a finger. The name princess is fitting." During Octavia's rant Clarke stands up and crosses her arms waiting until the girl is finished.

"You know what Octavia? I was going to be nice and try to have an actual civil conversation but seeing as how you can't get your head out of your ass I may as well say what I'm thinking." Octavia glares harshly and opens her mouth to speak but Clarke raises her hand and glares.

"No it's my turn to talk. You always get to talk. You judge every little thing I do. You think what I did to save everyone wasn't good enough, but guess what? I don't care. I did everything I had to do so you could live happily on the ground. I sacrificed my happiness, my freedom and my soul for all of you but all I get is criticism. You blame me for Lexa's betrayal because I trusted her. But you are a hypocrite. You fell in love with a grounder, you became a grounder's second, you want to be a grounder but as soon as they left you blamed me. I didn't leave anyone, I went into that tunnel to do my best but instead you corner me and call me a traitor for making an alliance. And yes I knew about the missile Octavia but tell me what could I have done. Screamed it at the top of my lungs that a bomb was coming and let everyone evacuate, while tipping Mount Weather off about our inside man?Your brother? Getting everyone inside killed? Please tell me Octavia what would you have done because until you have the lives of thousands in your hands and you have to make the hard call you don't get to judge." Clarke finishes breathing heavily from how angry she is. Octavia is still glaring at her and decides it's time for her to talk.

"You left me to die in that village! You and Lexa just waltzed out and left everyone to die. And Bellamy would have found a way around the guards. Then you leave for three months after we are out. You were just being selfish!" Clarke's hand start to shake and before she knows it she snaps.

"Don't you dare say I'm selfish! If I was selfish I would have let Ryder kill you after the missile and be done with worrying about whether or not you would open your mouth and blab to everyone. I would have left and never returned to the mountain leaving everyone behind if I was selfish! But I'm not because I care. I care so much about everyone that I sold my soul to the devil so I could save the people I thought of as family! Not even my own mother understands what I have done and the reason behind my decisions. No one cares that I am eighteen and have murdered thousands of people in only a year, just so I could save the people I care about." Clarke can see she is starting to get to Octavia but can't stop once she starts listing everything.

"But clearly no one cares about how I'm feeling. I'm just the person everyone is counting on but doesn't appreciate the things I have done for them. You all take but never give and I'm done. I am tired Octavia, I have fought everything from the moment I have hit this ground. You want to know why I left? I left because you were finally safe and looking at everyone just reminded me of everything I have done to ensure their safety. I left because everywhere I turn there are the ghosts of the people I have killed lurking in the shadows and clinging to me. I was suffocating and I needed to leave and be on my own to try and deal but I barely survived. I lost myself and tried to end my life so many times but I couldn't. I couldn't pull the trigger because I don't deserve to die. I deserve to be haunted and have never ending nightmares for what I did. There is only one person on this entire planet I can look to who doesn't look at me in disgust, anger, disappointment or distrust. Who understands everything I have done and still cares and doesn't treat me differently." Clarke didn't realize she was crying until the end of her speech and tries to wipe them away but more just fall.

Octavia watches her friend fall apart but still trying to keep her walls up to show she's strong. Octavia walks towards Clarke slowly watching the blonde turn her back to the brunette and sniffle before wiping her eyes and running a hand through her hair gripping tightly as she takes deep shaky breathes.

Clarke turns around when she hears movement and is surprised to see Octavia standing in front of her with pain filled eyes and unshed tears. Octavia grabs Clarke by the shoulders and pulls her into a bone crushing hug, her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. Shocked at the contact Clarke takes a second before returning it with equal force. Her tears turn into sobs as she finally lets her grief and pain escape followed by Octavia as she finally lets her guard down and cries with Clarke.

After what feels like hours of clinging to each other their tears finally stop, leaving them with red puffy eyes and runny noses. Slowly they pull apart and smile at each other before chuckling at the each other's appearances. Clarke reaches up and wipes away the tears on Octavia's cheeks. Shocked at the gentle gesture Octavia grins and carefully does the same to Clarke making sure no trace of tears are left.

Octavia looks at Clarke but this time really focuses on her face. There are dark bruises under her eyes, the blue that are usually so bright with curiosity and knowledge now look dull and haunted. There is a deep seated pain behind them that Octavia knows won't fade completely but maybe will lessen. Octavia vows to help ease that pain anyway she can, starting now.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I know you are right about all of it. I was just angry and directed it at you. I guess I never thought of how heavy of a burden it was to be a leader, because like you said I have never had to take responsibility for so many lives. I am still mad about TonDC though, but I think I will be able to get past it with time. I miss you Clarke. I'm glad you are still alive." Octavia whispers and looks down at her feet ashamed of how she treated her friend who put everything on the line for her and the rest of the hundred. Clarke smiles a sad smile before gently lifting the brunette's chin so she can look into her eyes.

"I miss you too. And I know this doesn't make it better but I knew you were on patrol that night in TonDC. If you weren't I would have got you out just like I did my mom. I would never let you die if it's within my power to stop it. I am the Commander of Death you know. I decide who can die and who can't." Clarke says smirking at the end and Octavia rolls her eyes at the bad joke but it still breaks the the tension.

"Clarke what do you mean when you said you stopped Ryder from killing me?" Clarke freezes but nods slightly before looking away.

"After the missile and our talk at the fire Lexa didn't trust that you wouldn't tell anyone so she ordered Ryder to kill you. I didn't know about it until I asked Indra where you were and she said you were on patrol. You on patrol by yourself was enough for me to know something wasn't right. So I took off after you and found Ryder about to fire an arrow at you but I managed to put my gun to his head and force him to come with me to the Commander. Then I kind of threatened to kill him and I yelled at her and such so yeah..." Octavia has a look of appreciation and amusement on her face and Clarke rolls her eyes making the brunette laugh.

"You would be the one to get away with yelling at the Commander. People have been killed for less." Clarke laughs and shakes her head at the young warrior before shoving her shoulder lightly. Octavia grins wide and returns the shove. Clarke's grin fades and is replaced by a serious look.

"Thank you O. For giving me a chance. I know I don't deserve it but I'll do my best to make it up to you I swear. I know I haven't been the best friend but I'll do my best." Octavia looks shocked and then sad when Clarke looks down at her hands and wrings them nervously. Octavia gently grabs the blonde's hands and squeezes. Clarke looks up and her eyes show her insecurity.

"Clarke no. I am the one you doesn't deserve you. I have treated you like shit and you just let me. I put you down so many times even when you were dealing with trying to keep is all alive and I wasn't helping by nagging on you. You are the best friend to have and anyone would be lucky to be yours. So thank you for taking care of us." Clarke smiles sadly and shakes her head.

"You had your have every right to be angry. Hell I'm angry at what I did even though I had no other choice at the time. How about we start over. What do you say? Get to know each other for us and not for our past or our actions?" Octavia's eyes light up and she smiles wide, nodding enthusiastically. Clarke grins and she feels the weight on her shoulders lighten up when Octavia drags her to her bed and starts to ask questions.

"Wait so my first question I have had ever since you spilled your guts. Who is this person that treats you the same and understands you? Is it Bellamy?" Clarke looks up an eyes Octavia warily when she notices the knowing look in her steel blue eyes. Clarke narrows her eyes and Octavia smirks.

"No it's not Bellamy. Yes he helped me lead but he doesn't understand fully." Octavia raises an eyebrow and waits expectantly for Clarke to answer which she does reluctantly. Clarke sighs and tilts her head back like she's sending a silent prayer. Octavia grins already knowing who Clarke was referring to.

"Lexa." Clarke grumbles and Octavia fist pumps the air and Clarke glares playfully. Octavia grins and shrugs at the blonde.

"What? It's pretty obvious. Though I may not have forgiven her for taking the deal I think you have started to or at least understand her actions. And seeing you in Polis I can tell she is helping you so I can't really complain. I just want you to be happy Clarke. And if Commander Heart Eyes does that then by all means don't let anyone stop you. But if she hurts you again I'll kill her, well at least try." Clarke looks shocked and stares at Octavia before snapping out of it.

"We're not. I mean we haven't... Dammit Octavia. Is it really obvious?" Octavia bursts out laughing as Clarke blushes and tries to stammer out an excuse. Clarke has to bite her cheek so she doesn't start laughing and just stares at the girl with a serious expression. Octavia finally stops laughing and looks at Clarke before rolling her eyes and replying.

" I don't think anyone else really notices well except Indra. I just know you better than the others I guess. I pay attention to your interactions with her and I notice the shift in her behaviour that's all. And you guys gaze at each other all the time." Clarke slowly nods her head seeing how Octavia could put it together. She's just relieved no one else has picked up on it.

"That Titus dude seems to see it too. He doesn't like you very much Princess." Clarke rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Your right about that. He thinks I'm corrupting Lexa by getting her to agree to blood must not have blood after the slaughtering of her army by Pike and Bellamy." Octavia nods solemnly at the mention of the massacre.

"Are you ready to go to Arkadia tomorrow?" Clarke nods her head but Octavia can tell she's nervous. She places her hand on Clarke's back and rubs in between her shoulder blades like her mother did when she was nervous. Clarke gives her a grateful smile and looks outside to see how long they have been talking. The sun was almost setting and she remembers she was going to have dinner with Lexa.

"Hey O, about Lexa... I just it's new and we haven't done anything or talked about a relationship but I do have feelings for her and they are deep. I just. I hope you can accept that she makes me happy and is helping me heal. It would be great to have someone backing me up especially when my mom finds out. She's going to be so disappointed." Clarke sighs and rubs her brow in worry.

"Clarke I'm happy for you. You deserve this. And I'm positive so does Lexa, I may not like her decisions but the doesn't mean I don't like her as a person. She is a great leader and cares a lot for her people. I see the way she looks at you, she softens when your in the room and listens to you. And besides who am I to judge? You didn't even bat an eye when you found out about Lincoln and you helped me free him which I'm eternally grateful for. You brought him back to life and the least I can do is support your relationship. So you don't have to worry about me. I will have your back when the time comes for your mom and everyone else to know about the two of you." Clarke breaks out into a wide smile that reaches her eyes and pulls Octavia into a hug.

"Thank you. And I kind of already made plans with Lexa for dinner... Which I should be getting to..." Clarke says with a sheepish look that makes Octavia grin and shake her head.

"It's fine Griffin. Go eat with your girl. I'll go find Indra and try to persuade her into letting me be her second again." Clarke blushes slightly but nods. She quickly pecks Octavia's cheek before standing up from the bed.

"Thanks for everything O. And I'm sorry I snapped at you." Clarke says guiltily. Octavia shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. I deserved it after everything. Plus it helped knock some sense into me so that's good. Now get going you don't want to keep your lover waiting." Clarke chokes at the word lover and blushes bright red making Octavia roar with laughter before they exit the room. Octavia going right still laughing and gives Clarke a wink as she looks back. Clarke shakes her head in amusement before going left and being let in by the guards without question. Once entering she sees all the candles lit around the room and Lexa is reading on the couch but quickly looks up when Clarke enters. Her face immediately breaks into a small grin at he sight of the blonde and she stands up as Clarke walks closer with a grin of her own. Lexa can tell there is something different with Clarke by the way she walks with more confidence and seems lighter. Lexa puzzles over her observation and doesn't realize how close Clarke is until she's right in front of her almost nose to nose. Startled Lexa flicks her eyes up to meet Clarke's piercing gaze, noticing they are not as pained and haunted as yesterday. Curious Lexa tilts her head slightly and furrows her brow wonder what has happened that has Clarke feeling better.

Lexa tries to ignore how her heart is beating wildly at Clarke's closeness and how her hands ache to touch the soft curves of the blonde but she reins in her desire knowing it would not be appropriate. But Clarke is always full of surprises so when Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck she really shouldn't have been surprised. After a second of shock she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and holds on tightly, dipping her chin so it rests on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke does the same and they stand there for a while in comfortable silence before Clarke squeezes her once and slowly pulls back but doesn't break contact. With her arms lightly clasped around Lexa's neck Clarke stares into Lexa's forest green eyes.

"Thank you." Clarke watches as the confusion crosses Lexa's faces and she grins at how cute it is when the brunette crinkles her nose and tilts get head to the side as she tries to understand.

" I have done nothing Clarke. Why are you thanking me?" Clarke smiles and shakes her head.

"You have done everything Lexa and I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you this. You made sure I was safe when the bounty was placed on my head, you offered to let me leave when I tried to kill you. Which I apologize for. You have allowed me to stay as a guest and offered me a place on your council, as well as protect my people after everything that has happened. I want you to know I forgive you. I think I forgave you three months ago but didn't want to admit it because it meant I had only myself to blame for my actions. As soon as I understood your actions my anger wasn't at you it was at myself but I couldn't accept that so I lashed out at you. You have been nothing but kind and understanding. You notice things about me, the smallest things that people over look. You listen to my concerns and make sure I'm comfortable. No one has done that before and I am so thankful. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm ready Lexa. I finally accept that I have to forgive myself to be able to move on. It will be slow but I think being here in Polis and with you is helping me heal. I have feelings for you Lexa. And even though they scare me I don't want anyone else. I missed you everyday for the past four months and I don't want to waste this opportunity on superficial anger when we could be gone tomorrow and not know where this leads." Clarke finishes her speech, her eyes swelling with unshed tears and her throat constricts as she tries not to cry for the millionth time today. Lexa stands there in disbelief with unshed tears in her eyes as she watches Clarke get consumed by her emotions. Lexa cups Clarke's cheeks softly and stares into watery blue eyes.

"Are you positive Clarke? Because I don't want to rush you." Clarke leans forward until her lips brush Lexa's sending sparks across them at the contact. "I have not been more sure of anything in my life. I want this Lexa. I want you." Lexa smiles a full blown smile and it's so beautiful that Clarke's breath catches just before she surges forward and attaches their lips in a soft but passionate kiss, sending tingles through her as their lips move in sync against each other. Clarke pulls Lexa closer using her hand in Lexa's hair to gently but firmly hold the brunettes head in place and her other hand travels south to Lexa's hip and closes the gap fully.

The two women gasp at the feeling of their hips meeting and Clarke slowly starts pushing Lexa backwards gently until she hits the bed and sits down breaking contact and looks up at Clarke with the most adoring and open expression she has seen Lexa give. Clarke cups Lexa's face, memorizing every inch while tracing her fingers lightly across the girl's high cheekbones and sharp jaw. Clarke traces her thumb over the swollen and full lips she loves with her thumb. Lexa kisses Clarke's thumb as it traces her lips again before gently grabbing that hand and placing a kiss on the girl's palm.

She pulls Clarke closer so she is in between Lexa's legs. Lexa wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and places the side of her face against Clarke's stomach and hugs her. Clarke smiles at the gesture and gently runs her fingers through Lexa's curls carefully removing the knots as the two enjoy the closeness. After a few minutes Clarke's stomach rumbles and Lexa laughs from her position while Clarke chuckles and slowly pulls back with a sigh. She leans down and pulls Lexa in for a slow and deep toe curling kiss that leaves them both breathless and wanting more. Clarke backs up and extends her hands to Lexa pulling her up and kissing her gently before walking over to the table where the food was already waiting. Clarke grabs her plate and is about to sit in the chair next to Lexa's but is pulled backwards carefully and into Lexa's lap. Clarke turns her head to see Lexa smiling at her in happiness and adoration and can't help but lean in for another kiss before she settles back against the brunette, turning slightly so her legs are across Lexa's lap and her head can settle in the crook of Lexa's neck as they eat. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke to give her support so they can both settle comfortably and share the food on Clarke's lap. Once the food is finished they sit there in silence with Lexa rubbing circles on Clarke's stomach with her thumb while Clarke plays with Lexa's fingers and traces patterns on her palm. Clarke is the first to break the silence.

"I talked with Octavia today." Lexa looks at Clarke's face and sees a happy smile on her face so she takes it went well with the warrior. "How did it go?" Clarke smirks and looks up at Lexa. "Pretty well actually. Well after I kicked her ass in sparring and once the yelling was over with." Lexa tenses at the mention her sparring and Clarke looks up to see green eyes full of concern. "Are you hurt?" Clarke chuckles and shakes her head.

"No she didn't even get a hit in. I must have a pretty good teacher." Clarke winks at Lexa making her smile at the pride in Clarke's voice and let's out a sigh of relief know Clarke wasn't injured. Lexa kisses Clarke's temple and nudged her nose against it silently asking Clarke to continue.

"I had asked her if we could talk but she told me to spar or leave so of course I sparred. And after I just walked away and she followed me up to my room so we could have privacy for our discussion. It didn't start so well and I kind of snapped. I spilled every angry thought I had about her and the situation but apparently it worked and got her to understand me. After that we decided to start over an learn about each other as people and not focus on our actions or our past. We joked around for a bit and I may have let it slip about how I feel about you. But she said she supports it so I'm just glad I have someone in my corner when people from Arkadia find out. Especially my mom." Lexa grins and kisses Clarke's cheek making her look up.

"I am happy that you and Octavia have made amends. Is that why you seemed lighter when you came in tonight?" Clarke grins and nods before kissing Lexa. "See I told you you notice the small things." Lexa smiles and nods her agreement.

"Of course Clarke. You always hold my attention, so it would be difficult to not see the little things." Clarke raises her eyebrows in surprise but then breaks out into a grin when she notices Lexa's blush. Clarke kisses her cheek and caresses it as the blush disappears. "That was really sweet and surprisingly smooth. You're really cute when you blush." Lexa glares and blushes harder but breaks into a wide smile when Clarke throws her head back as she laughs.

"I'm not cute Clarke. I'm the Commander I cannot be called cute." Clarke laughs and shakes her head in amusement when Lexa pretty much pouts. "You're adorable." Lexa glares playfully. "Shof op." Clarke grins.

"And you are just Lexa to me. Even when you go into Commander mode I can see through your mask. You're not the only one who pays attention to the little things." Lexa gives her a soft grin and kisses her nose before she places her lips against Clarke's in the sweetest kiss they have yet shared.

" I know you do Clarke and I am eternally grateful that you are able to see through my mask and accept me for me." Clarke grins and nods before standing up and dragging Lexa to the bed. "If Octavia and I want to get to Arkadia before dawn I need to go to sleep early tonight. Do you think I could stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone before tomorrow." Lexa understands the hidden meaning and nods knowing the blonde is suffering from night terrors and needs her rest for tomorrow.

"Of course Clarke. You are always welcome here. I'm just going to change. There is an extra set of nightwear you can use so you don't have to go back to your room." Clarke nods and turns towards the trunk grabbing everything she needs and quickly gets changed and slides into the bed just as Lexa exits the bathroom. Lexa blows out half the candles before sliding in next to Clarke who shuffles over and snuggles into Lexa's side. Her leg swung over one of Lexa's and arm over her stomach. Clarke lifts her head slightly so she can look up at Lexa noticing her already looking down. Both move into the kiss and sigh when they part before Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke and the blonde lays her head against Lexa's chest letting the rhythm of her heartbeat lull her to sleep but not before she hears Lexa's promise.

"Goodnight Skai Prisa. Do not worry I will fight off your demons for you tonight." Lexa whispers and Clarke falls asleep knowing she's safe in Lexa's arms.


	3. Drastic Behavioural Changes

**Finally finished this chapter! This is a long one. Sorry for the wait. Just FYI I have moved some scenes around a bit for this story to work how I want, so some are not in the same order as the episodes. (Ex. Emerson happens before Clarke goes to Arkadia and is handcuffed). And I have decide that Clarke has been in Polis for a month maybe two instead of like a week. Oh and no City of Light bullshit. Maybe mention of it or Jaha don't know yet.**

 ***Disclaimers* I do not own the 100 or it's characters. The dialogue (Except for some parts during Clarke and Bellamy's argument are the same as the show) and plot are my own**. **One sentence in italics are Trigsladeng btw.**

Trigsladeng Translation:

Sha- Yes

Sha Heda- Yes Commander

Hod op- hold up/stop

Jok- Fuck

*Day 2*

The next morning Clarke is woken up by soft pressure against her lips. Slowly Clarke comes out of her sleep as flashes of yesterday pass through her mind and she smiles into the kiss. She slides her hand up into Lexa's curls and pulls her in for a deep kiss before pulling back and opening her eyes, to see bright green staring right back sparkling with affection.

"Hi." Lexa whispers and pecks Clarke's lips before brushing her blonde strands out of her eyes and tucks them behind her ear.

"Hi."Clarke grins and pulls Lexa into another kiss that is quickly heated when Clarke bites down gently on Lexa's bottom lip. Lexa lets out a sound similar to a growl and rolls on top of Clarke before swiping her tongue across Clarke's lip asking for entrance. Clarke grants her entrance and they both battle for dominance which after a few minutes Lexa wins, though Clarke doesn't mind as she lets her hands wander down Lexa's muscular back.

She reaches the hem of Lexa's night shirt and dips her fingers under it and pushes up before digging her nails in firmly. She rakes them down when Lexa releases her lips to catch her breath and starts sucking on Clarke's neck. Her nails dig in harder when Lexa bites down on her shoulder making her gasp and Lexa groans at the sensation of Clarke's nails on her lower back. Lexa lets her hand wander down and over Clarke's bare thigh caressing it a few times before firmly grabbing it and pulling to her hip. Clarke moans and quickly reattaches their lips into a slightly messy but needy kiss. Lexa kisses back eagerly and without warning is on her back with Clarke straddling her hips. Lexa lets out a gasp in surprise and Clarke grins in mischief before recapturing Lexa's swollen lips. Lexa's hands move to Clarke's hips and grip tightly before moving down to rest on the blonde's soft thighs. Clarke shivers when Lexa's hands move closer to her center and kisses the brunette harder.

Both the girls can feel the sparks grow and ignite as they continue. Lexa sits up and wraps her strong arms around Clarke who has started her descent down Lexa's neck. Clarke quickly adjusts to the new position and wraps her legs around Lexa's hips, sitting in the brunette's lap before wrapping her arms around her neck. Both of them breathing hard they realize how far they took that kiss and finally look each other in the eyes. Clarke can see the lust that consumed Lexa start to fade from her eyes but not completely as anxiety takes over.

"Clarke I'm so sorry I did not mean for it to go that far. I apologize I didn't want to push you. It won't happen again until you decide." Lexa starts to retract her hands but Clarke grabs them and keeps them in place on her hips. Clarke stares into the bright green eyes she has come to love before speaking.

"Lexa. You did nothing wrong alright? I loved it and I definitely wanted it to happen. I pretty much initiated it. I wasn't uncomfortable and you in no way pressured me. I meant what I said yesterday Lexa. I want you in every way. But we might want to wait to go further until I come back from dealing with Arkadia." Lexa swallows nodding in relief and lets her body relax into Clarke's soft embrace. She places her head against Clarke's chest listening to the pounding of her heart ensuring this is not all a dream. Clarke smiles softly and runs her fingers through Lexa's hair gently, scratching her scalp every so often helping to sooth Lexa's worries. After a few minutes Clarke makes a realization that has her pulling back in surprise. Lexa pulls her head back in concern and looks at Clarke's face.

"What's wrong Clarke?" Clarke shakes her head and returns her focus on Lexa before breaking into a big grin. Lexa's breath catches at the sight just before Clarke closes the gap between them. Her lips are soft and the kiss is filled with emotion that Lexa can't quite determine. Clarke pulls back and rests her forehead against Lexa's and gazes into Lexa's green eyes.

"I didn't have a nightmare." Clarke whispers and it finally dawns on Lexa what the kiss was filled with. It was full of gratitude. Lexa's eyes soften at the amazement and relief that fills Clarke's blue eyes and she lets a small smile appear.

"Sha." Lexa says and Clarke hugs her tightly. Both of them taking in the comfort the other gives as they hold onto each other tightly. Clarke sighs and pulls back resting her head against Lexa's shoulder. "I don't want to go." Clarke breathes into Lexa's neck making goosebumps appear.

"You don't have to Clarke. My offer still stands." Clarke shakes her head and smiles sadly before lifting her head up. "I know but it needs to be done. As much as I want to stay cuddled up with you here we can't. Our people come first." Lexa deflates and nods her agreement even though she wished it wasn't true. Lexa stares into Clarke's eyes memorizing the colour and the adoring look in them before squeezing Clarke's hips.

"It's almost time for you to leave." Lexa whispers and can't help but feel sad and anxious as she thinks of Clarke's departure. Wanting to be at Clarke's side to make sure she is protected but knows it's not possible. Clarke watches Lexa fight an inner battle with her emotions and smiles sadly when she recognizes the look in her eyes because she is feeling it as well.

"I know. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone alright?" Clarke jokes and Lexa grins before rolling her eyes at Clarke's playful look. Lexa schools her face so it's blank before answering.

"I will try my best Clarke. But I make no promises. Without someone to question everything I do I might get into a bit of trouble. Or maybe I'll wait until you return so we can cause mischief together." Clarke raises her eyebrows at Lexa's response but can tell she's trying to not smile by the slight twitch of her lips. Clarke nods in mock seriousness.

"That might be best. I don't want to miss the fun. Especially if Titus is in the room. So no kicking anyone off of the tower while I'm gone. Yes I know about that. I heard the servants talking about it." Clarke smirks at Lexa's smug grin when she mentions the man she kicked off the tower.

"He deserved it." Clarke laughs and shakes her head. "I'm sure he did Lex." Lexa's grin widens at the nickname and how natural it sounded coming from Clarke's lips.

"He did Clarke. He questioned me." Clarke laughs even harder when Lexa pouts and kisses the older girl on the lips before shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"What am I going to do with you?" Clarke sighs and Lexa shrugs before looking at her with a sly grin. "Hopefully you're going to do a lot of things to me when you return in a couple of days." Clarke's jaw drops in shock before Lexa and herself start laughing. Once they catch their breath Lexa leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Clarke's lips before she wraps her arms around Clarke tightly and swings her legs over the side of the bed still holding Clarke to her. She stands with Clarke wrapped around her before gently setting her down on her feet. Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa one last time before pulling away and grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom. Once she is bathed and changed she exits the bathroom to find Lexa sitting patiently on the bed waiting for her.

"I just need to go to my room and change into a new pair of clothing." Lexa nods and stands walking over to Clarke's side leading her to the door. Lexa opens the door just as Titus was going to knock making each of them step back in surprise.

"Heda." Titus nods to Lexa before turning to Clarke. "Wanheda." He says though with clear disdain making Clarke smirk and raise her eyebrows. Lexa notices Clarke's look and smirks before schooling her expression and turning to Titus questioningly. "Is there something you needed Titus?" Lexa asked annoyed to be interrupted during her small amount of time she has left with Clarke.

"Sha Heda. Octavia Kom Skaikru is requesting entrance into the tower. I told her you were not to be disturbed but she is stubborn and insisted she was allowed in. I had the guards escort her out-" Lexa holds up her hand halting Titus from finishing his sentence. "You did what? Octavia is welcome in this tower as I said yesterday. Why did you not listen when I told you she was to stay as a guest? She is to be Clarke's new guard as they are traveling back to their people today. Go retrieve her and bring her to Clarke's room." Titus looks flustered and angered but nods his head glaring in Clarke's direction as he leaves.

"Hod op. One more thing. There will be no more hostility towards Clarke. Am I making myself clear Titus? She does not deserve your glares and bad mouthing so do not talk down to her or about her if you value your position and life. Understand?" Titus looks absolutely furious and is about to object when Lexa glares at him dangerously making him gulp and nod.

"I apologize Wanheda." Clarke nods barely concealing her smirk as Titus quickly leaves to get Octavia. Once he is gone Clarke laughs and shakes her head.

"He was so pissed! God that was priceless." Lexa looks at Clarke in amusement before taking Clarke's hand and pulling her along towards the blonde's room and opening the door. Clarke let's go and goes to her wardrobe to pull out her clothes and walking into her bathroom to get dressed. When she exits she can hear loud yells out in the hall and smirks at Lexa knowing Octavia is annoying Titus to know end. Lexa smiles and shakes her head before turning towards the door expectantly. Clarke stands next to her and crosses her arms waiting for Octavia's entrance.

"I told you but you didn't listen. Maybe next time you shouldn't question me and you won't have to be scolded by Heda like a child." Clarke's eyes widen and she looks at Lexa who seems to find this amusing and just shrugs at Clarke who smiles and shake her head. Clarke quickly walks to the door and opens it just as Octavia starts speaking again.

"Have you ever though of getting a wig or some hair growth product? Because you are really creepy with no hair. I mean serious-" Clarke sees Titus getting ready to hit Octavia as they stop in front of the open door so she quickly grabs the back of Octavia's jacket and yanks her backwards into her room causing her to yelp and stumble past Clarke. Clarke quickly shuts the door in Titus's face, spinning around and presses her back against it just in case he tries to come in. Clarke looks up just in time to see Octavia move.

"Clarke!" Octavia quickly rushes her and wraps her in a tight hug. Clarke chuckles and returns the hug before pulling back and taking a step away from the door warily. She walks backwards slowly making Octavia and Lexa to stare in confusion.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Clarke looks at Lexa and notices both brunettes looking at her in confusion and amusement.

"I'm making sure Titus doesn't barge in and try to kill Octavia for insulting him and me for slamming the door in his face. Like Octavia said he's scary and besides it wouldn't be the first time he was in my room unannounced." Lexa stiffens and her face contorts in anger. Clarke realizes her slip and closes her eyes in defeat.

"When was he in here Clarke?" Clarke can tell she is furious but is trying to remain calm. "After you told everyone about blood must not have blood and Emerson's arrival. He tried to convince me to kill Emerson and get you to change the order back to blood must have blood. He basically wants a war. But I couldn't do that because that meant Arkadia would be wiped out." Lexa's face was a mask of calm but Clarke knew she was anything but. Her eyes were nearly black with fury and Clarke didn't want their last moments to be in anger.

"Can you be angry after I leave please? We only have half an hour left together before I leave." Lexa's eyes soften and her face relaxes as she nods. "Of course Clarke. You're right. I have had a handmaiden pack your things that you will need for your trip and your horse is already saddled and waiting." Clarke grins and walks up to Lexa. Clarke looks over at Octavia quickly and notices the girl had walked out onto the balcony to give them privacy.

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's waist and pulls her closer while Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and pulls her down for a kiss. Lexa melts into the kiss and allows Clarke to control it. After a couple of minutes the pair break apart and rest their foreheads together. Clarke sighs and runs her thumb up and down the back of Lexa's neck as she stares into emerald eyes. She really doesn't want to part with her, having an uneasy feeling in her gut since this morning. Lexa can see the worry etched in Clarke's expression and tightens her hold on the blonde, and closes the gap between them completely. She kisses Clarke hard and desperately knowing they only have a few minutes left. The blonde follows and tightens her hold on Lexa and lets one hand come down to cup Lexa's face lightly. Coming up for air Clarke can see unshed tears in Lexa's eyes and know hers are reflecting the same.

"It'll be okay. I'll be home before you know it and we can continue this without interruptions." Lexa smiles at Clarke's description of Polis and nods trying to believe Clarke's words.

"Please be careful Clarke. I don't trust the Skaikru in charge. I can't lose you." Clarke smiles sadly and nods before kissing Lexa softly.

"All I'm doing is sneaking in to try and get through to Bellamy and then get out. If something goes wrong I will send Octavia back for help and I know you will be coming to get me the second you hear something is wrong. Just don't bring a whole army, pick a few to sneak in. There are some of your people in lock up who were healing and they need to be taken out. Lincoln is in there as well so he can help. Just promise me one thing." Lexa nods her agreement and waits for Clarke's request.

"Only hurt the people who resist and not the people who are loyal to Kane and are only following Pike to survive." Lexa gives her a small smile and leans in to kiss Clarke.

"I promise Clarke that the ones who resist will be the only ones to be harmed." Clarke lets out a sigh of relief and sags into Lexa. "Thank you." Clarke whispers and Lexa tightens her hold on Clarke. "Of course Clarke. I will do anything for you. But please promise me you will be careful. If it gets out of hand at least promise you will stay strong until I get to you." Clarke pulls back and looks into green eyes as she promises.

"I will do my best to be careful. I won't give up if something goes wrong, I'll fight until you can get to me." Lexa gives her a sharp nod and leans in for a deep kiss, that Clarke reciprocates eagerly. When they pull back Lexa rests her forehead on Clarke's.

"May we meet again Clarke." Clarke smiles and pecks Lexa's lips once more. "May we meet again Lexa." After a tight hug the two break apart and Clarke walks over to Octavia. "Time to go O." Octavia turns around and nods before walking back inside.

"Do you think I could come back to Polis with you? Once everything is fixed? I don't want to stay at Arkadia any longer." Clarke smiles and looks towards Lexa silently asking if she could tell her. Lexa smiles and nods giving Clarke permission to deliver the news. "Didn't you hear? You are now one of my personal guards. So that means you go where I go." Octavia's jaw drops in disbelief and Clarke grins wide at how for the first time ever the girl is speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?" Clarke smirks when Octavia snaps her jaw shut and glares playfully at the blonde. "How? I'm not even Indra's second anymore." Clarke gives her a sympathetic look before answering. "Well Lexa and I discussed it and I requested you and Lincoln to be my guards along with Ryder and Calum. That is if you agree. You do not have to be a second and will continue training when we arrive back here." Octavia breaks out in to a wide grin and nods her head. "I accept." Clarke grins and nods before motion for them to leaving.

"Great. Now we really need to go." Lexa and Octavia follow Clarke down to the market and to the stables where two stallions are tacked and ready to leave. Clarke walks over to the midnight black horse and pets his neck lovingly.

"Hey boy. How are you this morning? Are you ready to go for a run?" Clarke whispers in his ear causing him to snort and nudge his nose into her stomach. "I'll take that as a yes." Lexa walks over with an adoring look on her face and cautiously puts her hand out hovering above the horse's nose. He nudges it and she takes that as an okay to pet him. "Seems like he's getting used to you." Clarke says with a smile and pats the horse on the neck. Lexa nods her agreement and continues to pet the horse's nose.

"Why isn't he used to you?" Octavia questions and Clarke turns towards the girl to explain. "After my first week here I escaped into the woods for some peace and stumbled upon some warriors trying to wrangle him in. He was a wild horse that had ended up in Trikru territory. He was malnourished and skittish. I told the warriors to stop trying to take him by force and once they backed away I slowly approached him. He just stared at me as I walked closer and I reached into my bag for an apple I had grabbed for my walk. I held it out for him, standing still and waited patiently for him to take it. He eventually did and when I moved away he followed me. I walked in random directions and he kept following me. Once I stopped he walked up to me and nudged my bag sniffing it looking for more apples. The bugger was using me for food." Clarke says fondly and kisses the horse on the nose. Lexa and Octavia grin when the horse snorts and dips his head in agreement.

"He followed me home and I got him settled in a stable with a bunch of hay and apples for him but once I started to leave he whined and kicked the door. So long story short I ended up staying in the stables for a week until he was comfortable to be left alone. Only myself and Aden are able to go near and tack him without him causing a fit. But he's getting better with people as we just saw with Lexa." Octavia chuckles at the image of Clarke sleeping in the stable to comfort a horse. She turns and raises her eyebrows in question at Lexa who just nods with a grin.

"It's true. I had to drag her away so she would bathe and interact with humans again other than Aden." Clarke rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "I'll have you know Aden is lovely company, better than most humans I have come to know." Lexa shakes her head with a grin. "Of course Clarke. That's why you encouraged him to sneak out at night to sleep in the stables with you so you weren't lonely. Titus always complained that he smelled of manure and straw everyday." Clarke chuckles.

"I did no such thing. He came of his own free will and if he just so happened to learn how to draw during that time then so be it. Which was in no way a brib for him to stay. I would never be such a bad influence Lexa. _Especially_ when Titus gave me a speech specifically telling me I was not to play with the Nightbloods or interfere with their learning." Octavia and Lexa snort at that. Lexa is about to respond when the pounding of small feet can be heard and Clarke turns around just in time to catch the blonde headed boy in her arms. Aden clings to Clarke, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and his head resting against her chest just under her chin. Clarke chuckles and kisses the top of Aden's head and squeezes him tightly. Octavia looks shocked at the scene before her expression softens into an awed expression at the young boy cradled in Clarke's arms. Aden finally breaks the hug but stays standing close in front of Clarke allowing her to reach up and swipe the hair off his forehead.

"Aden what are you doing up? You know you are not allowed out here without permission." Aden ducks his head at Clarke gentle reprimanding and nods as he scuffs the toe of his boot in the dirt. Clark lifts the boys head gently and raises her eyebrows patiently waiting for his answer.

"I know and I apologize Clarke. Heda. I just didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye. I'm going to miss you and Nova." Aden says softly and all three women melt at his confession. Clarke gives in and hugs the boy tight to her chest before pulling back and cupping his face with both hands, ducking her head so they are eye to eye. "Oh Aden that's really sweet of you. I'm going to miss you too and I know Nova will as well. But I'll be back in a couple of days and we will hangout after your training and get caught up. We still have to finish our sparring tournament." Aden relaxes and grins which Clarke reciprocates.

"But this is the last time you sneak out okay? I really don't want Titus breathing down my neck and lecturing me on being a bad influence for the twentieth time. That man is a pain in my ass. But how about you draw me a picture for when I return and I will draw you one as well?" Aden chuckles and nods quickly.

"We have to leave now but first let me introduce you to my close friend and new personal guard Octavia. You'll be seeing a lot of her and I think you'll get long great." Aden smiles and looks over at Octavia who grins and waves.

"Hello Octavia I have heard a lot about you." The brunette turns to Clarke with a surprised look and the blonde just shrugs and smiles. "Hello young man named Aden that I just learned about a few minutes ago." Aden smiles and nods while Lexa chuckles and moves forward slightly so she can clasp Aden on the shoulder. Aden looks up at her apologetically but she just smiles and shakes her head telling him she's not mad.

"Okay it's time for you two to take off for Arkadia." Clarke nods and hugs Aden once more running her hands through his soft and messy hair before kissing the top of his head. "See you in a couple of days Aden. Remember to not get caught by Titus when you're drawing." Aden nods his understanding. "I'll remember Clarke. Have safe travels and I will see you in a few days." Clarke smiles and nods before walking over to Lexa and pulling her in for a sweet but fierce kiss not caring about the two present at the moment. The two separate slightly out of breath before hugging tightly. "Be safe Klark."

"Stay safe Leksa." The two break apart and turn just in time for Octavia to give Aden the warriors handshake and nodding seriously to what the young boy is telling her. Clarke clears her throat and the two break apart, Aden moving over to pet Nova and hug his neck whispering something in his ear that the three women can't hear. Once he backs away Clarke pulls herself into the saddle gracefully and looks down smiling at her two favourite Trikru.

"Don't have too much fun without me." Clarke smiles and winks at the pair making them roll their eyes. "We make no promises Klark." Lexa says and Aden nods his agreement. Clarke shakes her head smiling before nodding to the duo and clucking her tongue getting Nova to start walking. Octavia follows suit and they both turn to wave before they take off into the dark forest. They ride for about twenty minutes before Octavia breaks the silence.

"So you got a kid, huh Griffin?" Clarke laughs and shakes her head. "Yeah something like that. He will most likely be Lexa's successor when she passes. I met him my first week here. Lexa had brought him in and he vowed to honour the alliance with the Skaikru and offer his protection if he became Heda. This was right before Lexa's fight to the death with Roan. So I wasn't really happy that day and didn't make a great impression. But after Lexa won and we started working on the alliance I started going to to see the Nightbloods train and listened in on their lessons with Lexa and I guess I kind of got attached. One day Aden came up to me and asked if I wanted to spar with him. By then Lexa had been training me in secret for a couple weeks so I felt confident enough to be able to hold my own. I actually managed to take him down a few times so we made up a tournament for the two of us. We keep score of who knocks the other down more and tally it at the end of each week. Whoever wins gets to order the other around for the week. Whether it's telling them to get food for the other person, tacking the other person's horse and cleaning the stall or we even do dares. Titus doesn't like it at all. He gets so pissed off but it's so damn entertaining to watch his face go so red and the vein in his forehead pulse madly that we keep doing it. It's not like it interferes with his training. We do it once he's done with his lessons and he has his free time to do whatever. Titus just needs to take the stick out of his ass." Octavia laughs and looks at the smug grin on the blonde's face as she talks about pissing Titus off for fun.

"That guy hates your guts. But I see where you're coming from. Bellamy makes it so easy to mess with him." Clarke laughs and nods her head. "So true. And don't even get me started on my mother. She's so uptight she can't take a joke." Octavia snorts at the thought of Abby finding anything remotely funny.

After their laughter dies down Clarke looks over at Octavia with a mischievous grin. Octavia raises her eyebrows at the blonde and Clarke smirks. "Race ya!" Clarke takes off at a sprint leaving a stunned Octavia behind before she finally takes off with her own horse following Clarke closely. "You're a cheater Griffin!" Clarke's laughter makes Octavia grin as she comes up beside Clarke.

"It's not my fault you have slow reflexes Blake!" Octavia tries to look offended but ends up laughing along with Clarke. They race for about an hour before they start to slow down almost at the end of their ride, before they have to dismount and walk on foot. They reach a clearing and stop the horses, climbing off to tie them to a tree. Clarke grabs her bag and walks around Nova so she can look him in the eye. "I'll be back soon Nova. But if not be a good boy for Octavia. She may need your help to get back quickly. Can you do that?" Nova dips his head and lets out a huff making Clarke grin.

"Nova. You name him that?" Octavia asks as she slides up beside Clarke. Clarke looks over and nods. "Yeah it means new beginning. But it's also short for Supernova. I though it was fitting. Since we fell from space and all." Octavia snorts in amusement and nods her head. "So really his name has two meanings I guess. New beginning and a star that increases in brightness. Which are both fitting because he and I have found a new start and he has brought brightness to my life." Octavia nods and rounds Clarke so she is standing in front of Nova.

Slowly she raises her hand and lets it hover just like Lexa did. After a minute he nudges her hand and Clarke smiles when Octavia pets him softly. "Wow two in one day. That's a record. He must know how much you guys mean to me." Clarke kisses his head and gives him one more pat before stepping back with Octavia.

"See you later boy." Clarke and Octavia walk for almost two hours and reach the Ark just as the sky starts to lighten. They hurry towards the secret entrance and Octavia quickly removes the sheet of metal and climbs in with Clarke right behind her. Clarke grabs the metal and pulls it back in place before they climb through the small shute. Octavia climbs out and helps Clarke down just as Kane and Abby enter the room. Abby rushes to Clarke and pulls her into a hug. "Clarke what are you doing here?" Clarke pulls back and looks between Kane and her mother as she speaks.

"Pike's massacre of Lexa's army and the attack on the village were acts of war. I managed to get Lexa to not act on the massacre but they attacked the village after she declared peace and people are demanding blood. If we don't hand over Pike and the people responsible the armies of the twelve clans will form a blockade five miles away surrounding the Ark on all sides until we do. Anyone who attempts to cross will be killed." Kane and Abby look shocked and Clarke looks to Octavia warily.

"Clarke we can't just hand over our people. This is insane. How are we going to get food or water with this blockade." A flash of annoyance crosses Clarke's face at hearing her mothers words. "Simple. Hand them over. They are the reason my efforts have failed at making peace. This is the best that Lexa can do to protect us without causing an all out war. Once the grounders have the people responsible the blockade will be lifted and the chancellorship will be given to Kane. If you want everyone to survive you will do this or the Twelve Clans will march on Arkadia and wipe everyone out." Abby looks like she's going to argue but Kane places a hand on her shoulder. Abby looks up at him in shock and he nods his head.

"Abby Clarke's right. We need to hand over the people who are responsible for the attacks so the rest can live. If we don't none of us will survive. You know this." Abby clenches her jaw and looks away before nodding her head. "Fine what do we do?" Clarke sighs in relief and nods her thanks to Marcus.

"Well I have to talk with Bellamy. So you guys start planning a coupe of some sort to be able to get Pike to the grounders." Abby shakes her head as soon as Clarke begins. "No Clarke. Bellamy is on Pike's side it's too dangerous." Clarke sighs and looks at Octavia in exasperation before looking back at her mother.

"I know mom. But if I can get through to him he can get information on Pike and help us get ride of him."

"And if he doesn't? What happens when you are arrested for treason and being a traitor?"

"Then Octavia will sneak out and get Lexa so she can come with a small group to rescue me and kill Pike." Abby looks incredulous after hearing Clarke's plan and how nonchalant she was as she spoke.

"How do you know Lexa will come? She betrayed us once. She will do it again. I don't understand how you can trust her so blindly after what she made you do." Clarke's lips thinned in anger and she clenches her jaw, she would have smiled after hearing Octavia's whispered 'oh shit' if this wasn't such a serious discussion.

"Mom I know Lexa will come because I asked her to. She has proven herself to me in the past few months and her actions at the mountain have been forgiven by me. I forgave her because I understand her position. It's exactly what I did to save our people. Whatever it takes. She just managed to save all her people without bloodshed. And if I was offered that deal I would have taken it. The difference is Lexa's men were the bulk of our army. So I trust her because I understand her and I know she won't repeat history because she doesn't want another war. If you don't trust Lexa then trust me when I tell you Lexa will not betray us again." Clarke finishes her speech and watches her mother's face go from anger to annoyance and end with defeat. Abby sighs and nods her head. "Fine but I do not trust her. I am putting my faith in you Clarke and I hope you are right about this." Octavia is the one to speak next, surprising all of them.

"Clarke is telling the truth. Heda will come for Clarke if she is in danger. She cares about Clarke and would never hurt her or Skaikru because that would indirectly hurt Clarke. She is trying to protect us the best she can because Clarke asked her to go against tradition and order blood must not have blood. Even though she knew her people would be angry and demand blood, putting her own life at risk." Abby looks at Octavia with clear disbelief and shock written on her face before turning her gaze on Clarke forcing her to stop glaring at Octavia for telling her mother all of that. Octavia smirks at Clarke who narrows her eyes in response before focussing back on her mother.

"Is this true Clarke?" Clarke sighs in defeat and grudgingly answers with the truth. "Yes it's true." Clarke is pretty sure she saw Marcus smile but when she turns to look at him his face is blank but his eyes have a spark of amusement in them. Before her mother can start another conversation, Clarke quickly speaks and backs up towards the door.

"Okay so now that that's settled Octavia and I need to go and find Bellamy. If something happens Octavia will leave and go back to Polis to inform Lexa. And I don't want you two try and interfere before then. Come up with a plan to get Pike to the Grounders before the blockade which is happening in two days at dawn. If you can't deliver him in time drop him at the blockade. Do not try to break me out if I am arrested, we need everyone available to make this work." Abby and Kane look at each other, silently communicating before turning to Clarke and nodding.

"Okay sweetheart. I don't like this but I know I won't be able to change your mind so please be careful." Clarke hugs her mother tightly before pulling back. "I promise I will do my best to be careful." Abby nods and Clarke moves over so she is standing in front of Kane. She holds out her arm and he clasps her forearm firmly nodding to her. "We will do our best to come up with a plan. Just focus on Bellamy. Be safe Clarke." Clarke smiles releasing her grip on his arm and steps back beside Octavia.

Octavia looks over at Clarke in question and Clarke nods telling her to take them to Bellamy. They walk down the halls quietly but quickly until they reach a storage room and enter making sure no one saw them.

"Okay I'll stay here and wait for you to bring Bellamy in. Then you'll leave while we talk and make sure to hide incase things go south." Octavia nods while watching Clarke pace with a concerned look. "Are you okay Clarke?" Clarke's head snaps up and she looks at Octavia. Octavia notices The blonde's right hand is continuously rubbing up and down her left arm nervously and her bottom lip is being chewed raw.

"I'm nervous Octavia. I left him. I left him to deal with everything. He's going to be angry and I'm not sure what he will do. He's different than before. And I hate it in here. I'm suffocating and I want to get out as soon as possible. I need to be outside and feel the sun on my face and be able to breathe fresh air. I want to go home." Clarke doesn't realize her slip until she hears Octavia's sharp intake of breath. She mentally goes over what she said and freezes. Clarke looks up shocked and Octavia's gaze softens when she notices the stricken look on Clarke's face.

"I didn't mean to say-," Clarke begins but Octavia holds up her hand. "I know what you meant Clarke. I feel the same way. Being in here brings back too many bad memories and I feel trapped. I need to be outside and I want to go home too. But I think what you really meant was you want to go back to Lexa. She is your home now. Home isn't a place, it's a person and I would know, Lincoln's mine." Clarke sighs in relief and quickly hugs the brunette tightly.

"Yes that's what I meant but I was just shocked that I said it out loud. I never really realized she was my home until we got here and were surrounded by these metal walls again. I hate it in here it's making me tense and jittery." Octavia smiles her understanding before she places her hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"I know but we have to do this. So how about we get it over with shall we? I'm going to find Bell. The quicker we find him the faster this will be over." Clarke sighs and watches Octavia walk out the room before she resumes her pacing. Ten minutes later the door opens and Octavia steps in followed by Bellamy. Bellamy freezes and Clarke stops her pacing and looks up at him.

"Now I'm done." Octavia says to Bellamy before giving one last look towards Clarke and leaves shutting the door behind her. Neither speak for a minute and they just stare a tech other. Bellamy is the one to break the silence. "Why are you here Clarke?" His voice is hard and full of anger and Clarke swallows hard when she hears it.

"I need you." Bellamy scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief. "You need me?" He sneers and Clarke swallows her anger opting to go for calm and in control when she answers. "Yes I need you. I need the guy who wouldn't let me pull that lever by myself. I need that guy who helped me lead a bunch of delinquents and cared for their safety."

"Why would I help you? You left!" Bellamy shouts and takes a threatening step forward. Clarke's calm starts to disappear and is replaced by annoyance.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you killed three hundred warriors in their sleep who were there to protect you from the Ice Nation. Or maybe because even after the Commander agreed to keep the peace you attacked a village for land. But the main reason I'm here is to tell you that the Ice Nation has paid a price. The Commander killed their queen. The problem was solved but you had to go and ruin it by killing innocents. We had peace but you just couldn't leave well alone. You need to fix your mistake!" Clarke was seething and Bellamy looked shocked before his anger came back full force.

"Right I'm the bad guy. They started this war and we are finishing it. You think you can come in here after four months and tell me what is wrong and what's not? No you aren't in charge here Clarke and that's a good thing because people die when you're in charge. You just left me! You left everyone! You turned your back on your own people and sided with the enemy after they betrayed us. The Commander left us and gave us no choice but to kill everyone in that mountain!" Clarke keeps her face passive even though his words are cutting into her like knives. Hearing everything she has done to ensure her people's safety being thrown back in her face like it didn't matter, by Bellamy the guy who was her best friend, hits a nerve and she can't hold back her anger any more.

"How dare you! You say people die when I'm in charge? Look around you Bellamy! Look what you have done to Arkadia because you are too fucking stupid to think for yourself anymore! You are letting Pike dictate our people and abuse his power by putting their lives at risk because of his vendetta against the ICE NATION. It was only the Ice Nation that killed the people from Farm Station not every single grounder out there. You're his fucking lapdog Bellamy and you don't even realize it. Monroe died because of you following Pike around, worshipping the very ground he walks on. Your sister was almost killed because of your decision. We had peace and we could have been fucking happy if you hadn't murdered three hundred people in cold blood because you are a fucking coward. I thought you were better than that but apparently you haven't changed since the first day on the ground. You will always be selfish and bully people to get your way. You need a babysitter every time you make a decision because you just make things worse. If you thought you couldn't live with yourself after Mount Weather I can't wait to see what happens when everyone dies because of your mistake, thinking what you are doing is saving everyone but in reality it's killing them off one by one because you don't have any rational thoughts." Clarke's chest is heaving and Bellamy looks stricken before his face morphs into fury.

His fist slams into Clarke's face whipping it to the side and splitting her lip. Clarke slowly raises her hand and wipes the blood off and looks at Bellamy with a calm expression. "You really have changed." And before Bellamy can blink Clarke kicks him hard in the chest knocking him to the ground wheezing for breath. Clarke is on him and punching his face repeatedly before he is able to flip her and return the favour. Clarke brings her knee up and hits him in groin before elbowing the side of Bellamy's head,stunning him long enough for her to get up escape from underneath him. Shoving him off, Clarke is on her feet and swiftly kicks him in the stomach before leaping over him but he grabs Clarke's leg and she comes crashing down with bruising force. Her head smacks the corner of the metal table and her vision blurs, dark spots dancing before her eyes. Bellamy grabs his shock stick and jabs it into Clarke's back, effectively immobilizing her. She clenches her jaw and quietly screams as the volts go through her body, making it feel like her organs are going to explode and her bones shatter as her muscles seize and spasm. While she is still on the ground he handcuffs her before dragging her to her feet.

"This is for your own good Clarke." Clarke can't respond as she is dragged through the halls barely conscious or able to stand without Bellamy holding almost all of her weight. They turn the corner and stop when a guard comes toward them to speak with Bellamy. Clarke ignores their conversation and looks up to see the airlock just down the hall. Clarke spots movement from the hallway to her right. She looks over and sees Octavia standing with her sword in hand and about to rush Bellamy.

Octavia had just rounded the corner when she sees Bellamy dragging a beaten and barely conscious Clarke with him. Her vision goes red and she grabs her sword, about to rush her brother and beat the living shit out of him for hurting Clarke. Her friend who has quickly become someone she looks up to and thinks of like a sister. Clarke doesn't deserve half the shit she has gone through and Octavia can't believe her brother has hurt Clarke. As she watches him talk with the guard she can tell his eyes are cold and dead, not as they once were when he was raising her.

He's not the same older brother she once looked up to and idolized. Clarke is that person now. So when she is about to move she looks at Clarke and notices blue eyes full of pain staring at her in desperation. She watches Clarke shake her head at her and mouth 'Get Lexa.' Octavia hesitates. She knows this was the plan but she can easily take out her brother and the guard and get Clarke to safety. But she runs out of time when Clarke looks forward and Octavia follows her eyesight and sees twenty armed guards rounding the corner so she deflates and nods to Clarke giving her a look telling her to be strong and that she will be back before she quickly retreats back to the escape door.

Octavia makes it to the escape shute in record timing, seeing Kane and Abby standing there waiting. They turn as she runs into the room at a sprint and rips the metal to the side. Climbing in she turns and manages to get out a couple of sentences to the two shocked and worried adults.

"Bellamy beat up Clarke and has arrested her and is now taking her to the airlock. I have to get to Lexa right now. Do what Clarke said make a plan and don't try to rescue her. I'll be back as soon as I can." Octavia is about to leave when Kane grabs her arm and places a radio in her hand. "Radio us when you are almost here. We will be here or have Miller and Harper waiting for you." Octavia nods and turns climbing as fast as she can to get out. Once she's out she quickly places the metal back in place and takes off at a sprint. She doesn't stop until she reaches the horses wheezing after running for two hours straight but knows she can't stop now. Clarke needs her and she will die before she fails Clarke again. Octavia approaches Nova knowing he's the faster of the two horses.

"Nova I need your help. Clarke is in trouble and I need to get to Polis as fast as I can. I need you to take me to Lexa." Nova stamps his feet and pulls at the rope tied to the tree while neighing. Octavia unties him and quickly swings up into the saddle.

"Thank you boy. Let's go get Lexa and save Clarke." And with that Nova takes off towards Polis sprinting the whole way. They reach Polis just before five in the afternoon and they don't stop until they are in front of the tower. Octavia jumps off Nova and sprints inside not caring that everyone is staring at her. She enters the elevator and waits impatiently for it to reach Lexa's floor. The door just starts to open and Octavia is sliding through the crack and running for Lexa's room.

The guards outside Lexa's room move to stop her. "No stop I need the Commander it's an emergency! Heda!" The door is wrenched open and Lexa is there breathing hard with a look of devastation on her face. "Clarke?" Lexa asks but she knows something happened and her question is redundant.

Octavia swallows and shakes her head holding her tears at bay. "Her talk didn't go well with Bellamy and he beat her up. He was dragging her to the cell when I found them. I was about to take out my brother and the guard he was talking to but Clarke shook her head and mouthed for me to get you. I didn't want to leave but twenty armed guards came around the corner so I nodded to Clarke and left. Kane and Abby know and they gave me a radio so we can contact them when we arrive. It will be either them or two of the surviving hundred waiting for us."

Lexa's face becomes enraged when she hears Clarke was harmed and quickly walks down the hall with Octavia flanking her. Lexa turns and orders her guards to get Indra, Nyko, Ryder and Calum. As well as to prepare six horses for them by the time she steps out of the tower. They nod and rush off to get things prepared. Octavia follows Lexa to the armoury and Lexa starts strapping swords and daggers onto her person, already dressed in her armour from the meeting she had in the morning. She hands Octavia three daggers and another sword with a double sword scabbard to attach to her back. She takes them wordlessly and finishes placing them on her person just as Indra enters the room.

"Indra we are leaving for Arkadia at once. Clarke has been taken captive by Pike and Bellamy. We are going to sneak in with Octavia to rescue her and our injured warriors then take Pike for ourselves. The sky people won't move against him themselves out of fear. We are only harming those who follow Pike of their own free will. The rest will be spared as they are following in fear. Do you understand?" Indra nods her head and Octavia swears she sees concern in her eyes.

"Sha Heda." Lexa nods and the three warriors exit the tower and walk over to mount their horses. Nyko, Ryder and Calum already sitting on top of their's ready to leave. Lexa nods to them and then they are off running at a steady pace so they can reach Arkadia before nightfall.

They are almost to the halfway mark when an arrow flies past Octavia's head causing her to duck and swerve her horse to the left narrowly missing Indra who moves just in time to avoid colliding. More arrows fly and each rider ducks and weaves expertly avoiding them all. A wall of warriors stands in their way with arrows pointed at them head on. Lexa pulls up on her reins and stops her horse and the rest follow.

" _Get off your horses and kneel on the ground now!"_ A man yells at them from the front of the group lined up across the trail. Lexa has a predatory gleam in her eye but does as they are told. She slowly gets off her horse which is Nova and whispers in his ear. Lexa steps forward until she is a few feet from the warrior and he yells at her to stop. She does but quickly pulls her dagger out of her hiding spot in her sleeve throwing it at the man and hitting him in the throat. Lexa doesn't give the others a chance to move before she has grabbed her sword and run it through three of the men. Nova sprints forward and runs into men before stomping on them killing any that try to harm Lexa when she is not looking. Indra and Octavia quickly follow suit taking out four each and Nyko fires his arrows into the trees where he knows the archers are sitting. Bodies fall from trees randomly and Calum fights back to back with Ryder taking out all the warriors who attack them. The fight lasts for about an hour when they all freeze at the roar that echoes through the forest. Lexa's group takes the distraction as a chance to kill the rest of the warriors before Lexa yells at them to mount up. Everyone is on their horses and racing to the Ark but the Pauna's roar gets closer to the group.

"Jok! Follow me! We are not safe. We will have to stop for the night." Lexa says and the five warriors follow her to a green moss coloured doorway. The same one where Bellamy and Octavia hid from the fog and found Lincoln as a reaper. Octavia swallows hard and tries to block out the bad memories and focus on the present Lincoln who she saw when Bellamy and Clarke were talking. Lucky for her Miller was on duty and let her in to have a few moments with him. They all enter and bring the horses in so the Pauna would not attack them as well.

"Hopefully the blood from those traitors will distract it for the night and we will be able to leave early." Lexa tells her companions and various 'sha Heda' can be heard. The warriors all roll out their furs and get settled, waiting for morning to come. Lexa's last though before she enters a restless sleep is of Clarke and how she hopes the blonde haired and blue eyed girl is holding strong.

Bellamy yanks her forward after he's done talking to the guard. They reach the airlock where they had kept Emerson all those months ago and he shoves her inside, Clarke falling to the ground painfully after her body fails to hold her up. Her elbow throbs painfully from where it smashed into the metal floor as she fell on her side. Her head hurts and spikes of white hot pain flares behind her eyes every time she moves her head. She wants to sleep but knows she can't when she knows she has a mild to severe concussion. As she assessed her injuries Bellamy had been grabbing chains and hooking them up to the ceiling here two metal loops were bolted into the roof. He threads them through and yanks making sure they hold before he grabs Clarke and drags her towards the center of the cell. He hooks her handcuffs to the chains then moves go the other side of the room and winds up the chains yanking Clarke up into the air by her wrists so she is dangling in the air about two feet off the ground. Clarke grunts in pain, her head snaps back sending sharp pain through her skull, her elbow over extends and pulses hotly telling her it's most likely dislocated and her wrists feel like they are about to be cut off, cuts already forming with blood slowly starting to drip down her arms. Bellamy looks at her with a crazed gleam in his eyes and nods to himself before leaving the airlock. Clarke looks up and ignores her pounding head to see how the chains are situated. Noticing two loops bolted to the ceiling Clarke grabs the chain with both hands and pulls up with all of her strength and yanks, biting her tongue to stop the cry of pain threatening to burst. She repeats this six times before she gives up and turns her attention to the door just in time for Pike and Bellamy to round the corner.

The men enter and Pike walks up to her slowly, almost predatory like but she doesn't feel any fear when she looks at him. All she sees is a coward hiding behind his guards and guns thinking he's a god because he has fire power.

"Well,well,well. If it isn't the mighty Wanheda. Not so tough now. You were pretty easy to contain from what I heard." Pike mocks trying to get a reaction out of her but Clarke keeps her face expressionless and her eyes focused on his showing she doesn't fear him. He grows annoyed when she doesn't speak and nods to Bellamy. Bellamy steps up and presses the shock stick into her stomach for a few seconds before letting go. Clarke clenches her jaw and breathes deep, not giving them the satisfaction of her screaming.

"She's tougher than she looks. That just means it will be more fun when she screams. Now Clarke tell us what we want to know and we will let you go without causing more pain, sound good?" Clarke glares at him defiantly and in complete hatred making his eyes widen at how dangerous she looks. Clarke smirks when she sees his reaction.

"What is the size of the Grounder's army?" Pike asks and Clarke stays silent. Bellamy walks behind her and presses the wand into her back but she keeps quiet as her muscles spams and her body twitches. "Tell me what the Commander is planning!" Clarke smirks and leans her face forward so it's inches from Pike's. "Never." And then Clarke spits in his face just like she had when she first saw Lexa after those three months. His face is full of disgust then changes into fury and he punches her hard across the face.

"Fine have it your way you traitorous bitch." Pike steps back and whips out his baton. He nods to Bellamy and the two of them hit her at the same time, Bellamy with the shock wand and pike smacks her hard on her left thigh. She bites her tongue until she tastes blood but she never lets her screams escape from her throat and doesn't let them get any louder than that as they continue to hit her over and over. She stops focusing on her pain and thinks of Lexa, her home. Her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight, her soft but calloused hands holding hers and sliding over her skin, how soft her brown curls are and the taste of her plump lips. The rare but beautiful smiles she gives only to Clarke and her strong arms wrapping around Clarke from behind as they sleep. After an hour Clarke falls unconscious from the pain to the image of Lexa laughing and happy as she and Clarke play around after they finished sparring.


	4. Lessons

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! This chapter isn't as long as the other one but I hope it does the job. I've been thinking and I have decided to add city of light into this story because I thought of an idea, so that will happen in future chapters. Please leave reviews they always make my day! :)**

 ***Disclaimers* I don't own the 100 or it's characters. Dialogue and plot are my own.**

*Day 3*

Clarke is jolted out of her unconscious state when a bucket of freezing cold water is tossed on her. She gasps and sputters for air, coughing and spitting out the water that got in her lungs. Clarke looks around wildly, trying to focus her eyes which is difficult with how much pain her head is in and not being able to wipe the water from her eyes. Clarke lets out a groan when she sees Bellamy standing in front of her with her own dagger in his hand, spinning it as he stares at her.

"Wakey wakey Princess. As you can see Pike isn't here because there was a little issue involving some people trying to revolt. You wouldn't know anything about that would you Clarke?" Clarke smirks and looks him dead in the eyes when she answers.

"How could I? I've been chained in here and tortured by you, dumbass." Clarke says flatly not giving away her concern for her mother and Kane. Annoyance flashes across Bellamy's face but he remains still.

"Well I thought I would inform you that Kane and your mother were arrested for trying to deliver Pike to the grounders. Their executions along with Lincoln and Sinclair will be happening in two days." Clarke's stomach drops and fills with dread but she keeps her face passive and eyes dead as she stares unflinching at Bellamy. "And you think the grounders are savages, you clearly need to look in a mirror."

That sparks his anger and he swipes the knife down her left tricep causing her to hiss in pain. He smirks when he hears it and mirrors the cut on her right arm. Clarke clenches her jaw to stop from crying out in pain as both arms throb in searing pain. Her arms are on fire and she can feel the blood sliding down her arms and pool in the spaces between her neck and shoulders.

"This can end Clarke. All you have to do is tell us the Commander's plans." Clarke stays silent and Bellamy cuts across her stomach horizontally at a snail's pace and watches as Clarke's face contorts in pain. A smirk makes its way onto his face as he digs deeper every centimeter until he reaches her left side. Clarke starts breathing harshly through her nose trying not to cry at the burning and clenches the chains in her hands as she thinks of anything to distract her from the fire scorching across her skin.

Her first thought is of Lexa and her green eyes staring at her in so much affection, then its Aden and how the sun reflects off his reddish blonde hair as he spars with Clarke and the smile he has when she teaches him how to draw, and Octavia smiling at Clarke as they ride and joke around without a care. She thinks of her mom and how much she hopes her mother is happy and has given Kane a chance. Raven who she hopes is okay and hasn't been suffering or changed like Bellamy has. She thinks of her family and how much they can have and how happy they can be when this mess is all over. She is startled out of her thoughts by a hard punch to her stomach right across the long cut making her gasp and groan in pain. Her eyes focus back on Bellamy just in time for him to lay the shock wand across her cut.

She manages to clench her jaw and has to bite her tongue before she screams in agony. Her head falls back and she closes her eyes tightly to stop the tears. She hopes Lexa is coming soon because she doesn't know how much longer she can hold on. Blood is pooling in her mouth from how hard she is biting down on her tongue and when Bellamy stops his assault she tilts her head back down to look at him. When he smiles at her pain she spits the blood in his face. It hits him right in the middle, splattering across his cheeks and forehead. She looks on in shock as she notices how dark her blood is. Was it always that dark? Or am I seeing things? She thinks. He has to close his eyes to stop the blood from getting in them and she watches as almost back blood drips from his chin and onto the floor. He opens his eyes and gives Clarke a dangerous glare before stalking out to clean his face. Once he leaves she lets out a sigh of relief and looks up at the chains. She ignores the problem of her blood and focuses on her escape.

Taking a shaky breath, bracing herself for the pain she grips the chains and lifts herself as high as she can get before dropping her weight down hard and fast. Clarke screams as her cuts pull on her arms and across her stomach and the handcuffs dig in even more, almost to the bone. The burns across her back and stomach flare and start stinging but she keeps lifting and dropping her weight, blocking out the pain. After about twelve tries she hears a slight groan of metal. Stopping suddenly Clarke looks up and can see one of the loops has started to come undone, the bolts holding it loosening with each pull. She's just about to try again but stops when she sees Pike and Bellamy rounding the corner. Clarke lets her body sag and waits for the pain she knows is coming.

Lexa was the first one ready and out the door as soon as morning came. The rest of the warriors quickly gather their things and climb onto their horses. Lexa takes off as soon as everyone is saddled and doesn't wait for them to catch up. All she can think about is Clarke and how much pain she is probably in. when she gets her hands on Pike and Bellamy they are going to beg for death by the time she is finished with them. Octavia is the first one to reach Lexa and glances over to see a murderous expression on Lexa's face and knows that Pike and her brother made a huge mistake when they decided to hurt Clarke. Octavia feels the same way but at the same time is still having conflicting thoughts and feeling about her brother's involvement. She knows he will most likely die for everything he has done but at the same time a little part of her just wants her big brother back and doesn't want to see him die. Octavia can feel tears forming but swallows hard to stop them. She knows he deserves it and she hopes that Clarke is staying strong, and giving her brother and Pike hell. A small smile forms as she thinks about how stubborn Clarke Griffin is and how annoying she can be when she doesn't want someone to have something.

"Octavia radio Kane and tell him will be there in four hours." Lexa says and watches as the girl pulls the radio out of her saddle bag. They have reached the five-mile mark and Octavia puts the radio on the right channel. Holding down the button she begins talking. "Kane." Octavia lets go and waits a minute but only hears static. Worried she tries again.

"Kane come in." She waits again but still doesn't hear anything. She looks down at the dial to check if its on the right channel, but its right, meaning that Kane is either not in the room or something has happened. Octavia looks over at Lexa with a worried expression and can see the frown on Lexa's face. "Kane come in. Over." She's about to give up and put the radio back in her bag when a crackle is heard. "Kane?" Octavia says hopefully but the voice that comes over isn't Kane.

"Octavia? Its Harper. Some bad shit has gone down. Abby and Kane have been arrested for trying to deliver Pike to the grounders. They're in lock up with Lincoln and Sinclair. Their plan fail and now they are going to be executed in two days." Octavia looks at the radio in shock. Quickly she presses the button to ask her question.

"Just Abby and Kane are being executed?" There's a pause and she can hear the hesitation in Harper's voice. "No Lincoln and Sinclair too. I'm sorry O. They helped Kane and Abby with a riot in the cells as a distraction but Bellamy figured it out and stopped Kane from leaving." Octavia's breath catches and dread fills her. She swallows hard and nods even though Harper can't see her.

"Okay. Um what about Clarke have you seen her?" Lexa looks over at the young girl to see her clenched jaw and white knuckled grip on her reins and the radio. She understands her pain and vows to do everything she can to save Lincoln, not just for Octavia but for Clarke too. She wanted both of them as her guards and she knows how much Clarke cares for Lincoln.

"Clarke she's um… she's not good O. Pike and Bellamy have been torturing her for information. She hasn't given any yet, but she's been beaten pretty badly and has some deep cuts. They have been shock lashing her too. I bugged the vent above the airlock when they left. And I snuck into the hall to check on her. She was unconscious the last time I saw her. That was yesterday." Lexa stiffens and her face hardens, a deadly glint appears in her eyes and she clenches the reins until her knuckles her white. Octavia has the same reaction and looks like she's about to kill someone.

"Okay Harper. We are four hours out. We'll be there soon." Octavia is about to put the radio down when Harper speaks again urgently. "No you can't come here yet. They are searching everywhere for how Clarke got in. they are questioning everyone. Miller and I have been questioned already but I think they are suspicious. Just wait until I radio and tell you its clear."

Octavia clenches her jaw hard and has to take a deep breath so she doesn't lash out at Harper. Octavia looks over at Lexa questioningly and receives a nod but she can tell Lexa is doing everything not to rush Arkadia. "Okay. We'll wait but no longer than two days. We are not going to sit by and let Pike kill them." Lexa gives her an appreciative look and nods her consent. "Alright O. Over out." She places the radio back in her bag and glares at the view in front of her.

"Octavia we must discuss your brother." Octavia stiffens and sucks in a sharp breath before looking at Lexa, giving her a nod. "I know. He deserves to die. But… I just…" Octavia can't get the words out due to the large lump forming in her throat as she holds back her tears. Lexa looks over in understanding and says the words the young warrior can't.

"But he is still your brother. Your family. I understand your conflict. Pike is the only one who has to die to make peace. But your brother still needs to suffer for his crimes. Killing three hundred warriors, attacking the village and now torturing Clarke. I will not make the decision concerning your brother. I will leave it up to Clarke, but I know she will not let him die if it will hurt you. She cares for you Octavia and even though your brother has assaulted her she will not do anything if it means losing you." Octavia smiles sadly at Lexa's statement about Clarke, knowing its true. Clarke values friendship more than revenge.

"Thank you Heda." Lexa nods and turns her attention back to the trees. After a few minutes of silence, the group reaches the clearing where Octavia's horse is still tied to the tree. "We will set up camp here for the night. Tomorrow at first light we will travel to Arkadia and camp about a mile away until Harper radios us." Everyone nods and starts setting up camp while Lexa walks away a few meters and starts throwing her dagger at a tree, hitting it every time with deadly accuracy. Imagining Pike's face Lexa lets out a growl and whips the knife at the tree for the tenth time and it gets imbedded into the bark with a loud thunk. Octavia who had been watching the Commander since the beginning raises her eyebrows at the force behind the throw, while the others turn around from what they were doing to see what the sound was. They watch Lexa stalk up to the tree and try to pull out the dagger but it doesn't budge.

The dagger was imbedded all the way to the handle, the whole blade swallowed up by bark. After two tries Lexa grows angry and grabs hold of the handle and yanks hard, pulling it out in one swift move before glaring at the knife and walking in front of a different tree. Octavia turns back to setting up her tent and building the fire; getting the pit ready for nighttime. Once finished she looks up to see Lexa still throwing the dagger but now on her third tree. Glancing at the other warriors she notices them watching Lexa in concern and a tad bit of fear. Gulping Octavia takes a few steps towards the Commander and breathes deeply, before walking confidently up to the intimidating brunette. She waits until the knife is thrown to speak.

"Heda?" Lexa stops in her tracks and turns to look at Octavia with a blank face but Octavia can see the anxiousness, worry and fear in her eyes. "Yes Octavia?" Octavia swallows and wipes her hands on her pants before speaking.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to throw a dagger like that? I mean if you don't want to that's fine, or if its not allowed that's okay too. I just want something to take my mind off-," Lexa watches in amusement as Octavia rambles nervously before holding up her hand. Octavia stops talking and looks at Lexa, noticing her amusement and relaxes now that she knows Lexa isn't angry or annoyed with her.

"It's alright Octavia. I will teach you." Lexa walks to the tree and pulls out her dagger before returning to stand in front of the young warrior. "Besides you will have to learn sooner or later, so it might as well be now." Lexa says and leans in so just Octavia can hear her next words.

"And who knows maybe it will make Indra jealous enough to ask for you to be her second again." Lexa smirks slightly at the amused but also hopeful glint Octavia gets in her eyes before returning Lexa's smirk with her own. Lexa takes a step back and staggers her feet as she faces the tree. She turns to Octavia and starts explaining.

"Okay watch my movement and stance as I throw. Once I do you will get into the stance but won't throw just yet." Octavia nods and turns her body so its fully facing Lexa. "Place your weight on your dominant leg, and rest your non-dominant foot in front of you with no weight on it." Lexa acts it out slowly; her right leg behind her and brings her left in front. "Now you raise your dominant arm in front of you so that it is perpendicular to the ground, and bend at the elbow so that the knife is raised alongside your head." Lexa does just as she says, bringing her right arm out in front before slowly bending it at her elbow so the knife is beside her head. "You want to keep the knife a comfortable distance from your head so that you do not cut yourself when you swing to throw it." Octavia nods and takes in everything about Lexa's stances before focusing back on her face as she begins speaking again.

"Shift your weight from your dominant to your non-dominant leg to create forward momentum. At the same time, swing your forearm forward from the elbow so that your arm is straight out in front of you; this is the point where you will release the knife. Practice this swinging motion several times to get the hang of it. When you do this, the goal is to swing your arm straight up and down instead of throwing the knife like a ball where your arm crosses your body. This is so it won't hit on an angle. If you have trouble with this cross-swinging it may help to pretend you are chopping wood."

"Now when you release the knife simply allow the knife to slip from your hand once your arm is pointing toward your target and your wrist is perfectly straight. Your entire body will end up angled slightly forward because of the weight shift and your arm will continue swinging downwards. If your throw is well-timed it will cause the knife to fly out of your hand and stick into the target horizontally." Lexa brings her arm back and releases, and both women watch it rotate throw the air and hit the tree with a thunk, the handle sticking out horizontally. Octavia stares at the knife with wide eyes and apprehension making Lexa smirk and walk over to the tree and yank it out. She walks back to a nervous Octavia and hands her the dagger.

Hesitantly Octavia takes it and walks over to where Lexa had been standing moments ago. She places her right foot behind her leaning all of her weight on it and brings her left forward, resting it on the ground. She raises her right arm out in front of her and slowly raises her arm up and bends her elbow. Once done she looks over at Lexa waiting for more instruction. Lexa walks over to her and gently moves her arm slightly farther away from her head and adjusts her fingers a bit so the knife rests more comfortably in her hand.

"Good positioning. Just remember to distance the knife from your face. Now knife throwing is more about finesse than strength. It is most important to keep the entire movement fluid and only apply as much force as is needed. Once you get the hang of it, you will be amazed at how little force is needed. If you find that you hit the target with the butt of the knife instead of the blade and changing the angle of your wrist isn't enough to fix it, adjust one pace forward or backward. Do not change the amount of force applied in your throw; you simply need to allow for more or less rotation. A good rule to remember is that one pace equals a half-rotation of the knife." Lexa walks behind Octavia looking at her feet and how they are angled. She bends down beside the brunette and taps her left foot making Octavia glance down at it and notice it's angled in, so she moves it slightly to the left making it straight. Lexa nods and stands up.

"As always, heavier objects will require more force to propel them at the desired speed over the required distance. Instead of increasing the strength of your throw beyond the point of losing fluidity and control, you might consider aiming for a point slightly above your intended target when throwing with larger or heavier knives. But since we are using a tree as a target you don't have to worry about the height of your throw. This knife is slightly bigger and heavier than most so you will have to adjust your strength as you practice. You think you are ready to try now?" Octavia breathes deeply and stares at the tree in front of her, biting her lip nervously. Lexa notices and smiles slightly.

"How about you practice your swing a couple of times and I'll correct it if it needs changing." Octavia breathes a sigh of relief and nods quickly. She raises her arm again and bends her elbow, being cautious to distances the blade from her face, and Lexa nods telling her its correct; then she swings without releasing the knife. Lexa nods and walks up to her and stands to her right side. "That was good. Just remember to keep your wrist straight and you should be able to get the hang of this quickly." Octavia smiles and gains more confidence from Lexa's encouragement.

"Can I throw it now?" Octavia asks with excitement and Lexa grins slightly and motions for her to go ahead, she steps back and clasps her hands behind her as she watches. Octavia breathes deeply and brings her arm up, waits a beat and then in a fluid motion throws the dagger. Everyone watches it fly through the air and miss the tree by a few inches and land on the ground a couple yards behind it. Octavia deflates but goes and gets the dagger and stands in the same spot but slightly to the left before retrying. It flies through air and the butt of the knife hits the right side of the tree.

"Those are both great attempts. You catch on quick for someone who hasn't thrown a dagger before. Now remember what I told you. A pace is half a rotation of the knife." Octavia nods and takes a step forward, taking her stance again. This time the knife hits the tree more in the center and with the blade but doesn't stick in the tree. Lexa raises her eyebrows in surprise and Octavia grins even though it didn't stick and quickly walks over to where it landed and grabs it. Octavia walks back to Lexa's side with the knife in hand.

"You will need a little bit more strength but other than that I think you will be able to hit the target in the center and have it stick in the tree by tonight. You did exceptionally well Octavia. I am impressed, and I do not give out compliments freely. I think you will make a great warrior and guard for Clarke." Lexa says with pride but at the mention of Clarke both Octavia's and Lexa's faces fall and turn into guilt as they were having fun while she was being tortured. Octavia gets angry at her brother and Clarke being in pain because of him. She suddenly whirls and chucks the knife at the tree, and everyone watches in shock as it flies through the air in a perfect arc, hitting the tree with a thwack. The handle sticks out of the tree almost in the center. Octavia is breathing hard and staring at the knife, but is too angry to be happy she hit the target.

"Octavia. You need to calm your breathing." Lexa was looking at the young brunette in concern as her breathing became erratic. Octavia looks at her with remorse and guilt in her eyes but still can't calm down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is my fault that she's being tortured. I hesitated. I shouldn't have listened to Clarke, I should have just taken out the guard and my fucking brother." Lexa steps forward with pain in her eyes and grips Octavia on the shoulder tightly.

"Octavia this is not your fault. You did the right thing, as much as it pains me you made the right choice. Clarke is stubborn and would not have left even if you did take out your brother and the guard. It has happened and all we can do is follow through with the plan. I'm pretty sure Clarke knew something like this would happen. It's why she asked me to promise not to bring an army down on Arkadia, but bring a few of my trusted warriors to sneak in. Her request is the only reason the Twelve Clans are not marching here as we speak. She is strong and I believe she is fighting hard but she will need us at our best, so contain your anger and save it for when we get in then take it out on everyone who gets in your way." Octavia calms at Lexa's words and nods her head with a clenched jaw.

"I miss her. Even after everything, she never stopped caring for me, or trying to fix our relationship. And hanging out with her for a few days showed me that she's more of a sibling to me than Bellamy is now. She's the one looking out for me now. I wish I hadn't wasted time being angry at her." Octavia whispers hoarsely and bows her head in shame as she thinks of everything Clarke has done to keep her safe and she couldn't protect her the same way. Lexa swallows the lump in her throat and squeezes Octavia's shoulder once more.

"I miss her too. And don't think that you are a burden just because she has taken it upon herself to care for you. It makes her happy to have a relationship with you again. I can see it in her eyes every time she speaks about your time together." Octavia looks up and swallows hard at the clear devastation and longing written on Lexa's face. Octavia looks away and thinks of her brother and knows how she feels now; her brother will regret following Pike and torturing Clarke once she gets her hands on him.

"I hate him." Lexa looks over at Octavia in surprise but also sympathy. "He is still your brother Octavia." Octavia shakes her head venomously and swallows before speaking.

"No. That… that person is not my brother. The brother I knew would never lay a hand on Clarke or any of the remaining hundred. My brother would not tell me to stop pretending to be who I am, he would protect us from people like Pike and would not slaughter innocent people. No that person is not my brother. He's a mindless killing machine and feels nothing. He's Pike's pawn and personal killer." Octavia finishes and clenches her fists and looks back at the dagger. Lexa follows her line of sight and smirks before speaking.

"Like I said use that anger. It can help in combat." Octavia looks back at Lexa and lets out a small smile. "Keep practising. We will eat soon and tomorrow we will travel to Arkadia." Octavia sighs and nods, Lexa starts to leave but Octavia's words stop her.

"I'm glad Clarke has you. She deserves to be happy and its obvious to me that you make her happy. So thank you. Not just for Clarke but for the lessons and the talk." Lexa smiles and nods her head before walking away and leaving Octavia to practice her throwing.

Bellamy and Pike walk in, traces of her darkened blood still show on Bellamy's face as well as his fists. She smirks internally at his pissed off face and Pike's unimpressed look. Pike stalks around her slowly, trying to intimidate her and make her feel like the prey but she doesn't fear him. She knows that Lexa is coming and she isn't some innocent little girl anymore. She is Wanheda; the Commander of Death and she is the predator not the prey. She watches as Pike reaches out and grazes her hip with his fingers, dragging them around till they reach just above her pant button. Resting it there he looks up with a malice smirk on his lips and runs his thumb back and forth over her skin making her want to gag. No one is allowed to touch her like that except for Lexa.

Clarke clenches her jaw and swallows the bile that comes up when Pike moves his hand up to grip her right breast. He squeezes it painfully but Clarke doesn't show it. "You know Clarke; you have grown up quite nicely. I remember when you were a small skinny thing running around and getting into trouble. But now you have definitely filled out in all the right places." He squeezes her butt when he says the 'right places' and she has to breathe harshly through her nose and swallow hard to stop from vomiting. Clarke glances over at Bellamy to see his reaction; his fists are clenched and he is glaring at Pike but it seems more out of jealousy than disgust and anger.

Disgusted, she looks away and back at Pike when she feels his hand move lower and open her button. But that's as far as he gets because Clarke uses all of her strength to pull back her foot and ram it up, hitting Pike in the groin causing him to groan and bend over giving her the opportunity to pull her knee up and jam the heel of her boot into his nose. A sickening crack echoes through the metal room followed by a strangled yell as Pike cups his nose as blood pours down his face. Bellamy steps forward and presses the shock stick into her ribs but she barely feels it now as all she can focus on is the feeling of Pike's disgusting hands roaming her body, when those hands should be Lexa's and no one else's. her face is a mask of fury and it makes Pike and Bellamy step back in shock at how animalistic she looks; a little bit of fear creeping into their eyes.

"Never touch me like that again. I may be handcuffed but that won't stop me from killing you. Don't forget who you are dealing with Charles." Clarke sneers his name making sure her voice is low and dangerous, while her face is one of absolute fury and her eyes blaze with a murderous gleam. She channels Wanheda perfectly and it gets the desired effect; Pike and Bellamy take a step back before Pike slowly walks to the door without looking away from Clarke like she will attack him if his back is turned, even though she us still cuffed. Clarke has to stop herself from rolling her eyes and smirking at how weak and pathetic Pike is. But before he leaves he turns his attention to Bellamy.

"Take care of her. She won't get away with this." Bellamy smirks and nods to Pike before he leaves letting the airlock door hiss shut. Bellamy looks back towards Clarke and pulls out her knife once more and the metal baton before stalking forward and slicing her left thigh and hitting her right one with the baton. Clarke groans and lifts her head up to look at the chains while Bellamy is distracted with his method of torture. Ignoring the pain, she studies the loops and tries to determine how many more tries it will take to yank the loops out of the ceiling. She decides once Bellamy leaves she will try twenty times or more to get them loose enough for one final pull when the time is right. Her focus is ruined when Bellamy cracks the baton across her left knee causing Clarke to let out a strained yell that doesn't make it past her clenched teeth.

She knows her knee is either dislocated or fractured, the pain becoming almost too much. She feels cool metal touch her back and knows Bellamy won't be stopping anytime soon. He slices deep into her shoulder blade and continues down till her pants waistband before changing the angle and going horizontally. Clarke loses track of how many cuts he makes but knows her back is shredded with criss crossing cuts. The excruciating pain begins to diminish as her body starts going numb. Her head feels fuzzy and a headache begins to form. She can feel the blood running out of her steadily and her heart pumping harder to make up for the lost blood. The door hisses open and watches as a pair of feet she recognizes as Pike's quickly come into view and walk behind her to where Bellamy stands. She only catches a few words of the conversation before she fades out.

"What did you do!" Clarke's vison blurs and she blinks hard to try and clear it as Bellamy speaks.

"I did what you said-," a slap can be heard cutting off Bellamy's words and her vison wavers again.

"I said take care of her punishment not kill-," Clarke's hearing cuts out and she scrunches her forehead up in confusion as she tries to understand what is happening to her body.

"she deserves-," She swallows hard when she is able to hear Bellamy's words, knowing they are true.

"She's going to bleed out before we get-," if she could roll her eyes she would at the obvious statement made by Pike but she passes out, though not before hearing his next words.

"Go get her…" Get who? Clarke thinks and that's when everything goes black and she is sucked into oblivion.


	5. Staying Strong

**A/N: Hey guys this is a shorter chapter. You may have noticed I changed the amount of days. I fixed that so it works better with the time line. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews. I love reading them! This has taken an interesting turn but hopefully you like it. It just came out while I was writing so fingers crossed! the next chapter is the rescue! so get excited!**

 ***Disclaimers* I don't own the hundred or its characters(No matter how much I wish I did). the dialogue and plot are my own.**

*Day 4*

Bellamy rushes through the halls desperately trying to get to the cells. If it was up to him he would have just let Clarke die, he knows she's not going to give any information. She's going to be their downfall if the Commander finds out about her. He's only doing this to make it up to Pike. Pike has taken him under his wing and helped him see the truth about the grounders. They are savages and they don't deserve to live after all of the people they have killed. He finally rounds the corner for the cells and yells at Miller and Harper to open it up.

"Open the door right now!" Miller does though he is reluctant to do so, knowing about the four who are going to be executed. Harper and Miller share a look of worry at how frantic Bellamy is and watch as he walks over and grabs Abby. Lincoln and Kane try to stop him but Bellamy grabs his gun and points it at them.

"Stop. Unless you want your execution to happen right now. She's not going to die, I need her for medical purposes and we need to leave right now." He steps back and drags Abby out the cell and takes off at a sprint forcing her to follow just as fast.

As soon as they round the third corner Abby knows where they are heading and panic starts to settle in. They take a right and she can see Clarke hanging in the middle of the airlock. Tears prick her eyes at how bloodied and battered her daughter is; and notices the pool of blood beneath her steadily growing. Abby wants to grab Bellamy and put a bullet through his brain for ever laying a hand on her daughter, but knows if she wants her daughter to live she has to cooperate. Bellamy swipes the key and the door hisses open. Clarke doesn't stir when they come through and Abby rushes to her; gently grabbing her facing and lifting is carefully.

"Clarke sweetheart. Wake up sweetie, I can't lose you. Come on be strong." Abby presses her two fingers against Clarke's neck searching for a pulse. Its slow but steady, and Abby lets out a sigh of relief. She carefully lets Clarke's head fall back down to rest against her chest and then moves to her back. Abby's breath catches at the sight of her daughters back, completely shredded with hundreds of cuts. She can tell her back had been shock lashed before the cutting and bile rises in her throat at how much pain Clarke must have been in. Abby looks away and finds Bellamy standing by the door with her medical kit in hand and Pike next to him with a smug grin. She gives them her most deadly glare and it seems to work as she stalks towards them, she can see the slight fear and wariness enter their eyes but all she does is grab the kit roughly from Bellamy's hand and stares at them hard, even though all she wants is to cause them so much pain at the moment.

"Get me Jackson right now. You better hope she lives or you will suffer a fate much worse when I get my hands on you." _And Lexa_ Abby thinks, internally smirking at how much pain they will suffer when Lexa arrives. If what Octavia and Clarke have told her is true, the Commander will be arriving soon and the two men will be in a world of pain for causing Clarke harm. Bellamy nods and takes off to collect Jackson while Pike walks over to lean against the wall to watch Abby work. Abby quickly opens the kit and finds a sedative, injecting Clarke with it even though she is already unconscious. She doesn't need to put her daughter through anymore pain. Once that's done she grabs the bottle of alcohol and carefully pours it over the cuts on Clarke's back. And if her daughter was awake she would definitely be screaming bloody murder as the alcohol fizzes against the cuts, flushing them out. Abby grabs a cloth and quickly wipes the blood off of her back, noticing how dark it is, but decides it's not as important as closing the cuts. So she keeps wiping blood from her daughter's back until the cloth is soaked all the way through and she has to get a clean one.

After five cloths being soaked through, she can finally tell where all the cuts are, the darkened blood outlining them easily. Abby quickly grabs the thread and needle, and starts on the deepest cut she can see; Clarke's left shoulder blade. She stiches that one closed just as Jackson comes into the room. He falters in his steps when he sees the damaged caused to Clarke, and quickly glares at Pike and Bellamy before looking at Abby. Her face tight with pain as she closes more of her daughter's wounds. Jackson quickly walks over to Abby's side and pales at the sight of Clarke's back. He quickly grabs his own thread and needle from his bag and gets to work, closing up the cuts that can be stitched. They manage to close twenty-five deep cuts as the rest are flesh wounds. Abby grabs a jar and opens it, slathering the grounder medicine over all of the cuts to help them heal faster and lessen the pain. Once done Jackson helps her tape large bandages to her back before they move to look at her front.

Abby notices the large cut across the span of Clarke's torso and quickly moves the remaining fabric of her shirt away from it to get a better look. What she sees makes her eyes fill with tears and her breath catch. The skin around the cut have electrical burns and she can tell it was given after the cut was made. The cut now infected, the edges irritated and red with pus leaking out. Abby quickly grabs a syringe and sticks it into a small vile filled with antibiotics before pushing it into the cut. Afterwards she cleans the pus and pours the alcohol on it making it fizz and flush out the rest of the pus. Once its clean she notices how deep it is and motions to Jackson to stitch it. While he does that Abby presses on her daughter's ribs that are covered in black bruises. She counts four ribs broken on her right side and five on the left. And she is pretty sure at least three are fractured on the left as well. Abby clenches her jaw in fury and makes sure to not look at Pike of Bellamy for the fear she might do something she definitely won't regret but will most likely cause consequences for Clarke. So she keeps her gaze focused on Clarke; moving up to check her face.

Abby touches Clarke's bloodied nose and runs her fingers over the bridge. Her nose is broken so Abby grabs it carefully and pulls it back into place with a crack. More blood gushes out but Abby quickly wipes it away and pinches Clarke's nose until it stops. Once it does she cleans Clarke's face with alcohol, using swabs to clean the small cuts and the cloth to wipe the remaining blood away. She feels Clarke's cheekbones and determines the left one is fractured. Clarke's jaw is bruised badly and if she had an X-ray machine she could determine if it was fractured or not. Since she doesn't she makes a mental note of it and decides to say it is fractured just to be safe. Abby presses on Clarke's skull and when her hands reach the back of her head she feels something sticky. She pulls back her hand and its coated in blood. Abby moves around Clarke and stands at her back so she can get a better look at her head wound. Abby moves the bloodied hair out of the way and sees a three-inch gash that needs to be stitched. She grabs the needle and thread and is about to start when the light reflects off something making it shine. Abby sucks in a breath and leans closer, noticing a piece of metal lodged in the cut. Abby grabs tweezers and carefully pushes in the wound and grabs the metal, slowly pulling out. Once its out Abby raises it to the light and sees the piece is about the size of her finger nail.

"Jackson can you come over here and hold the flashlight for me please?" Jackson nods and grabs the small light before walking to Abby's side. He points it at Clarke's head wound as Abby leans closer to check if her skull been cracked. After a minute of probing she releases a sigh of relief and starts stitching. Once done she pulls back and looks at Jackson.

"There is no skull fracture. Thank god. What did you find?" Jackson motions her to come around to Clarke's front before he crouches down. Abby follows suit and watches as Jackson grabs Clarke's left pant leg and rolls it up past her knee. Clarke's knee is swollen to the point that Abby and Jackson can't see her kneecap. Abby reaches out and gently presses on Clarke's knee and she can tell the kneecap bone is fractured while the whole knee is dislocated. Abby closes her eyes and breathes deeply, she knows Clarke will need a brace for a while if they all make it out alive.

"There's more." Abby opens her eyes to see Jackson motioning up to Clarke's thigh. Abby shuffles over and she can see cuts that Jackson has already stitched but she can tell her the femur is at least fractured if not broken.

"God dammit!" Abby whispers harshly and clenches her fists trying to calm down.

"Okay we will stabilize it. Get the two metal rods and straps." Jackson nods and reaches over to drag the bag over and grabs the rods, handing them to Abby. She places them on either side of Clarke's thigh an holds them while Jackson wraps the straps around her leg. Once he finishes there are three straps holding Clarke's femur in position tightly. Abby grabs the medical wrap and wraps it around Clarke's knee tight, but not too tight to hurt or cut of circulation. When she finishes she looks over at Clarke's right leg and can see cuts already sewed. Sighing Abby stands and does a once over of Clarke's body mentally calculating all of her injuries. A dislocated right knee with fractured kneecap, a fractured or broken right femur, cuts on thighs along with black bruises. Moving up; long and deep cut across entire torso that is infected, nine broken ribs and three fractured, black and blue bruises covering sides and torso, broken nose, fracture left cheekbone and maybe fractured jaw. Left eye swollen but not completely shut, head wound and most likely severe concussion. Abby notices blood on Clarke's lips even after she cleaned the split lip, and quickly opens Clarke's mouth to find it coated in blood.

"Jackson hand me the suction." Jackson quickly does and moves to hold open Clarke's mouth while Abby sucks the blood out of it. Once it's clear Abby grabs the flashlight and peers in and finds Clarke's tongue riddled with teeth marks. One almost cutting right through. Abby pulls back and breathes out harshly, swallowing the lump in her throat. Clarke has been biting her tongue to stop her screams and in result almost bit her tongue off. Abby nods to Jackson and he releases Clarke's mouth letting it close. Abby goes back to taking inventory of Clarke's injuries; her eyes move up and she can see Clarke's triceps are cut deeply.

"Her arms. We need to close the wounds." Jackson nods and hands Abby the thread and needle before starting on Clarke's left arm and Abby works on Clarke's right. They finish stitching and Abby's eyes move up to Clarke's cuffed wrists to find them raw and bloody. She wouldn't be surprised if they were cutting off the circulation to her hands and cutting deep. They can't reach her wrists so all she can do is remember the injury. She adds the rest of Clarke's injuries in her mind; ninety-five cuts on her back and fifty shock lash burns from what she can see if not more. When she finishes she steps back but decides to wrap Clarke's ribs before she is taken back to the cell. She grabs the wrap from the med kit and proceeds to wrap it snug around her daughter, slowly trying to delay the inevitable. If she can spare her daughter pain for a short while, then she will do it. She pins the end of the wrap and moves to cup her daughter's face. Tears spring to her eyes as she thinks this is the last time she will see her child before her death, she sucks in a shuddering breath and kisses Clarke on the forehead, cheeks, nose, and chin softly before leaning her forehead against Clarke's as she tries not to sob.

"I love you Clarke. I'm so proud of you sweetheart, I'm sorry I never told you that before now." Abby's words come out in a strangled sob and she moves to whisper in her daughter's ear.

"Lexa is coming for you sweetheart, just stay strong a little bit longer. Your father and I will always love you baby. Don't give up. I Love you so much. May we meet again." Abby pulls back and kisses Clarke's cheek one last time before stepping back beside Jackson who puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it comforting. He has both medical bags in hand and starts leading her out of the room. Abby looks back once more at her beautiful daughter before turning and walking back to the cells with Bellamy as tears stream freely down her face. Bellamy goes to grab her arm to shove her inside the cell but she rips her arm out of the way and turns to him with a murderous look.

"You are going to regret laying a hand on my daughter Bellamy Blake. It is unforgiveable what you have done. She has saved you countless times and cared about you. She has given everything for you and the rest of us. She left because we were finally safe and she needed to find a way to cope. She doesn't deserve what you have done to her. She did not kill everyone in the mountain, for you to start another war. You ruined everything by killing three hundred innocents when we finally had a chance at peace. You will always be that stupid and arrogant prick of a teenage boy who was selfish and was ruled by fear. Clarke will always be ten times the person that you are. So when this all blows up in your face you will have no one to blame but yourself because everyone you think you are protecting will be dead because of your actions. No one will be there to forgive you, not even your sister, not when she sees what you have done to Clarke!" Abby yells and Bellamy raises his hand to hit Abby but she's faster and blocks the fist coming at her face with her left hand while her right fist hits his face with a loud crack. Bellamy yells and cups his nose as blood gushes from in. Abby shoves him backwards and Miller shuts the door, while looking at Abby in awe and admiration. Harper looks like she's trying not to laugh at Bellamy's misfortune and just smirks at the boy who just got his ass handed to him verbally and physically by Clarke's mother. Bellamy growls and glares at everyone before stalking off to find Pike.

"Holy shit Dr. G that was awesome! Now we know where Clarke gets her temper from." Harper says an Abby lets out a small smile but it falls after a few seconds. Kane walks over to her with a proud look on his face and hugs her tight to his chest. Abby wraps her arms around his waist tightly and begins to sob into his chest. His hand comes up to cup the back of her head while the other rubs circles on her back. After a few minutes she stops crying and pulls back to wipe her eyes. Kane lifts her head and looks her in the eyes as he speaks.

"What happened?" Abby swallows hard and looks around, noticing everyone was look at her in concern. She sighs and starts telling them everything that happened.

"Bellamy took me to where Clarke is." She swallows hard at the memory and notices Lincoln tense and step closer while Miller and Harper look at each other in concern and fear.

"Is she alive?" Lincoln asks in concern and sighs in relief when Abby nods. He cares about Clarke but also knows if Clarke was to die Lexa would bring an army down on Arkadia to find the ones responsible.

"She was unconscious and hanging by her wrists in the airlock. She's been beaten badly and her back is shredded. There were at least ninety-five cuts on her back and a large puddle of blood below her from how deep they were. Her left femur is either fractured or broken, her right knee is dislocated and the kneecap is fractured. There are cuts on her thighs and one across her whole torso. That one is infected because the shock stick was laid across it after she was cut. Both of her triceps have deep cuts and her nose is broken. Her left cheekbone is fractured, her left eye is swollen, and I'm not positive if her jaw is fractured or not. She has nine broken ribs and a few fractured, a head wound that had a piece of metal in it and will definitely have a severe concussion. There are so many black bruises covering her body and at least fifty shock burns on her back alone, her wrists are a bloody mess. Her pulse was slow as well but was strong even after all the blood lose. She's also dehydrated and malnourished." Abby stop talking and takes a shaky breath, looking up at Kane to find tears in his eyes and rage simmering behind them.

"Her tongue has a dozen teeth marks and one of the bites almost when right through." Abby whispers and clenches her jaw to stop from crying again.

"She almost bite her tongue off to stop from screaming. And from what I saw she definitely would have been screaming loud enough for everyone in and outside of the Ark to hear. I don't think she let out one scream." Kane drags in a sharp breath and runs a hand through his hair.

"She doesn't want to give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream." Lincoln says calmly but everyone can see the rage in his eyes and his shaking fists. Abby looks over at him and nods her agreement.

"She's Wanheda and she won't let them break her. If I know anything its that emotionally turmoil is more painful than physical pain. Clarke's guilt weighs heavily on her shoulders and her mind torments her. That is harder to survive than physical wounds. She is stronger than anyone realizes, even herself." Lincoln finishes and looks at the almost black blood on Abby's hands, trying to relay his meaning through the look. Understanding crosses Abby's face and she looks down at her hands quickly, knowing that this is not common and something is changing her daughter, making her more powerful than before.

Clarke is trapped inside her own mind. Black surrounds her as she turns in circles trying to find a way out. She turns to her left and notices a shimmering. Walking towards it Clarke makes sure her steps are steady and her pace quickens when light starts to sneak through, growing larger as she closes the gap between her and the light. She starts running towards the light when suddenly she is tackled from the right. Clarke grunts and hits the ground hard with the person landing on top of her. Clarke's survival instincts kick in and she quickly lifts her hips and rolls them over so now she is on top. Clarke looks down just as she's about to punch the person but freezes when she sees their face. Staring back at her is her own face. Clarke is stunned and that gives Clarke 2.0 a chance to shove her off and stand up.

"Good you aren't weak after all." Clarke just stares at herself in confusion and disbelief. The clone of herself holds out her hand to pull Clarke up. Clarke looks at it for a second before putting her hand in the other and lets herself be pulled up.

"Who are you?" Clarke asks and stares at her clone waiting for a response. Clarke 2.0 rolls her eyes and gives Clarke a 'seriously' look, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm you obviously. Well not completely, I'm Wanheda. I'm that part of you." Clarke looks confused and wary of what is happening at the moment, not sure if she should believe this or not. Wanheda sighs and begins explaining.

"We are in your mind at the moment, safe from the pain and the outside world. You don't feel the pain of your injuries or your mental anguish because right now you are in a state between life and death." Clarke hold up her hand and shakes her head.

"Wait so I'm in a coma?" Wanheda sighs exasperatedly and starts talking.

"Sure if that's what you want to call it. You have a choice to make. You can fight me and cross over to the light, afterlife and finally be free and have peace. You will see your father again and Wells. Or you can give me control and let me break you out of your restraints. But that means I would become an actual extent of you. You will have me in your mind constantly and I can take over control when necessary. Basically it is like Heda and Lexa. She has two personalities. But I can only take over when you give me permission or if it is life threatening, like it is right now. Your mother and Jackson are tending to your wound while we speak." Clarke looks at the light that is still shining bright and thinks of her father. She misses him with her whole being and just wants to hug him and stay in his arms forever. She thinks of her best friend and how much time they missed out on and how much she misses his company and companionship. But then everyone in the present come flashing through her eyes; her mother, Kane, Raven, Octavia, Monty, the rest of the hundred, Aden, even Indra. But most importantly Lexa and that's when she knows her decision. Clarke looks up at Wanheda with a fire in her eyes and determination running through her. Wanheda smirks at the sight and nods her head knowingly.

"You chose wisely. I knew you would." Wanheda says with a hint of pride and smiles at Clarke as she holds out her arm. Clarke smiles and grips Wanheda's forearm with her hand in a firm grasp before they let go.

"So how does this work?" Clarke asks and folds her arms as she waits for the response. Wanheda smirks and looks away before quickly throwing her fist out at Clarke's face. Clarke manages to pull her head back just out of range and glares at Wanheda. Wanheda smirks and shrugs at the blonde before she explains the rules.

"What? That was a test, to see how quick your reflexes are because you will need to fight me be free from your mind. If you succeed in having the final blow, then you are worthy and I will be able to become apart of you. Do you understand?" Clarke nods and get into her fighting stance. Wanheda nods approvingly and suddenly two swords are in her hands. She tosses one to Clarke, who just manages to catch it almost too shock at the sight before. Without warning Wanheda swings her sword at Clarke, bringing it down in an arc towards her head. Clarke brings her sword up and catches the blade with her own, holding the hilt with both hands and twirls under the raised swords. Wanheda swings again this time lower and at Clarke's torso, Clarke deflecting easily and moving to the side before lunging forward aiming for Wanheda's stomach.

Wanheda blocks the blow and swings her sword up, shoving Clarke back a few steps before they start parrying each other blow for blow. After ten minutes of matching each other's swings, Wanheda hooks her foot around Clarke's ankle causing her to fall on her back with a thud, and rolls out of the way just in time as Wanheda's sword slams into the ground where her head was seconds ago. Clarke kicks the back of Wanheda's knees and slams the sword hilt into her head causing her to fall forward giving her the advantage to shove the sword through her back. The sword slides through Wanheda and Clarke watches as the life fades from her, the darkness receding slowly and pain begins to seep into her consciousness. The feeling of metal digging into her wrists painfully, wakes her; eyes fluttering open before shutting quickly to block out the brightness.

Clarke opens her eyes slowly, squinting until her eyes adjust. She looks around but doesn't see Bellamy or Pike anywhere. Clarke sighs in relief and looks down her body noticing the bandages wrapped around her torso and legs. Her left thigh kept straight by metal rods and ties with straps. Her knee wrapped tight and she can tell her back is bandaged as well. Her eyes well with tears as she thinks about her mother seeing her like this before her execution. Clarke sniffles and looks up at the cuffs and can see the bolts are still loose. Becoming frantic she shuts the pain away and begins lifting and dropping her weight, not willing to stop until she can get free.

"Come on. Come on!" Clarke yells in frustration as she pulls and pulls on the chains. Her breathing has become erratic as she knows her mother, Kane, Lincoln and Sinclair are going to be executed and she doesn't know what day it is.

"Please break, please, please, please!" Clarke pleads with the metal loops to cooperate. After what is probably twenty-five tries the bolts finally groan and Clarke stops immediately. Studying the loops, she is pretty sure one more pull will do the trick, she thinks about pulling and getting out right now but a voice stops her.

 _"_ _No Clarke. Its not time. Your mother and friends are fine. Their execution is not until dawn tomorrow. You have five hours until then."_ Clarke jumps at the sudden voice echoing in her head.

"Shit. Don't do that." Clarke voices out loud and she can hear the amused chuckle in her head from Wanheda _._

 _"_ _You might not want to talk out loud when we converse. Some will look at you strangely. From now on speak inside your mind, I will hear you the same."_ Clarke grumbles and rolls her eyes but relaxes all the same _._

 _"_ _Fine. So what do we do now?"_ Clarke thinks and waits for Wanheda to speak _._

 _"_ _We wait. Heda is on her way. You will know when the time is right. When it is we will essentially trade places. You will watch from inside your mind while I take over your body's movement."_ Clarke sighs and nods her agreement while she stares out the glass of the airlock door, waiting for Bellamy and Pike to show up and begin their torture again. Clarke grimaces as she thinks of the last time they were in here. Pike's disgusting hands feeling her up while she couldn't fight back as much as she wanted to. Bile rises in her throat as she thinks of what could have happened if she hadn't defended herself. Clarke is startled out of her thoughts by a growl.

 _"_ _No one will touch you like that again. They will die before they can even scream if they try."_ Wanheda threatens and Clarke jumps at the sudden echo again _._

 _"_ _God dammit! That is going to take a while to get used to. Wait you can hear my thoughts? Never mind stupid question."_ Wanheda snorts at Clarke's statement and Clarke knows she is shaking her head in mock disappointment.

 _"_ _A very stupid question indeed. I am you Clarke. Think of me like your conscience. Your inner voice."_ Clarke sighs and nods mentally before taking in her bodies injuries.

 _"_ _Why don't I feel more pain?"_

 _"_ _I am taking half because if I did not you would lose consciousness again because of how much pain you would endure and we cannot have that. For what is going to happen next you need to stay awake."_ Wanheda says ominously and Clarke furrows her brows in curiosity but decides not to press, knowing she won't get a straight answer.

 _"_ _Smart choice."_ Clarke rolls her eyes and looks towards the door when she hears hurried footsteps. The person rounding the corner is not who she expected. Harper's face turns into relief when she sees Clarke is awake. Looking over her shoulder Harper quickly swipes the key and the door hisses open. Harper rushes to Clarke and takes in her injuries before speaking.

"I don't have much time Clarke. I radioed Octavia and told her to come because of the executions about to happen. Your mom, Kane, Lincoln, and Sinclair are going to die at dawn. They stopped looking for how you got in so its safe fore them now. O said they will be here in four hours. I just want to tell you to hang on okay?" Clarke nods and begins to speak.

"I know about the executions. Bellamy told me. I will be fine. Tell Octavia to get the prisoners out first. They are in more danger than me at the moment. Please Harper I need you to do that." Harper gives her a sharp nod and looks at her with pain filled eyes.

"I'm sorry this happened Clarke, you don't deserve it." Clarke gives her a small sad smile and shakes her head.

"Its not your fault Harper. It is what it is. Think about the future, positive thoughts. Soon we will have peace." Harper grins and nods. She goes to leave but her eyes widen and she looks back to Clarke with an amused look on her face.

"I almost forgot! Your mom kicked Bellamy's ass." Clarke chokes on air before laughter bubbles up and out of her mouth. Clarke starts laughing but stops when her ribs protest. Clarke groans but the grin never leaves her face.

"What!?" Harper chuckles and nods her head.

"Yeah I know. She gave him a verbal beat down and he took a swing at her, but she blocked it and cracked a fist across his face. She broke his nose!" Clarke's eyes widen comically and she grins.

"I guess Kane has taught her some things." Harper snorts and waggles her eyebrows at Clarke.

"That's not the only thing he has taught her. If you know what I mean." Clarke makes a face of disgust and shuts her eyes as images flash through her mind.

"Ugh! Eww don't say things like that. That's so gross!" Harper laughs and shrugs her shoulders in a sorry-not-sorry way before walking to the door.

"Okay I need to leave. I'll see you in a few hours Clarke. Hang in there." Clarke gives her a soft grin and nods. Harper leaves and Clarke shakes her head trying to get those images of her mom and Kane together out of her head.

 _"_ _Well that was entertaining."_ Clarke doesn't jump this time and she gives herself a mental pat on the back but that just gives Wanheda reason to chuckle _._

 _"_ _Shof op."_


	6. Rescue

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all of your reviews! I love reading them, please keep it up they always make my day. Sorry about the wait I had a major case of writer's block for some reason so ya. But here's the chapter. Hope you enjoys, I don't think its the best but I wanted to update for you guys.**

 ***Disclaimers* I don't own the 100 or its characters. the dialogue and plot are my own.**

It had been four hours since Pike and Bellamy had left Clarke unconscious to go and set up for the executions. Four posts were set up in a line with restraints already attached and waiting. Bellamy and a group of guards walk to the cells where Harper and Miller are standing guard and motions for them to open the door. Miller does and shares a knowing look with Harper who nods slightly.

"Alright its time lets go. No one try anything or you will be executed as well." Bellamy says turning to the sick grounders and other arkers when he says the last part. Lincoln translates for the Trikru and then holds out his hands in front of him, along with Abby, Kane, and Sinclair. They are all shackled at the wrists and ankles; the guards yank them out of the cells and they start down the halls until they reach outside. The four are lead to the posts and restrained to them with their feet shackled and heir arms tied behind the posts. Ten guards are posted around them with their guns aimed and ready when a crack of thunder is heard and rain pours down from the storm clouds. Lincoln lifts his head and lets the rain wash over him and closes his eyes. The rest do the same as they think of their loved ones while they are left there to wait for their execution. Bellamy goes back inside once the rain starts and walks to Pike's office.

"Sir the prisoners are ready outside." Bellamy announces when he enters the room making Pike look up from their battle plans.

"Good job son. Now we will go interrogate our prisoner once more before the execution. If she does not give us the information we need this time, she will be put to death along side her mother." Bellamy nods and follows Pike out and to the cell where Clarke is waiting.

Heavy breathing and the crunch of sticks and leaves is all that can be heard as Lexa, Octavia and the rest of their group sprint to Arkadia. Lexa leaps over a fallen tree, ducking and weaving through the trees while the rest follow closely. They have been running for a couple hours trying to make up time knowing the executions will be happening any minute. Lexa can see the top of the Ark just over the hill and pushes harder, sprinting as fast as she can. After half an hour they finally reach the out skirts of the forest and can see the four prisoners tied to posts as the rain pours from the sky. From the looks of it they have been out there for awhile. Lexa turns to her warriors with steel in her eyes even as she pants hard and watches as the others do as well. After catching her breath, she speaks.

"Octavia, as much as I wish I could get Clarke I don't know the inside of the Ark like you do. I'm going to need you to rescue her while Indra, Ryder, Nyko and Calum help me take out the guards and free Lincoln, Kane, Abby and Sinclair. Harper said she was awake the last time she saw her so that means she is alive, but that could change at any moment. We will free them and take them to the med bay and wait for you and Clarke. Do not get caught. This is our only chance do you understand?" Lexa looks them all in the eye and waits for them to voice their agreement.

"Sha Heda." All of them say at the same time and Lexa nods before turning to watch the guards.

"Heda I can get you in the fenced area where they are. There is one part of the fence that is not patched fully. I can radio Harper to get Raven to turn off the electricity before I go in and get Clarke."

"Good Octavia. Do that while we jog." Octavia nods and pulls out the radio before they all start jogging toward the gate, staying hidden in the trees.

"Harper come in." Octavia only has to wait for a few seconds before the static is interrupted.

"O are you here?" Harper asks in desperation.

"Yes we are just outside the gate jogging through the line of trees. I need you to get Raven to shut down the power for the fence. I'm going to get Heda, Indra, Nyko, Ryder and Calum in through the weak spot. Then I'll be coming through the secret door."

"Okay just hold on a second." They all wait for five minutes before Harper comes back.

"Its down. You have five minutes to get in before she has to put it back up."

"We only need three." Octavia takes the lead and quickly moves the metal out of the way as quietly as possible. Once done she stands and motions for them to go through. Indra, Nyko, Calum and Ryder go but Lexa hangs back for a minute.

"Good luck Octavia Kom Trikru." Lexa says effectively shocking Octavia into silence. Lexa smirks slightly as she watches Octavia become speechless for the first time ever. After a few seconds she snaps out of her daze and holds out her arm to Lexa who grips her forearm.

"Mochof Heda. Ste yuj. I will find Clarke." Lexa gives Octavia a small smile of gratitude nods.

"Pro Octavia. And I will do the same for your Lincoln." Octavia nods and gestures for Lexa to go through the fence. Lexa turns and crawls through so Octavia can put the sheet of metal back in place and radio Harper.

"All clear. I'm on my way."

"Copy that. I'll be waiting." As soon as she steps back the fence lights up again and she nods to the warriors before running to the back of the Ark.

"We will only knock out the guards. We will tie them up, until Pike is captured and will find out who is loyal to him and who is not. Ryder do you have those darts?"

"Sha Heda." Ryder looks through his satchel and finds the darts and the blowguns. He hands one to each warrior and they all spread out.

"We each take out two. Take the closest ones out first and then the others as quickly as possible."

"Sha Heda." The warriors say at once and get into position.

"Okay on my count. One, two, three." After three they all take deep breaths and put the long wooden tubs to their mouths with the tranquilizer darts inside and blow as hard as they can. The five closest guards collapse with darts in their necks and before the other five can register what is happening they are on the round with darts in their necks as well. Lincoln, Abby, Kane, and Sinclair all look at the guards in shock and confusion but Lexa comes around the corner followed by her warriors and they quickly reach the four. Lexa cuts Lincoln free, while Indra frees Marcus along with Ryder and Nyko cutting away Abby and Sinclair.

"Heda." Lincoln says and bows his head to Lexa in shock but Lexa puts her hand on his shoulder and he looks up. Lexa gives the kind man a small smile and squeezes his shoulder affectionately.

"Lincoln. Good to see you well. Octavia is inside looking for Clarke. We are to meet her in the med bay once we tie these guards up." Lincoln nods his head and looks around at the men on the ground.

"Mochof Heda." Lexa nods and turns to look at Abby who has a look of relief on her face when she hears Octavia is getting Clarke out. Lexa swallows hard and walks over to the older Griffin.

"Abby Kom Skaikru. I am glad we got here in time." Abby looks shocked at the gentle expression on the usually stoic Commander.

"Yes thank you Commander. Are the guards…" Abby trails off and motions to the guards who are currently being brought over to the posts and tied up by Lincoln, Indra, and Calum.

"They are only unconscious. I made a promise to Clarke about not hurting anyone unless it is necessary." Abby relaxes and nods before a pain filled expression covers her face as she thinks of her daughter.

"Abby I would like to apologize for what has happened. We would have been here earlier but got held up by traitors and a Pauna. I could have got Clarke out sooner and saved her from the pain she has endured." Lexa swallows hard and clenches her jaw trying to keep her face expressionless but doesn't quite succeed. Abby watches as Lexa tries to hide her emotions but catches a glimpse of her heartbreak and grief before she shuts it down.

"I know you care for her. And I know my daughter. She can be very stubborn and selfless. So I do not blame you. I blame Pike and Bellamy for harming my daughter when she has been trying to achieve peace for us. I know even if you tried to stop her she would have found a way to sneak out or convince you to let her go. She can be very persuasive with words." Lexa gives Abby a small smile and a nod of agreement.

"Yes she certainly has a way with words." Abby chuckles and nods.

"She gets it from her father." Abby smiles a sad smile and looks towards the posts where Lincoln is tying up the last guard.

"We are to meet Octavia in the medical bay. Can you take us there?" Lexa asks Abby while she watches everyone walk over to the pair.

"Of course Commander. No one should be in there except Jackson. He helped me tend to Clarke's injuries yesterday." Lexa nods and follows Abby into the Ark.

Octavia quickly moves the metal out of the way and crawls through the open before turning and covering the hole. She makes her way through the tunnel swiftly and stops to radio Harper when she is close to the exit.

"Harper." She releases the button and waits. Instead of a vocal reply the door is lifted making Octavia grab her dagger and hold it in front of her body. Harper pokes her head in but quickly moves back when she sees how close the knife is to her face. Octavia breathes a sigh f relief before sheathing the knife.

"Jesus O. careful where you point that thing. I would be very disappointed if I died like that." Octavia chuckles and hops down from the ledge, closing the door.

"Sorry H. I was waiting for a verbal reply not the door opening without warning." Harper smiles sheepishly and nods before motioning for Octavia to follow her.

"You are going to need to go through the vents to get to her. There are guards everywhere in her hall. Only Bellamy and Pike are allowed through them. They were heading there ten minutes ago so I would hurry if I were you." Harper turns the corner and crosses to the wall on the eft and looks up. Octavia follows her line of sight and sees a vent ten feet above them.

"I swear this is the last time I go into a small crawl space." Octavia sighs and looks left and right down the hall before looking at Harper. Harper gives her a sympathetic smile and cups her hands together with her fingers laced and bends down slightly. Octavia put her foot in Harper's hands and a hand on her shoulder.

"On three. One, two, three." Harper heaves Octavia up giving her the chance to hook her fingers around the grate and pulls. The grate comes off and Harper slowly lowers the brunette. Octavia sets the grate down and turns to Harper again.

"Okay. Once you hit the fork in the vents go left, then the first right. After that keep going until the third left. Turn in that one and the airlock is at the end of it. Got it?" Octavia nods and puts her foot back into Harper's hands and braces herself.

"One, two, three." Once again Harper lifts her and Octavia shoves her body through using her arms to army crawl in. she keeps going until the intersection and turns left. The first right appears and she quickly turns into that one and increases her pace trying to reach Clarke fast enough. Two lefts pass and she finally reaches the third. Once she turns into that one she can hear a scuffle happen and picks up the pace. A loud thud echoes through the vent and she tries to turn her body so she can knock out the grate with her feet and jump down. Octavia reaches the vent and peers down to see Clarke on her back still handcuffed with her brother on top of her strangling the blonde.

Clarke's head hangs low, her chin almost touching her chest with her hands shackled too tightly above her head as she hangs from the ceiling. They had left her alone after their last session failed to extract information from her about the Commander and the Twelve Clans' war strategies. Her head was pounding and her whole body burned and screamed in agony from the beatings and shock lashings she endured throughout the past four days. She wondered if her mom and friends were still alive or if they had been killed because of their loyalty to her.

She was just glad Octavia made it out when Bellamy had handcuffed Clarke and dragged her to Pike. Clarke had seen Octavia round the corner but shook her head at the young warrior, telling her to leave. Hesitating the brunette nodded and quickly left to escape and get word to Lexa. She still couldn't believe that Bellamy had done this to her. Following Pike around like a lapdog and doing as ordered without hesitating. Even when Pike told him to start her interrogation he just nodded and began beating her with the baton.

He even looked Clarke in the eyes without remorse or regret as he hit her over and over again. That was probably more painful than the actual hits. Her close friend and co-leader who was her rock, hurting her and not giving a shit after everything they had been through. Blaming her for his pain and the deaths of their friends instead of being mature and admitting to his sins like Clarke had come to terms with her own.

 _"_ _He will get what he deserves Clarke. For this to happen you will need to relax your body and mind. You must give me consent to take over when the time comes. Make your mind go blank and I will be able to step forward through the wards and take control. Do you understand?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

The airlock door suddenly opens and Pike struts in with Bellamy right behind him. Pike smirks when Clarke raises her head and stares back defiantly, keeping her face blank as she silently thanks Lexa for the lessons. Pike motions to Bellamy and he immediately walks towards her a knife in hand. Clarke focuses on Bellamy's face trying to see any remaining part of the guy who cared for the delinquents and helped her lead but all she saw was a man hell bent on revenge with dead eyes. He suddenly lashes out, leaving a shallow but long cut across her stomach. Clarke clenches her jaw but makes no sound much to Pike's displeasure. His face immediately contorts in anger making Clarke smirk and keep smirking even when Bellamy cuts her again.

"Last chance Clarke. Tell us what the Commander and those savages are planning, and we will let you live." Clarke raises an eyebrow and speaks for the third time since the torture began.

"Go float yourself." Pike snarls and pushes Bellamy out of the way to punch Clarke in the face. Her head whips to the side but she just smiles and stares him in the eye without an ounce of fear. Pike seems unsettled by this but covers it up seconds later, but Clarke catches it and smirks dangerously. Pike motions for Bellamy to continue and he steps forward, stabbing her in the side. Clarke clenches her jaw so hard she hears a pop and is pretty sure she broke a tooth, but doesn't care as long as she doesn't give them the satisfaction of screaming. Clarke sucks in deep breaths before looking straight at Pike.

 _"_ _Ready Clarke?"_ Wanheda asks in her head.

 _"_ _Ready."_ Clarke starts to relax her body and mind slowly but not before she speaks to Pike.

"Just remember Pike. You may be Chancellor and think you're safe in these walls of metal but you made the mistake of imprisoning Wanheda." With that she relaxes fully and Wanheda pushes past her walls and takes her place while Clarke sits back and watches the events unfold. Pike looks confused and turns to Bellamy.

That is all the time Wanheda needs to pull herself up using the chains and raising her knees to her chest before kicking out with all of her strength, smacking Pike in the head with the heels of her boots. Pike drops unconscious and Bellamy is staring at her wide-eyed before snapping out of his shock and rushing her with the knife. She quickly pulls up again and swings her right leg kicking Bellamy's wrist hard making him cry out and drop the knife in pain and by the sounds of it, she's positive his wrist is broken.

She yanks hard using all of her body weight and the chains snap out of ceiling much to her relief especially after Clarke had yanked on it for hours in hopes it would break when they had left her alone in the cell. Her wrists were a bloody mess and she's surprised her hands hadn't been cut off with all the strain she put on her wrists and how tight the cuffs were.

She lands unsteadily on her feet but manages to stay upright though it doesn't last long because Bellamy is tackling her right after and they both go crashing to the ground. Bellamy lands on top of her causing her to cry out in pain when her head hits the metal floor and her already broken ribs are shoved into her. The cuts on her back, along with the stab wound rips further due to Bellamy's weight. Her vision wavers as the pain consumes her and Bellamy starts wailing on her face.

Clarke and Wanheda are snapped back into their original places when the pain overwhelms them. _"Clarke the pain is becoming too much. I will try to take most of it but you need to defend yourself until someone gets here."_

Clarke swallows back her cries and ignoring the agony she is feeling she quickly shoves her arms up to protect her face making Bellamy hit the metal of the cuffs and he cries out when his broken hand hits them. Clarke uses the distraction to bring her knee up as hard as she can and hit Bellamy in the groin. His reaction is instant and he falls still with his face full of pain giving her the chance to shove him off of her. She quickly scoops up the shock baton as she races to the door but doesn't reach it. Bellamy grabs her by the hair and yanks her off of her feet and she lands on her back hard knocking the breath out of her, the fall echoing off of the walls. Bellamy is on top of her again but instead of hitting her he grabs her throat as she tries to catch her breath.

"This is all of your fault Clarke! Why did you trust the Grounders! I told you from the beginning they were savages and look what happens! They betray us and make us commit genocide! Everyone dies when you make decisions. I think it's time you stopped making them completely." His grip tightens with every sentence and she struggles to get loose but fails as the shock baton is too far to reach while her vision starts fading and her lungs burn harshly. Clarke looks up at the ceiling, accepting she is going to die but sees a flicker of movement in the vent just before a crash is heard and Bellamy's weight is gone completely.

Clarke sucks in shallow breaths but doesn't seem to be able to get enough air. She can hear fighting but is too weak to move her head. She can feel her body starting to shut down while she tries to breathe but something is blocking her airway. Someone moves in front of her face and she can tell they are yelling but her vision is to hazy for her to determine who they are.

There is blood pounding in her ears making it difficult to hear the person. Clarke feels her body being lifted and pain erupts everywhere but she can't voice her pain as the person runs, jostling her the whole way to their destination. They come to a halt and suddenly multiple hands are on her and causing her pain but even still she can't catch her breath to cry out. When someone places her on something hard and presses down on her stab wound that's when everything goes black.

Rage and panic courses through Octavia and with the adrenaline pumping she manages to turn around in the tight vent squeezing her body as tight as she can. Using her feet, she kicks the vent grate and it clatters to the ground while she swings out of the vent and kicks her brother off of Clarke with the motion. She lands on her feet in front of her brother who is sprawled on the ground. Knowing Clarke needs help she makes quick work of knocking out her brother. Octavia kicks her brother in the face hard but it only dazes him. She straddles Bellamy and punches his face three times a hard as she can, the third punch knocking him out cold.

Octavia glances at the door and notices the key pad so she swipes her brothers' card and turns to look at Clarke. She is struggling to breathes and Octavia sprints over to her, sliding on her knees to a stop at Clarke's side.

"Clarke! Come on Princess stay with me!" Octavia bends her head down to listen to the blonde's breathing and can hear the rattling in her chest. Panic grips the brunette and she quickly runs to the door to swipe the card before rushing to Clarke and picking her up as carefully as she can. She takes off through the door just before it closes on them and sprints as fast as she can and rounds the corner where the guards are, forgetting they were there but sees they are unconscious with Harper and Miller standing over them. They look up to see Octavia sprinting with Clarke in her arms and know she needs medical so they take off with her, staying in front so they can take out anyone in their way. They reach the med bay without incident and crash through the doors startling everyone. Octavia ignores everyone and moves to lay Clarke down on the surgery table. Abby moves quickly to her daughter's side and can see a stab wound bleeding heavily.

"Jackson put pressure on the stab wound stat!" Abby barks and he rushes to do so while Abby puts stethoscope to Clarke's chest and can hear the liquid filling her lungs and knows at least one of them is punctured. Clarke is still struggling for breath and Abby notices the bruises on her daughter's throat, she quickly moves to touch Clarke's throat to feel if anything is crushed and sighs in relief when it is only swollen and bruised badly.

Lexa stares at Clarke with pain on her face and guilt as she watches her love suffering; struggling to breathe and covered in blood. Lexa steps closer when she notices the darkness of the liquid and her eyes widen when she sees Clarke's blood is almost completely black.

"I need everyone out except Jackson and Nyko. We need to do surgery right now or she will die." That snaps Lexa out of her daze and rage crosses her face when she thinks of Clarke dying. Lexa turns to Octavia to see her looking at Clarke with tears in her eyes but she looks at Lexa and notices the look on her face. Octavia nods and walks out knowing Lexa will follow her. Everyone files out and leaves Abby, Jackson and Nyko to save Clarke. Octavia leads them to the airlock and swipes the card so they can all enter. Bellamy and Pike are still on the ground though Pike is slowly regaining consciousness while Bellamy is out cold. Lexa stomps up to Pike who is now in his hands and knees and kicks him hard in the stomach hard causing his body to come completely off the ground. Pike lands on his side and looks up at Lexa who is snarling down at the man as he coughs trying to catch his breath. Pike looks up and finds six warriors along with Kane and Sinclair surrounding him and glaring at him as he cowers on the floor.

"Ah so you must be the Commander. Now I get why Clarke didn't want to talk. She's fucking you. Should have known that traitorous bitch was a lesbian. Too bad. I could have shown her what real pleasure is like." Lexa clenches her jaw and her eyes become hot, full of rage and fury. Octavia steps forward and grabs Pike's throat, squeezing until he's struggling to breathe.

"Did you touch Clarke inappropriately Charles? You know I'm not surprised; you do have that pedophile look going on." Octavia growls and inches her face closer to his. Octavia reaches up and grabs his recently broken nose and squeezes causing his face to pinch with pain and his mouth to open in a silent cry.

"How did you get this?" Octavia asks and releases Pike's throat and they all watch the purple disappear from his face as he coughs and tries to suck in air. After he can breathe a bit he glares at Octavia ask he speaks.

"Clarke." Lexa smirks along with everyone else. Octavia nods mockingly and shoves Pike in the face knocking him on his ass.

"And why would she do that? You must have done something to really piss her off. And why were you out cold when we got here? I mean how could a woman chained and hanging from the ceiling do so much damage even after torture? Oh I know, one who is the strongest person I know and incredibly smart too. She outsmarted you Pike and now you will pay for your crimes." Pike glowers at her and lunges at the young warrior. Octavia punches Pike in the throat before giving a hard right hook to his face.

"You want the savages to die so that's what's going to happen. You will die along with everyone who follows you." Octavia smirks at him before turning to her brother who is now starting to regain consciousness. She walks over to him and grabs the collar of his jacket and yanks him up on his feet and throwing him to the ground beside Pike. Bellamy groans in pain and opens his eyes to look up at his sister.

"Hey big brother." Bellamy glares and looks around, finding him completely surrounded. He looks to his left and finds Pike holding his throat and glaring at Octavia.

"What have you done Octavia?" Bellamy growls and moves to stand but Lincoln kicks him in the chest knocking him over. Rage fills his face and he glares at Lincoln.

"What have I done? Well let's see. I have rescued Clarke from your sick fun, knocked you out in the process, and just recently had a little chat with your best buddy Pike over here." Octavia snarks and takes a step forward, crouching down in front of her brother.

"She deserved it. She left us! She went and shacked up with the grounder bitch leaving us behind. She's a traitor!" Lexa strides over to him and grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him to his feet and shoves him hard against the wall. The bang echoes through the room and everyone stays silent as they watch Lexa try to control her rage.

"Clarke is the only reason you are alive right now. She is in surgery and if she dies you will suffer for the rest of your life. You slaughter three hundred of my peaceful warriors that were there to protect you from the Ice Nation. But since you are a man child and cannot process that not all of us are the same you will suffer. Its like me saying every Skaikru person is like you. A mass murder and needs to die for your mistakes. Octavia may be your sister but she is now Clarke's guard and is loyal to Trikru. Clarke is the one who will decide your fate. So you better hope she lives because she is a lot more merciful than I am." Lexa snarls lets Bellamy go and takes a step back motioning for Ryder and Lincoln to grab him while Calum and Indra take Pike.

"Tie them to the execution posts outside along with the rest. Strip them of their coats and check for hidden weapons. Ryder and Calum take watch first. Octavia you are with me." Lexa strides out of the airlock with Octavia and they walk to the med bay with Kane and Sinclair. Abby walks out just as they reach the doors and she sighs when she sees them. Lexa quickly walks up to her looking through the window to see Clarke pale and still on the table. Panic starts to rise in her and she turns to Abby desperately.

"Please tell me Clarke is still alive. Please Abby." Abby's face softens at the plea the young Commander gives her and she nods.

"She made it through the surgery. We lost her for a few seconds but I got her back. She has lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion or she won't make it through the night. The problem is her blood has changed. If it was normal I would have been able to do the transfusion already but now its black. I don't know how that's possible. I have never seen that before and I don't know of anyone who has the same." Abby looks like she going to cry and Kane walks up to her and wraps his arms around her tightly. Abby sinks into the embrace and tries not to look in the room at her daughter.

"Natblida." Lexa whispers in amazement and confusion, wonder how and why Clarke's blood has changed. Everyone hears her and turns their attention on her. Lexa looks at Abby and begins to explain.

"Clarke is a Natblida. A Nightblood. One who has black blood and is sacred in our culture. Only natblida can become the Commander. Which means I have the same blood as Clarke. Abby I will give Clarke my blood so she can live." Abby looks at Lexa and shock before she nods and quickly walks into the room and starts setting up the equipment. Lexa walks through and goes over to Clarke's right side and sits on the chair beside the bed. Looking over at Abby Lexa can see she is busy so she grabs Clarke's hand, noticing how cold and limp it is. A lump forms in her throat and tears sting her eyes but she doesn't let them escape. She reaches up and places her hand on Clarke's pale cheek, swiping her thumb soflty back and forth then leans in to whisper in Clarke's ear.

"Ain hodnes beja ste yuj. Ai gafen yu keryon tu ste weron em ste." _My love please stay strong. I need your spirit to stay where it is._ Lexa pulls back and rest her forehead on Clarke's temple for a few seconds then leans down and lays a soft and loving kiss on Clarke's cracked dry lips before stepping back, keeping Clarke's hand in her own. Abby turns around just as Lexa sits back down and notices the Commander holding Clarke's hand gently like she's afraid she will break. Abby smiles at the sight before grabbing the tubing and needles. She walks over to Lexa and places the tools on the cart.

"Okay I will need you to roll up your sleeve until your elbow is visible" Lexa does as she's told and then looks up at Abby for the next instruction. Abby ties a rubber band around Lexa's bicep tightly and grabs the needle attached to the tubing.

"I am going to stick this needle is your vein so can you clench your fist and release, keep doing that until I tell you to stop. This helps make the vein more prominent and easier to access. Okay good you can stop." Lexa tenses and watches as Abby gently inserts the needle in the crook of her arm and attaches the tube to a saline bag that hangs from a pole. Abby unclamps the tube and they both watch the black blood flow through and into the bag.

"This should only last ten minutes. Clarke should only need one bag. I'm going to grab you some water and a bit of food so you do not get dizzy. I'll be right back." Lexa nods and watches Abby leave and Octavia walk in. Octavia swallows hard when she sees Clarke's pale and still form. Lexa watches as she slowly approaches Clarke's other side and rest her hand on the blonde's arm. Octavia looks down at the bandage covering her wrist and winces when thinks of how raw and cut up Clarke's wrist must be from hanging by them for four days. Lexa strokes her thumb across the back of Clarke's hand and watches the blonde's chest rise as she breathes making sure she is not dreaming and that Clarke is truly alive.

"How is she a Nightblood when she was born with normal blood?" Octavia asks in a whisper, breaking the silence. Lexa tears her eyes away from the Clarke and looks at Octavia with a confused expression.

"I don't understand it either. When Clarke wakes up we will ask her when this occurred and go from there." Octavia nods and looks at Clarke with pain in her eyes.

"Abby said her leg is really messed up. She's going to need a brace for a while. I should go ask Raven if she can make one, and tell her about Clarke's condition." Lexa nods and Octavia stands, squeezing Clarke's arm lightly.

"Thank you Octavia for saving Clarke. I am eternally grateful and proud to call you Trikru. You will make an excellent warrior and guard." Lexa says quietly before Octavia can leave. Octavia turns and gives Lexa a genuine smile.

"Mochof Heda. I am honoured to be Trikru and Clarke's personal guard." Lexa nods and Octavia takes that as her leave.

"One other thing. Tell Lincoln his ban has been lifted and he will be Clarke's guard along side you." Octavia smiles wide and bows slightly to Lexa before leaving. Lexa turns back to Clarke and reaches out to push blonde hair out of Clarke's face.

"Please wake up Clarke. I need you." Lexa whispers and her voice cracks as she brings Clarke's limp hand to lips and presses a kiss to the back of it. Lexa rests her forehead against Clarke's hand, leaning forward so her arms rest on the bed. Lexa closes her eyes and lowers her head down on her arms and slowly falls asleep listening to Clarke's breathing and the steady beeping of the heart machine. This is how Abby finds her a few minutes later and decides she will wait to wake the girl up and instead grabs a blanket and wraps it carefully around the sleeping brunette, careful not to wake her before she leaves and shuts the door quietly.


	7. Wanheda Bitches

Clarke slowly gains consciousness and her eyes flutter open but shuts them quickly when sunlight blinds her. Opening them again she squints at the bright blue sky above her and slowly sits up, looking around Clarke finds herself in a field of tall soft grass blowing in the warm breeze. Confused, Clarke stands and spins around finding herself in a clearing with a pond to her left and trees all around. Clarke whirls around when she hears a voice call out to her.

"Hello Clarke." A thin girl with raven black hair stands in front of her smiling with warm brown eyes. She is dressed in a light yellow dress cut just above the knee that blows in the wind. Clarke stares at the beautiful girl with a sense of familiarity and tilts her head as she tries to figure out who this girl is. She can't be older than eighteen.

"Um hi…" Clarke trails off and keeps staring at the girl who is now watching Clarke in amusement.

"Its nice to meet you Clarke. Though I wish it wasn't under these circumstances. You are probably confused as to where you are. Correct?" Clarke nods and watches the girl curiously as she walks towards Clarke with a secret knowing smile.

"Yes among other things…" The raven haired girl grins and nods knowingly.

"Well this is a place where people who have crossed over but still have a purpose to fulfill, wait before travelling to their final resting place. My purpose is to help you Clarke." Clarke is stunned and still confused as to who this girl is but nods anyway, before finally taking in the words the younger girl has said.

"Whoa wait. People who have crossed… oh no. No. No. This cannot be happening. No I wouldn't leave her. I didn't. Please tell me I didn't break my promise _please_. I am not dead. I _can't_ be. Not after everything I have done to stay alive!" Clarke looks at the girl desperately with fear filled eyes and pain consuming her face as she begs the girl to tell her she is not dead.

The raven haired girl looks at Clarke sympathetically and shakes her head. Clarke runs her hands through her hair gripping it tightly as she begins to panic. The young girl closes the remaining space between them and hugs Clarke tightly. Clarke releases her hair and allows her arms to wrap around the girl's neck.

"You did die Clarke but only for a minute. Your body is alive but your soul needs to catch up and heal as well. You are in limbo as some people call it. You will be able to be with Lexa again do not worry." Clarke calms down at the girl's words and slowly nods.

"Wait how do you know about…" Clarke pulls back slowly and looks at the girl closely before it clicks.

"Costia?" Clarke whispers in disbelief and drops her hands from Costia's neck in shock when the other girl smiles and nods.

"Oh my god. What um… oh man this is so weird. No offence its just awkward now oh god." Clarke steps back from the girl and rolls her eyes when Costia laughs at her discomfort.

"It doesn't have to be Clarke. I am happy Lexa has chosen to love again. She deserves it and so do you. I am glad you are the one she is with." Clarke smiles sadly and nods before looking around.

"So how does this work?"

"Well mostly we wait for your body to heal enough so you will be able to regain consciousness. And while we wait I have some things to explain to you and to warn you about as well. Would you like to go for a walk? There are some people who would like to see you." Clarke looks worried but nods and follows Costia through the trees. After about five minutes of walking they reach the edge of the forest and in front of them is a large village filled with people and stalls much like the ones in Polis. The streets are crowded so Costia grabs Clarke's hand and pulls her through the mass of people until they reach a small cottage on the outskirts of the town. Costia lets go of Clarke's hand and makes her way up the walkway to the porch and knocks three times and turns to watch Clarke admire the cottage, taking in every detail and committing it to memory. Costia grins and admires the blonde as she waits, happy Lexa had finally found her. She hears footsteps and turns just as the door swings open smiling at the person in front of her. The middle aged man smiles back and brings the girl in for a hug.

"Costia! So good to see you. You haven't been by for a while, what brings you here?" Clarke had been too distracted by the house to notice the door had been open but whirls around when she hears a familiar male voice. Clarke pales as she sees the man on the porch looking so happy and alive. Tears well in her eyes and her bites her lip to stop the sob from escaping.

"I brought someone to see you." Confused the man looks around Costia to see Clarke staring at him in shock and sadness. His eyes widen in surprise and he is down the steps and hugging Clarke within seconds. Clarke hugs him back tightly and starts sobbing when she feels the familiar arms surround her, making her feel safe.

"Dad…" Clarke's voice cracks and she starts sobbing harder when her father cups the back of her head with one hand and kisses her temple.

"I'm here sweetheart. Its okay." Jake's voice is strained from trying not to cry but seeing his child in so much pain breaks him and tears stream down his face. After about ten minutes the duo finally breaks apart and look at each other. Jake carefully wipes the tears from Clarke's cheeks and she does the same with a small grin.

"I miss you so much." Clarke whispers and Jake pulls her in to a side hug and kisses her head.

"I miss you too sweetie. How about we go inside and talk, since that seems to be the reason Costia brought you here." Clarke forgot about the raven haired girl and looks over her dad's shoulder to see the girl kneeling in front of the garden touching some flowers gently. Clarke grins and nods to her dad before walking over to the girl and squatting down beside Costia while her dad makes his way inside.

"Thank you." Clarke whispers and Costia grins at her before nodding.

"Your welcome. You deserve to see your father. Jake always talks about you, and draws you. He has told me a lot of stories and shown me his sketches of you." Clarke grins and stands up, holding her hand out for Costia to take. She pulls the girl to her feet and they walk in the house to find Jake making lunch for the three of them.

"Hey girls I'm making lunch. The stuff to make sandwiches are on the table in the dinning room."

"Thanks dad. I'm starving. I haven't eaten in a week!" Clarke dashes into the dinning room and starts stacking meat onto her bread while Costia and Jake watch with sadness and amusement. Sad knowing why she is so hungry and amused at how fast she finishes her food. Jake walks in with a glass of apple juice and sets it in front of Clarke as she finishes her last bite. Clarke smiles up at him in thanks as she finishes chewing.

"Thanks. So what are we going to talk about?" Clarke looks at Costia expectantly and waits for her to finish chewing.

"Well I think we should start with your blood. Your blood has changed completely and is now black. You are a nightblood but since you were not born with it you are more unique and powerful than the rest except for Lexa. You two are equals, not just because Lexa is now Heda but because you two are connected to each other. You two are drawn together in every life time. You will meet and fall in love every time because you two are soulmates." Costia stops and waits for this information to sink into the blonde. Clarke stares at Costia with narrowed eyes trying to decide if she is joking or not.

"Okay then… Lexa is my soulmate. What about the voice in my head? Is that due to my blood changing?" Costia looks at Clarke confused and shakes her head.

"I don't understand."

"You know I'm Wanheda right?" Costia's eyes widen in understanding and she nods quickly.

"Yes. Now I know what you mean. Yes because of your blood, you are now the vessel to Wanheda but it is not by chance. You are destined to become Wanheda. You are destined to lead in every life time with Lexa by your side. You are her protector and she is yours. Heda and Wanheda are both equals and rule together. Together you will make the world a better place and bring unity to everyone by combining your leadership skills and traditions." Clarke nods in acceptance telling Costia to continue.

"You have Wanheda's voice in your head so she can give you guidance and help you fight off danger when needed, but you have already experienced this. Lexa has the same in her mind when it comes to Heda." Clarke nods and takes a sip of juice as she thinks back to how she switched places with Wanheda and let her break her out of the chains. Clarke blinks away the awful memory and refocuses on Costia.

"Because of your connection to Lexa you will both experience power neither of you have felt before. You each will gain gifts to help you protect the other because if one of you is to die everything will fall apart. The Coalition and peace will become non existent and war will break out killing almost everyone. To ensure peace succeeds I am to warn you about the dangers that lie ahead. When you wake up, it will be days later. Lexa will be in Arkadia waiting for you to wake. But because of this she will be in danger. It is up to you to save her when you wake. No one will be in the room and you need to find Lexa right away. The blockade will have been set up already so none of the Skaikru following Pike will be able to run. Do you understand?" Clarke looks murderous and she stands and starts to pace.

"Shit. Okay I understand I have to get to Lexa as soon as I wake up. What else do you have to tell me?"

"When the time comes you will need to trust Ontari. I know she was Queen Nia's nightblood but she is part of the key in ensuring peace. As well you need to find Echo. They both will be important in the future. You will also need to be ready to fight ALIE, she is trying to take over everyone's minds and only you and Lexa can stop her. She is trying to find the second AI because it is the only thing that can stop her. The people who have taken the chips that Jaha is distributing in your camp, will not feel pain. You need to discuss this with Lexa as soon as you are safe from Arkadia. She will know. And be careful around Titus, he is not to be trusted." Clarke nods and looks around the room, trying to stay calm.

"Do you want me to tell Lexa anything for you? Or is this meant to be a secret and I'm not allowed to tell her about you?" Costia smiles and shakes her head.

"No you can tell her about me. Can you tell her I love her and am proud of her? And because I know Lexa she will need proof. So tell her that her eyes are brighter in the moonlight." Clarke smiles and nods.

"Okay I will. When will I be waking up? I really-," Clarke is cut off when a searing pain slices through her abdomen. Gasping Clarke bends over and clutches her stomach. Her wrist starts to ache as well and she knows that she is starting to wake up. "Nevermind." Clarke groans and slowly stands up straight and walks over to her dad who had stood up when she gasped. Clarke hugs him tightly and lets a few tears fall before stepping back.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Kiddo. I am so proud of you. And can you tell your mother to give Marcus a chance? He has become a great man and she needs to love again." Clarke nods and kisses her dad on the cheek before turning to Costia and pulling the girl in for a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything Costia." Costia holds her tighter and nods into Clarke's neck.

"Your welcome Clarke. I'm so happy Lexa has finally found you. Oh one more thing. Can you tell her I am happy here? And that I have found someone to love." Shocked Clarke pulls back and looks at the girl curiously.

"May I ask who?"

"Hey Clarke. Long time no see." Clarke whips around to look at the doorway leading into the kitchen. Standing there with a huge smile on his face is her best friend.

"Wells! You're with Costia?" Wells nods and walks over to give Clarke a bear hug, lifting her off of her feet. Clarke laughs and hugs him tightly.

"Wow this is amazing. I wish I had more time to talk but I am starting to wake up. I have missed you a lot Wells." Wells smiles and nods.

"I know. I miss you too Clarke. Now go save the world and kick my father's ass for me." Clarke chuckles and nods her agreement.

"I'll try my best." Clarke steps back and looks at the three people in front of her. She smiles at them and soon her body is consumed in pain and everything goes black.

Abby has Clarke moved to her quarters when deemed stable, to hide her from the rest of the Skaikru, especially the people loyal to Pike. After ordering Indra, Calum, and Ryder to take the Skaikru prisoners to Polis hours after they caught them, and to tell Titus to set up the blockade Lexa stayed by Clarke's side. Now four days later and no change from Clarke except for her rapid healing, Lexa paces in the small room worrying about the blonde and wondering if she will wake up. Hurried footsteps echo through the halls towards Abby's room making Lexa stop pacing and tense up before she hurries to the door while drawing her sword. The door swings open and a figure steps in quickly shutting the door behind them before turning to find Lexa standing with her sword at their throat.

"Shit!" Octavia shouts and jerks her head back out of range before glaring at Lexa. Lexa smirks and lowers her weapon slowly putting it back into the sheath. "Did you not wait to see that it was me?" Octavia questions causing Lexa's smirk to widen.

"No I knew it was you. That's why I did it." Octavia gapes and shakes her head.

"Rude." Lexa shrugs and turns back to Clarke and goes to sit by the sleeping girl. Octavia watches as Lexa grabs Clarke's hand gently and laces their fingers together. With a soft smile Octavia walks to Clarke's left and sits on the stool that she brought in the first day and grabs Clarke's other hand.

"Its amazing how fast she has been healing." Lexa nods and gently traces the angry red puckered scar on Clarke's wrist that four days ago was cut so deep it almost reached her bone. "Its because she is a nightblood. Flesh wounds heal faster than average while broken bones heal faster as well though the healing time is only a week or two shorter than other people." Octavia nods and looks up at Clarke's face to see the black bruises have faded and are now yellow and green.

"Abby said her leg is going to need a brace for at least three months. She is going to need crutches so I asked Raven to make them as well as the brace. She said they will be done today. They should have been done three days ago but she's on Jaha's crazy pill now so that is taking up most of her time these days." Lexa frowns and nods as she tries to understand what these chips are.

"Did you manage to get one so we can look at it?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry I totally forgot. Abby gave me one from the stash she took from Jaha. Apparently its causing memory loss." Octavia reaches into her pocket and hands over the chip to Lexa who raises it to the florescent light to get a better look. When she does her whole body freezes and her eyes harden as she stares at the symbol on the chip. Octavia notices Lexa's lack of response and studies the now tense brunette.

"What is it?" Lexa clenches her jaw and closes her fist around the chip. Lexa looks at Octavia with worry and swallows hard before speaking.

"This has the symbol of the Commander." Octavia looks confused and tilts her head. Lexa notices and sighs before looking at Octavia with a hard stare. "What I tell you does not leave this room do you understand?" Octavia nods quickly and watches as Lexa turns her back to her and lifts her hair away from her neck. Octavia leans in and notices a broken infinity symbol.

"What the hell?" Lexa lets go of her hair and spins around to look at Octavia.

"This chip that is being distributed is dangerous. You said its causing memory loss?" Octavia nods and Lexa continues. "This is the symbol of the Commander. Only the Commander receives it and is able to travel to the City of Light. All past Commanders go there when they pass on. But now someone is giving these to people who should not be able to travel there. Is memory loss the only side effect? Why are they taking these?"

"So far memory loss is the only downside. But everyone is saying it takes away pain. Raven now doesn't feel the pain in her leg and can walk normally. Everyone who has taken it is so damn happy all the time and don't give a shit about anything. They don't feel emotional or physical pain at all. They all keep talking about the City of Light and are talking to someone named ALIE but only they can see and hear her. She like commands them or something." Lexa frowns and rubs her brow in thought while she looks back at the chip in her hand.

"Do they ingest it?"

"Yeah it dissolves on the tongue or something." Lexa purses her lips and sighs.

"This is a problem. Abby has all of these right? Can you go ask for all of them? I'm going to keep them on me so no one else can get to them." Octavia nods and quickly stands.

"Of course." Octavia walks out of the room and goes to the med bay to find Abby. When she enters she finds Abby organizing her tools but she looks up when Octavia walks in and notices the worry on the young warrior's face. "What's wrong? Is it Clarke?" Octavia shakes her head and looks around to see if anyone is listening.

"No nothing is wrong with Clarke. I just came to ask you something." Abby sags in relief and nods for Octavia to continue. Octavia steps closer and whispers in Abby's ear.

"I need all of the chips. I showed Lexa one and told her what they do, and she says they are dangerous. She wants them all so no one else can get to them." Octavia pulls back and looks around again before focusing on Abby. "How does she know they are dangerous?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you but I will say they are connected to the Commander." Abby sighs but nods her acceptance. "Alright. They are in Pike's office. Last shelf in the bottom right corner. They are in a black metal box along with the last medical bracelet that we gave you kids when you came down." Octavia nods in relief and quickly backs away.

"Thank you." Abby nods and watches the young girl run out of the med bay before turning back to her work. Octavia rushes down the halls and quickly enters Pike's office only to find Raven and Jasper standing there with a box in Jasper's hand. Both turn to look at her in surprise and she slowly walks towards them.

"What are you doing?" Octavia asks the duo carefully, noticing the pain on Raven's face and the worry on Jasper's. "What happened." Raven shakes her head and looks to her right before back to Octavia. Knowing ALIE is in the room Octavia makes sure to not speak about Lexa or the chips.

"I can't remember." Confused Octavia takes a step closer to Raven and glances at Jasper when tears start to fall down Raven's cheeks. "I don't remember."

"What don't you remember?" Raven shakes her head hard and glares to her right. Octavia turns to Jasper for answers.

"I was asking her about the chip and if you remember only the good things, the good memories of loved ones. Like first kiss and stuff but she didn't know what I was talking about when I mentioned Finn and her necklace that he made her. She can't remember any of it." Octavia looks back at Raven who seems to be fighting a war inside her head.

"Raven. What are you doing with this?" Octavia points to the box and waits for the girl to answer.

"She wants me to insert it into the computer. But I can't remember. I can't remember Finn! Why can't I remember!?" Raven shouts and grips her head before whipping around to face her right them back at the box in Jasper's hand. She reaches out to grab it but her hand misses it and she stares at the desk while her hand seems to move on its own. She finally grabs it but ALIE must have said something because Raven looks up at Jasper and Octavia in alarm.

"We can't let her have this!" Raven rushes to put the box back in its place and turns to the pair. "Run!" Raven grabs Jasper by the hand and drags him out of the room and Octavia starts to follow but quickly turns around to the shelf and grabs the black metal box, taking the chips and the bracelet out and putting them in her pockets and then grabs the rectangle piece with clear casing showing the wires that Raven had just put back. Once she has all of it she quickly runs out of the room to reach Abby's quarters and talk to Lexa. Octavia enters and quickly make her way over to Lexa.

"I found them but we have another problem. Raven and Jasper were in the office when I got there, but weren't looking for the chips. They had this." Octavia pulls out the clear plastic piece and hands it to Lexa who just looks confused to what she is holding. "Its for the computer. Jaha has this silver plastic case he never leaves without. I think ALIE wants Raven to do something with that piece." Octavia then holds the chips out to Lexa who takes the bag and looks inside to find hundreds of them. Lexa shakes her head in exasperation.

"We just can't catch a break can we?" Octavia gives her a sympathetic smile and shrugs. Lexa gives her a small grin at the gesture and quickly places the chips in her saddle bag, along with the plastic case.

"Can you keep this too? It's the last one we have, who knows maybe it will come in handy someday." Lexa looks at the bracelet in confusion but nods anyway and puts it in her bag.

"Thank you Octavia." Octavia smiles and nods her head before sitting on the other side of Clarke again.

"You're welcome." Lexa grabs Clarke's hand again and squeezes gently before rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand gently. Octavia watches the Commander soften completely as soon as she makes contact with Clarke's skin. The two warriors sit by Clarke's side in comfortable silence as they wait for Clarke to wake up. After about thirty minutes of being lost in their own thoughts Octavia and Lexa are startled when a gun goes off. Octavia is on her feet and at the door within seconds while Lexa pulls her sword and stands protectively at Clarke's side. Octavia slowly opens the door a crack and peeks through just as a group of people from the farm station run past with guns making her jerk her head back so she isn't seen.

"Shit." Octavia hisses and glances out into the hallway again before shutting the door and turning to look at Lexa. "We have another problem." Lexa growls and starts pacing at the end of Clarke's bed.

"What is it now?"

"Farm Station just ran by. They are loyal to Pike and I'm pretty sure shit just hit the fan when that gun was fired." Lexa grumbles and twirls her sword as she paces before turning to look at Clarke in concern.

"They went outside so I think whatever is going down is happening out there. Clarke should be safe since no one knows she's here and everyone is outside. But we should check out the situation first and we can always come back in or send Lincoln in to protect Clarke if necessary." Lexa nods slowly.

"You are right Octavia. That is our priority and I know Clarke would want me to protect her people and not stay by her side." But even as she says it she can't make her feet move. She is frozen as she watches the rise and fall of Clarke's chest while she fights to follow her head and not her heart. Octavia notices the struggle and steps up beside her.

"She will be fine Heda. Clarke is the most stubborn person I know. She's also the strongest so I know she will pull through, but the people out there need our help and I would rather not deal with Wanheda's wrath if she finds out we stayed in here to protect her instead of going out to fight. She can be quite scary." Lexa's lips twitch and she nods her head.

"You're right. It must be the lack of sleep getting to me. My judgment is usually better than this." Octavia smiles and motions towards the door just as another gunshot goes off. "I'll wait by the door. Lexa moves to the side of the bed and gently runs her thumb over the fading bruise on Clarke right cheek before kissing chapped lips softly and leaving a second one on Clarke's forehead. She lingers another moment, memorizing Clarke's face before stepping back and turning to walk over to Octavia. The two slip out of the room and carefully walk down the halls, making sure their footsteps are silent and soon enough they can hear shouting from outside. More gunshots echo and they are about to step out when something hits the backs of their heads hard, knocking them out instantly.

 _"_ _Clarke wake up!"_

Clarke jolts out of her unconscious state when she hears a person yelling at her. Looking around she finds herself alone in a room just like Costia had said she would be. _Who the hell was yelling?_

 _"_ _Already forgot about me did you?"_ Wanheda says suddenly scaring Clarke and causing her to jump in surprise. Pain flares everywhere causing Clarke's breath to catch and tears to sting her eyes. Wincing Clarke slowly sits up but almost passes out from the pain. But as soon as it starts it is gone, now lessened to a dull ache.

 _"_ _No I didn't forget. I was just used to having a quiet mind for a few days. Are you taking the pain?"_

 _"_ _Ah I see. And yes I am. Now hurry and find Lexa, everyone has been captured and are outside tied to posts. Farm Station has taken over."_

 _"_ _Son of a bitch."_ Clarke swings her legs over the edge of the bed and finds herself in a hospital gown. Groaning in annoyance she searches for clothing and finds her extra set of clothes laying on a chair beside the bed. Clarke quickly makes her way over and dresses in minutes and finishes tying her boots before pulling her hood over her head. Her weapons are sitting on the table and she quickly grabs them all before limping out of the room as fast as she can. She reaches the exit, peeking outside to find everyone tied up in the middle of the fenced area with about fifty people surrounding them.

"Shit." Clarke looks around for any way to sneak up on the group but doesn't find any. Clarke looks up and an idea forms. She looks back quickly to find a guard walking up to Lexa and punching her in the face, successfully waking her up. Luckily no blood forms so no one will know of her black blood. Rage courses through Clarke and she can feel a fire start in the pit of her stomach at the sight of someone hurting Lexa. Clarke runs around the back of the Ark and finds a ladder leading to the top. She quickly ascends and crouches as low as she can as she runs quietly across the metal roof until she reaches the edge. Everyone is too focused on the lead guard to notice her so she takes note of how close they are to the Ark, noticing they are only about twenty feet away. The guard gets right up into Lexa's face, spitting on her. The fire in Clarke's stomach begins to spread as she watches Lexa be disrespected.

 _"_ _do you want to switch?"_

 _"_ _No these are mine."_

 _"_ _Okay. Ready to take them out Clarke?"_

 _"_ _Hell yeah."_ Clarke takes a deep breath and welcomes the fury and rage to fuel her next actions. Fire spreads through her legs and arms as her blood boils with rage and without a second thought Clarke takes a few big steps backwards before running and leaping off of the roof, landing behind a guard who was closest to the Ark. Before anyone can react Clarke's hands come up and twist the man's neck, breaking it before moving to the right and punching the guard in the throat as he turns at the sound of the man falling. He chokes and gasps but soon stops breathing all together as Clarke's dagger is embedded in his chest. Hearing movement from behind Clarke ducks and twists, kicking her leg out and kicking the man in the kneecap, breaking it with a loud crack causing him to scream out in pain. Everyone turns to see two dead guards and a third dying as Clarke's knife cuts through his neck swiftly.

Clarke keeps her head down as she fights but she knows her friends and mother know who she is. And she definitely knows Lexa recognizes her. Three guards rush her but two get struck in the throats with her assassin blades hidden in her coat sleeves while the one in the middle gets a spin kick to the face, knocking him out cold. Clarke sees the guards raise their guns and take aim but she is already moving behind the guards closest to her on the right, and keeps running behind them as they get hit with the spray of bullets from their own people. Ten guards fall dead from the bullets before the guards realize what they just did and they stop shooting. Clarke yanks her sword out and slashes the back of a woman's knees and stabbing her in the back before twirling around kicking a man in the chest as he tries to sneak up on her. Clarke somersaults out of the way of the next attack and the axe gets imbedded in the man behind her. Clarke grabs a stray gun and quickly starts shooting while using the people of Farm Station as shields and eight more fall victim to stray bullets while twelve fall to the ones shot by her.

Clarke runs straight at a middle aged woman who tries to raise her gun but Clarke is fast and twists it out of her hands and hits her over the head with it before swinging it like a bat at the teenage boy rushing her from the left. He falls and a woman cries out and rushes Clarke. Clarke whips her head to the right and ducks just in time for the woman to trip over her as Clarke hip checks the woman and kicks her in the face, knocking her out. A bullet is shot at her and she jerks her head to the left causing the bullet to graze her cheek before she throws her empty gun at the mans head. Clarke turns around pulling her sword out and bends her knees as she braces for attack, and sees a woman raise her gun from the corner of her eye and quickly rushes the woman zigzagging left and right as she fires the gun but Clarke is soon right in front of her and yanking the gun out of her hands before punching her in the face. The woman isn't even fazed and quickly punches Clarke in the face and knees her in the stomach but Clarke stops it with her forearms before she punches the woman as hard as she can in the stomach but it seems she doesn't feel anything.

"Mom stop! Please mom stop it!" Clarke recognizes the voice as Monty's and curses her luck. She's not going to kill the woman now. She won't do that to Monty.

 _"_ _She is one of the ones who took the pill Clarke. She does not feel pain."_

 _"_ _Then how the hell do I stop her. She's Monty's mother. I am not going to kill her."_

 _"_ _You must knock her unconscious."_ Clarke grunts and shoves Hannah away with all of her strength, and kicks her in the chest, knocking the woman over and quickly brings the butt of the gun down on her head, quickly Clarke grabs her sword from the ground and turns to the rest of attackers but the remaining ten stay still and look at her with fear before lowering their weapons to the ground and raising their hands in the air while stepping back from them. Clarke notices they are all teenagers who probably were only there out of fear.

Someone starts slow clapping and Clarke whips around with a snarl and rage filled eyes as she sees the man who hit Lexa start to walk towards her with a predatory smirk on his face.

"Wow that was just something. Wasn't it? I mean you managed to take out like forty people all by yourself. Impressive. But how would you do with me and you one on one. Me with a gun and you with that sword. Think your faster than a bullet?" Clarke narrows her eyes and cuts a glance to the left and finds Lexa's eyes immediately, Clarke can see she is frantic and worried but Clarke just gives her a small smile and looks back at the man in front of her. Her face turns back into her blank mask as she twirls her sword.

"I don't know. Let's find out shall we?" The man raises his eyebrow in surprise and smirks as he reaches for his gun. But before he can Clarke pulls out the blade hidden in her boot and throws with perfect accuracy hitting him in the throat, causing him to look at her in shock as he chokes on his own blood.

"Fucking dumbass." Clarke turns to the person who said that and grins at Octavia who is looking at Clarke in awe and amusement.

"I agree." Clarke says as she pulls her dagger out of a man to her left before she saunters over to the girl and crouches down so they are eye to eye.

"You going to until me Princess?" Clarke smirks dangerously and twirls her dagger and she pretends to think about it.

"I don't know O. I mean you were the one who got themselves captured and if I hadn't woken up from my beauty sleep you probably would not be here at the moment, so I think you should stay here and think about how you are going to make it up to me for saving your ass. What do you think?" Octavia chokes and looks offended but Clarke just smiles wide and slices the binds from the girl's wrists before quickly moving to Lexa. Clarke looks up into bright green eyes and smiles.

"Hi." Lexa looks at her in relief, happiness, adoration and awe as she cuts Lexa's binds.

"Hi." Clarke really wants to kiss her but refrains as she remembers where they are. She slowly leans back and stands before offering Lexa a helping hand which she takes without hesitation. Clarke squeezes her hand once before letting go and untying everyone else. Once everyone is free and everyone has said their thank you Clarke walks back into the ark with Octavia and Lexa flanking her with her mother trailing behind. As soon as they are behind closed doors Clarke's resolve falters and Wanheda's grip on the pain slowly weakens until Clarke has full awareness of her pain. They are walking down the hall to Abby's room when Clarke's left leg gives out and she cries out in pain. Clarke collapses in a heap but doesn't hit ground as two pairs of hands catch her. Lexa quickly scoops her up and fast walks to Abby's quarters and winces whenever Clarke lets out a cry of pain.

"Motherfucker!" Clarke yells as soon as Lexa lays her on the bed. Clarke reaches for her left leg and throws her head back and bites her lip as her eyes screw shut in pain. Abby quickly gets the sedative but Clarke waves it away.

"No I have been asleep long enough. Just give me some pain meds please." Abby looks reluctant but seeing the pleading look on her daughter's face she caves and grabs the pills and a glass of water. Lexa takes the cup and pills from Abby and gently coaxes Clarke to drink some water before taking the pills. Clarke relaxes a bit when Lexa's hand grabs hers and she runs her thumb across the back of her hand in soothing circles. Abby sets to work on Clarke's leg causing her to scream in pain when she straightens it, and Lexa has to hold her still so she doesn't curl into herself. Clarke grips Lexa's arm tightly and pulls her closer so she is cradling Clarke's head to her shoulder, running her fingers through her hair gently.

"Clarke how the hell did you even get up let alone fight?" Clarke gives a pained chuckle and looks at Octavia as she answers.

"Funny story. Turns out I'm the vessel for Wanheda. She is literally in my head and can take over my body when I give her permission or she can take my pain when necessary. And since this was an emergency I let her take my pain. But she can only take it for so long, that's why I am just now screaming in pain." All three of them look shocked but Lexa is the first to accept it as she is in the same situation as Clarke.

"So Wanheda was the one fighting then?" Clarke grimaces at the question and avoids all three sets of eyes.

"Not exactly." Octavia's eyes widen and Abby pauses in her work but quickly gets back to it while Lexa squeezes Clarke's hand supportively. Clarke looks over at her and smiles sadly. Lexa gives her a knowing look and Clarke recognizes it as they will talk about it later. She gives Lexa a short nod and turns back to Octavia who had watched the interaction with a small smile. Clarke raises an eyebrow at the girl but Octavia shakes her head and looks over at Abby and back to Clarke who understands and smiles. Abby finishes looking over Clarke's injuries after twenty minutes and the meds have finally kicked in so she can relax.

"Okay Clarke I'm going to get the brace Raven made for you and the crutches and then I'll bring you food." Clarke nods and her mother leaves quickly.

"Okay seriously Clarke what the hell happened?" Clarke looks at Octavia sadly and looks down at her hands as she speaks.

"I died." Lexa stiffens and tightens her hold on the blonde while Octavia sucks in a breath.

"Yeah we know. But your mom got you back after a few seconds." Clarke starts shaking her head.

"No I was gone for a minute. I literally crossed over. I saw my dad and Wells. And…" Clarke looks up at Lexa unsure if she should talk about Costia in front of Octavia. Lexa looks confused and nods her head for Clarke to continue. "And Costia." Lexa freezes and the breath stutters in her chest.

"She found me when I arrived. She explained where I was, which apparently was limbo and said that her purpose was to help me. She calmed me down when I started freaking out about how I left you and broke my promise. She said my body was alive, but my soul needed to catch up and I didn't know who she was until she told me I would see you again. I mean for some reason she was familiar when I saw her but it didn't click until she knew your name without me telling her. Then she took me to see my dad and we had an emotional reunion before we went inside she explained what happened with my blood and warned me about the future." Lexa looks stunned and slightly pale.

"She was the one who warned me it would be a few days later and no one would be in the room when I woke. She said to find you as soon as I woke up, and that you would need proof. So she said to tell you that your eyes are brighter in the moonlight." Lexa physically flinches and looks at Clarke in shock and disbelief but as she searches Clarke's eyes for any lie she finds none. Lexa swallows hard and clutches Clarke's hand tightly.

"Is she okay?" Clarke smiles and nods her head. Lexa sags in relief.

"She asked me to tell you that she loves you and is proud of you. She also wanted me to let you know that she has found love again, you know on the other side?" Clarke tilts her head as she tries to find a word to describe that place but comes up empty. Shrugging Clarke looks back up to Lexa's face to find her looking at her in amusement. Clarke rolls her eyes and shakes her head at the brunette.

"And that person is my best friend Wells. I was pretty shocked when he popped up out of nowhere just as I was waking up but I'm glad he did. I miss him." Lexa lets out a long breath and smiles at the thought of Costia being happy. Her guilt starts to disappear the more she thinks of Costia being happy and healthy. Lexa notices Clarke take a deep shaky breath and quickly looks down at the blonde in concern.

"Clarke are you alright?" Octavia looks at Lexa in concern before focusing on Clarke who swallows hard and wrings her hands as she debates whether or not to tell Lexa the rest. Clenching her jaw Clarke nods to herself and looks up at the brunette as she speaks.

"Lexa she said we are soulmates. That we are destined to rule side my side in every life and are equals. And if one of us is to die the Coalition and peace will cease to exist, leaving only war and death in its wake. We are each others protectors and we will receive gifts so we are able to ensure each other's safety. We will experience power like we have never felt before and make the world a better place by combining our traditions and leadership skills. She also said we need to trust Ontari when the time comes and to find Echo as they are both important in the future." Clarke stops speaking and bites her lip, stopping her next words from coming out. Lexa notices and caresses Clarke cheek making her look up into green eyes.

"What else did she say? You aren't telling me something." Clarke clenches her jaw and lets out a deep sigh as she knows this will hurt Lexa.

"She said to not trust Titus." Lexa freezes and frowns in confusion while Clarke waits patiently for the brunette to deal take in all of the information.

"Okay did she say why?" Clarke shakes her head and Lexa nods slowly as she comes to accept that Titus may not be completely trustworthy. It hurts but she knows from what he had been saying about Clarke and blood must have blood that he will cause problems.

"Is that everything she told you?"

"No but I can't say while we are in Arkadia. It is too dangerous. I have to wait until we are gone." Lexa nods her acceptance and moves to sit down in the chair while keeping her fingers laced with Clarke's just as Abby comes back in the room with a tray of food and Raven behind her carrying the crutches and brace. Lexa lets go of Clarke's hand quickly and leans back in the chair so Raven doesn't notice and watches as the mechanic smiles brightly at Clarke and quickly makes her way over to the blonde.

"Clarke! I'm so glad you're okay." Raven leans in for a hug, shocking the blonde before she returns the gesture.

"Thank you Raven. And thank you for taking the time to make this brace. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Princess. Now we can be twins, its even the same leg." Clarke laughs and nods her agreement.

"That is true."

"Do you want to try it on now or later?"

"I'll try it now. The pain meds have started to kick in so I should be good." Raven nods and Abby comes over to help Clarke sit up causing her to clench her jaw in pain as her broken ribs are jostled and the wounds on her back pull tight. Finally sitting up Abby carefully holds Clarke's leg straight and helps her swing it over the side of the bed. Tears sting Clarke's eyes as she moves her leg but she blinks them away quickly. Raven kneels on the floor and carefully moves the brace up Clarke's leg trying not to hit it. The brace starts at the top of her thigh with metal bars holding it in place, covered in padding so it doesn't dig in and ends halfway down her shin. Raven tightens the straps carefully and looks up at Clarke in question.

"How's that? There are gears on the side of the knee so when you are allowed to bend your leg you can loosen them and your knee will have room."

"It's good. Thank you." Raven smiles and stands up so she can grab the crutches that used to be hers and hands them to Clarke. Carefully and with Octavia and Abby's help Clarke stands with the crutches under her arms. The movement sends sharp pain through her body and she hisses in pain before swallowing the bile that threatens to escape. Lexa steps toward her as if to help but remembers that Raven is there and doesn't want ALIE to know about her and Clarke. So Lexa stays behind the trio and watches Clarke in concern.

"Its just my ribs. I can't raise my arms that high or it pulls." Raven nods and studies the crutches before she takes one and adjusts it so it becomes shorter. Now at chest level Raven hands it over to Clarke before taking the other one and doing the same. She hands it back to Clarke and watches as the blonde lets herself rest on the crutches by the handles.

"Is that better?" Clarke sighs in relief and nods.

"Yes a lot better. Thank you." Raven grins and nods before moving out of the way so Clarke can take a few steps. Slowly Clarke moves the crutches in front of her and uses her right leg to bear all the weight while her left swings. After a few tries Clarke starts to get the hang of it and moves to sit down. As she turns she catches a glimpse of a person in red and stops in her tracks. She watches as Raven turns her head towards the woman but no one else seems to see her. Clarke quickly looks away and purposefully doesn't look in the direction of Raven when she feels the burning sensation of ALIE's stare. She looks at Octavia who steps towards her in concern when she notices how pale Clarke turns.

"Clarke are you alright?" Clarke gives her a reassuring smile but its tinged with anxiety.

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just the pain is starting to get to me. I think I just need to sleep for a bit." They all seem to believe her except Lexa who stares at her in concern and confusion. Clarke gives her a look telling her she will explain when everyone leaves. Abby takes the crutches from her and Octavia helps her onto the bed so she is now lying down. Clarke looks over at Raven and smiles at her when she grabs her hand. Still avoiding looking at ALIE she focuses all of her energy on Raven.

"Thank you Raven. Seriously you're the best."

"I know." Raven smirks but she seems tense and anxious to leave now that ALIE is staring over her shoulder. Clarke smiles and shakes her head in amusement.

"Of course you do." Raven gives her a genuine smile before releasing her hand and stepping back and throwing a thumb over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go so you can sleep. I'll be back in the morning." Clarke nods and Raven quickly exits and Clarke watches as ALIE follows closely behind still looking at Clarke curiously but Clarke keeps her eyes on Raven's form until both of them disappear and she lets out a shaky breath.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah mom I'm good. Just tired. I'm going to sleep. Can Lexa and Octavia stay here?" Abby smiles gives her daughter an exasperate look.

"Where do you think they have been staying for the past four days. They already have cots in here. I'm staying in Marcus' room so if you need anything I'm just down the hall." Clarke smirks and narrows her eyes at her mother's nervous behaviour before giving her an out.

"Okay mom I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Get some sleep." Abby drops a kiss on Clarke's forehead and takes her leave, shutting the door behind her. Clarke lets her smile drop and brings her hands up to rub her face.

"Okay seriously Clarke what is up?" Clarke looks up at Lexa and Octavia with concerned eyes.

"I can see ALIE."


	8. Healing and Bleeding

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! I know I'm an asshole but my non existent life got in the way so... here is the next chapter. Its a long one around 11,500 words or so. I hope you enjoy and please leave feedback, I love to hear what you guys think! P.S I only read through this like once so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes that may appear.**

 ***Disclaimers* I do not own the 100 or its characters unfortunately. Plot and dialogue are mine except for a few line that are directly from the show. All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine as well.**

Trigedasleng Translations

"Ste yuj" - Stay strong

"Beja" - Please

"Skrish" - Shit

"What!" Octavia hisses and frantically searches the room as if that would help her find the woman in red. Clarke rolls her eyes and yanks Octavia down so she is sitting on the bed.

"She's not here idiot. If she were I definitely would not be saying this." Octavia relaxes and nods her head for Clarke to continue. Lexa sits on the other side of Clarke and scoots up so she can prop her legs up as well before wrapping her arm around Clarke's shoulders.

"How is that even possible? You didn't take the chip did you?" Clarke shakes her head and frowns as she tries to come up with a plausible explanation.

"I think I can only see her when someone who has taken the chip is around me. She literally just appeared out of thin air and was hovering over Raven's shoulder. That's why I stumbled. It freaked me out."

"Do you think you could draw her?" Lexa asks and Clarke nods.

"Yeah definitely. But I don't want to do it while we are still in Arkadia. I don't trust Jaha and his followers enough to feel comfortable with drawing her when they know I have not taken the chip. ALIE was definitely suspicious of me, its so hard to pretend she is not there." Clarke rubs her brow and sighs while she leans into Lexa's warm embrace. Lexa tightens her hold on the blonde and Clarke lets her head fall into the crook of Lexa's neck, letting the stress from the past couple hours disappear.

"You two are gross." Clarke looks over at Octavia with a raise brow and smirks.

"Hey Lexa?"

"Yes Clarke?"

"You can kill her for insulting us right?" Octavia lets her jaw drop and Lexa and Clarke share a devious smile and look back at her after coming to a conclusion without even speaking.

"Yes that is correct. Anyone who insults Heda can be killed or have their tongue cut out. But Clarke we are trying to keep up blood must not have blood. If we kill her, we would be right back to where we started." Octavia looks horrified at the thought of having her tongue cut out even though she knows the two women are kidding around. Clarke sighs dramatically.

"Damn. Well I guess I'll just have to kick her ass when I'm healed up. Which hopefully will be soon because I need to get the hell out of here." Octavia pales at the thought of Clarke fighting her again after seeing how she took out forty people on her own.

"Uh I would rather not." Octavia laughs nervously and scoots away from Clarke a little bit.

"Why? We have sparred before." Octavia looks at her in disbelief and waves her arm around in exasperation.

"Yeah! But you were clearly not even trying. After today I don't think I want to fight you. Like ever." Clarke smirks and looks up at Lexa to see her already looking at her with a proud smile.

"That is true. But how will you get any better if you don't fight someone with more skill than you? You fought Indra when you were her second. She trained you so why would it be different with me? I had to fight Lexa with barely any knowledge of how to hold a sword. She literally shoved one in my hand and swung at me. it was scary as shit." Lexa chuckled and kisses the side of Clarke's head.

"Yes but you did well. You managed to stay up a lot longer than most even without training. And now you are able to defend yourself because I didn't take it easy on you." Clarke smiles and nods her agreement towards Octavia who looks sceptical still.

"See? It works. When I'm all healed up I'll help you out. You're going to be my personal guard so you need to be train properly." Octavia sighs knowing that Clarke is right.

"Fine but please don't kill me. I'm so young." Clarke and Lexa scoff at her dramatics.

"Please Kali can take you and she is six." Clarke says and Octavia looks offended at the statement.

"What? Who is Kali?"

"She's one of the nightbloods and she has only been training for a year and a half." Octavia gives Clarke a glare and stands up.

"You're mean Griffin. I don't want to be friends with you anymore." Octavia stalks over to the desk and slumps in the chair, crossing her arms like a child.

"Please you love me. I am taking you to Polis with me so you should be grateful."

"Yeah and I saved your life so you should be grateful."

"Yeah? And I saved yours in return literally an hour ago so really its you that should be grateful and praying you stay on my good side." Octavia scowls and mutters something unintelligible.

"Fine. I am grateful that you are my friend. I wouldn't want anyone else to have my back." Clarke grins and winks at the girl.

"I'm grateful to call you my friend to. And I'm glad you are going to be my guard. You can help me sneak around." Lexa clears her throat and Clarke looks up at her innocently while Octavia smirks.

"Yes Lexa? Do you need something for your throat?" Lexa raises and eyebrow but lets a grin slowly spread across her face.

"No thank you Clarke. And don't even think of bringing Octavia in on your bad habit of sneaking away. Its bad enough Aden does it." Clarke scoffs but turns to look at Octavia and gives her a wink.

"I would never dream of it." Lexa rolls her eyes but snuggles closer to the blonde, holding her tighter like she doesn't want her to disappear.

"Right." Lexa says sarcastically but her smirk gives away her amusement. Clarke chuckles and grabs Lexa's left hand with her right and laces their fingers together, resting them on her lap.

"No but seriously O. I am really grateful that you saved me." Octavia lets her smile fall and replaces it with somber expression.

"I'm just glad I got to you in time." Clarke swallows hard and nods her head while Lexa's breath catches and she pulls Clarke closer.

"Me too." Clarke whispers and tucks her head into Lexa's neck before looking down at their intertwined hands. She starts playing with Lexa's long fingers as she thinks over everything that has happened in the past week.

"And I am grateful you took out forty people so you could save my gorgeous ass." Clarke lets out a bubble of laughter and it makes Lexa grins at her in adoration and Octavia to look triumphant.

"And I would do it all over again. I can't let my best girl die."

"Aw Clarke that's so sweet." Clarke raises an eyebrow at Octavia.

"I was talking about Lexa." Lexa lets out a bark of laughter at the offended look on Octavia's face and looks down at Clarke who is looking up at her in shock as this is the first time she has heard the brunette laugh.

"That's rude. Well Raven is my best girl so there." Clarke rolls her eyes.

"That's good. She needs someone to put her first. And I already told her I would but I guess you can too so she has a back up." Octavia grins at Clarke's affection for the mechanic.

"Yeah she does. She deserves it. And I will fight you for her if I have to Griff."

"Bring it Blake. But I'm warning you Raven is mine and I don't intend to let her go easily if not at all." Octavia straightens up and glares at Clarke, accepting the challenge.

"Fine. How about we have a little competition when all this bullshit blows over and Raven can see for herself who wants her as their number one." Clarke smirks and her eyes fill with mischief making Octavia swallow hard and become a little nervous.

"Alright deal. But a warning for the future O? Don't challenge someone when you do not know their strengths and weaknesses. Study your opponent before hand because now I have the upper hand since I know how you fight and your skill level, while you haven't even scratched the surface of what I'm capable of." Octavia groans and throws her head back in exasperation.

"Ugh whatever, I'm still going through with this." Octavia stands up and holds out her hand for Clarke to shake before walking to the door.

"I'm getting food do you two want anything? Lincoln will help me carry it back."

"Yeah I'm starving. I could go for some meat and berries." Octavia nods and turns her attention to Lexa.

"Yes I could eat something. Just pile Clarke's plate with enough for both of us, we will share." Octavia nods and slips out of the room, shutting the door quietly. Clarke sags into Lexa and hums when the brunette kisses her temple.

"I missed you so much." Clarke can feel tears welling up but blinks them away and tightens her hold on Lexa's hand.

"I missed you too Clarke. You have no idea."

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea."

Lexa runs her thumb over Clarke's knuckle and nuzzles her face into Clarke's cheek, dropping a sweet kiss on it. Clarke smiles and turns her head to capture Lexa's lips in a soft and delicate kiss. Lexa pulls back and looks into the ocean eyes she loves to get lost in and smiles a small but genuine smile. Clarke gives her one in return and moves forward to capture plump lips again, this time in a firmer but still gentle kiss. Their lips begin to move in sync, Clarke nibbling on Lexa's bottom lip causing a groan to escape the brunette and a tongue to be swept across the blonde's lip, asking for entrance. Clarke grants Lexa access and immediately pushes into Lexa further.

A minute later the pair pull back for air and Lexa leans her forehead against Clarke's as they try to catch their breath. Clarke opens her eyes to find vibrant green staring back at her full of adoration and devotion. Clarke releases her hold on Lexa's hand to place it gently on the brunette's cheek, caressing it softly before dragging her thumb down to her bottom lip then down to her jaw. Lexa watches as Clarke concentrates on tracing her features, memorizing them and she can't help but think how lucky she is to be holding the blonde in her arms at the moment. Clarke lets her hand fall until it rests on Lexa's chest bone and looks up to find green eyes watching her intensely.

"I'm really happy you are here Clarke." Lexa whispers and takes a deep breath before leaning in and wrapping her arms around Clarke's neck and buries her face in blonde locks. Clarke quickly reciprocates the hug and squeezes tightly, not wanting to let go of the girl ever again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Clarke's voice comes out strangled as she tries not to cry at the tenderness Lexa is showing her at the moment. Lexa starts shaking her head as soon as the words are spoken and pulls back, cupping Clarke's cheeks and looking her directly in the eyes.

"No Clarke. Don't do that. Its not your fault." Clarke shakes her head and her breathing becomes laboured as she sees the tears form in Lexa's eyes.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't talked to Bellamy or even came here I wouldn't have put you through this pain. I put you through the same pain you went through when Costia was taken. I almost left you alone, I did leave you even if it was only for a minute. But that minute shouldn't have even happened. I failed to keep my spirit where it was." Clarke balls Lexa's shirt in her fists and lets out a sob before clamping her lips shut to stop the rest from bursting out. Lexa pulls Clarke's head into her shoulder and wraps her arms around her as she starts to shake with sobs she can't hold back any longer.

"No Clarke. You did not fail to keep your spirit. You are here right now and that's what is important. I don't care about the pain I went through because it is nothing compared to yours. I do not blame you for anything Clarke. I'm just happy we got Pike and Bellamy and you were strong enough until I could get to you. That's the only promise I care about. I only care about the now, not the past. You are all the matters." Lexa whispers into Clarke's ear and strokes her hair and rubs her back as her crying slows down until only hiccups remain making Lexa pull back with a cute grin. Clarke sees it and frowns.

"Shut up." Lexa chuckles and wipes the tears off of Clarke's cheeks before kissing her forehead.

"Its cute Clarke." Clarke scoffs but a small smile appears against her will.

"I'm Wanheda. I can't be cute Lexa." Lexa smirks and shakes her head. "Mockery is not-" She is cut off by Clarke who rolls her eyes and places her hands on Lexa's cheeks.

"The product of a strong mind Clarke." Clarke imitates Lexa's voice and smirks at the narrowed eyes that are aimed her way. "I know Lex. But its fun so I will continue to do it. Plus, we both know my mind is in no way weak."

"No it isn't. Definitely far from it." Clarke squishes Lexa's cheeks together and laughs at the disgruntled face Lexa makes.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." Lexa rolls her eyes and quickly extracts herself from Clarke and stands up. Clarke gapes at her in shock as she walks away smirking.

"Octavia was right Clarke. You are mean." Clarke glares at her and points a finger at the girl as she stands at the end of bed with a smug expression.

"No. no way are you and Octavia becoming friends." Lexa raises an eyebrow and smirks making Clarke raise one in return and mirth to fill her eyes.

"Alright. You want mean? Fine. No more kissing or touching until I'm healed and maybe even longer, depending on your attitude and actions during that time." Panic fills Lexa's eyes even though she keeps her face blank, but Clarke can see through her and she knows this is not something she is willing to give up.

"How's that for mean Lex. Are you willing to give me up?" Lexa swallows and tries to stand her ground but she can see how serious Clarke is and caves embarrassingly easily.

"Of course not Clarke, I could never give you up." Clarke smiles triumphantly and holds out a hand for Lexa to take. Coming around the side of the bed she links their fingers together.

"Can you do something for me?" Lexa nods and waits for Clarke to continue. "Can you help me wash my hair? I want to get rid of this hair style." Lexa smiles softly and squeezes Clarke's hand before letting go.

"Of course Clarke. Let's get you up and into the bathroom with a chair and then I will grab everything."

"Thank you." Lexa nods and carefully pulls Clarke into an upright position and holds her leg, helping her swing it around until it is hanging off of the bed. Lexa grabs the crutches and hands them to Clarke before stepping aside but stays close enough in case Clarke needs help. Clarke manages to get up on her own and to the bathroom without difficulty. Lexa sets down the chair in front of the sink, making sure Clarke is settled before leaning the crutches against the wall and going into the cabinet to grab the shampoo and conditioner along with a towel before grabbing a bucket of still warm water from beside the tub. Then she wraps a small towel around Clarke's shoulders so her shirt doesn't get soaked.

"Okay just tip your head back and I will do the rest." Clarke smiles and tilts her head back, letting Lexa carefully pour water over her dirty hair. Soon she is finished wetting it and moves on to the shampoo, making sure to massage Clarke's scalp thoroughly before rinsing and repeating. Once she finishes the second time she lather's the now smooth locks in conditioner and rinses before wrapping the blonde's hair in the small towel from around Clarke's shoulders, squeezing out the water. Clarke, opens her eyes slowly when she feels the towel being wrapped around her head and groggily sits up, having dozed off to the feeling of Lexa's fingers gently massaging her head. Once Lexa squeezes all of the water out of Clarke's now clean hair with the towel she sets it aside before grabbing another one, larger than the other and scrubs Clarke's hair and squeezing out the excess water. Looking over at the counter to finds a comb and starts to untangle Clarke's hair carefully. Once done she pulls the hair back until it is not in Clarke's face and falling down her back until ending just shy of the middle of her back. Lexa sets the comb down and quickly begins braiding Clarke's hair into a french braid that comes around her neck to rest on her shoulder. Once she ties it off Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's neck from behind, kissing the girl on the cheek. Clarke smiles and brings a hand up to rest on Lexa's cheek and tilts her head so she can place a tender kiss on the brunette's lips before pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

"You're the best. Thank you." Lexa gives her the small grin that is reserved for Clarke and brings her hand up to cup the blonde's cheek.

"It's my pleasure. You deserve it and so much more." Clarke smiles and shakes her head.

"I only need you." Lexa stares into striking blue eyes intensely to find them staring back at her with the same heated look, finding only honesty in Clarke's eyes.

"I only need you too." And they both know the weight those words hold but know it is too soon to say the three words when they have only just been reunited. Clarke brings Lexa's head down and pulls her into a searing kiss full of passion, love and promise. That's the moment Octavia walks in carrying two trays of food and Lincoln right behind her holding drinks and quickly sees the girls in the bathroom from her place at the door. Octavia squeals and Clarke jolts back from the kiss to glare at the girl only to find her hair slightly messy and clothes rumpled. The flush in her face and the hickey on her neck tells Clarke everything she needs to know about why she took so long. Lexa chuckles quietly into Clarke's ear and it makes the blonde shiver and turn her head to find Lexa smirking to herself and she knows the brunette had the same thoughts as her. Lexa looks at her with a knowing look and kisses her cheek before pulling back and standing straight before moving to stand in front of Clarke, holding out her hands for Clarke to take.

Clarke grabs onto Lexa tightly and braces herself for the pain she knows will hit her as soon as she stands. Taking a breath, she clenches her jaw and nods at Lexa signaling for her to start pulling. Slowly Lexa pulls Clarke to her feet and watches as pain enters her lover's eyes and her breathing to stutter as the pain from her leg and ribs take over. Still holding onto Clarke she reaches over with one hand to grab the crutches but a tanned hand reaches them before she does and she looks up at Lincoln as he places a crutch under Clarke's arm before moving to the other side to place the second one under her right arm. Lexa still holds Clarke by the hand as she watches her childhood best friend care for her lover with such gentleness and care. Clarke smiles up at him and hold out her hand for him to take, and when he does she pulls him in for a hug.

"Thank you Lincoln. And I am so happy you are okay." Tears threaten Clarke's eyes but she blinks them away and buries her face in Lincoln's shoulder. Lincoln rubs her back gently, being careful of her scars and nods his head.

"I am happy you are as well. Thank you for taking care of Octavia when I couldn't." Lincoln whispers back and Lexa who had left Clarke's side when the two hugged smiles from her spot by Octavia's side at the genuine affection the two have for each other and the friendship the two clearly have and cherish. Octavia smiles as well and blinks away tears as she watches Clarke's eyes well up and bury her face into Lincoln's safe embrace.

"Of course. I would do anything to protect her." Clarke whisper's and pulls back and kisses her friend on the cheek to show her love and gratitude. Lincoln looks into her eyes seriously and nods his agreement.

"I know you would and I am grateful. And I know she would do the same for you. Even before when she was angry she would have done anything for you." Clarke smiles and nods her head while Lincoln takes a step away and turns to help her to the bed, staying beside her in case she needs support. Once there he holds her elbow and gently lowers her onto the bed, setting her crutches against the nightstand beside the bed before carefully lifting her leg and helping her swing it onto the bed. Clarke lets out the breath she was holding as the pain took over when her leg was lifted. Clarke sighs and lets her head sink into the pillow as the pain is dulled now that she is laying down. Lexa comes over and lays down beside her carefully with the plate of food in her hand. Clarke slowly sits up so she can eat and Lexa balances the plate on each of their thighs.

"God I'm hungry." Clarke immediately digs in, popping some berries into her mouth, quickly chewing before grabbing a few pieces of meat. Lexa smirks and grabs a handle of berries but her hand is slapped forcing her look at Clarke incredulously. Clarke shrugs and points down to the plate that is now unfairly split.

"Keep to your side Commander." Octavia snorts which leads to her choking on the mouthful of her food making Clarke stop eating and stare at her friend in amusement, trying not to laugh but Lincoln's exasperate expression makes her fall over the edge. Clarke's laugh echoes through room and Lexa watches her lover in admiration and love as she leans into Lexa's side, trying to catch her breath.

"Shut up Clarke!" Octavia exclaims, trying to be annoyed but its ruined by the wide grin that is planted on her face. Clarke shakes her head still shaking with laughter and groans as her ribs start to protest her movement. Lexa is immediately alert and pushing Clarke onto her back carefully so she isn't hunched over anymore. Clarke's breathing begins to even out and she sighs as the pain goes back to a dull throb.

 _"_ _You're welcome."_ Clarke flinches at the sudden intrusion of her mind making Lexa lean away and Octavia and Lincoln to look at her in concern. Clarke notices their reactions and is immediately embarrassed. Lexa watches as a blush forms on Clarke's pale cheeks and tilts her head in confusion.

"God dammit." Clarke whispers harshly and glares as Wanheda's laughter echoes through her head. Shaking her head, she lifts her eyes to meet confused green and chuckles.

"Sorry. I wasn't flinching at you. I had an unexpected visitor in my head." Lexa relaxes and Clarke can see the understanding on her face while her eyes shine with amusement. Clarke narrows her eyes and glares at Lexa until she stops smirking. Clarke smirks at how quickly Lexa dropped her amusement and gives the brunette an innocent grin when she narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"Wait so Wanheda spoke to you and you flinched? God this is gold." Octavia laughs and Clarke glares at the girl but the brunette is too distracted to notice so Clarke grabs a berry from her plate and aims for Octavia's open mouth. Lexa watches as Clarke aims at Octavia and is impressed with her accuracy as the berry arcs across the room and lands right into the young warrior's mouth making her choke once again. Clarke looks up at her lover to find Lexa looking at her with an impressed and prideful expression before looking over at her young friend who is coughing up a lung. Sighing Clarke looks at Lincoln with an apologetic expression and he grins in understanding before patting Octavia on the back until she stops coughing. Octavia takes a huge gulp of air and glares at Clarke who just shrugs in a 'what-can-you-do' way and goes back to eating her food. Lexa carefully picks up the food on her side and finishes quickly when Clarke clears her side of the plate before placing the plate on the nightstand. Lexa pulls the covers up over Clarke and herself and snuggles into the pillow as the blonde wraps herself around Lexa as best she can.

"O shut off the light please. And lock the door. We don't need any of the Allie-bots coming in during the night." Octavia snorts at the nickname for the people who have taken the chip before hauling herself up and locking the door and shutting off the light. Lincoln slides over in the cot and she slips in so she is on her side, facing Lexa and Clarke as they grip each other like they never want to let go. Smiling sadly, she relaxes into Lincoln's embrace and watches as Clarke's face relaxes and her breathing deepens. Lexa kisses her temple and Clarke snuggles unconsciously closer in her sleep, gripping Lexa tighter before sighing and melting into Lexa. Octavia waits until Lexa is asleep before finally succumbing to her own dreamless sleep.

 ***ONE WEEK LATER***

"Mom I'm fine. Seriously I'm all healed up. No pain and the x-rays show fully healed bones. I don't get why you want me to stay in bed." Abby sighs in frustration as she frowns at the x-rays of Clarke's recently broken ribs and leg.

"I just don't get how. You should still be in pain and your bones definitely should not be fully healed for at least four weeks."

"Mom we have been through this. I'm a nightblood now, that means I will heal faster than the average people. And I'm Wanheda. Accelerated healing is one of the perks. Even nightbloods don't heal this fast. But seriously I'm not complaining. Don't you want your daughter to be pain free?" Abby gives her an exasperate look when Clarke gives her a cheeky grin. Abby huffs out a breath and sets down the x-rays and medical records.

"Fine but any pain or discomfort and you come straight to me. Understand?" Clarke rolls her eyes and nods her agreement before hopping off the exam table.

"Good now get out of here. You need some sunlight, you're too pale." Clarke smirks and hugs Abby before running to the door but stops at her mother's sharp words.

"No running. I do not need you breaking the other leg." Clarke stares at her mother incredulously before laughing at her mother's logic, which makes Abby roll her eyes and shoo Clarke out the door.

"Yes that was a little excessive but seriously Clarke. No more broken bones any time soon." Clarke salutes her mother and fast walks down the hall until she makes it around the corner. Once out of her mother's sight she takes off at a sprint for the door leading outside. Clarke is blinded by the sunshine as soon as she bursts through the door but her eyes adjust quickly and she is able to find Octavia and Lexa easily. Sitting at one of the picnic tables talking quietly while people from Arkadia stare. Some in suspicion while others look on in hatred and caution. Clarke rolls her eyes and glares at the people staring, making them all turn away and quickly resume their chores. Octavia notices the lack of stares and looks up to find Clarke walking towards them, glaring at anyone giving them dirty looks. An amused smirk crosses her face and Lexa looks over her shoulder to find what has made Octavia so amused. A smile spreads across her face as Clarke intimidates the people of Arkadia with a glare. Clarke reaches the duo and plops down onto the bench beside Lexa gracefully, rolling her eyes at the amused looks that are directed at her.

"Shut up. They shouldn't have been staring. They have jobs to do." Octavia chuckles and Lexa shakes her head in amusement.

"Yeah and what's yours? Glare people to death?" Clarke raises an eyebrow, unimpressed with Octavia lame humour.

"Really O? that was awful." Octavia winces and nods slowly.

"I know. I'm off my game lately, don't worry I'll be better next time." Lexa and Clarke share an unsure look and Octavia huffs at the two.

"Anyways. Now that I'm healed fully, I think its time for Octavia to start her training. What do you say Heda? Think she can take it?" Lexa looks at Clarke then to Octavia and back again before shrugging.

"I guess we will find out." Octavia groans and drags her body up and slowly walks over to the gate and waits for Clarke and Lexa to catch up. The guards open the gate, the three walk a few feet away from the fence and Octavia looks at Clarke as she stares at her. After a minute of Clarke's staring Octavia starts to get irritated and fidgets with her dagger strapped to her thigh. Still Clarke doesn't move or say anything and Octavia shifts on her feet, her annoyance increasing with each minute. Finally, the four-minute mark hits and Octavia breaks.

"Seriously Clarke. I know I'm hot but enough with the staring already! Are you gong to teach me or what?" Clarke smirks and takes a few steps forward.

"That was lesson one. Patience is key in battle as well as hunting and scouting. If you cannot stay still while hunting you will scare away your prey with the noise of your movements. While scouting you will need to be silent and stick to the trees so you become part of the shadows and if you do not have patience you will not succeed. In battle you need patience so you can observe your opponent and force them to make the first move. And by the time they do you will be ready and have already anticipated it because their body language will give it away as they become agitated when you do not start fighting. Do you understand now?" Octavia nods and Clarke smiles approvingly.

"Good. We will go back to number one later. Now on to lesson two. Hand to hand combat. No weapons used but always be aware of your surroundings and use it to your advantage. For example; dirt, mud or sand can be used as a distraction and obscure your opponent's sight if you throw it in their eyes. This will give you a few seconds to gain the upper hand. Tree branches, rocks, a pencil, pretty much anything can become a makeshift weapon if you know how to use it to your advantage. Got it?"

"Yes. Always be aware of my surroundings and anything can be used as a weapon if I understand how to wield it." Clarke nods and shrugs off her coat and walking it over to Lexa who is standing a few feet away. Lexa takes the jacket and smirks at Clarke who gives her a smile in return.

"Don't want this to get dirty." Lexa smiles and nods before folding the coat she had given Clarke in Polis, over her arm. Clarke walks back to her position in front of Octavia.

"Okay now we will practice hand to hand. Not full out because I want to teach you moves but we need to spar so I can understand where to start with you okay?" Octavia nods and takes off her own coat and throwing it in Lexa's direction, not caring where it lands.

"Ready?" Octavia takes a deep breath and gets into her stance that mirrors Clarke's and gives a nod. They two circle each other before Clarke throws a punch at Octavia's face which is easily blocked. Clarke repeats it a few more times, each one being blocked by the brunette. After the third block Clarke brings her left fist up and fakes a punch before jabbing her right fist out, which Octavia dodges and returns with her own right hook. Clarke blocks the punch with her forearm and aims a kick Octavia's thigh and it is just quick enough to sneak through Octavia's defenses though Clarke is careful with how much force she puts behind it. Octavia throws a fist out at Clarke's face but Clarke grabs it and twists, pulling Octavia off balance and leans forward to get momentum to throw the young warrior over her shoulder. Octavia groans as the breath is knocked out of her and Clarke nods at the girl signalling that they are done. Clarke pulls her up into a sitting position so she can breathe easier and crouches in front of Octavia, patiently waiting until she is not struggling.

"Okay good. You have great accuracy when you throw your punches and you keep up your arms which is important. But your balance needs work. First thing we will work on is foot work and balance so you will not be thrown to the ground like that so easily. But over all I think you have great potential." Octavia takes in the criticism and listens intently as Clarke speaks. Smiling at the compliment Octavia nods.

"Thanks Clarke."

"Your welcome." Clarke pulls Octavia to her feet and glances to her right to find a crowd forming by the open gate, everyone staring at the two women in shock. Clarke sighs and tilts her head back in exasperation and annoyance as the people once again seem more interested in staring then working. Octavia looks over at what has Clarke tense and annoyed. Octavia chuckles dryly and shakes her head before looking back at Clarke to find her staring at one person in particular with pain and guilt on her face. Jasper shoves his way forward and stumbles towards the girls and Clarke swallows hard before relaxing as she feels the heat of Lexa's body standing slightly to the left of her. Octavia steps in front of her like she can protect her from the harsh words everyone knows are bound to come out of the drunk boy's mouth.

"Bravo _princess_." Jasper sneers and stops walking when Octavia blocks his path. "You're taking that murdering bitch's side now?" Jasper aims his question at Octavia who glares and shoves him backwards.

"You're drunk Jasper now leave before I do something I won't regret." Jasper scoffs and shakes his before glaring at Clarke.

"You need a bodyguard now? I guess since you have killed pretty much half the population someone is bound to want revenge." Octavia takes a threatening step forward, about to grab Jasper and drag him away when Clarke's husky voice stops her.

"No. Its okay Octavia I got this. If blaming me for everything is what he needs to heal then fine." Clarke steps up beside Octavia and puts a hand on her arm telling her to take a few steps back, which she does hesitantly and stops when she reaches Lexa's tense frame.

"What is it you want to say Jasper?" Jasper sneers and takes a step closer to the blonde but Clarke isn't afraid of the boy and stares at him unimpressed.

"You killed Maya. You killed innocent people and children in that mountain. Why should Maya be dead when you get to walk around free and unpunished!?" Clarke nods slowly and swipes spit off of her face before replying.

"Yes I did kill Maya. And I would do it again if it meant I could save Raven from dying on that table. They tortured Monty and Harper while you were inside and you didn't even know because you were too busy making out with a girl you knew for a week."

"I loved her! She was the only one to understand me!" Clarke scoffs and glares at Jasper dangerously.

"She understood you better than your best friend of sixteen years in just a week? Did you even think of what you are doing to Monty when you blame your problems on him? And I may be wrong though I don't think I am when I say you are a murderer too. I mean didn't you kill guards and Dr. Tsing while in there? So why am I to be called a murderer when all of us including yourself have killed or harmed another person to survive?"

"They deserved it. They would have killed us! What you did was kill innocent people!"

"Of course they did! I warned all of you that something was wrong but you all just wanted the easy way out and were willing to believe anything if you got to have some fucking cake. And you suffered for it. You don't think I know they were innocent? I am haunted by every single one of them and you blame me for it. But what I want to know is why you blame me and Monty and not Bellamy, the guy that you look up to who also pulled the lever, killing Maya as well."

"He never wanted to! You were the one who came up with everything and Monty made it possible! Bellamy actually apologized to me and tried to help me while you ran off and didn't care about who you left behind!"

"I left because you all were safe and I didn't need to lead anymore. I was free to mourn on my own and deal with my demons without burdening anyone with them while you all healed and moved on." Clarke says menacingly.

"You didn't even try to reason with Cage! You just cared about getting out alive!"

"I gave Cage a choice and he declined my offer of letting our people go for the safety of his own. He said no when I asked him to stop drilling or I would irradiate level five. He didn't believe I would do it but I did and everyone of his people died because of that choice. It was either kill everyone and save Raven and my mother or let everyone in the mountain live while I watched my best friend and mother die!" Jasper looks speechless before anger crosses his face.

"You don't even care that you killed them do you? You got to leave and live a free life while the rest of us suffered!"

"I do care. I have nightmares every night and those three months when you think I was off having a blast? I was on my own with no human contact being haunted by my actions that kept everyone alive while you got to heal and have people who actually care about you try and help but clearly alcohol is now your best friend. Monty has tried to help you and apologize but you would rather have Bellamy a guy who has tortured people and put everyone of your lives in danger because he sided with Pike. He was about to let Lincoln, Kane, Sinclair and my mother die by a having a bullet shot through their brain because they wouldn't side with Pike. And he wouldn't have cared at all and wouldn't have stopped until everyone who wasn't loyal to Pike was dead." Jasper shakes is head angrily not listening to Clarke.

"He hasn't tortured anyone. You're lying he wouldn't do that! He wants to protect us!" Clarke clenches her jaw in annoyance and breathes harshly through her nose. Clarke shakes her head in disappointment and turns to walk away from him, but clearly Jasper didn't think she was allowed to leave and yanks her backwards, causing her to stumble. Wanheda rears her head inside of Clarke and lets out a threatening snarl but Clarke pushes her back and turns slowly to face an angry Jasper once again.

"Let go." Clarke says threateningly making Jasper's throat bob as he swallows hard but he keeps his grip on her arm.

"No you're lying Clarke like you always do! Bellamy wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Really? He hasn't hurt anyone? Why do you think I'm here Jasper? Why have you not seen me outside these walls until today? I have been recovering from the injuries Pike and Bellamy inflicted on me."

"No you are fine I don't see any bruising or anything." Clarke shakes her head in exasperation. "You need to see proof?" Jasper nods and stares at Clarke challengingly.

"Fine." And in front of everyone Clarke pulls off her shirt leaving her in just her wrapping, letting everyone see every red and angry scar marring her body, as well as the burns from the shock wand. Jasper stares at her in horror when she turns around to face him after giving him a view of her back.

"My mom has the x-rays of the broken bones and pictures of me after surgery. Every injury is catalogued by picture and severity so go ahead and look through them and tell me how much Bellamy is a good guy and all he wants is to protect you. Because he is going to suffer for his crimes along side Pike." Clarke pulls her shirt back on and stares at Jasper waiting for him to verbalize his reaction. When he doesn't Clarke shoves him out of her way and makes her way inside, breathing hard and her muscles tense as Wanheda starts pacing in her mind while anger swirls through her body. Clarke gives an angry yell and punches the steel wall of the hallway just as Octavia and Lexa round the corner. The sound of Clarke's fist making impact echoes through the hall and Clarke pulls her left hand back wincing, cradling it carefully to her chest.

"Shit!" Clarke yells and she glares at her now swollen knuckles. She clenches her jaw and clenches her hurt hand in a fist making pain shoot through it though she is positive it is not broken.

"Clarke!" Lexa yells and rushes to her side, cradling her swollen hand carefully, examining it to see if it is broken.

"It's not broken, I'm fine." Clarke says emotionless and stares off into space as Octavia and Lexa stares at in concern. Memories of her torture flash in front of her eyes and her breathing escalates as she gets trapped in her head, reliving every cut, burn and broken bone. Lexa lets go of Clarke's hand and cradles her face and looks into the blue eyes that are glazed and distant; full of pain and fear. Clarke starts struggling to breathe and panic seizes her body as she grips Lexa's arms in fear when she cannot get enough air. Clarke is still unaware of her surroundings, all she can see is Bellamy and Pike in front of her, taking turns hitting and cutting her.

"Clarke? Hodnes can you hear me?" Lexa asks worriedly and looks at Octavia in a panic. "Go get Abby, she's having a panic attack." Octavia nods and takes off in a sprint towards the med bay while Lexa carefully guides Clarke to the wall and sits down with Clarke in between her legs, leaning against her chest.

"Clarke I know you're scared but you need to breathe. Listen to my voice. Can you feel my chest against your back?" The fog in Clarke's mind slowly starts to disappear and she can hear Lexa's voice though its distant. "Can you feel my hand on your stomach Clarke? I know its scary but you need to breathe with me." Clarke nods shakily and takes a deep breath trying to match Lexa's.

"Okay that's good Clarke. I'm going to push on your stomach and when I do I want you to exhale. And when you inhale in want you to breathe in until your stomach hits my hand. Do you think you can do that?" Clarke gives a jerk of her head and Lexa pushes on her stomach as she starts to exhale and then moves it away a couple inches and Clarke inhales deeply until she feels Lexa's warm hand. They repeat this five times until Clarke finally begins to feel better and her breathing evens out. Clarke sags into Lexa's warm body, exhausted and in pain as her body feels like she got trampled by a horse. All her muscles ache from how tense she was and her hand throbs in pain.

Hurried footsteps come closer but Clarke is too exhausted to even lift her head from Lexa's shoulder. Lexa pulls her closer, kissing her on the head before Octavia and Abby round to corner to find Clarke cradled between Lexa's legs and her arms wrapped protectively around the blonde's middle. Abby sighs in relief when Clarke is still awake and her breathing is level. Abby crouches in front of the pair and gently moves the hair out Clarke's face.

"Clarke honey. How are you feeling?" Clarke sighs and snuggles closer to Lexa. "Exhausted and like I got trampled by a horse. I'm warm too, which is good." Abby smiles a little and looks up at Lexa to find her cheeks are a little flushed and she is avoiding Abby's gaze. Octavia chuckles and shakes her head at how different and young Lexa acts when she isn't surrounded by her warriors and people.

"Alright that's good then. How about we get you to your room and you can sleep for a bit." Clarke nods and yawns as Abby helps her to her feet and waits for Lexa to get up as well before handing her daughter off to the brunette.

"Okay you two. Make sure she gets some sleep. I need to get back to medical but if anything gets worse come get me." Octavia and Lexa nods and wait for Abby to leave before Lexa carefully lifts Clarke in her arms and cradles her to her chest, letting Clarke rest her head on Lexa's shoulder while they walk to Clarke's room.

Lexa lays down on the bed still cradling Clarke to her chest and Octavia walks over to sit on the edge of the bed with an ice pack she had grabbed from medical. Carefully she places a small pillow on the blonde's lap letting Clarke's injured hand rest on it. She places the ice on the swollen knuckles making Clarke hiss and jerk her hand away, but Lexa grabs her wrist gently and holds it down on the pillow while Octavia hold the ice pack to it.

"I want to go home." Clarke whispers and Lexa freezes and looks up at Octavia who has a knowing look on her face.

"What do you mean Clarke?" Lexa asks and Clarke sighs like the answer should be obvious and Octavia smirks at the blonde's attitude. "It means I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore. I can't stand being in these metal walls with people who hate me and stare at us all the time. I want to go back to Polis. There are too many bad memories here." Lexa lets out a long breath and leans her head against Clarke's.

"Okay Clarke. We will go home whenever you want, but you need to tell your mother and friends in advance." Clarke nods and lifts her head up to look at Lexa with a grateful expression. Clarke pulls her down for a tender kiss and they only break apart when Octavia starts to make gagging noises.

"I'm still here guys." Clarke breaks away from the kiss and shoves Octavia's face to the side. "The don't be. Or just don't look." Octavia gasps in fake outrage and Clarke gives her an amused smile.

"You know what? Fine! I will just-," Octavia doesn't get to finish her sentence because someone is banging on the door rapidly. Clarke jumps up and is rushing to the door with Octavia and Lexa right behind her. "Clarke! Please open up I need your help!" Clarke rips the door open and looks at Raven in concern.

"Raven what's wrong?"

"I need you to get her out of my head! I can't remember Finn and I think I have a solution to get her out but I need your help. Please Clarke." Raven pleads with the blonde but she really doesn't need to as Clarke is already nodding and pulling Raven through the door and locking it behind her.

"Okay what's your plan?" Raven begins to explain how she needs to send an electric pulse through her brain to override Allie's control. "Okay we need to go to your shop and you need to get Sinclair and Monty to help you build this thing. What do you need in the meantime?" Raven lets out a relieved sigh and hugs Clarke.

"I need one of those bracelet's you guys came down wearing." Clarke nods but she doesn't know where any are.

"I don't know where-," Octavia interrupts her by thrusting the last bracelet in front of their faces and Raven laughs before taking in. "You're a life saver O." Octavia winks and hugs the girl. "Its what I'm here for." Clarke sakes her head incredulously before she is shoving the two out the door and the four young women run to Raven's workshop.

"Octavia go find Monty now." Octavia nods and runs down a separate hall while Raven opens the door to the mechanical bay and quickly rushes to her table where her plans are scattered. "Raven where is Sinclair?"

"He should be in the garage. He was with Kane working on the Rovers." Clarke nods and looks around for a radio. Finding one she quickly presses the button. "Kane come in." Clarke waits a few seconds before Kane answers.

"Clarke what is it?"

"Is Sinclair there with you?"

"Yes why?"

"Raven needs his help desperately. Can you send him to the mechanical bay please?"

"Of course he's on his way."

"Okay thank you."

"You're welcome." Clarke sighs and walks back over to Raven and looks at her blueprints for the machine and wonders if an electric pulse to the brain is all it will take. Frowning Clarke begins to think how these chips work. How does something affect the brain when ingested?

"Raven?" Raven pauses and looks up at Clarke, immediately recognizing the look on her face. "What's wrong Clarke?" Clarke shakes her head and studies Raven.

"You ingested the key right?" Raven nods and waits for Clarke to continue. "Did it dissolve or did you swallow it whole?" Raven thinks back to when she took the chip.

"It dissolved why?" Clarke frowns and begins pacing in front of Lexa and Raven who watch her intently.

"How would it affect the brain so quickly then? It must stay in the nervous system, meaning a shock wouldn't completely work but if it is in the brain, the neck…" Clarke mumbles as she paces, running her fingers over her lips as she does so. Stopping short she whips her head up in shock and grabs Raven's face pulling open her eyelids and checking her pupils but they are not dilated or dazed so she runs her fingers down the back of Raven's neck pressing just below the hair line and continues down, seeing if there is any liquid built up in her spinal cord. Clarke pulls back with a frown when she doesn't feel anything but her gut is telling her something different.

Raven and Lexa are watching Clarke curiously when Sinclair, Octavia and Monty rush through the door. Clarke pulls back and lets Raven fill the two in on what they need to do. Clarke walks over to Lexa and they all wait as the three geniuses get to work building.

"What are you thinking Clarke?" Clarke tilts her head side to side debating if she should tell her based on her gut feeling but ultimately she needs another opinion. "I think that since the key dissolves and has an immediate affect on people, it travels right to their brain stem, attaching to the cells and interrupts the pain receptors. If I'm right the residue of the key should be at the base of their neck and if we use the electric shock first it might help to remove what has travelled to their brain to escape down their brain stem and be released through a cut in their neck. The rest of the key would escape the body with the flow of the person's blood." Clarke looks up at Lexa to find her staring in shock. Clarke furrows her brow and looks at the brunette in concern.

"I know it's a long shot but-," Lexa shakes her head and interrupts Clarke. "No I think your right." Lexa leans in so no one else with be able to hear what she says next. "The same happened to me when I ascended. The flame was placed inside of my neck." Clarke pulls back in surprise and moves behind Lexa but first checks to make sure Allie isn't in the room. Once clear she moves Lexa's hair to the side and finds a scar about five inches long and the sacred symbol tattooed over it. Clarke lets her hair fall back in place and moves so she is standing beside Lexa.

"That symbol…" Lexa nods. "Yes. It is the sacred symbol of the Commander. And it is on those chips." Clarke sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Great." Lexa hums in agreement as they go back to watching the mechanics work. After about twenty minutes Allie pops up and Clarke tenses, stepping farther away from Lexa and gives the brunette a desperate look to act normal. Lexa nods and walks over to Octavia and starts to whisper to her motioning to her dagger and pulls it out like she is explaining how to use it. Clarke sighs and moves over to Raven's side and focuses on the table where the metal parts are set up on order.

"How's it going so far?" Raven clenches her fist and glances to the side to look at Allie in anger before looking at Clarke's concerned expression.

"Good. We just need a few more minutes and it should be good to go." Clarke gives her a weak smile and a nod before turning to watch Sinclair and Monty work.

"Clarke, she's here." Clarke looks at her confused making sure to act like she has no idea who she is talking about. "Who?"

"Allie." Clarke looks at her in shock and points to the ground. "Wait you can see her?" Raven nods and glances to her left. "Yeah. She knows what we are doing now." Raven groans in frustration and Clarke sighs.

"Why Raven? With everything that I can do for you why would you do this?" Clarke tenses and keeps her attention on Raven as Allie speaks in a persuasive manner. Raven explodes with anger and whips her body to the left. "Because you stole my memories, you crazy bitch!" Clarke and the rest of the group jump at the unexpected yelling and everyone looks at the spot Raven is directing her anger, only to find empty air except for Clarke and Raven. Clarke steps close to Raven and puts her hands on the mechanic's arms making her look at her.

"Okay Raven just breathe. We need to focus on the plan and not let her get in the way alright?" Raven sighs and nods her head before she looks up at Clarke with determination in her eyes.

"Octavia I need you to go get my mom. I think I know how to help these people but I need her expertise." Clarke addresses Octavia and Octavia nods.

"You got it Griffin, I'll be back in a few." Octavia makes her way to the door and Allie speaks up again.

"Tell her to stop Raven." Raven clenches her jaw and shakes her head as she focuses on her tools. Clarke stiffens when Allie tilts her head and stares at Raven eerily. "Tell her to come back. That you do not need Abby."

"No! just no!" Raven yells and stares at Allie furiously. "Then I am sorry for this." Allie tilts her head and stares hard at Raven, and not even seconds later Raven is screaming out in pain. Clarke stares in horror as Raven collapses, consumed by her pain but Clarke is quick enough to catch the girl before she hits the ground. Raven begins to sob and clutches onto Clarke who is now holding her up. Allie moves behind Clarke and faces Raven as she speaks.

"You wanted your memories back so here they are." Raven screams out and Clarke can't take it anymore so she scoops up Raven in her arms and runs for the door with Lexa behind her.

"Sinclair, Monty hurry up with that thing. We are going to need it sooner rather than later." Clarke orders the two men as she sprints past them. Lexa and Clarke catch up with Octavia quickly and panic invades her eyes as she sees Clarke running with Raven in her arms.

"Octavia go back to the shop and make sure none of the people who took the chip get in!" Octavia shakes herself out of her daze and takes off at a run for the shop while Lexa opens the medical doors for Clarke and Abby looks up when she hears Raven screaming out. Clarke quickly places Raven on the bed and faces her mother and Jackson. Abby quickly checks Raven's pulse and her pupils.

"Her heart is racing. Jackson get me a sedative now." Jackson doesn't move and Clarke looks up from Raven to find Allie standing beside him. Clarke growls and lunges for Jackson taking him to the ground easily. With the air knocked out of him Clarke grabs the food tray on the table beside her and hits him over the head hard enough to knock him out. Abby looks at her in confusion and shock but Clarke ignores her and quickly grabs the sedative, injecting it into Raven's neck. Raven's screams disappear as the girl falls unconscious and Allie along with them as her two subjects are unconscious and she is unable to get the information she needs. Clarke sighs and runs a hand through her hair and begins pacing with agitation.

"Clarke why would you attack Jackson?" Abby asks her incredulously. Clarke gives her an irritated look and takes as deep breath so she doesn't snap at her mother.

"He took the chip. Allie was right there beside him. He wasn't going to help you with Raven." Abby looks confused and shocked as she tries to process this information.

"Wait how do you know she was there." Clarke groans and looks at her mother.

"I can see her. And no I did not take the chip. I think it has to do with me being Wanheda. I'm pretty sure I am supposed to help the people who have taken the chip and to do that I need to see her or something." Abby sighs and runs a hand over her face reluctantly accepting her daughter's explanation.

"Okay fine. How do we help them?"

"Raven believes that she needs to send an electric pulse through her brain to override Allie but I think we need to do something more than that. I think that after the shock is made we need to cut their neck so the residue of the key can leave the body with the blood that escapes." Abby looks pensive but nods slowly in agreement.

"Yes I think that will work since the key affects the pain receptors meaning it travels to the spine and brain stem." Clarke nods and looks down at Jackson in contemplation.

"We need to sedate him as well until the device is ready. We can't have him hear or see anything or Allie will know what our solution is." Abby sighs and looks down at Jackson in betrayal and disappointment.

"Okay. Let's put him in the bed beside Raven and I will get another sedative." Clarke nods and looks up at Lexa who had been silent through the whole ordeal.

"Help me lift him?" Lexa gives Clarke a small smile and nods. "Of course Clarke." Clarke smiles back and grabs Jackson under the arms while Lexa grabs his legs.

"One, two, three." The two girls heave Jackson up and onto the bed jut as Abby comes back with the sedative. She injects him swiftly and hooks him up to a heart monitor so she will know when he is about to wake up.

"Now what?" Abby asks looking at the two young leaders Clarke opens her mouth to speak when the sound of many footsteps echo through the hall.

"Skrish." Lexa and Clarke say at the same time making them look at each other in amusement before focusing back on the on coming army of Allie followers.

"Now Lexa and I will distract these people and you lock the doors and barricade them. Do not open them until I am at the door or Lexa." Abby nods and the two young women run out of the room and wait until Abby has locked and barred the doors with tables and beds. Clarke glances over at Lexa and they share a look before facing the hall full of at least a hundred, maybe more Arkadian's who now follow Allie.

"You ready to unleash Wanheda Clarke?" Clarke smirks and looks at Lexa. "She can't wait to get out." Lexa raises an eyebrow at the blonde and Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Let's go Heda." Lexa nods and faces the army that is now only fifty feet away from the pair. Clarke does the same before relaxing her mind and body fully, giving Wanheda full control. Clarke's eyes flash dangerously and her movements become predatory as she moves to meet the first line of defense. Lexa stays beside her and lets Heda take over just as the first punch is thrown by a large male guard at Clarke who easily dodges and knocks him out with a left hook to the jaw. Lexa kicks a man in the gut making him collide with the people behind him, the force knocking them over like dominoes. Clarke and Lexa move as one, spinning and ducking around each other easily taking out people left and right. Clarke is grabbed from behind as Lexa is fighting two men off, dodging their knives and knocking their heads together.

Clarke waits until a woman comes in front of her before jumping as much as she can, forcing the man to tighten his grip, giving her leverage to kick her in the chest and throw her head back, connecting with the man's nose. A crack is heard but he doesn't react to the pain and Clarke shoves the woman with her feet out pushing all of her weight backwards making the woman collide with the wall and the man stumble, loosening his grip enough for Clarke to free an arm and elbow him in the side of the head as hard as she can, dropping him unconscious. Lexa looks up to find Clarke standing above two unconscious people before the blonde is running towards her.

Clarke's eyes flicker downwards towards the ground and just a split second before she reaches her Lexa jumps as high as she can, bringing her knees to her chest as Clarke slides under her, taking out a man's legs and slamming his head on the ground. Lexa whirls around with a spin kick and hits a man in the head as he was about to grab Clarke. He falls and two more take his place but Clarke is already kicking one in the chest, leaving the other for Lexa.

Clarke presses down on the man's pressure point in his neck, rendering him unconscious before ducking and moving around the woman until her arms wrap around her neck and she is able to get her in a choke hold, squeezing until she passes out. Lexa moves towards Clarke until her back hits the blonde's and the two move in a circle only moving when a person attacks but they always move back so their backs are touching. Clarke manages to block a high kick and return one before Allie appears and gives the people an order.

"Kill the Commander." Clarke freezes as a guard pulls out a gun and takes aim at Lexa. Lexa had moved to kick a man in the chest so she was a few feet from the blonde. Clarke doesn't hesitate to rush her as the man pulls the trigger. Clarke feels the bullet rip through her left shoulder leaving a trail of fiery pain as it enters and gets stuck in her muscle. Groaning in pain Clarke pushes up off of Lexa who had fallen on her back with the blonde on top of her.

"Clarke!" Lexa anxiously looks at the bullet wound that is bleeding profusely, and doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. "I'm fine Lexa. Let's finish this. I am so done with this shit." Lexa nods and gets into her fighting stance once more as Clarke is now a flurry of strikes taking out one person after the other not giving them a chance to move. Lexa does the same and soon enough there are only five Allie followers still standing. Clarke is breathing heavily from the blood loss and exertion but still rushes the man with the gun. She makes sure to zig zag as she runs, making it more difficult for him to hit her and by the time he does have a shot she is on him and knocking the gun out of his hand. Lexa grabs the fallen gun and uses it to hit the remaining four people over the head. Clarke now weakened by the bullet wound just kicks the man towards Lexa who is ready with the gun, hitting him over the head once he reaches her.

As soon as the last man falls Lexa is rushing Clarke and catching her as she starts to collapse. Clarke screams out a little as her arm is jostled making Lexa grimace and feel guilty for cause her pain.

"Sorry hodnes. I'm going to pick you up and take you to your mother." Clarke groans in response sagging into Lexa. Lexa lifts her lover in her arms for what seems like the hundredth time since they have been in Arkadia and takes her to medical.

"Abby! I need your help; Clarke has been shot." As soon as those words leave her mouth Lexa can hear the scraping of metal against the floor and the doors fling open.

"Get her on the bed." Lexa does as she is told, gently laying Clarke down and watches as Abby grabs bandages to press on the wound.

"Lexa I need you to keep pressure on her wound while I get some supplies." Lexa nods and immediately moves to take over for Abby pressing down hard on the wound while Abby searches for water and rags to clean the wound. A few minutes later Abby is back with peroxide, water and some cloths. Lexa lets her remove the bandages and makes quick work of cleaning the wound causing Clarke to whimper in her incoherent state. Clarke shivers and sweat drips down her face as her mother works on her, her vision swimming and she can barely make out Lexa's worried face above hers.

"Clarke ste yuj. I need you to fight again. Beja." Lexa whispers to the blonde before Clarke is consumed by darkness leaving a frantic mother and lover behind to fix her once more.


	9. Saving Little Bird

**A/N: So here is chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it and please leave your thoughts and feedback, I love reading what you guys think!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own the 100 or its characters. all plot and dialogue are mine except for a few line that are right from the show.**

After a half hour Abby is finally done fixing Clarke's shoulder. Sighing she collapses in the chair beside her daughter's bed and runs a hand down her face, exhausted by the day's events. Everything being so up and down has put a strain on her emotions and increased her stress. She thought once Pike had been captured that things would finally calm down but everything just seemed to escalate. Clarke being in a coma for days and miraculously saving them after being on deaths door, fighting off forty people by herself had been enough for Abby to freak out. Then to add to it Clarke is fully healed in a week because her biology has changed somehow, giving her fast healing. And the first day Clarke is able to leave the ark and go outside she ends up back in it to fight off Allie's subjects, getting shot in the process. Abby looks over to find an exhausted Commander sitting by her daughter's side like she has been for the past few weeks ever so patient when it comes to helping Clarke. Abby may still be apprehensive of the Commander but she trusts Lexa. She knows Lexa will do everything she can to protect Clarke and she is happy that Clarke has found someone to love her and make her smile again.

She has watched the way her daughter lights up at the mention of Lexa or when the brunette walks into the room, and can't help but notice it is just like how Jake used to look at her; full of love and desire but also soft and protective, like she would give her life for Lexa or protect her from any harm whether, physical or emotional. Ever since they landed Clarke always looks like the world is weighing her down but when she is in Lexa's presence Abby can tell the guilt that she carries on her shoulders eases in the brunette's presence and gives the blonde more confidence in herself. And when Abby watches Lexa she can see the adoration that crosses Lexa's face when she looks at Clarke and the devotion she has for her daughter in her actions and small gestures that make Clarke smile and laugh. How Lexa has been able to keep Clarke happy and not spiralling into a depressed state after her torture Abby will never know but its all she needs to accept the bond between the two.

Lexa's and Clarke's budding relationship is inspiring and she is envious of the young couple. How the two seem to flow and understand each other so deeply, always knowing when the other needs comfort without needing it verbalized amazes Abby. She is in awe of the effect Clarke has on Lexa whether just giving her a smile or touching her the brunette physically relaxes and leans into her daughter subconsciously, and even though they may not be aware of it she can tell they gravitate towards each other, searching the room without looking and knowing where the other is. Abby can tell their bond is strengthening with each passing day and knows it is to be protected from the harsh ways of the ground. A cough startles her out of her inner thoughts and she looks at her daughter who is now grimacing in pain.

"Ow." Lexa lets out a relieved breath and laughs a little at the blonde before kissing her square on the lips not caring that Abby is there. She has come too close to losing Clarke once again that she is tired of hiding her feelings. She is stressed to the max with how crazy things have been over the past few weeks since she has been in Arkadia and she just for once, wants to relax and not have the whole world on her shoulders. Being with Clarke and not having to lead has given her an inside look of what its like and she loves it but she knows she can't hide forever, Polis needs her and she has to return to her duties. Pulling back from the kiss Lexa looks down at Clarke with a stern expression.

"Don't ever do that again. I can't go through almost losing you anymore." Clarke looks at her with pain filled eyes and her face floods with guilt as she thinks of how much her actions have hurt Lexa. Clarke swallows and nods.

"I know. I'm sorry but all I saw was that guard pointing a gun at your head and you were too far away from me. I didn't even think of how much I would hurt you when I knocked you out of the way, taking the bullet instead. But I will never regret saving your life at the expense of mine, and I know you would have done the same for me." Lexa opens her mouth to object but Clarke gives her a stern look. "Don't even think of arguing that its different because its not." Lexa closes her mouth with a resigned sigh and nods her head.

"You're right Clarke but please be more careful. I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do if I did." Lexa whispers the last part and clenches her jaw as her chest hurts just at the thought of living without Clarke. Clarke gives her a knowing look and squeezes Lexa's hand tightly, telling her she isn't going anywhere. Gently Clarke pulls Lexa closer and leans forward so her forehead rests against the brunette's and looks deep into forest green eyes.

"I can't lose you either. I don't think I could survive that. So I promise to do everything in my power to stay alive and ensure I have an amazing future with you." Lexa smiles and surges forward, attaching her lips to Clarke's in an intense kiss full of emotion.

"And I promise I will do everything in my power to make a better world for our future and to stay alive so we can grow old together, because I am madly in love you Clarke Griffin." Clarke's breath catches and tears flood her eyes but she blinks them away so she can see Lexa's deep green eyes.

"I'm in love with you too Lexa whatever-your-last-name-is." Lexa lets out a wet laugh and shakes her head, rubbing her nose against Clarke's in the process.

"I don't have one." Clarke gives her a mischievous smile and licks her lips before speaking. Lexa stares at Clarke's now glistening lips and it takes a minute for her to understand what Clarke says next.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I have one. I may just have to share it with you in the future." Clarke winks when Lexa's eyes widen in surprise and understanding. Clarke chuckles at how speechless Lexa is but their moment is cut short by a throat clearing. Clarke turns to look at her mother who is giving her a stern look.

"No marriage until you are twenty-five young lady." Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles happily at her mother.

"Well then in seven years I will give you a last name." Clarke laughs at her mother's exasperation but she can tell she is trying not to smile. Lexa looks at Clarke with love shining in her eyes and cups her lover's face.

"I can't wait." Clarke's smile grows even more radiant and she pulls Lexa into a searing kiss, sealing their promise in the best way possible. Abby smiles at the love that radiates off the two, she can pretty much feel it, like a blast of warmth engulfs her, making her feel full and happy. When the two pull apart the feeling dulls slightly but she still buzzes with it. Abby decides to ignore it for now until she can ask someone else about it if it happens again.

"Okay I hate to break this up but where is Octavia? Is she still with the others?" Clarke asks and Lexa nods. "Yes she is still in the mechanical bay. She radioed a half hour ago and said the two men were almost done. They should be here soon." Clarke sighs in relief before a thought pops into her head.

"What about the people in the hall?" Lexa chuckles and starts to explain. "Kane came down to talk with Abby and found them all laying there unconscious and rushed in here in a panic. But once he saw you were shot with Raven and Jackson in here as well he calmed down and listened to what I had to say. So he then had guards come and pick them up, taking them to the cage." Clarke smirks at that and looks towards her mother.

"Hey mom?" Abby hums and flips through Clarke's chart that she has already memorized, trying to ignore her daughter's intense and knowing gaze.

"What did Kane want to talk to you about?" Clarke glances at Lexa and winks at her giving her a clue that she is just playing around. Lexa shakes her head in mock disappointment but ultimately leans back in her chair and watches as Clarke catches Abby in a lie.

"Oh he just came to give me lunch." Clarke raises an eyebrow and looks around the room but doesn't find any food tray or garbage laying around.

"Really? Because I don't see any wrapping or tray around." Abby stares even harder at the papers in front of her, cursing herself for not thinking of evidence.

"Oh he already took the remains away." Clarke rolls her eyes and chuckles silently as she watches her mother become nervous and fidget with the chart Clarke knows she has memorized.

"Lexa did he come back in after ordering the guards to take those people to the cage?" Lexa gives Clarke a glare but Clarke pouts and the brunette caves easily.

"No he didn't." Abby looks up from the chart and glares at Lexa but the brunette knows she's not really angry. Lexa smiles sheepishly and fidgets with Clarke's fingers.

"Mom why are you lying? I know you and Kane are together." Abby chokes on her breath in surprise and stares at Clarke with panic on her face. Clarke chuckles and shakes her head. "Mom seriously, you aren't exactly subtle. Plus, I like Kane and I know he will treat you right. You couldn't have picked a better guy. And I am happy you have found someone, I know for a fact dad wanted you to give Marcus a chance." Abby looks shocked and confused at Clarke's confession.

"What? How do you know that?" Clarke smiles sadly and motions for her mother to sit on the other side of her. Once Abby is settled Clarke grabs her hand and squeezes.

"You know how I flat lined for a minute during surgery?" Abby flinches but nods anyway looking pale. "Well I ended up in limbo and I saw dad and Wells. Dad told me to tell you to give Marcus a chance and that he loves you. He is happy you have chosen to move on." Abby lets her tears fall and Clarke gently wipes them away.

"Wait why is he in limbo? Does that mean his soul is stuck?" Clarke smiles and shakes her head at her mom's question. "No. Limbo is where people who have passed on and still have a purpose to fulfill stay until they accomplish it. When I was there it was because I was in between life and death. A girl named Costia found me." Abby nods slowly and Lexa straightens, tightening her grip on Clarke's hand. "Mom Costia is Lexa's first love. She was killed by the Ice Queen and she told me her purpose was to help me, and explain the changes that were happening to me and what to expect in the future." Abby looks saddened at Costia's demise and reaches over to place her hand on Lexa's back and moves it up and down gently. Lexa is surprised at the act but relaxes after a second.

"That's awful. I'm sorry Lexa." Lexa swallows the lump in her throat and looks up at Abby. "Thank you Abby." Abby nods and looks back at Clarke. "She asked me to give Lexa a message as well, which I already have and Wells gave me a small mission to complete for him." Clarke smirks at her best friend's wish and Abby gives her a knowing look.

"What did he say Clarke?" Clarke chuckles and shrugs with her uninjured shoulder. "Oh just something about kicking Jaha's ass for him." Abby sighs and gives Clarke a look, trying to be the disapproving mother but her smirk ruins it.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I would try, obviously." Abby clucks her tongue in disappointment. "What? The guy deserves to get the shit kicked out of him. He is literally trying to get everyone to join a cult pretty much. And didn't you say he forgot Wells because of the key? I mean that is just asking for his ass to get kicked." Lexa chuckles and looks at Abby to find her trying not to laugh at her daughter's vulgar language.

"Fine, you are right but if you are to do this make sure Allie isn't alive when it happens." Clarke smirks at her mother and Abby can tell she isn't going to like her daughter's response.

"No promises. I mean if the opportunity presents itself then I will but I will try my best to not hurt him until he can actually feel the pain I am inflicting." Abby sighs and nods her approval. "Good enough." Clarke laughs and leans her head back on the pillows.

"So when can I leave this jail cell." Abby glares at her and gives her a disapproving look. "Since you got shot I don't think I should let you out at all. You promised you wouldn't get hurt Clarke." Clarke looks astonished and argues.

"What no I didn't. I said I wouldn't break any bones. I said nothing about other injuries." Abby rolls her eyes and decides to just let it go.

"Fine you can leave now if you like but I want you to come back before you go to bed so I can change the bandage." Clarke nods and swings her legs over the bed. Lexa helps her stand and Abby comes around holding a sling.

"You are to wear this until I tell you to take it off. This isn't up for discussion Clarke." Clarke sighs knowing if she wants to leave she will have to compromise.

"Fine." Abby carefully attaches the sling to Clarke's arm and steps back after she is done. Clarke looks at her mother with a grateful smile and hugs the woman with one arm.

"Thank you mom." Abby kisses her cheek and cups her face. "You're welcome sweetie. Now go find out if that device is ready so we can fix Raven and Jackson. I will radio you if something happens." Clarke nods and walks out of the room with Lexa at her side.

Once they leave Clarke intertwines her finger's with Lexa's and tugs her around the corner. Looking both ways Clarke spins, pulling Lexa into her as her back hits the wall. Lexa presses her body against Clarke's and kisses her hungrily, though she is still careful of Clarke's shoulder. Clarke returns the kiss eagerly, opening her mouth and letting Lexa dominate the kiss while her one hand travels up to Lexa's thick mane and gets tangled as she grips the brunette's head firmly.

Their lips move in sync for a few minutes before Clarke nips at Lexa's bottom lip and tugs gently, slowly pulling away when air becomes a necessity. Lexa leans her forehead against the blonde's and sighs in contentment as her skin tingles with sparks every time it make's contact with Clarke's. Lexa squeezes Clarke's hips and brings them flush against her own, craving the blonde closer. She leans down and takes Clarke's lips with her own once more and slides her hands up until they are resting on Clarke's ribs. Clarke presses her lips harder against the Lexa's as her desire for the brunette burns hotter inside her.

The kiss becomes escalated quickly, their breathing laboured as they give in to their passion and Lexa moves her hands so they are now beside the blonde's head on the wall, caging her in. in their moment of passion they almost miss the hurried footsteps coming their way. Almost. The two pull away at the same time and hurriedly separate, putting a respectable distance between them and face the person who turns the corner at the end of the hall. The couple relaxes when it is only Octavia with the device in hand and a now amused expression as she finds her two fearless leaders with swollen lips, messed up hair and both looking at her with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights-look.

"Whatcha ya doing?" Clarke and Lexa glare as one and Octavia winces, deciding to change the subject before she gets impaled with a sword. Clearing her throat, she looks down and raises the device a little in front of her.

"Right, so the device is done." Clarke sighs in relief and walks over to Octavia and goes to take it out of her hands before think better of it and glaring at her sling in annoyance, then up at Octavia. "Okay great let's go and try it out. Are Sinclair and Monty coming?" Octavia looks unsure of using the device but she trusts Clarke to make sure Raven isn't harmed.

"Yes. They are just grabbing a battery before they leave the garage. They told me that they will meet us in there." Clarke nods and grabs Lexa's hand in hers before pulling her along with Octavia on the other side of her. Abby looks up to see Clarke in the middle of the two warriors as they walk through the doors with the device.

"Sinclair and Monty are on their way." Clarke says before letting go of Lexa's hand and walking over to Raven and wiping the hair off of her forehead gently. Raven begins to stir and grimaces in pain, whimpering as she comes closer to the surface of consciousness. Clarke clenches her jaw and gives her mother a look to help Raven with the pain. Abby nods and hooks the mechanic up to a morphine drip to dull her pain.

"Raven, hey. I know it hurts right now, but can you open your eyes for me? My mom is giving you some morphine so your pain will dull soon." Raven listens to Clarke's soothing voice and forces her eyes to open and finds the blonde standing beside her bed with a cool hand gently on her hot skin making Raven hum in relief.

"Hey princess. What did you do to your arm?" Clarke smiles and looks at her shoulder. "There's just a small hole in my shoulder, no big deal." Raven snorts and shakes her head. "So in other words you got shot."

"Yeah pretty much." Raven laughs and a look of confusion washes over her face. "Wait how and why were you shot?"

"Well after I carried you here a small army of Allie's followers came to take us out or something and Lexa and I fought them. I pushed Lexa out of the way when a guard aimed his gun at her and in the process got shot myself." Raven nods slowly and blinks slowly as the morphine starts to take effect.

"You must work out if you can carry my fat ass here." Clarke chuckles making Raven smile. "You are surprisingly heavy for someone so skinny. But yes I have been working out so that made the trip a little easier on me."

"Yeah this six-pack weighs me down quite a bit." Raven lifts her shirt to show off her abs and Octavia whistles in appreciation while Clarke high fives the girl. "Nice. You know I have one too." Octavia and Raven look at her in suspicion.

"I don't believe you Griffin." Raven says bluntly and crosses her arms as she stares Clarke down. "Yeah I don't know Clarke. Even I don't have one yet." Clarke raises her eyebrows at the pair before turning to her mother and Lexa.

"I'm telling the truth right? You both have seen it." Octavia snorts at Abby's face when Clarke mentions Lexa has seen it. "Not like that. Lexa and I trained together and she has fixed up some cuts and bruises a few times for me." Clarke rolls her eyes and Lexa smirks when she recognizes the look of determination on Clarke's face. Clarke huffs and glares at her friends in offense.

"So you think I can't have a six pack? Why? You have seen me fight." Octavia seems more unsure of her answer now and stares at Clarke's covered stomach with narrowed eyes. "I don't know. Its just weird thinking about a six pack on you. Raven help me out here." Raven looks at Clarke and points at Octavia.

"What she said. I think because you have great curves it just seems like you would be more soft. I don't know. Just lift the damn shirt Griffin." Clarke glances back at Lexa with a gleam in her eye and the brunette raises an eyebrow in mischief.

"Alright. But I warned you." Clarke slowly raises her shirt slowly inch by inch, letting each pack of abs be slowly revealed one by one. Raven and Octavia gape at how defined the abs are with out her needing to flex like Raven. Octavia and Raven look at each other in shock with their mouths still open as Clarke watches them with satisfaction written all over her face.

"Alright you win this round, but there are still biceps to compare, and I think I have pretty impressive arms if I do say so myself." Clarke shrugs with a smirk on her face and lets her shirt fall. "Whatever you want Raven." Monty and Sinclair walk through the door and all five women look over.

"Okay we have everything we need. Are you ready Raven?" Raven swallows nervously and nods her head. "Yeah let's do this." Clarke grabs her hand and squeezes while Octavia does the same on her other side.

"We'll be here the whole time Raven." Raven takes a shaky breath and gives Clarke a weak smile. "I know Griff." Clarke smiles back and grips her hand tighter. Sinclair brings the device to the bed and grabs Raven's left wrist, the one Clarke is holding, to put the bracelet on. Raven's grip tightens even more and her attention focuses over Clarke's shoulder. Clarke tenses and stares at Raven knowingly, shifting so she is blocking Allie from Raven's view. Clarke stares into Raven's brown eyes with determination and Raven stares back into piercing blue that she knows are protecting her from Allie.

"Raven." Allie says in a soothing voice and Raven grips Clarke tighter while still staring into her eyes. "Stop this Raven. Its not too late to refuse." Raven shakes her head still staring at Clarke's calm eyes, soaking in her protection. Her eyes start to swell in gratitude for the blonde's protective nature and presence.

"Hey Reyes I know I'm a goddess but seriously there's no need to weep at my beauty." Raven lets out a bubble of laughter at Clarke's attempt to distract her. "Sorry no can do Griffin. Your beauty and sexy abs are just too much to handle." Clarke grins and winks at her, squeezing her hand supportively.

"You're not too bad yourself. Hey how about after your not a robot I buy you drink. I think we all need one." Raven smirks and nods her agreement. "Or a barrel, depending on the person."

"Ah I see. You're using me for free drinks." Raven tilts her head to the side in consideration before scanning Clarke's body, in a joking manner. "That, and your are great to look at." Clarke rolls her eyes and nods.

"I'm beginning to pick up on that." Clarke glances at Lexa to find her staring at her in amusement and love as Clarke tries to take her friend's mind off of her fears. Clarke smiles at her sweetly which is returned, before Clarke looks down at the mechanic.

"Their design is good. This device will be able to disconnect you from me. I'm sorry Raven but I can't let them have you." Allie steps right beside Clarke and tilts her head forcing her thoughts on Raven, who stills against her will before she starts thrashing around. Raven screams and slams her head against the wall with all her might trying to kill herself like Allie is forcing her to do but only gets a few hard hits in before Clarke is there stopping her. Clarke panics and grabs Raven's head with her hand and pulls it to her chest tightly, wrapping her arm around it to secure the brunette's head to her.

"She's trying to kill herself!" Clarke yells and holds Raven tighter as she looks at Lexa pleadingly. "Get this sling off of me please." Abby starts to protest but Lexa trusts that Clarke wouldn't harm herself further if it wasn't important so she does as was asked of her. Lexa unclasps the sling and Clarke quickly wraps both arms around Raven, which only leads to her punching Clarke hard in the ribs and stomach, trying to get out of the blonde's vise grip. Clarke grits her teeth and clenches her ab muscles, to lessen the pain of the blows. Raven screams and screams while Sinclair tries to get the wires attached correctly and once he does he looks at Clarke.

"No please don't. it will cause me brain damage!" Raven pleads and tears start to fall from her eyes in desperation.

"Don't listen to her!" Octavia yells and holds Raven's legs down along with Lexa. "No Sinclair. Please you know it will! Please don't do this to me!" Sinclair grounds his teeth and groans.

"Do it!" Clarke yells and Raven gives her one really hard punch pulling a grimace of pain from the blonde but it doesn't loosen her grip on the girl. Sinclair press down on the device and Raven screams but she stops quickly making everyone freeze and look at Raven. The girl also stops and looks around in confusion. Clarke can still see Allie beside her so she quickly pushes the girl forward and slides in behind her in one smooth motion so now Raven is in between her legs with Clarke holding her arms tightly around Raven's chest, locking the girl's arms in place so she can't hit anyone. Abby watches as Clarke becomes Raven's human straight jacket and looks at Sinclair.

"It didn't work. Why isn't it working?" Sinclair shakes his head and looks at the device. "The battery must not be powerful enough." Raven starts thrashing again trying to wiggle out of Clarke's grip. Raven screams and throws her head back and Clarke only has enough time to turn her face so her nose doesn't get hit. Instead her cheekbone takes the force and pain explodes across her face but just blinks her eyes rapidly to push the pain away and growls when she sees Allie watching them in interest.

"Raven stop it!" Clarke yells at the girl and moves her head so it is now beside Raven's as the girl throws her head back again, missing Clarke but she just throw's it sideways smacking Clarke in the same cheekbone again.

"God dammit." Clarke growls and yells as loud as she can, following her instincts that are screaming at her. "Raven Reyes I said stop it!" Raven stills and Allie's eyes widen when her control on Raven starts to fail. Everyone freezes and looks at Clarke in shock. The blonde is breathing heavily and looks at Raven when the brunette turns to face her.

"Clarke? Wha…What did you just do? I can feel Allie trying to take over but its like there is something protecting me from her?" Clarke sags in relief and presses her forehead against Raven's shoulder in gratefulness.

"Oh thank god." Raven looks at her quizzically and then at everyone who is still staring at Clarke in shock and confusion. Monty comes rushing in with a battery from the Rover and places it on the bed. Sinclair shakes himself out of his shock and connects the wires to the battery and looks up at Raven.

"Are you ready Raven?" Raven sighs and nods her head. "God yes. Just get this bitch out of my head." Clarke smiles and kisses Raven's hair as she tightens her hold on her friend, lending her strength and letting her relax into Clarke's safe embrace. Sinclair pushes on the device again and this time Raven screams loud and long before she passes out. Clarke panics and shake's the girl gently.

"Raven? Raven wake up. Please!" Clarke presses her finger's to the brunette's pulse, finding it steady and strong. "She's breathing." Everyone relaxes at that but are still worried when the mechanic doesn't wake up. Clarke scoops the girl up in her arms so she can stand before lowering her back down on the bed.

"Clarke, you need to make the cut." Lexa says calmly and recognition crosses Clarke's face. "Oh my god. I forgot about that. Mom I need a scalpel." Abby nods and grabs one from the tray beside her and hands it to Clarke who steps up beside Raven's head.

"Help me get her on her side." Octavia, Lexa, Sinclair and Clarke lift Raven gently and place her on her side and Clarke moves the hair out of the way of Raven's neck. taking a steady breath Clarke carefully cuts Raven's neck and watches as blood begins to spill out. she grabs a cloth and places it below the cut so she can catch the blood trickling down Raven's neck.

"Come on." Clarke mutters and everyone waits with bated breath for a few minutes before Clarke makes a disgusted noise and looks down at what is coming out of Raven's head.

"What is that?" Octavia asks and leans closer. "It's what is left of the chip." Clarke tells her as she watches in gross fascination at the silvery goo that is escaping Raven's neck. Raven gasps and coughs making everyone sigh in relief. Octavia and Clarke carefully pull the girl into a sitting position and Clarke wipes her neck gently of the blood before grabbing a clean one to hold there.

"Ow." Clarke and Octavia laugh in relief before they both hug the girl tightly. Once they pull back Raven looks up at Clarke and winces at the dark bruise that is forming on her right cheekbone.

"Sorry about that Griffin." Clarke smiles sadly and shrugs. "I've had worse." Raven swallows knowing what Clarke said is true. She has been hurt worse by Pike and Bellamy but that doesn't change how bad she feels about hurting the blonde.

"Still I'm sorry. And if I hurt your stomach I apologize for that too. Though I'm pretty sure your abs did more damage to my knuckles than I did to you." Clarke chuckles and gently grabs Raven's hands to see if they are broken. "They aren't broken but they are a little swollen. You have a mean right hook Reyes." Clarke rubs the sore spot on her left side but smiles at her friend proudly. Raven chuckles and shakes her head.

"Thanks I guess. And thank you for saving me." Raven says quietly and looks down shyly and in embarrassment that she had stooped so low and had given in to taking the chip. Clarke lifts Raven's chin and squats down so they are eye level. "Hey there is nothing wrong with wanting to get rid of your pain Raven. You have been through so much and have always been strong, pushing forward through everything. Its okay to break and want to let go of everything, as long as you get back up and push forward again. And you don't have to do it yourself. Asking for help is not being weak. Being able to ask for help when you know you need it shows strength and courage." Raven swallows the lump in her throat as she listens to Clarke's honest opinion, tears flood her eyes and she shakes her head.

"No I gave up Clarke. I wasn't strong enough then and I'm not strong enough now. You don't get it I hit rock bottom, I gave in to temptation. You haven't given up; how do you know what it's like?" Clarke sighs and shakes her head in disagreement. "That's not how I see it. I see an incredibly strong and intelligent young woman who needed to rid herself of pain for a little while so she could learn that without pain there is no joy in living. I see someone who even though felt nothing but happiness decide that she didn't want it if she couldn't remember her loved ones even if those memories were connect to horrible pain filled ones. You are the one who was strong enough to fight back against Allie and figure out how to disconnect all on your own Raven. You are the strongest person I know. You have fought and won against every odd and I am so proud of you." Raven finally breaks down and hugs Clarke tightly as she sobs into her shoulder. Clarke holds her tighter and rubs her hand up and down the sobbing girl's back not saying anything, just letting her release all of her pent up emotions.

"Thank you." Raven whispers in Clarke's ear and Clarke pulls back and cups the girl's face, wiping the tears from her face. "I will always be here for you Raven, don't ever doubt that." Raven nods and sniffles, wiping her eyes before giving Clarke a smile.

"And I have given up Raven. When I was on my own for those three months I couldn't bear the guilt and I tried to end my life many times. I'd say about ten times I tried. But each time I couldn't finish because I told myself I didn't deserve to have peace after what I have done even if I was saving my people in the process. I only started to get better when Lexa had me taken to Polis. Seeing all of the children and people who have lost family to the mountain gave me a new perspective on my actions. I may have killed three hundred people but I saved thousands the pain and fear of being captured by the mountain men. I defeated an enemy that has been looming over the clans for decades, and now they can live without fear of going too far outside of the walls. I may never get over the guilt but it eases when I see the children and people who have lost someone be reunited with their loved ones. Watching the children laugh and run around makes me happy and gives me hope that my actions weren't in vain. I have hit rock bottom Raven but with Lexa's help I have been able to start to heal, and I know it won't be overnight but I know I will get better with time. And I know you will overcome this just like everything else because you will have people who love you to help shoulder that burden." Raven looks at Clarke in shock and sadness as she thinks about Clarke trying to end her life and thinking her actions at the mountain didn't matter.

"Clarke…" Raven whispers, not knowing what to say and Clarke shrugs shyly with a small quirk of her lips.

"I'm okay Raven. That's in the past and I can now move forward. But I want to know if you would like to come to Polis with Octavia, Lincoln, Lexa and I. We will be living there once we leave but if you do not want to live there you are always welcome to visit whenever you would like." Raven looks surprised at the offer and is happy to be given the choice after having to do everything against her will while under the influence of Allie. Raven nods slowly as she thinks of leaving Arkadia and being with Clarke and Octavia.

"Yes I want to go with you." Clarke smiles and squeezes Raven's hands. "Great. Your going to love it there. Maybe you can figure out how to hook up electricity through the city." Clarke smirks at the spark of determination that comes alive in Raven's eyes before she glances over at Lexa who has been leaning against the wall near the bed but far enough away to give the pair some privacy while the others helped fix Jackson.

"You really love her don't you?" Raven says more as a statement than a question and Clarke looks back at Raven with a guarded expression. "Yes." Raven smiles and pulls Clarke into a hug.

"I'm happy for you Clarke. You deserve to be loved and even though I don't know the Commander that well and she may have tortured me but I can see she loves you too." Raven whispers in Clarke's ear and clarke clutches onto her. "Thank you Raven. And I have a feeling you will find someone very soon." Raven pulls back and stares at Clarke in suspicion.

"Are you like a psychic now or something?" Clarke smirks and glances at Lexa. "Or something." Raven hums and nudges Clarke gently. Clarke glances at her in question and Raven rolls her eyes. "Go to your woman Clarke. I am fine." Clarke blushes slightly making Raven laugh and shove her in Lexa's direction.

"Okay I'm going geez." Clarke mutters and quickly makes her way over to Lexa with a soft smile on her face. Lexa holds out her hands for Clarke to take and pulls the blonde into her.

"Hi." Lexa whispers and presses her forehead to Clarke's. "Hi." Clarke whispers back and leans in slowly with a small smile on her lips, pressing them against Lexa's. Abby and Octavia have walked over to Raven and were watching the couple with smiles when a warm fuzzy feeling washes over them, making them feel happy and their heart full of love. Abby recognizes it and rubs her chest, along with the other two.

"What the hell?" Raven says and looks over at Abby and Octavia. "You guys feel that too?" Octavia nods and glances over at the couple still kissing softly. "Yeah hold on let's try something."

"Hey Clarke!" Clarke pulls back and looks at Octavia and when she does the feeling dulls a bit. "Can you two come over here for a second?" Clarke looks at the trio quizzically then at Lexa in a silent question before pulling her over to the three women.

"Yes?" Octavia looks to Lexa and then back to Clarke again. "We need you two to kiss." Clarke and Lexa's eyes widen in shock.

"What!?" the two say in usion while looking at the three in bewilderment. "Why?" Clarke asks in confusion, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"We need to test something. Can you just do it please?" Clarke sighs and runs a hand down her face before shaking her head in exasperation. She looks up at Lexa who is still confused but the brunette just shrugs at Clarke.

"Okay fine." Lexa pulls the blonde in for a kiss and the feeling intensifies once their lips touch. "Okay stop." They pull apart and the feeling dulls once again.

"This can't be a coincidence." Raven states and Octavia nods her agreement along with Abby. "Okay let go of each other." Clarke sighs at their strange behaviour but does as asked and watches as their faces fall in confusion.

"Okay hold hands again." Clarke grabs Lexa's hand and waits for the three to tell her what is going on. "Okay that is freaky." Octavia says and looks up at Lexa and Clarke but when she sees Clarke's annoyed expression she sighs.

"Okay this is going to sound weird but when you two touch all three of us get a warm and happy feeling in our chests, and when you two kiss it intensifies and our whole bodies feel light and tingly while warmth encases us completely and it feels like our chests are going to burst with happiness. But when you let go of each other it fades. Make sense?" Clarke looks at Octavia with narrowed eyes and flicks her gaze to her mother and Raven then back to Octavia.

"Okay… um I don't know what that is about but I'm going to accept it because I am pretty sure weirder things have happened." Lexa smiles at Clarke in amusement but then gets a look of realization on her face and turns Clarke so she is facing the brunette.

"Clarke didn't Costia say we are soulmates? Maybe this is a side effect of that." Clarke frowns and nods slowly. "That could be it. I mean it only happens when we touch so I guess." Lexa nods and gives Clarke a small quirk of her lips before pulling Clarke's head towards hers and pressing a deep kiss to the blonde's lips. Clarke smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around Lexa's neck, pulling herself closer to the brunette as humanly possible. Lexa pulls back when breathing becomes an issue and caresses Clarke's left cheek. Clarke turns her head and kisses Lexa's palm before slowly pulling back and letting her arms fall to her sides. A twinge of pain slices through her left shoulder and she glances down at her now blood soaked black shirt. Clarke groans and pulls the shirt away from her wound with a grimace.

"Damn it. This was my favourite shirt." Clarke whines and decides to just take the whole thing off since her mother needs to re-stitch it. With a little difficulty Clarke gets her shirt off on her own and hold out in front of her.

"That's my shirt Clarke." Lexa says and Clarke glances up like she's caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"And? That's why its my favorite. It fits me better than you." Lexa chuckles and watches as Clarke frowns at the now stained shirt. Lexa takes it from her carefully and gives Clarke a smile.

"I'll get this cleaned while your mother stitches your wound." Clarke kisses her on the cheek with a grin. "You're the best." Lexa blushes a little and quickly walks over to the sink to clean Clarke's shirt. Raven gets her first look at Clarke's back seeing almost a hundred scars travelling down the length of her back overlapping one another in criss crosses. She can see two parallel scars on her triceps just like the ones Raven have from when she was cut by Lexa. And the massive one on her stomach she gets a better up close look when Clarke turns around to face her so she can sit on the bed. Clarke looks up to find Raven looking at her scars with undisguised rage and a clenched jaw. Guilt starts to creep into Raven's bones as she begins to think of how different it would have been for Clarke if Raven hadn't taken the chip and been able to helped her escape.

"Clarke…" Raven starts but her anger has her fuming and she can't speak without exploding. Clarke sighs and sits next to Raven and takes her hand.

"Raven, please take some deep breathes. There is no point in getting angry right now when Pike and Bellamy are in Polis. Trust me they are going to be punished when we arrive to the capital. You can have your revenge then." Raven releases the breath she was holding and nods her head.

"Okay, I know you are right but damn it Clarke this should never have happened to you. I could have helped you if I hadn't been on the chip." Raven clenches her hand into a fist and glares at the wall as she tries to calm down.

"Raven if you start to blame yourself for something out of your control then I am going to stab you. This is on Pike and Bellamy not anyone else. Trust me I know guilt and it does nothing to help your situation. But thank you for caring so much." Raven looks over at Clarke and sighs in defeat.

"I could never stop caring about you Clarke. You're my closest friend, along with Octavia. No matter how much you piss me off, it won't change how I feel." Clarke smiles and clutches Raven's hand in thanks as well as pain as Abby stabs her wound with the needle and thread again. Raven looks at the wound and for the first time notices Clarke's black blood.

"What the hell? Why is it black!?" Clarke looks at her in confusion before she remembers that Raven hasn't been caught up yet.

"I'm a nightblood meaning I have black blood and am one of the rare few who can become Commander. I am the vessel for Wanheda's spirit, I am literally Wanheda, Commander of Death." Raven looks at her like she has gone insane and Clarke smirks before she begins to explain everything from the beginning, catching Raven up on everything she has missed.


	10. Dangers and Polis

**A/N: Hey so this is MONSTER of a chapter almost 14,000 words! I would like to thank my good friend RockChick163 for giving me these amazing ideas for pretty much this whole chapter!**

 **Please go and thank her By reading and reviewing her Clexa one-shots please! she deserves a lot more reviews and you will not be disappointed! if it wasn't for her this story would not be as great is it is. she is my personal idea box :)**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own the 100 or its Characters. Plot and Dialogue are my own.**

"So you are saying your blood changed while you were being tortured and now Wanheda is living in you and you could become commander because of your blood?" Clarke nods at Raven and the brunette rubs her brow, overwhelmed. "And to top it off you can see Alie without taking the chip? This is insane Clarke." Clarke gives her a sympathetic smile and rubs Raven's shoulder trying to comfort the girl.

"I know it's a lot to take in, I still haven't wrapped my head around this bizarre situation but I have decided its better to roll with the punches, take one step at a time." Raven sighs and looks at Clarke, curious.

"I have a question. How can you see Alie?" Clarke opens her mouth to answer but closes it when she realizes she doesn't have an answer. She focuses on Wanheda but she is oddly silent and hiding. Clarke frowns in confusion and she looks up at Lexa with a troubled expression before turning to Raven.

"I don't know Raven." Raven frowns and confusion crosses her face. "Can't you just ask Wanheda or something? Isn't she like psychic?" Clarke shakes her head, still troubled as to why Wanheda is hiding. "No she is hiding. I don't understand why but I think this is something I have to figure out on my own."

"Okay but you don't have to do it on your own, all of us will help you figure it out." Clarke smiles at the mechanic and nods her thanks before looking at her mom nervously, knowing she won't take the news well.

"Mom?" Abby turns her attention from the unconscious Jackson to Clarke who is fidgeting nervously in her seat beside Raven.

"Yes honey? What's wrong?" Abby asks when she notices her daughter's increased nerves. Clarke shakes her head. "Nothing is wrong; I just need to tell you something. I think its time that we leave for Polis. Lexa needs to get back so she can make sure everything is still in order." Abby looks upset and motions for Clarke to follow her to the corner of the room.

"Clarke, you can't leave. You were just shot and Raven needs you. She just got out from under Alie's control, she will need your help." Abby says and Clarke sighs. "Mom I invited Raven to come along and she agreed. And we both know my wound will heal in a couple days." Abby looks shocked that they are taking Raven with them and Clarke can tell Abby is trying to not cause a scene when she bites her lip and leans in.

"Clarke, Raven needs medical attention. She cannot be travelling to the city with her leg. Why do you have to leave? This is your home Clarke and I know you love Lexa and I am happy you have her but it's only her that Polis needs right now. You can do so much good here." Clarke clenches her jaw and crosses her arms, spreading her legs shoulder width apart, like she is bracing herself for a fight.

"Mom, Raven isn't safe here as long as Alie is alive. And I know she can't ride on horse and I would never allow that with her bad leg, but she can ride in a cart hooked up to a horse. I would never put Raven in harms way. And if you were really happy for me and Lexa then you would understand that I don't want to be apart from her. I love her and that means supporting her and being by her side in Polis. I'm sorry but Arkadia isn't my home anymore, especially not after what Pike and Bellamy have done to me. And really what could I do here that would benefit us? Plant seeds? Become a guard? That isn't me mom. It would benefit us all if I go to Polis and be the Skaikru ambassador, this is the best option to achieve peace once again."

"Clarke please, I can't lose you. Not again." Abby shakes her head with sad eyes and grips Clarke's arm. "Mom you are not going to lose me. I am safer in Polis under Lexa's protection and surrounded by guards than I am here. No one would dare to touch me. And even if I they did I am Wanheda and I can take care of myself. The only way you will lose me is if you force me to stay, and I love you mom but this is not where I want to be. I can't live in Arkadia anymore, and neither can Raven or Octavia."

"Okay you are right. I'm sorry I didn't want you to feel trapped. That is the last thing I want for you. I don't like it but I will accept it. Just please radio me everyday and keep me updated. I want to make sure you are okay." Clarke nods and smiles in appreciation before engulfing her mother in a tight hug.

"Thank you mom. I love you, and I promise to radio each day when I have the chance." Abby pulls back and kisses Clarke's head and taking a step away. "Okay sweetie. Now you need to get ready before dawn. I don't want anyone trying to stop you if Alie's followers see you."

"Okay. We will go pack and come visit you before we leave." Abby nods and gives Clarke's hand a squeeze before going to check on Jackson again. Clarke turns and makes her way to where Lexa, Raven and Octavia are waiting for her.

"Everything okay Clarke?" Lexa asks, concerned but Clarke soothes her worries with a smile.

"Yes. But we need to leave before dawn so ALIE doesn't find out we are leaving with Raven." Lexa nods and Raven stands with the help of Octavia. Clarke turns to the two brunettes and points her finger at them.

"I want you two to start packing everything you think you will need and we will meet you outside. And grab Lincoln on the way O." Octavia nods and starts for the door with Raven following closely but Clarke grabs raven's arm gently, pulling her to a stop.

"Is there anything you can ride in instead of getting on a horse? A cart or something?" Raven pauses and thinks about it but shakes her head. "No but I can drive one of the Rovers. They only need three for supplies so I can take the forth, if that's okay? I can drive beside you while you ride the horses." Clarke nods and lets go of Raven's arm.

"As long as its okay with Kane. We will put our gear in the back and Lincoln can keep you company while Lexa, Octavia and I take the horses. We will leave in a half hour once everything is pack into the rover." Raven nods and gives Clarke a mock salute.

"Aye, aye Princess." Raven smirks and continues to the door, leaving with Octavia as Clarke rolls her blue eyes at the mechanic's sarcasm. Clarke turns and grabs Lexa's hand pulling her close to deliver a peck on her lips.

"Is Nova here or in Polis?" Lexa grins and squeezes Clarke's hand. "He is in the stables with Octavia's and I's horses. He has been waiting impatiently to see you Clarke." Clarke lights up and pulls Lexa out of the med bay, fast walking to the stables, dragging Lexa behind her causing the brunette to chuckle at Clarke's excitement.

Once they reach the stables Clarke lets go of Lexa's hand and runs to find Nova. She easily finds him in the second stall on the left, midnight black coat shinning in the moonlight. Clarke swiftly unlatches the stall while Nova neighs and stamps his hooves impatiently and excitedly waiting for his owner to enter and the blonde hurls herself into Nova, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face into his soft coat. Lexa leans against the wall across from Nova's stall and watches as horse and rider are reunited with a bittersweet smile on her face.

Clarke breathes in deeply and lets it out, relaxing in Nova's body, soaking up his calming presence as he turns his head to sniff her hair, nudging her head with his nose. Clarke smiles and pulls back so she can pet his nose lovingly.

"Hey boy. Long time no see huh? I missed you so much." Clarke whispers and kisses Nova's nose a few times before petting his neck and taking a step back.

"You ready to leave boy?" Nova snorts and dips his head causing a grin to spread across Clarke's face. "Yeah, me too. I'll be back in a few minutes, then we can go home." Clarke rubs his nose once more before stepping out of the stall and closing the gate. Clarke walks up to Lexa feeling much better and laces her fingers through the brunette's.

"Lets go get ready. Octavia can tack the horses while we grab our stuff. Raven should be in the garage with the rover." Lexa nods and lets Clarke lead her to Clarke's room where they get dressed in all of their armour and weapons. Once done the pair pack up their saddle bags and Clarke grabs a first aid kit for the trip, just in case. Clarke looks around once more and spots her old art supplies in the corner. Quickly she grabs them and shoves them in her sack before hooking it over her shoulder and following Lexa out, leading her to med bay so they can say goodbye to Abby.

After twenty minutes and a goodbye to Abby, Clarke and Lexa enter the stables where Octavia and Lincoln have tacked the horses and are waiting for the two leaders. Octavia hands Clarke the reins to Nova and Clarke smiles.

"Thanks Octavia."

"You're welcome Clarke. Raven is just grabbing some gas and her tools so she should be out in a few minutes." As soon as Octavia stops speaking the sound of an engine starting can be heard along with the crunch of gravel as Raven leaves the garage.

"Speak of the devil." Clarke smirks and puts her foot in Nova's saddle, swinging her leg over gracefully and clicking her tongue, urging Nova into a trot. The three follow after her and meet up with Raven at the front gate. Lincoln climbs in the passenger seat and Octavia opens the gate since it seems Kane made sure no guards were at their posts as they leave. Clarke and Lexa ride out after the rover and wait for Octavia to shut the fence and is on her horse before they take off after the rover. The group ride in silence for about an hour until they are far away from Arkadia and slowly but surely relax. Raven keeps pace with the horses, driving behind carefully with Lincoln and both keep an eye out for any trouble that may be lurking in the shadows. The three woman scan their surrounding continuously as well, keeping their ears open.

They reach a clearing just as the first sign of dawn makes an appearance. Octavia slows a bit so she is beside Raven's window motioning for the girl to roll it down. Raven does and leans her head out slightly so she can hear the warrior over the engine.

"We have a few hours to go. Do you need a break? The horses could use some water." Raven considers it and nods her head as her leg begins to ache. Octavia nods and gallops up beside Clarke.

"Can we stop for a short break? I think Raven's leg is bothering her. I told her the horses could use some water. You know she wouldn't have said anything about it if I hadn't made an excuse." Clarke looks worried but nods.

"Yes she is really stubborn. Okay there is a river up on the left. We will stop there for a bit and rest." Octavia nods and moves back so she can tell Raven.

"There is a river up ahead on the left, we are going to stop and take a rest." Raven gives her a thumbs up and rolls the window back up and carefully maneuvers the rover through the trees to get to the river. Clarke and Lexa tie their horses to a tree next to the river so they can drink and Octavia follows suit while Raven parks the rover in between the trees next to the horses. All five of them sit down and rest as the horses lap away. Octavia leans against a tree with Lincoln while Lexa and Clarke share one with Raven sitting against the one right beside them. Clarke rummages through her bag and pulls out some dried meat and berries before passing them around. She digs through the bag again and pulls out a jar and tosses it at Raven. The mechanic catches it just in time and gives Clarke a dirty look. Clarke smirks and motions for her to open it. Raven does and a look of confusion crosses her face as she looks at the contents.

"It's a salve that helps with pain. put some on your leg and it should feel better." Raven opens her mouth to protest that is doesn't hurt but Clarke glares at the girl.

"Raven don't even think of saying it doesn't hurt. I know you and you are hiding your pain, so do yourself a favour and relieve it. We will not think you are weak. I used it a couple weeks ago on my ribs and it worked like a charm." Raven sighs and grumbles but rolls up her pant leg, rubbing some of the cream on her leg, massaging it in until her skin absorbs it. She tosses the container back at Clarke and rolls her pant leg back down.

"Thanks Griff." Raven grumbles and Clarke looks at her in amusement knowing how difficult it is for the girl to accept help.

"No problem Reyes." Raven nods and starts eating her food and Clarke moves to grab her own when her body violently jerks and she is snapped to the back of her mind while Wanheda takes over. Clarke watches an arrow fly right at her head but her hand snaps up grabs it in the middle of the shaft will the point millimeters from her forehead.

"Everyone get cover now!" Wanheda shouts and rolls out of the way as more arrows fly but everyone moves behind trees causing the shooter to miss. Though Lexa's horse isn't so lucky and gets an arrow in the side, though thankfully it is not deep. The horse whines in pain and Lexa looks like she wants to run over but she knows there is nothing to be done at the moment. Wanheda release her hold over Clarke's body and the blonde gasps from the shock of the sudden pull and has to bend forward a little to catch her breath.

"Clarke!? Are you okay?" Lexa asks anxiously from her tree beside Clarke and watches the blonde suck in a deep breath, calming her shaking body.

"Yeah I'm good. That was just really violent switch is all." Lexa nods in relief and glances at Lincoln nodding at him to start firing his bow. Lincoln swiftly moves from his spot and fires at the tree where the person is perched. He misses and another arrow flies at him, he dodges the kill shot though it gets imbedded in his right shoulder instead, causing him to grunt but he uses that shot to his advantage and shoots with precision, hitting the man and watches as he falls to the ground with an arrow in his leg, losing his bow in the process. Lincoln whistles, signalling the women that the man is down and the four follow him to the injured assassin. Octavia points her sword at the masked man's throat and digs her heel into his injured leg. The man cries out and tries to move but Octavia moves her sword closer, touching his neck.

"Who are you?" Lexa asks menacingly with Clarke glaring down at the man with the same murderous look. The man laughs humorously. "Oh you already know who I am _Heda_." The masked man sneers and Clarke bristles at the mans voice.

Clarke steps closer and crouches slowly so she can stare at the cold eyes she knows well. "I knew I should have killed you. But I guess I get a second chance now don't I?" Clarke rips his mask off and punches him hard in the nose, breaking it causing him to yell in pain. Emerson glares at Clarke and tries to grab her but she is faster and she grabs his fingers, snapping them with ease. Emerson screams and yanks his hand away. Clarke motions for Octavia to step back and she takes her place above him.

"You bitch! You should be dead! You killed my children and friends, they were my family and you murdered all of them!" Emerson screams at Clarke and she watches with an impassive look on her face.

"Clearly I didn't do a good enough job since you escaped." Clarke states coldly and pulls out her dagger and twirls it in her hand. Emerson's eyes widen in shock and Clarke raises an eyebrow.

"What? You thought I would apologize to you? Beg for your forgiveness? Well guess what I'm not going to do that. I have accepted what I have done and honestly its your own fault your children are dead. You should have taken the deal." Clarke sneers the last word and Emerson screams in rage before spitting in her face. Clarke glares and wipes of his saliva. Her mind is in a frenzy as she tries to reason with the dark thoughts swirling in the black abyss of her mind. Wanheda prowls in her head, pacing back and forth itching to get out and rip the man apart. Clarke decides its better to make it clean.

"We don't have time for this." Clarke says and plunges her dagger into the man's heart killing him quickly and mercifully even though he doesn't deserve it. Clarke wipes the blood off of her knife with his shirt, before standing and brushing past her friends, making her way to Nova. Her breathing becomes laboured and she can feel the bile forcing its way up her throat. She swallows hard as tears sting her eyes as she reaches Nova. Nova senses his rider's despair and nudges her head with his nose letting the blonde leans her head against his forehead, his presence soothing her.

Her stomach churns with guilt and disgust at herself and she quickly moves away from the horses falling to her knees, heaving with tears falling down her cheeks. A hand is pulling her hair back as she retches and she instantly knows its Lexa. Clarke sobs when she is done puking and collapses into Lexa's warm, safe embrace. Lexa runs her hand through the blonde hair and rocks Clarke back and forth slightly. She lifts Clarke's chin so she can look deep into crystal blue eyes she adores to get lost in and rubs her thumb over the blonde's strong jaw. Clarke sniffles and searches the green eyes that are boring into hers and gives her a grateful smile.

"Thank you." Lexa smiles and presses a kiss to Clarke's forehead. "You don't need to thank me Clarke. I love you and I am always here for you." Clarke nods her acceptance and kisses Lexa's cheek.

"I have to fix Lincoln's shoulder and check on your horse. I don't think the arrow caused too much damage but you shouldn't ride her until she is healed. I guess that means you get to ride with me Commander." Clarke winks drawing a grin from Lexa who nods before standing, pulling Clarke to her feet and walking towards Lincoln. The pair reach the man just as he snaps the end of the arrow off with a grimace.

"Careful Lincoln! You don't want to cause any nerve damage. Turn around let me take a look to see if you have an exit wound." Clarke immediately goes into healer mode causing Lexa, Raven and Octavia to grin in amusement at Lincoln's misfortune who looks like a puppy being scolded but the three women can see a hint of amusement in his eyes and is grateful that she cares enough to make sure he heals properly. Clarke finds that the arrow has gone right through and the head is sticking out of his shoulder. Wincing she walks back around and looks to Raven. Rae can you grab my med kit by the tree please?"

"On it." Raven hustles over to the tree and grabs the heavy bag and hands it over to Clarke. The four watch the blonde ruffle through her kit and pull out gauze, cloths and the salve that she had given Raven earlier. Clarke hadn't he stuff to Lexa who follows Clarke to Lincoln's side, standing next to her so she can hand her the supplies.

"Okay it's a through and through so I'm gong to pull it out on the count of three. One. Two." Clarke swiftly pulls the arrow out of Lincolns shoulder causing him to shout in surprise and pain and the three other girls to stare at her in shock. "Three." Clarke smirks and tosses the arrow on the ground, shrugging at Lincoln when he spins around in question.

"You would have tensed on three and caused yourself more pain, so I thought it was best to pull when you weren't expecting it. It worked, you barely felt it." Lincoln shakes his at the blonde but a small genuine smile spreads across his face.

"You are right Clarke. Thank you." Clarke nods and grabs the cloths from Lexa's hand and gently holds two to the wound, one on the back and the other on the front. She presses hard causing Lincoln to groan but he doesn't complain and lets her do what is necessary. Once the bleeding slows she pulls the, away and presses around the wound to make sure there was no poison on the arrow. Finding nothing she motions for Octavia to move to the bag.

"O, can you grab one of the flasks of water and some tape please?" Octavia nods and rummages through finding what Clarke needs and hands it to the girl. Clarke pours some water over the wound, flushing it out and grabs another cloth from Lexa to wipe away the blood and water. After its clean she grabs the gauze pads and tapes them to his shoulder, wrapping it in a lot of tape so it stays secure.

Okay you are good. Now I have to check on Skaifaya." _Star_. Clarke says and makes her way quickly to the hurting animal. Clarke pets her noses calming the mare down long enough for her to get a good look at the wound on her side. It isn't deep but it is bad enough that the mare will be in pain with every movement she makes. Lexa steps up next her and Clarke lets her take her place while she moves to the wound. Skaifaya whines but Lexa rubs her forehead soothingly and whispers to her in trig, distracting her long enough for Clarke to pull out the arrow, as gently as possible but she still winces when the horse whines and jerks away.

"Sorry girl. Just a few more minutes then I will be done." Clarke says gently and pets Star before cleaning the wound and bandaging it. After ten minutes she is done and Lexa is loading her stuff into the rover so Star isn't carrying the extra weight while injured. She unbuckles the saddle as well and places it carefully in the vehicle before leading Star over to Nova so she can hold the lead while she rides with Clarke. Clarke pulls her up onto Nova and wraps the rope around the horn of the saddle so Lexa can place her hands on Clarke's hips. Clarke clicks her tongue and carefully nudges Nova forward slowly, so not to hurt Star even more.

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's waist, nestling her face into Clarke's neck and presses a kiss behind the blonde's ear causing goosebumps to flare across Clarke's skin. Lexa grins when she hears the hitch in Clarke's breath and does it once more, lingering slightly longer before pulling away with a smirk. Clarke turns her head and glares at her half-heartedly and shakes her head in fake annoyance. Lexa gives her an innocent smile and Clarke presses her lips to Lexa's hard, Lexa melts into Clarke's back as the fire from Clarke's body envelopes her and sparks ignite across her lips as they kiss. Clarke pulls away slowly and bites her lip when she notices the blackness of Lexa's pupils.

"You, _Heda_ are trouble." Clarke smirks when Lexa growls quietly at the raspy tone Clarke uses when addressing her title. Lexa kisses her again and tightens her hold on Clarke's waist, pulling her flush against her. A shout from a certain brunette breaks the spell that had been casted over the couple and they pull back in alarm, searching for the threat but only find a smirking Octavia looking over her shoulder from in front of them.

"No sex on the horse!" Clarke growls and wishes she could throttle the girl but Lexa chuckles, gently pulling Clarke's fingers out of the tight fist she had formed. Apparently Raven had her window down and heard the comment, causing her to bellow with laughter and Clarke turns to glare at her.

"Shut up baby bird!" Raven gasps in mock insult from her position beside them but continues to laugh anyway. Clarke sighs and leans back into Lexa, relaxing in her embrace.

"Don't feel bad Reyes. Clarke is just horny and needs a good lay." Lexa tightens her hold on the blonde just in case she decides to try and kill the girl. Lexa kisses her cheek with an amused smile.

"She's just playing around Clarke, its okay." Lexa whispers in her ear, and Clarke shifts slightly so she is angled towards lexa a little bit.

"She's not wrong though. My _frustration_ is building Lexa and I going to need a _release_ soon." Lexa gulps as her mouth suddenly dries at the thought of her and Clarke finally becoming intimate. Clarke gives her a knowing look and winks before turning around with a satisfied smirk, glad she was able to get her payback for the neck kissing earlier.

Clarke slows down when the city can be seen and the gate is within sight. She comes to a stop and looks at Lexa in expectation causing a confused frown to cross the girl's features. "Why are you stopping Clarke?"

"So you can get down Lexa. You aren't supposed to be riding in with anyone on the same horse. If you won't then I will walk and you can ride Nova." Clarke moves to start to dismount but Lexa wraps her arms securely around the blonde's frame. Clarke looks at her quizzically and Lexa shakes her head.

"No Clarke you staying right her with me. I don't want to hide this from anyone. If anyone has a problem with it then they can come, see me. I will stay up here with you, though when we enter we will have to be professional." Clarke hesitates, know how big this leap of faith Lexa is taking and knows the consequences of this. But when she looks into Lexa's shinning emerald eyes all she wants is to throw caution to the wind. Sighing Clarke caves and nods her consent.

"Okay but keep your hands to yourself Lexa, we don't need a riot to break out for me corrupting the people's Commander." Clarke teases the brunette but Lexa can tell a part of her thinks that is a possibility. Lexa decides to follow Clarke's request once they are almost to the gate. She slowly lets her hands fall to her own thighs, and shuffles away a bit so there is some space between the two, though not much. Clarke immediately misses Lexa's warmth and has to force herself not to frown in disappointment. She knows this is for the best while in public but it still stings a bit that they have to do this. The two sigh in defeat and let their masks slide into place once they are in sight of the guards, both straighten their posture and stare straight ahead.

Raven and Octavia had been watching the couple since Clarke had stopped the horse and tried to get off, so Lexa's reputation wouldn't be ruined. The two girls glance at each other in sadness as they watch the two young women close themselves off and put their masks in place for the public. After seeing them so carefree and happy it is a shock to their systems to see the girls look cold and unapproachable.

"This sucks." Raven says to herself but Lincoln speaks from his seat next to her, startling her out of her thoughts.

"It is difficult to be a leader to thousands of people. Having everyone watching your every move and depending on you, causes strain on relationships, and paints a target on your lover's back for the enemy. Clarke and Lexa know this and are willing to burden everyone's expectations even if it means not getting a normal relationship. But even so they love each other and are soulmates, they will find a way to balance both." Raven nods and slowly inches the rover inside the gate following Lexa and Clarke.

The group enters Polis just before noon, later than expected due to their slow pace for Star, and the guards open the gate to the city once they see Clarke with Lexa behind her, atop her horse. And if they were shocked they did not show it. Raven parks the rover outside the city and she walks with Lincoln beside the three women who are still riding. The crowds gather to see their Heda return after a long time away and riding with Wanheda causing shocked and awed looks to make their way onto the face of people in the crowd. Everyone starts whispering "Heda" and "Wanheda lives" which eventually reaches the group's ears causing them to look confused. Clarke stiffens in alarm but keeps her mask up, though Clarke knows if she turns around she would see the concern in Lexa's eyes, mask in place. The crowd parts for the party and they reach the tower within minutes. Titus is standing on the steps out front of the entrance and clenches his jaw in anger when he sees Clarke and Lexa on one horse. His fists clench but he releases them just before the group reaches him, though Clarke and Lexa catch the motion. The two share a look, remembering Costia's warning before look back at the man. Lexa, Clarke, and Octavia dismount and a young stable boy, maybe seven runs up and bows.

"Heda, Wanheda may I take your horses to the stable for you?" Clarke smiles kindly at the young boy and glances at Nova, though he seems calm in the young boy's pretense. She kneels down in front of him causing the crowd that is still there gasp at the action, never had they seen a leader kneel for someone below them. Clarke ignores them and reaches into her bag to grab some coins and gently grabs the little boy's hand and places three pieces of currency into his palm, closing his fingers around it.

"Thank you goufa that is very kind of you. Would you like to pet Nova so he can get used to you? He is sometimes skittish around new people but I have a feeling he likes you. Would that be okay?" The young boy looks unsure and in shock that Wanheda has kneeled and given her some tokens for doing her a favour. He glances at Lexa in hesitation and Lexa smiles a small smile, she follows Clarke's lead and kneels before him as well, causing his eyes to budge even more as the crowd gasps louder this time.

"It is okay youngon. Nova is very gentle as long as you are the same with him." Everyone watches as the boy nods slowly and Clarke stands along with Lexa before leading him to Nova who watches the boy curiously. Clarke grabs and apple out of her bag and hands it to the boy.

"He loves apples. If you feed him one, he will definitely remember you." Clarke smiles as the boy grins and slowly holds the apple up to Nova with an open palm. Nova sniffs the boy before dipping his head and eating the apple, tickling the boy's hand with his large lips. The boy giggles and carefully pets Nova's nose. Raven watches in amazement, along with the rest of Polis as the two leaders indulge a little boy for asking to take their horses to the stables. No one notices Titus's anger and how he shifts his stance, moving forward slightly like he wants to rip the boy away from the leaders except for Octavia and Lincoln. The two share a wary and concerned look as they see the rage simmering in his eyes before he gets control over it but his anger is still visible. Octavia decides to bring it up to Lexa and Clarke later, knowing of Costia's warning given to Clarke.

"What is your name goufa?" Clarke asks and places her hand on the boy's head affectionately. He looks up at her shyly. "My name is Micaiah, but my nomon calls me Micha for short, Wanheda." Clarke smiles at how fitting that name is for the young boy and ruffles his dark brown hair.

"Well Micaiah I think you are familiar with Nova enough to have the responsibility to walk him to the stables. Don't you think?" Micha nods and Clarke hands him the reins. He carefully takes them but tightens his grip before bowing to Clarke and Lexa.

"Mochof Wanheda and Heda. It is an honour." He gives them a shy smile causing them to smile in return. "Thank you Micha for being so generous. Lincoln here is going to take the other two since one of them is hurt so you two can walk them together how does that sound?" Lincoln smiles kindly at the boy and takes his and Lexa's horse's reins and comes to stand beside Micha.

"Sha Wanheda. I will take good care of Nova for you."

"I know you will Micha, you are very trustworthy. Here." Clarke hands him another apple and winks at him. "Give this to Nova after he is in his stall, but only if he was good and didn't make a fuss. If not, then you can have it." Micha grins and nods eagerly before looking up at Lincoln in question, and the gentle giant nods his head for him to start leading Nova. He does so carefully and looks at Clarke for approval.

"Very good. I was right to choose you to take care of him. Go on I know Nova wants that apple."

"Mochof Wanheda. Heda." Micha bows to them again before walking again towards the stables with Nova in tow and Lincoln beside his engaging him in conversation. Clarke smiles slightly before turning to Lexa who is staring at her in wonder and awe just like everyone else who witnessed the interaction, minus Titus who is fuming at the turn of events. Heda bows to _no one_. _Never,_ but as soon as Clarke does Lexa followed which only caused his hate for the blonde to grow. Octavia is still watching the man closely and can see the death glare he is sending Clarke but she is startled out of her staring when Raven jostles her with her elbow.

"Hey. Who are you watching so intensely?" Octavia leans in so she can whisper in the mechanic's ear. "You see the bald man in the robe?" Raven nods so Octavia continues. "He is the flamekeeper, Heda's advisor and he despises Clarke. Though now after seeing this I think its safe to say he has a burning hatred for her. He doesn't like change and that is what Clarke is all about. She has changed too many of the Trikru traditions and he also hates her because Lexa listens and agrees with everything she says." Raven whistles lowly and gets a disgusted look on her face.

"He's not an attractive man is he? I mean come on man grow some hair. The baldness just adds to the creep factor." Octavia snorts in amusement because that is what she had told Titus before they had left. "I told him to get some hair growth product before Clarke and I left for Arkadia." Raven chuckles and holds out her fist for Octavia to bump.

"Nice one." Octavia smirks and bumps their fists together as they watch Clarke and Lexa walk up to Titus. "Here we go." Octavia whispers and the two make their way to the two leader's sides though stop a respectable distance.

"Heda, welcome back." Titus says though his voice is tight and curt, anger lacing his tone which doesn't escape Clarke or Lexa.

"Yes well, it is good to be back. Where are the nightbloods at the moment?" Titus tightens his jaw and clasps his hands behind is back. "They are in the night grove waiting on me to provide their lesson." Lexa nods slowly.

"Well lets not keep them waiting." Lexa whirls around and nods for Clarke to follow and the two walk side by side with Raven and Octavia trailing as Titus watches in disdain and barely contained fury.

The nightbloods are warming up with Aden and Mia leading when the girls get to the night grove. Mia is the oldest nightblood in the group at the age of fifteen with Aden trailing her at fourteen. The children stop when they notice Heda and Wanheda approach with Titus. They all bow and greet the two leaders with more formality than before. Lexa frowns along with Clarke at their strange behaviour and the glance at each other in concern. Titus nods his approval to the nightbloods and they all relax when he does.

"Hello children. How have your lessons been?" They all hesitate and look towards Titus except for Aden who looks at Clarke with a pointed look, telling her Titus has been up to something. She nods her understanding and he steps forward.

"Our training has been improving Heda. Titus has shown us a lot and taught us many new things." Lexa can tell by Aden's stiff posture and tight tone that his doesn't believe a word he is saying.

"And what has he taught you?" Aden swallows and looks at Titus who glares at the boy. Aden quickly focuses back on Lexa and Clarke with a resigned look in his eyes.

"He has explained that love is weakness and we will be better leaders if we follow this. Just like you Heda." Lexa stiffens and Clarke has to tense and clench her jaw so not to let Wanheda loose on Titus. When Lexa looks at Titus he was glaring daggers at Aden but it quickly morphs into a blank expression when he notices her stare. Clearly Titus did not want her to know that he was drilling that into their heads while she had been away at Arkadia.

"I see." Lexa says tightly and clasps her hands tighter behind her back, struggling not to strangle Titus for reversing all of her progress she had made with the nightbloods.

"Titus I think you have done enough teaching for the past few weeks. I will take over from now on until I feel you have had a long enough break for being a great teacher." Titus's lips thin in anger at how aloof Lexa says this like she actually thinks he needs a break.

"Heda I do not need a break from the children. It is my duty to teach them the ways of the Commander." Lexa turns to face him head on and glares.

"Yes but I think they would benefit more if _I_ , Heda taught them what it takes to be Commander do you not agree?" Lexa is clearly challenging the man to see if he will disobey but reluctantly he dips is head, though she can see the anger and resentment in his eyes.

"Sha Heda." Lexa nods and dismisses him. "Come back at the end of training to collect and escort them to their chambers Titus." Titus nods once more and walks out and Lexa motions to one of the guards at the entrance to follow him and make sure he doesn't try to eavesdrop. Once done she turns to face the nightbloods with defeat in her eyes but what she sees stops her. All of the children sag in relief and smile at her secretly.

"You never believed in his teachings did you?" Aden grins and shakes his head. "No Heda. We all know love is strength, just like you and Clarke taught us. We have been pretending to listen and follow his teachings but really believe in yours." Clarke laughs and rushes the boy, tackling him a hug. Aden lets out an oomph but laughs along, wrapping his skinny arms around the built blonde. Clarke pulls back and grabs his face.

"I could kiss you! You guys are good, too good if you got me to believe you." Aden blushes at that and even though he sees Clarke as more of a sister and mother wrapped in one he cannot deny how beautiful Clarke is. The blonde chuckles and pecks his cheek, ruffling his hair. Aden leans into her side, just as all of the other nightblood rush Clarke and hug her. Clarke is taken down by ten children and laughs with them. Kali the youngest one jumps into Clarke's arms once the blonde is standing. Clarke is quick to catch her and she hoists the girl effortlessly onto her hip.

"How have you been munchkin?" Kali wraps her arms around Clarke's neck and grins broadly.

"Good now that you and Heda are back! Does this mean Titus won't teach us anymore?" Clarke pokes the girl's stomach with a grin as she speaks fluent english after taking lessons from Clarke for the past three months. "Great english Kali, you learn quickly. Have you been practicing your writing too like I taught you?" Kali nods and lights up at Clarke's praise and snuggles into Clarke's shoulder.

"And I don't know the answer to your question Kali. You will have to ask Heda." Kali nods in acceptance but makes no move to leave Clarke's arms. Clarke rubs her hand up and down Kali's back and leans her head against the small girl's subconsciously, unaware of the shit eating grins Octavia and Raven are sporting or the loving and awed one Lexa is sending her. Clarke is too absorbed in listening to the children re-enact their activities over the past few weeks and soon enough Kali is yawning, slowly falling asleep. While Clarke begins to hum quietly and rock back and forth.

Lexa watches as all the children take turns telling Clarke everything they have missed in the weeks they were away, and she notices Kali's slumped position against Clarke's shoulder and she smiles brightly at how at ease the young girl is in Clarke's presence. She remembers when Clarke first arrived to watch their training Kali was too intimidated to approach Clarke and the blonde noticed her distance so one day she made a flower crown for the girl while she was watching the lesson. When it was over she walked up to the girl and crouched down in front of the shy timid girl and gave her a warm smile. It was the first real one Lexa had seen Clarke give since she arrived in Polis. Kali had bowed but Clarke stopped her and shook her head telling her she didn't need to bow to her. And she pulled the crown out from behind her back and handed it to Kali. Kali was stuck to her side after that and soon wanted Clarke to teach her how to make flower crowns and it led to learning how to speak english and write. Lexa watches the children with Clarke proudly and waits until they finish telling her their stories before walking up and interrupting them, clearing her throat quietly. They all turn to face her and she gives them a smile.

"I am proud of all of you for being strong while I was away. I know it has been a difficult month for you and I apologize for taking so long to return. There was major conflict within the walls of Arkadia and Clarke got severely hurt when she tried to keep the peace. We stayed until she was well enough travel."

"Titus told us that Wanheda had perished at her own people's hand. That was the one lie that made us second guess ourselves but after discussing it we decided that Clarke's spirit is too strong to leave. We did not believe the rumours that had spread." Aden says confidently and Clarke gives him a side hug though a somber expression falls on her face. Clarke motions to the large rocks to the side and walks over with the nightbloods trailing her. Once she is perched on the rocks the children sit on the ground and watch her with rapt attention waiting for her to speak.

"Thank you for believing that my spirit is strong and I thought it was too until I was in such a position where it was put to the test. While in Arkadia I was taken captive and tortured for information about the Commander and the Twelve Clans. But even so I did not give any information. I knew Heda would be coming to infiltrate Arkadia and get me out and I just had to hang on long enough, for her to get inside." The nightbloods are silent and waiting in anticipation for her next words and Clarke glances at her friends and Lexa.

"But the only reason Heda was able to get to me in time is because we had come up with a plan before I left, for if things derailed and took a turn for the worst. Which they did. Octavia was the one who got me in to Arkadia without notice and our plan was if I was captured she would ride back to Polis and tell Heda what has happened. We agreed for only a few to sneak in to Arkadia instead of a large army so it would raise less suspicion. Octavia saved me from my cell while Heda and her warriors saved the Skaikru that were about to be executed. Even though Octavia got to me in time I still needed surgery to fix my injuries and while I was being operated on my heart failed." The nightbloods look shocked and confused about this.

"But if your heart stopped how are you here?" Clarke smiles sadly and shifts Kali in her lap so she can hold her closer, needing the little girl's comfort even if she was asleep.

"My mother got it beating again. If you press on a person's heart repeatedly and breath into their mouth for them, you can almost always revive them. This is what she did and brought me back to life. But due to my heart stopping my spirit left and travelled to another world. I was in limbo while my mother was here trying to revive me. does anyone know why I am telling you this?" The nightbloods look conflicted and consider their answers carefully. Aden slowly raises his hand hesitantly. Clarke smiles and nods for him to speak.

"You are telling us this to prove that even if someone is really strong, they can still die. They are still human and will not live forever." Clarke nods approvingly. "That is exactly why Aden." Clarke looks every nightblood in the eye making sure they are listening.

"Even though I am Wanheda, it does not mean I am immortal. My body can be injured and scarred just like everyone else. My spirit may be strong but to be strong it must face challenges to be able to strengthen. My spirit crossing over gave me insight of how short life can be and how every moment is precious so remember to love as fiercely as you can and hold on to your loved ones because one day you may not see them again. Love is strength and it is why I am here today. My mother loves me so much that she could not let me die without trying to save me." Clarke looks at Octavia knowingly and gives her a small smile.

"Octavia loves me and cares enough to come to my rescue, not because of orders but because she was thinking with her heart. And I was able to resist the other side because I thought of everyone I love that is here and how much pain my death would cause them. Heda loves fiercely but makes sure to balance her decisions between both her head and heart. Using enough rational thought and love is what makes Heda such a great leader. You need compassion and love to be a great leader but you also need to use your mind to make rational and logical decisions so you are not impulsive with your actions, and putting your people in danger because you are overwhelmed by personal feelings. Love fuels everyone's actions and for some it consumes them and makes them impulsive, endangering others. Do not let your feelings cloud your judgment but also do not be detached and cold. Without love you will not put effort into protecting and leading your people, but will be selfish and give up easily." The nightbloods nod their understanding and Clarke relaxes, relieved they understand the importance of the balance between using their head and heart.

"So who wants to learn some new moves?" Clarke says with a spark of excitement in her eyes as the nightbloods cheer and jump up causing Kali to stir and blink open her eyes blurrily. Clarke notices and stands with the little girl in her arms and walks over to Octavia and Raven.

"Hey O can you take her for me? I think she needs to rest for a bit but she can still watch the lesson. I will help her later with the moves." Octavia smirks at Clarke knowingly while Raven gives her shit eating grin. Clarke rolls her eyes knowing what they are thinking but ignores it and hands Kali over to Octavia.

"Hey munchkin Octavia will hold you while I teach the others some moves with Heda. Just watch for now and I'll help you when we do some writing later okay?" Clarke brushes the hair out of the girl's eyes and watches her nod before leaning her head against Octavia's shoulder, causing the brunette to melt instantly. Clarke smiles at the pair before walking over to stand by Lexa's side, grabbing the staff from the brunette's hand letting her fingers brush tan ones leaving a trail of sparks in their wake.

"Clarke and I are going to demonstrate the routine and then you can follow after we stop. Understood?" All the students nod and watch as their leaders get into positon. Clarke twirls her staff expertly and smirks at the impressed look Lexa gives her. Lexa gives her a smile before facing the nightbloods.

"It will be an eight strike combo. We will go slow for the first two times then fast for the final one okay?"

"Sha Heda." A chorus of young voices answer and Lexa turns to face Clarke. Clarke raises an eyebrow asking if she is ready and Lexa gives a slight nod. Clarke jabs her staff at Lexa's midsection, which is blocked before she spins and bringing above her head bringing it down towards Lexa's head but is knocked to the side giving Lexa the chance to get a hit in but Clarke brings her staff diagonally in front of her blocking the hit and shoving Lexa back a few steps and sweeping her feet out from under her with the staff and brings it down at the brunette's face but she rolls out of the way, just like in her fight with Roan, before attacking Clarke left, right, left forcing Clarke to shift her staff up, down, then up again. When her staff is up Lexa kicks the blonde in the chest, knocking her on her back and she straddles her with the staff pressed lightly against her throat and their faces inches apart, breathing slightly laboured. Clarke snaps out of it first and looks at the kids before gently pushing Lexa up and letting her help her up. They repeat it slowly once more this time voicing what the children will do.

"Do you understand the steps? Don't worry if you cannot remember some Clarke and I will walk around help." The kids nod and wait excitedly for the final fight at full speed, knowing it will be intense and amazing to watch their two skilled leaders in full action. Clarke grins at Lexa, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet before striking lightning fast, lexa just barely able to block the blow before Clarke is bringing her staff down towards her head causing her to shove her staff up fast and the smack of contact echoes through the grove and she strikes hard at Clarke's side grazing her ribs just before Clarke is there blocking and shoving her back and knocking her off her feet. She rolls out of the way in time of the strike to her face and hops up hitting left, right, left, Clarke defending easily giving Lexa the opportunity to kick her hard in the chest and the blonde hits the ground with a thud, the breath whooshing out of her lungs before Lexa straddles her and presses the staff against her throat lightly.

Clarke struggles to regulate her breathing as Lexa breathes heavily, the air hitting each other's lips due to how close their faces are and they get lost in each other's eyes before Octavia clears her throat in warning. Lexa pulls back quickly and drags Clarke to her feet to turn and see Titus glaring at the blonde. Lexa glares at the man dangerously when he looks at her and she can see the simmering rage behind his eyes once more before bows his head in a restrained apology.

"It is the end of the nightbloods lesson Heda. I will take them back to their quarters now." Lexa nods and turns to face the children with a knowing look, which they return. "You will start this eight strike combo tomorrow. You are dismissed." They all bow to her and follow Titus out of the grove in a straight line. Once they leave Octavia and Raven walk up to the pair with smirks on their faces.

"Soooo…." Raven begins and is interrupted by Octavia finishing her sentence. "What was that?" Octavia flicks her eyes back and forth between the pair as they avoid eye contact fidget with their staffs.

"What was what?" Clarke asks innocently and walks around the two to get distance from Lexa so she doesn't jump the girl due to how crazed her hormones are at the moment. Octavia and Raven rolls their eyes at each other before turning to face Clarke.

"You know what." Clarke takes a gulp of water from her water skin and looks at the two. "We were practicing." Lexa smirks at her from behind the two and Clarke narrows her eyes slightly at her before focussing back on her nosy friends.

"Yeah practicing getting fu-" Octavia covers Raven's mouth before she can finish her sentence and widens her eyes at Clarke in exasperation. "What Raven is trying to say, practising my ass. You two were about ten seconds away from ripping each others clothes off. The sexual tension was so thick it was suffocating. Those poor children." Octavia shakes her head in mock horror and shudders exaggeratedly. Clarke glances at Lexa to see lust shinning in her eyes and she gets lost in the darken green eyes. Swallowing hard she rips her eyes away from the girl when her thoughts start to drift to more lust filled ones.

Raven and Octavia give her knowing smirks making her roll her eyes and walk up to them. "we were not. We were just catching our breath." Raven eyes widen in disbelief before she laughs in Clarke's face.

"If that's what you kids are calling it these days then okay. Octavia they were just looking at each other like they were about to have sex while they caught their breath, no biggie." Raven chuckles again and shakes her head while Octavia looks at Clarke in mock disappointment.

"Hey no judging here. You got to own it Griffin." Clarke glares at her just before she shoves her backwards, sticking her foot out so Octavia trips over it, landing on her ass.

"Clarke." Lexa says sternly but her barely concealed grin ruins the seriousness of her scolding. Clarke grins innocently and saunters up to the brunette and wraps her arms around her neck.

"Yes Heda?" Lexa gulps and her hands automatically find their way to Clarke's waist, while her lips part and her eyes flicker from Clarke's piercing blue eyes to her full lips then back again. Clarke smirks as Octavia scoffs from behind her, just before she brushes her lips against Lexa's teasingly. Lexa's breath hitches and Clarke melts when she hears it, as she knows she is the cause of it. Clarke pulls back a bit and Lexa looks up from her lips with hooded eyes.

"Okay you too, break it up." Octavia interrupts but the two don't pay her any attention except for Lexa to order her to give them a few minutes.

"Octavia, Raven, leave us. We will be out in a few moments." Lexa says still looking at Clarke. Octavia rolls her eyes and yanks Raven away just as she is about to say something, most likely vulgar and sarcastic. The two reach the entrance of the grove and stand beside the confused guards but Octavia shakes her head and gives them a pointed look, making them understand that this is not to be repeated. The two men nod and turn to face forward again to keep an eye out for trespassers while Raven and Octavia wait with them.

Clarke surges forward as soon as Raven and Octavia are out of sight. Lexa returns the kiss with the same fever and grips Clarke's hips tightly, pulling them flush against her own. Clarke groans and tangles her fingers in Lexa's unruly curls and tugs gently forcing a moan to escape Lexa. Clarke pulls back to catch her breath and Lexa kisses her way down Clarke's long neck sucking and biting as she goes, making sure not to mark the skin, even though every instinct in her body is screaming at her to do just that. Clarke gasps and grips Lexa's head tighter, pushing her closer to her neck. Lexa trails her hands down until the reach the back of Clarke's thighs and squeezes. Clarke gets the hit and jumps up, letting Lexa catch her and she wraps her legs around Lexa's waist tightly before grabbing the brunette's face with both hands and kissing her hard. Lexa moans and starts walking until Clarke's back hits a tree and Lexa holds her there as she caresses the blonde's thighs, nibbling on Clarke's bruised lips as she does. Clarke licks Lexa's bottom lip asking for entrance and is immediately given permission. The kiss becomes heated and Clarke pulls Lexa as close as possible, needing to feel every inch of the strong brunette pressed up against her. Lexa pulls back and looks up at Clarke with adoration and lust written across her face. Clarke's chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath and she leans her head back until it hits the tree. Lexa follows and lets her head rest against Clarke's neck as she gasps for breath.

"I love you." Lexa whispers against Clarke's throat and places a sweet, tender kiss on her racing pulse point making Clarke smile at the loving gesture.

"I love you too." Clarke rasps and kisses Lexa's temple, running her fingers through her soft hair. Lexa pulls them away from the tree and Clarke slowly unwraps her legs from Lexa's hips. She lets her body slide down Lexa's slowly and pulls Lexa into a gentle kiss. She pulls back and traces Lexa's features with her eyes and thumb, as it has become a habit of Clarke's after every kiss they share and Lexa loves it.

"We should get back. You have to be filled in on what you missed." Clarke whispers and looks up into Lexa's emerald eyes with complete understanding shining in her own when she sees the disappointment in Lexa's. Lexa sighs and wraps her arms around Clarke's middle tightly, not wanting to let go just yet.

"I know. Do you want to come while I speak with Titus?" Clarke smiles slightly before shaking her head.

"I think it would be best if I am not around while Titus updates you. He has been giving me more glares lately. And Costia's warning keeps echoing in my head. Let's try and pacify him for now until you are caught up on everything, then start investigating." Lexa nods her approval and kisses Clarke's forehead.

"Okay Clarke. I will deal with Titus. What will you be doing in the mean time?" Clarke links their fingers together and starts walking towards the exit. "I'll probably hang out with Raven and Octavia, show Raven around." Lexa smiles and kisses her hand before walking out. Clarke follows after her and avoids Raven and Octavia's annoyed expression. Lexa motions for her guards to follow her and starts walking towards the tower after giving Clarke a small smile. Clarke watches her go before turning to her friends. She holds up a hand to stop the ambush of questions she knows are about to be thrown at her.

"Nope, not saying a thing. I need to go do something but I will take you to the stalls Raven so you can find some parts." Raven lights up and grabs Clarke's arm and starts dragging her towards the square.

"Thanks Griff you're the best." Raven begins to ramble on about mechanics and certain parts she needs to begin the process of creating electricity in the city. Clarke tries to keep up but her thoughts drift to a certain someone that is in Polis and her nerves stand on end, thinking about how she will get to them without anyone knowing. Octavia notices Clarke's distant expression and frowns when the girl starts biting her lip and rubbing the scar on her left wrist from the handcuffs. Her eyes narrow as she remembers Clarke doing that before her talk with Bellamy in Arkadia. Her eyes widen in realization and she sees the pain in Clarke's eyes as whatever she is remembering is not pleasant. Clarke stops at the second last stall on the left where all the old world technology that has been discovered is being sold. Raven's eyes widen in shock and she quickly begins to scan every piece. Clarke pulls out a pouch filled with coins and hands it to Raven.

"Here. Use these to buy whatever you need. The vendor speaks english so communication shouldn't be a problem. Do you want us to wait for you? Or can you make your way to the tower on your own?" Clarke asks the mechanic who shoos her away.

"I'll be fine Clarke. I'm a genius remember? I can find my way back to a massive tower in the middle of a city." Clarke chuckles and holds her hand up in surrender. "Okay, I was just looking out for you. When you get to the tower ask the guards to escort you to Wanheda's room. You can stay there until I find you a room to move into okay?" Raven nods and gives her a thumbs up. Clarke rolls her eyes but turns to the vendor with a warm smile which is returned with a nod. The old woman reaches out her hand to grip Clarke's in both of her weathered hands.

"She is in good hands Clarke. I will make sure to help her find everything she needs." Clarke nods with a sincere smile. "Mochof Lillian. I know you will give her the best helping hand." Lillian smiles sweetly and pats Clarke on the cheek in a grandmotherly gesture. The two have grown close since the first time Clarke helped her pick up some spilled parts off the ground.

"Go on child. I will keep this one out of trouble." Clarke chuckles at the wink the elderly woman sends and nods before turning and making her way towards the outskirts of the city centre. Octavia trails behind her, already having a good idea of where she is going. Clarke takes a sharp right and descends the stairs leading to an alleyway. Octavia stops the blonde by grasping her arm and spinning her around. Clarke looks up at her in defeat and shakes her head with tears shining in her eyes.

"O..." Clarke's voice cracks and she takes a shuddering breath. "I have to do this. Please don't stop me." Octavia gives her a sympathetic look and squeezes her shoulder.

"Does Lexa know?" Clarke shakes her head in shame and Octavia sighs. "She's not going to like this Clarke. Its going to hurt her knowing that you lied to her." Clarke sucks her bottom lip into her mouth to stop it from quivering.

"I know. But I have to do this. Lexa will understand." Octavia nods, knowing what the blonde said is true.

"Okay but I'm coming with you." Clarke looks like she is about to argue but Octavia gives her a pleading look that she can't say no to. "Fine but stay out side the door while we talk. You can listen if you like just please don't interrupt unless necessary." Octavia nods and moves to take the lead but Clarke places a hand on her bicep.

"Wait. We need to discuss what you want to happen. The trial is tomorrow." Octavia hesitates and looks down the alley then at Clarke.

"I don't want him to suffer anymore Clarke. That man in that cell is not my brother. He is a shell of the guy who raised me and I can't watch him suffer anymore. I don't want him to live this life like this." Octavia whispers with a lump in her throat at the thought of sentencing her own brother to his death. Clarke nods her understanding and swallows hard before letting out the secret Lexa and her have shared since the week before their return.

"Octavia, I need to tell you something, and it is up to you what you decide to happen. Lexa offered me a trial by combat with Pike or Bellamy so I can have justice to what has been inflicted on me. I wasn't sure about doing it but I don't think I could watch Bellamy be tortured by the Trikru, even after the things he has done to me. if you allow it I would choose Bellamy to fight to the death and I would make sure the final blow is quick and as painless as possible. Pike will take the torture from the Trikru if you accept." Octavia hesitates, knowing that if she allows Clarke to fight Bellamy there is still a small chance that Clarke could die, but the bigger issue is that the blonde will have his death added to her guilty conscience. Octavia sighs and looks up at Clarke in question.

"Are you sure you can live with it if you fight Bellamy. Can you live with taking his life?" Clarke swallows and nods. "Yes. I am giving Bellamy the peace he deserved before he became the shell of that person. He is still my partner and I also can't stand to watch him like this. I would be giving him mercy if I do this." Octavia nods and gulps in a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Okay, Clarke. I agree to the trial by combat." Clarke gives her a weak smile and squeezes her bicep.

"Okay." Clarke turns and walks to the cells to find Bellamy and have a final conversation with her ex- partner. The pair push the door open and are greeted by guards lining each side of the aisle one by each cell door. The guards nod to Clarke and don't question why she is there.

"I am looking for Bellamy Kom Skaikru." Clarke tells Maks the large burly man to her left. He nods and motions for her to follow him. They reach the end of the cells and he unlocks the last one on the left.

"He is in her Wanheda." Maks steps aside and lets Clarke push the door open. "Mochof Maks." Clarke gives Octavia a look and the girl stops to the right of the door. Clarke pushes the door open completely before shutting it, leaving a crack open. Clarke turns slowly and finds Bellamy glaring at her from his place, chained against the wall.

"So the princess lives after all." Bellamy sneers and Clarke clenches her jaw in annoyance. "Seems like it. Unless you believe in ghosts. In that case I came back to haunt your ass." Clarke sasses and crosses her arms when Bellamy glares at her harshly.

"What are you doing here Clarke?" Bellamy growls and Clarke studies the sickly pale man before her. The dark bruising under his eyes gives away his lack of sleep and the dried blood on his wrists show he has struggled to escape his restraints.

"Oh you know I was just in the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by and give you a quick hello." Clarke rolls her eyes at the irritation that flashes across Bellamy's face.

"No the real reason is because I have some questions." Bellamy clenches his jaw as Clarke walks towards him slowly with rage simmering in her eyes.

"I want to know why you put everyone of our people's lives in danger for your own selfish reasons?"

"I did what was right for _my_ people. They are not yours anymore Clarke you left like a coward." Clarke lets out a harsh laugh. "Really so you are the one who saved Raven from being killed by Allie? You are the one that stopped four innocent people from being executed because of your actions? You are the one who convinced the Commander not to let the Twelve Clans to not march on Arkadia and wipe it out because _you murdered three hundred sleeping warriors_ who were there under orders to protect Arkadia from an attack by the Ice Nation?" Bellamy shakes with anger as Clarke continues to speak.

"You did nothing but ruin our chance at peace. You let a dictator take over Arkadia, you murdered three hundred people in cold blood, Monroe is dead because you attack an innocent village for land. Your sister almost died trying to protect you from going into a trap. You think people die when I am in charge? People only die when I am left with no other option. I only killed when I had to, to protect my people from dying. But when you are in charge, you are never actually the one calling the shots. You followed Pike around like a lost little boy looking for someone to take responsibility. I was the one who had to make the hard calls when we were leading the hundred. I was the one who came up with every plan, managed to find food and water, hunt, and build shelter while you were shoving you dumb gun in everyone's face getting what you wanted by force. The only reason people listened to you was because of _me_." Clarke watches in satisfaction as Bellamy finally snaps and struggles in his restraints.

"You are a fucking bitch Clarke! You are only here because you are fucking the Commander. You are a fucking slut who sleeps her way up the ranks to get her way. You left when things got hard and left me to deal with every nightmare and fight alone."

"Grow the fuck up Blake. I haven't slept with anyone. You are the only slut here. I left because I finally could. Everyone was safe and could heal together. I didn't want to heal, I wanted to suffer on my own because I deserved it. I left because no one needed me to fucking babysit them anymore. They are all grown up and can take care of themselves. But only you seem to have a problem with letting them become independent. You can't even let Octavia be happy and grow into a strong independent woman. You need her to be little and fragile so you can feel useful and needed. You want to feel manly. Well guess what. She doesn't need protecting, she needs support and love which is what I will be able to give her as she learns and grows as a warrior." Bellamy spits at her and his eyes blaze white hot.

"She is my sister! My responsibility!" Octavia is about to walk in there and deck him one for saying that like it's a burden but Clarke beats her to it.

Clarke punches him in the face with her left fist and the smack echoes through the cell. Bellamy looks at her in shock and pain but Clarke glares at him murderously.

"She is not your sister anymore. You lost the right to be her brother when you sided with Pike and put her life in danger and had Lincoln put on death row. Did you really think she would forgive you for killing the man she loves? You are fucking delusional if you actually thought she would hug you and thank you for protecting her. And Octavia is no one's _responsibility,_ she is not a burden you bear, she is a bright, strong and caring woman who can take care of herself. She is not a little girl Bellamy. You need to open your eyes." Clarke turns to leave but Bellamy's next words stop her in her tracks.

"This is all your fault. If you had died long ago none of this would have happened. Maya would still be alive, Jasper wouldn't hate you, Octavia would still listen to me, Pike would have still been in charge and the commander would finally be dead." Clarke's temper flares at his last statement dn Wanheda breaks free of her restraints. Clarke is on him in seconds and pummelling his face and stomach. Tears stream down her face as flashes of Lexa dying in front of her invade her mind and she only registers the hand on her shoulder making her stop seconds before Clarke is about to give Bellamy the final blow to knock him out.

"Don't you ever fucking say that again! Don't you ever threaten her life like that!" Octavia pulls her away and stands in front of her so she is blocking the view of Bellamy. "Clarke! Clarke come on! Stop, do you want the guards to get Lexa? We don't need more people down here at the moment. Lets just leave you will get your revenge tomorrow during your fight." Clarke nods and wipes her cheeks and takes a deep breath.

I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean for that to happen. She just broke free." Clarke whispers the last bit so only Octavia can hear and the girl can see how spooked Clarke is at how little control she has over Wanheda.

"Its okay Clarke. Its all new. You will get the hang of it soon." Clarke hums and nods her agreement before Bellamy is spitting blood out of his mouth at their feet.

"What the fuck? You can't do that!" he bellows and Octavia whirls around in fury, taking measured steps with each word she speaks.

"Oh she can't hit you because you are a prisoner? Because you are defenseless? Is it because you are chained and you didn't get the chance to hit her? Well too fucking bad because that is how Clarke felt for a whole week when you were torturing her over and over for information she was never going to give you. How does it feel to be on the other side of the fist _brother_? Not so good huh? This is what you deserve after what you have done. I am done. I am tired of defending you when all you do is screw everything up. You are not my brother anymore and never will be again. You are dead to me." devastation and clarity slowly enter Bellamy's eyes as his sister's words sink in. Remorse for how his actions ruined his relationship with Octavia shows on his face but she knows he is not apologetic about anything other than losing her.

"O, please I'm sorry. I was protecting you. I wasn't going to let Lincoln die-" Bellamy's fake apology is cut off by Octavia's right fist slamming into his jaw, effectively knocking him out. Octavia drags Clarke out of the room and Maks locks the door behind them. The guards nod respectfully to Clarke as she makes her way out. Clarke is silent all the way back to the tower and Octavia doesn't try to engage her in knowing the blonde is trying to understand what has happened. They reach Clarke's floor and they walk to Clarke's room but Clarke hesitates.

"I need to go speak with Lexa, I'm pretty sure Raven is in here so can you keep her company until I get her a room?" Octavia nods and pulls Clarke in for a hug. "I'm proud of how you handled him Clarke." Clarke gives her a shaky smile and turns to walk to Lexa's room. Ryder lets her in with a small smile which she returns genuinely. Her stomach churns with guilt as she walks in to find the room empty. Clarke sits on the edge of Lexa's bed and waits for the brunette. She is still staring at her bruised knuckles when Lexa walks in. Clarke doesn't raise her head when she hears her, too afraid she will break.

"I lied." Lexa frowns at the broken whisper that escapes Clarke and she slowly walks over to the blonde and kneels in front of her. "Clarke?" Clare bites her lip and shakes her head.

"I lied when I told you I was going to show Raven around. Well I sort of did show her around but only to the old technology stall and then I left her with Lillian. I…" Clarke sniffles and frowns as pain courses through her clenched fists. She releases it quickly but Lexa notices the dark bruising on her hands.

"Clarke what happened?" Lexa gently grabs her hands but she doesn't feel like she deserves her love at the moment. Not when she went behind her back. She pulls her hands away and knows there is a look of hurt on Lexa's face, but she can't make herself look up just yet.

"Bellamy happened. I went down to the cells and talked with Bellamy, and it didn't go so well. I lost control. I lost control of her." Lexa runs her thumb over Clarke's knee soothingly even though she is tense. "What do you mean Clarke?" Clarke looks up with fearful eyes and swallows the lump in her throat. "He threatened you and I couldn't stop her. She broke free and took over. I couldn't hold Wanheda back and she beat the shit out of him. She might have killed him if Octavia hadn't stepped in when she did. I hate that I lied to you and I know I hurt you. I understand if you can't trust me after this but I just, I needed closure. But now I feel like it wasn't worth it because I can see the pain I have caused you." Clarke sniffles and stands up from the bed, walking over to the table with her arms crossed over her stomach, protecting herself from what she believes is coming. Lexa watches as Clarke folds in on herself and she shakes her head.

"Clarke of course I still trust you, I am in love with you and I know ho you think. You did what you thought was right and I respect that. It is ultimately your decision to choose whether or not to visit Bellamy or not. I wouldn't have stopped you, I would have gone with you. I am only upset that he has been able to hurt you once again." Clarke looks at her with tears in her eyes and nods.

"I know, but I didn't want to you to listen to what he would say. Or what I said. I don't want you to remember me like that especially after I lost control. It was terrifying." Lexa sighs and slowly embraces Clarke in a big tight hug. "Clarke no matter what you do I will always love you. I have done many horrible things in my past Clarke and I have lost control of Heda as well, but I managed to learn control. And you will too. I will teach you. You do not need to be afraid of her, she is you and you need to embrace all of you and accept that this is who you are." Clarke sniffles and wraps her arms around Lexa's middle, grasping her back tightly like she is afraid she will disappear.

"I love you so much. Please don't leave me." Clarke says shakily and Lexa frowns. "Clarke I would never leave you voluntarily, you know that. I love you too much to leave you willingly. We are going to grow old together remember?" Clarke smiles and nods.

"Yes I remember. You better not break that promise Lexa or I will drag your ass back from the other side so I can kill you myself." Lexa chuckles and nods her agreement. "I don't doubt that. Come on, lets go get the girls settled in their rooms and then we can cuddle." Clarke chuckles at how strange that word sound coming from Lexa.

"Just cuddling?" Lexa smirks and gives Clarke a stern stare. "Yes just cuddling, nothing more… yet." Clarke kisses her sound on the mouth and sighs at the feeling as sparks skate across her skin at the contact.

"I'm okay with cuddling." Lexa smiles and leads Clarke to the door so they can get Raven and Octavia settled quickly and return to enjoy each other's presence.


	11. Inner Demons and Trials

**A/N: I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I have been lacking creativity lately. I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave suggestions for future chapters. It would definitely help with speeding up the updates. Please continue to leave review! They make my day and encourage me to continue this story.**

 **Anyways I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend RockChick163. She once again gave me most of the basic ideas for this chapter. This is a really belated birthday and going away gift for her. You guys should definitely check out her Clexa fics, you won't be disappointed. Hope you enjoy this one!**

 ***Disclaimers* I don't own any of the characters from the 100. All mistakes and plot are my own.**

 _Pike walks closer to Clarke with a sadistic grin on his face as she hangs in the middle of the room, helpless. Clarke's breathing escalates with each step Pike takes until he is grabbing her waist tightly and squeezes. Pike's eyes run over her assets lustfully, making bile rise in the back of Clarke's throat._

 _"Since you aren't afraid of being beaten for answers, maybe I can persuade you another way. I'll make you feel things only a man can give you." Clarke pales and jerks out of his grasp in disgust but he only grabs her tighter and gives her a feral grin. Swiftly he lets go of her and unhooks the chains barely giving Clarke a chance to brace herself for the pain of the hard landing. She tries to get up and fight but he is already there, looming over her, pushing her on her back and straddling her. Chuckling at the fear in her eyes Pike rips Clarke' shirt open and runs his hands up her torso and over her breast roughly before unbuckling his belt and removing his pants. Clarke panics and begins to thrash around kicking at the man and hoping to make contact but Pike easily overpowers her in her weakened state. Grabbing her wrists with one hand he shoves them above her head in a bruising grip and Clarke doubles her efforts._

 _"No get off! Get off of me!" Clarke screams and thrashes her body everywhere making it difficult for Pike to control her flailing limbs. He backhands her across the face hard, making her vision blur and pain to radiate from the place of impact. Tears spring to her eyes and she shakes her head in denial._

 _"Shut up you stupid bitch no one is going to come to your rescue so I suggest you shut your mouth and enjoy it." Clarke screams in rage and terror at the top of her lungs and wiggles around once more._

 _"Don't touch me! Get off of me!" Clarke begs as Pike manages to get her pants unbuttoned and pulls the zipper down, shoving her pants down her thighs. Clarke swings her arms that are still cuffed at his head and manages to get a hit in but only makes Pike more enraged. He punches her in the face stopping her struggle long enough to rip her bra off._

 _"Clarke! Clarke wake up!" Clarke frowns and thrashes again as she hears a familiar voice calling her in the distance._

 _"Please, please no. No! Get the fuck off of me!" Pike ignores her and reaches for her panties._

Clarke bolts up in the bed smacking her head against someone else's but she doesn't have to time to question it as her stomach lurches and she darts to Lexa's bathroom, just making it in time to release her stomach's contents into the toilet. Clarke heaves and heaves until nothing comes up, only then does she realize someone is holding her hair back and another is rubbing her back soothingly. Sobbing Clarke looks up to find Octavia and Raven in the bathroom with her looking concerned. Clarke leans back against Raven who wraps her arms around the blonde as she sits between the mechanic's legs and Octavia sits in front of the two with crossed legs wiping Clarke's sweaty face with a cool cloth. Clarke slowly calms down and looks up at Octavia and finds a large red mark on Octavia's forehead and unconsciously touches it. Embarrassed she quickly retracts her hand and tries to compose herself in front of her friends. Wiping her eyes, she clears her throat and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Raven and Octavia share an incredulous look before focusing back on the blonde. "Clarke you have nothing to be sorry for, we are your friends and want to help in anyway we can. You know that right?" Clarke swallows and glances down at her hands in shame.

"Yes I know. Its just sometimes hard to believe after everything. I've been on my own for so long and had to be strong for everyone else all the other times that its hard to let people comfort me. So thank you." Octavia and Raven nod and Clarke sighs in fatigue, the dream still lingering in her mind and she frowns not understanding why she is so effected by something that didn't get very far.

"Griff you okay? We are here to listen if you want to talk about it. You know we wont judge you, we all have nightmares." Raven says quietly and Clarke nods nervously, and runs her thumb over the scar on her left wrist where the handcuffs used to be.

"I think that's a good idea. I just I don't understand why this is effecting me so much. Nothing came of it." Confused Octavia grabs her hands and holds them firmly.

"Start from the beginning. What happened." Clarke breaths out shakily and squeezes Octavia's hands tightly as she is sucked back to four weeks ago.

"When I was in the airlock I wasn't giving them any information and it pissed them off, so Pike switched tactics and instead of beating me he- he touched me." Clarke whispers in disgust and rage flares in Octavia's steel blue eyes as her assumption of how Pike got his injuries came true.

"What!?" Raven hisses and tightens her grip on Clarke protectively. Clarke shakes her head and look over her shoulder to find Raven's face covered with fury.

"It didn't get far. He groped my breasts and ass a couple times and managed to unbutton my pants before I kicked him in the balls and broke his nose. He made promises but after I broke his nose he backed off and they went back to hitting me." Octavia breathes harshly through her nose in effort to stop from punching something.

"Did Bellamy…" Octavia asks carefully and Clarke shakes her head. "No he didn't touch me like that, though he didn't stop Pike's advances either. He mainly hit me, especially when Pike left to attend to other things." Octavia sighs and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Okay so you are confused as to why it is just now effecting you when it didn't actually go far?" Octavia asks and Clarke nods her confirmation.

"I think that with the trial now here your subconscious is bringing up the worst case scenarios out of stress. Just because it didn't get that far doesn't mean it couldn't have. Your brain is trying to process the trauma of your capture and subconsciously you know this was a possible outcome, and your fear is coming to the surface now that you have to focus on one of the main reasons for your pain. Pike." Raven states matter-of-factly as Clarke and Octavia stare at her like she has grown a second head. Noticing it she rolls her eyes and swats the pair.

"I read alright? I needed a distraction while under Allie's influence and I stole one of Abby's medical books. Turns out it was a psychological one." Clarke looks impressed and grateful while Octavia is still looking at like she is a completely different person.

"Well I'm impressed Reyes. And I think you're right. Since Lexa has been around I haven't had nightmares when we sleep but I guess she left early and that's when my nightmares surfaced." Octavia nods in agreement and they all get lost in their thoughts until a commotion in the other room brings them back. A few seconds later Lexa rushes in to find the three women sitting on the floor looking tired and worn out. especially Clarke who has puffy red eyes and dried tear tracks on her face. Concerned Lexa walks in and crouches beside Octavia and reaches out to cup Clarke's face gently.

"Are you alright Clarke? Ryder came to get me when you began to scream." Clarke sighs and melts into Lexa's touch.

"Yes I'm okay. Octavia and Raven managed to wake me up. I had a nightmare is all." Octavia and Raven give the blonde stern looks and she slumps in defeat.

"Fine. It wasn't just a nightmare. It was related to my capture and Pike's advances." Clarke can see the turmoil in Lexa's eyes as she struggles not to go and kill the man right now but Clarke clutches her forearms and squeezes.

"I am alright Leksa. He will get what he deserves tonight when the sun lowers." Lexa sighs and nods her agreement.

"Were you sick? Is that why you are on the bathroom floor? Or is this just a where the party is?" Clarke smiles at Lexa and rolls her eyes.

"Yes I was sick to my stomach when I woke." Concerned Lexa places a hand on Clarke's forehead to feel the slightly warm skin now covered in dried sweat.

"You should have a bath to cool down. Everyone is getting the festivities set up in the square for this evening. There will be a feast after the execution to celebrate." Lexa grimaces at the last part and Clarke gives her an understanding look and nods her agreement.

"Alright I'll have a bath and then Octavia and I will train for a bit until the Nightbloods have their lesson." Lexa nods and gently pulls Clarke to her feet who turns and pulls Raven up. Octavia gets up on her own and the three walk out of the room to give Clarke privacy. Fifteen minutes later Clarke gets out and towels off before she remembers she doesn't have clothes in the room. Sighing she opens the door in the towel to go and grab some when she notices a pile on the floor, folded neatly for her. Grinning at the sweet gesture Clarke grabs the clothes and quickly dresses before exiting to find Lexa sitting on the bed alone. Silently Clarke walks up to her and tilts her head up and kisses her lovingly.

"Thank you for getting my clothes." Lexa grins softly and pulls Clarke closer so she is standing between her legs and wraps her arms around the blonde's toned thighs.

"You're welcome Clarke. Would you like for me to braid your hair?" Clarke nods and kisses her once more before turning and sitting on the floor in front of Lexa. Gently Lexa runs her fingers through the silky blonde strands, removing the tangles before expertly starts to twists pieces back. After ten minutes she is finished and Clarke can tell already it is a different style than her usual braids. Getting up she walks to the mirror to find her hair pulled back similarly to Octavia's though with her original two pieces she normally pulls back but this time braided adding her own twist to the common hairstyle used by the Trikru.

Clarke smiles and turns around to wrap her arms around Lexa's waist, pulling her in for a fierce kiss. Lexa returns it with the same fever but pulls back slightly to stop it from getting to far. Clarke groans in disappointment making Lexa grin a little and brush their lips together once more before pulling back.

"We have all the time in the world Clarke. And I want to make sure that whatever happened with Pike doesn't effect you when the time comes. We will take it slow until you are completely sure." Clarke sighs and pouts but she knows Lexa is right. She doesn't know when the time comes for them to be intimate if what happened with Pike will effect her or not.

"Okay, but I want one more kiss." Lexa grins and lets Clarke drag her back in for a toe curling kiss that leaves her breathless when Clarke pulls back with a smug grin.

"Okay now I'm ready. I'll be in the training grounds with Octavia until its time for the Nightbloods lesson, then we will meet you there." Lexa narrows her eyes at Clarke in fake anger for the teasing and gives her a small grin.

"Alright Clarke. I have meetings with Titus and some of the council until noon, so I won't see you until training." Clarke nods and walks backwards towards the door pulling Lexa along by the hand.

"See you in a few hours _Heda_." Clarke winks and slowly lets her hand slip from Lexa's before she spins and walks down the hall in the opposite direction of Lexa's destination. Lexa smirks and watches her leave before turning left and making her way to the throne room.

Clarke reaches the bottom of the tower a few minutes later to find Raven trapped in a headlock by Octavia who is laughing uncontrollably as she does. Clarke stalks forward and glares at the two like a disapproving mother.

"What do you think you are doing? Octavia let go of Raven." The two immediately freeze and look at Clarke with guilty expressions. Slowly Octavia unwinds her arms from Raven's neck and steps back nervously. Clarke watches with barely concealed amusement, laughter just waiting to erupt from her throat but she manages to stop it in time. Raven glares at Octavia and punches her hard in the shoulder causing the young warrior to wince. Clarke smirks and looks at Raven questioningly.

"She did it." Raven points at Octavia and steps up beside Clarke with a smug look. Clarke rolls her eyes and crosses her arms as she looks at Octavia.

"What did you do now?" Octavia grumbles and clenches her jaw. "Nothing, just proving that she can't kick my ass." Clarke sighs and grabs the two by their arms and pulls them outside and all the way to the training grounds.

"Octavia get in the ring." Wary of the blonde Octavia does as she is told and waits for her next instruction. Clarke nods and turns to Raven and motions for her to come closer and proceeds to whisper in her ear.

"She is weak on her left side. Have fun." Clarke smirks and pulls her sword out of her scabbard on her back and hands it to Raven. Shocked and confused Raven takes the sword carefully and looks at it in disdain.

"I don't know how to use this." Clarke chuckles and gives the girl a small shove towards Octavia. "I know that's why I'm helping you." Clarke pulls her second sword out and walks with Raven to stand in front of Octavia.

"Raven will be participating in our lessons from now on. And since that little incident in the foyer, I think you should have to fight both of us. Sound fair?" Octavia gapes at the blonde and flicks her gaze between the pair but quickly dodges Raven wild swing at her. Raven laughs and swings again giving Clarke the distraction she needs to get behind the young warrior and hit her in the back with the hilt of her sword.

"Dead. You need to focus on all of your senses. Remain aware of both Raven and I. Try again." Octavia growls and begins again only to have Clarke take her down and Raven to point her sword at Octavia's throat. Annoyed the brunette gets up again and the trio continue this until Octavia manages to block both Raven and Clarke on her eighth try.

"Good Octavia. You managed to block both blows and make a hit. Now for the hard part." Octavia sighs and looks at Clarke expectantly. Clarke smirks and nods for Raven to take a rest. Raven does gladly, rubbing her leg as she goes and finds a log to sit on as she watches her two friends train.

"Balance. Remember our last session?" Octavia nods and Clarke takes that as her cue to continue. "I was able to trip you up because of you are not balanced. So what I want you to do is squat but stay on the balls of your feet with your arms clasped behind your back." Octavia does as was instructed and lets Clarke make the required adjustments on her form before they begin.

"I'm going to push you from different angles and I want you to keep your balance. The force won't be strong, just enough to jostle you understood?" Octavia nods and waits for Clarke to start. Clarke walks around her and as she passes behind her Clarke pushes her shoulder. Surprised Octavia falls forward and catches herself with her hands. Clarke crouches down with a smirk and puts a hand on Octavia's shoulder.

"Harder than it looks isn't it? Now ten push ups." Clarke stands and looks at the shocked brunette and feigns innocence.

"Did I forget to mention every time you fall you do ten push ups?" Octavia glares at Clarke. "Yes!" Clarke chuckles and shrugs in response.

"My bad. Now get to it." Sighing in defeat Octavia quickly does her ten push ups and gets back into position. Clarke walks around her again and shoves her. Tensing the brunette tries to keep her balance but still falls on her ass.

"God dammit." Raven chuckles at the wink Clarke sends her and watches as Octavia does another set of ten. "Again." Octavia ends up on her butt ten more times before she manages to stay up, just barely. Octavia collapses in exhaustion, breathing harshly after having to do one hundred and twenty push ups and squatting for half an hour.

"Never again." Clarke smirks and shakes her head before grabbing Octavia's weak arms and hauling her to her feet.

"Yes again. If you stay up five times in a row you can have a break." Octavia perks up at that and quickly squats. Clarke smiles and shoves the brunette, feeling pride as she stays up for the next four.

"Great job O. You can take your break." Octavia cheers and stand quickly before hobbling over to Raven and collapsing on the log beside her. Clarke follows and holds out a hand for Raven to take. Confused she takes the blonde's hand and lets her lead them over to the ring.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Clarke raises an eyebrow at the brunette and puts her hands on her hips. "You don't think I forgot about you did you? Its your turn." Raven frowns at Clarke and winces as she thinks of having to squat.

"Clarke I can't squat." Clarke gives her a soft look and grabs her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze of support. "I know Rae. I'm not going to make you do that. We will make some adjustments. We could-" Clarke halts her explanation when Wanheda speaks in her head.

 _"Your blood Clarke."_ Confused Clarke looks down at her body. _"What?"_ Wanheda sighs and shakes her head in disappointment.

 _"You are a nightblood Clarke. Meaning your blood heals. If you inject Raven with your blood it will heal her leg."_ Shocked Clarke looks up at Raven. "Holy shit!" Clarke exclaims causing Raven to jump and look confused. Excited Clarke laughs and grabs Raven by the hand and rushes over to grab Octavia as well. The trio take off at a brisk pace with two confused brunettes being dragged by Clarke.

"Clarke what the hell is going on? Why are you so excited all of a sudden?" Clarke gives Raven a mega watt grin and shakes her head.

"It's a secret. You'll have to wait until we are in my room. I can't believe I didn't think of this before! God I'm an idiot sometimes." Wanheda hums her agreement and chuckles at the glare Clarke gives her in her mind. The trio make their way to Clarke's room quickly and the blonde hurries to grab her med kit from the Ark. She pulls out a needle and an elastic band for her arm. Swiftly and professionally Clarke ties the band just above her elbow and clenches her fist until her veins pop enough to inject the needle. Clarke grabs the needle and is about to place it in her vein when Raven grabs her arm and looks at her like she has gone crazy.

"Clarke what the hell?" Clarke rolls her eyes and looks at Raven seriously. "Raven I'm a nightblood now, meaning my blood heals. If I inject you with it, it will heal your leg." Shocked Raven stumbles back and Octavia quickly grabs her leading her to the bed to sit down.

"It will heal… are you serious Griff? Because if you aren't and you get my hopes up I just might kill you. I swear I will." Clarke chuckles and walks over to crouch in front of Raven.

"Raven I would never do this if I knew there was a chance it wouldn't work. I don't ever want to hurt you again. Wanheda is the one who told me and I trust her intuition." Raven's eyes well up with tears and she nods quickly.

"Okay. Okay I trust you Clarke. I want you to do this." Clarke squeezes her thigh before she injects the needle in her arm and pulls until black blood fills the tube. _"Where do I inject her? Its nerve damage so would it be her spine that should be injected? Or just the leg?"_ Clarke ask Wanheda and lets out a shaky breath as she waits her reply.

 _"Her_ _spine. It needs to be repaired for her to be able to feel her leg again_." Clarke clears her throat and looks at Raven with apologetic eyes.

"Okay Reyes I need you to lay on your stomach. I have to inject this into your spine where the nerve damage is so your spine can repair itself and allow your nerves to heal." Raven nods and quickly lays on her stomach, resting her face against the soft furs of Clarke's bed.

"I'm sorry this might hurt." Clarke says and pulls Raven's shirt up to expose her lower back and she can see the surgical scar left behind. Octavia grabs Raven's hand and Raven squeezes tightly in anticipation.

"Just do it." Clarke lets out a shaky breath and injects the blood into her spine at the top of the scar. Raven groans and clutches onto Octavia's hand before she screams out. the blood begins to repair the damage slowly and she can feel it. Clarke winces and lays down beside Raven as she tries not to scream.

"Hey Raven. Come on follow my breathing. Take deep breaths, it will pass soon." Raven glares at her clenches her jaw but takes deep breaths, matching Clarke's breathing and watches the blonde.

"Do you want me to tell you stories or something?" Raven nods quickly needing anything to distract her from the excruciating pain she is feeling. "Yes." Clarke nods and tries to think of something but comes up blank.

"Any suggestions? What do you want to hear?" Raven thinks for a moment before smirking at Clarke. "First kiss between you and Lexa." Clarke chuckles and runs a hand through her hair.

"Wow that seems like I lifetime ago." Clarke blows outs a breath and finds her two friends looking at her in surprise. "What?"

"Dude how long ago was it?" Octavia asks in shock and waits impatiently for the details. Clarke thinks about the time and purses her lips.

"I'd say about six months ago, maybe less." Octavia chokes and Raven smirks proudly at the blonde. "Nice Griff." Clarke chuckles and looks at Octavia who looks bewildered.

"What!? When?" Octavia exclaims and Clarke blushes a bit as she thinks back to the kiss. "It happened just before the flare and the march on the mountain. After I threatened Ryder and brought him to the tent we argued and she told me to leave and I did. Then a while later she called me back in and told me she did trust me and one thing led to another and she kissed me. I kissed her back but after a few minutes I pulled back and told her I wasn't ready to be with anyone, not yet anyways. Then the whole war and betrayal happened. So you can see why I was so pissed. It felt really personal, like because I pulled away she gave up any hope for us and walked away."

"That's shitty Clarke. I'm sorry." Clarke shrugs and gives Raven a small smile. "Thanks. It worked out in the end. What else do you want to hear?"

"Lets play truth or truth since I'm not up for dares at the moment." Clarke chuckles and nods with Octavia before Raven asks her question.

"Who was your first kiss and how old were you?" Clarke chuckles and thinks back. "I'd have to say mine was when I was fourteen and I went to a small party and we played spin the bottle. It landed on Harper." Octavia and Raven gape at the blonde in utter disbelief and surprise.

"Oh my god!" Raven yells and starts laughing at the thought of the two having a really awkward kiss in front of a bunch of pubescent kids.

"That is…. I don't even know. Does she remember it?" Octavia asks and Clarke chuckles. "Oh she remembers. We just made a pact to never mention it ever again." Octavia laughs and shakes her head in amazement.

"Okay O your turn." Octavia gives Raven a look before sighing. "Mine was Jasper when we landed and it was a thank you kiss for pulling me out from the water before the snake got me. I was sixteen, still am." Clarke smiles at her and pats her on the shoulder.

"Okay my turn! Mine was when I was fifteen and it was Gina. We were always close in rank for top spot in mechanics and we were arguing over something stupid so I kissed her to shut her up, and it led to a make out session." Octavia nods her approval and Clarke fist bumps her.

"Good job Reyes. I remember her. She was really sweet." Raven gives a sad smile as she thinks of Gina's death. The pain in her back comes back as the distraction is gone and she grits her teeth in pain. Raven grunts and buries her face into Clarke's thigh before slowly relaxing. Clarke looks at her in concern but Raven raises her head and rolls over slowly as she stares at her leg in shock.

"Holy shit, I can feel my leg. Clarke this is amazing!" Raven quickly stands and carefully places weight on her left leg and scrunches her nose up at the feeling.

"Does it feel okay? Nothing hurts?" Clarke asks concerned and stands in front of the mechanic. Raven shakes her head in awe. "No its fine it just feels like it fell asleep. Its all tingly but its fading. This is incredible Clarke." Tears spill down Raven's cheeks and she pulls Clarke in for a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Clarke. So much. You have no idea how much I love you right now." Clarke chuckles and sniffles a little. "I think I might have an idea." Octavia jumps off the bed and wraps her arms around the two.

"Group hug!" Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls back a little. "You're lame." Raven grins and pulls the two in for another bear hug. A few minutes later they pull back and Raven sits on the edge of the bed and takes off her brace.

"Man this is amazing." Raven says wistfully before she bounces up and grabs the two girls by the hands pulling them to the ground floor. Once outside Raven smiles at the two and bounces on her toes. "Race ya!" Clarke looks at Octavia and smirks before she takes off after the brunette leaving Octavia stunned before she can hear the warrior trying to catch up.

"Go to the night grove Reyes!" Clarke gets a thumbs up from the brunette in front of her and follows close behind at a steady pace until she sees the entrance. Smirking Clarke picks up her speed and zips past Raven just before the brunette reaches the entrance. Clarke laughs at the annoyance written across Raven's face before she sees Octavia gasping for breath and wincing as she comes to a stop in front of the two.

"Oh god. My legs are killing me." Clarke rolls her eyes and claps the girl on the back. "Suck it up Blake. This isn't even the worst of training." Octavia groans and follows Clarke into the grove with Raven beside her. Finding it empty Clarke pulls the two into the center of the grass area.

"Okay the Nightbloods won't be here for another hour so we are going to get Raven caught up to speed and Octavia I will teach you some new things before we practice sparring. Sound good?" Raven grins and salutes her.

"Sir yes sir." Clarke rolls her eyes and looks at Octavia who sighs and nods her agreement. "What she said." Clarke snorts and nods.

"Alright I will start with Raven. Octavia I want you to stretch out your sore muscles until I'm done with Raven's lessons." Octavia nods and moves to the side to give the pair room. Clarke studies Raven trying to come up with a starting point.

"Okay let's start with balance. You want to try the squats?" Raven grins and nods. "Hell ya. I got to show up Blake." Clarke chuckles and motions for Raven to get into position. Once she does Clarke walks around her and randomly pushes her. Raven almost holds on but her left leg gives out and she falls on her ass.

"Shit." Raven curses and does ten push ups before returning to her squat. Clarke does this ten more times but on the fifth one Raven stays up. Smiling Clarke continues and Raven never topples over.

"Nice work Reyes. You managed to surpass Octavia. Now since you have the hang of balance lets practice some hand to hand combat, pull your punches though." Raven sticks her tongue out at Octavia who rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever Reyes." Raven laughs and gets into a fighting stance in front of Clarke. Clarke examines her form and nods approvingly.

"Are you right handed?" Raven nods and Clarke purses her lips. "Alright we will do a few moves before practicing them left handed. It is good to be ambidextrous when fighting in case of injury to your dominate side." Raven nods and Clarke gets into her stance.

"Follow my moves. I will do one at a time before we put them together to make a combo. Now a right jab." Clarke throws her right arm straight out in front of her quickly with force before pulling it back into her body. Raven copies it and continues to do for the rest. Right Jab, left hook, right knee, left jab, left jab, and spin kick.

"Good. Now test them all together on me." Clarke motions at Raven to advance and Raven doesn't hesitate to do the routine and remembers to pull her punches as she goes. Jabbing right she hits Clarke's left cheek, then right with her hook and pulls Clarke closer using the blonde's shoulder as an anchor and rams her knee up into Clarke's stomach, before Clarke pushes her back so she can throw two more left jabs and finish with her spin kick that Clarke makes sure to put her arm up for so it doesn't make contact with her face.

"Nicely done Reyes. You just might be able to catch up to Octavia by the end of the month." Raven beams and looks over at Octavia with a smug smirk on her face.

"Hear that Blake? I'm already better than you." Octavia rolls her eyes and flips Raven the bird. "That's not what she said Reyes."

"It was close enough." Raven sasses back before turning to look at Clarke. "What next?" Clarke grins and the pair continue to go through more combat moves for twenty minutes before Clarke tells them to switch.

"Okay O. Your turn." After another half hour of learning new moves Octavia and Raven are now fighting Clarke together and losing. Clarke easily defends Octavia's swing and ducks under Raven's with ease before swiping her legs out from under her. Ducking Clarke watches as Octavia's sword swings above her head and turns to kick back with her left leg, striking Octavia in the thigh and slams the hilt of her sword into Octavia's wrist. The force sends the sword flying and Octavia rolls out of the way from Clarke's next strike. Hearing a rustle behind her Clarke spins and blocks the swing coming towards her ribs and places her other hand on the handle, using both hands to shove Raven back and kicking her sword out of her hand.

"Damn it Griffin, you're a beast. Like what the hell?" Raven gasps and shakes her head. Clarke grins when she hears Octavia trying to sneak up on her. Clarke squats causing Octavia to run into her and the blonde shoves the girl up and over her using the brunette's momentum, and watches as Octavia flips over, landing on her back with a thud.

"Nice try Blake but I still haven't taught you stealth. You gave away your location with your footsteps." Octavia groans and curls into a fetal position. Raven laughs at her misfortune before turning to find the nightbloods watching in amusement.

"Wow Blake not only did you embarrass yourself but you did it in front of children." Octavia groans even louder and kicks at Raven.

"Shut up Reyes. Leave me to wallow in my humiliation in peace." Raven laughs again before walking over to the kids. Clarke stares down at the brunette in amusement with her arms crossed as she waits for the girl to get up.

"Octavia get up or I will make you squat for your whole training session tomorrow." Octavia jumps up at the word squat and gives Clarke a glare.

"I hate you." Clarke smirks and motions to Raven. "You love me. Now go keep Raven company while Lexa and I teach the nightbloods." Octavia nods and walks over to stand next to Raven. Clarke walks over to the nightbloods and Lexa with a smile and catches Kali as she rushes her with smile.

"Hi Clarke!" Clarke laughs and kisses the girl's cheek. "Hello goufa. How are you? Are you ready to learn today?" Kali nods quickly with a smile.

"Yes! I want to learn that trick you did to Octavia. I want to flip people." Clarke chuckles and nods along. "You do? Well that is a bit advanced but I will help you in our spare time. How about that?" Kali grins and nods her head.

"Okay Clarke." Clarke hugs her once more before setting her on the ground again and leading her to the group that are stretching in the middle of the cove. "Okay go stretch we are going to begin in a few minutes". Kali nods and sprints over to Riker who is seven and starts following the moves that Aden and Mia are leading. Clarke smiles and walks over to Lexa who gives her a soft smile.

"Hello Clarke." Clarke smirks and bumps her shoulder against Lexa's. "Hello Heda." Lexa grins and faces the nightbloods with upturned lips.

"Good job with Octavia. And I have noticed Raven is not wearing her brace but is able to move freely. Why is that?" Lexa asks curiously and Clarke purses her lips. "I'm not sure if I broke a rule. I mean I hope I didn't but Wanheda told me it would work and she didn't tell me if it was against anything so-" Clarke is cut off by Lexa turning to face her with an amused expression as the blonde rambles.

"Clarke whatever it is I'm sure it is not major. Now tell me what happened." Clarke sighs and nods before she looks at Raven with a small grin. "I used my blood to heal Raven's leg." Lexa widens her eyes in surprise and Clarke winces thinking the worst.

"I should have thought of that before. I don't know why I didn't." Clarke looks surprised as Lexa gets a thoughtful expression a she watches Raven. "Wait so you're not mad?" Lexa chuckles and shakes her head.

"No Clarke I am not angry. Many nightbloods have given their blood to help heal their loved ones when it is critical like I did with you. It is up to the nightblood if they want to use their blood or not. Our people understand it is a gift that is not to be abused and if they are chosen the person usually pledges loyalty to that nightblood and vows to give their life for them. But many also choose to repay the nightblood by making a gift for them from their craft. It is not forced upon the person chosen to vow their life, but they can if they would like." Clarke sags in relief and smiles her thanks.

"Okay good. Just for the record I would give my life for you Heda." Clarke winks and starts to back away. "And there may just be a very pleasurable present in your near future." Clarke chuckles as Lexa's eyes darken slightly and her eyes widen a bit at what Clarke is insinuating. Lexa smirks and shakes her head at the blonde before following her to stand in front of the nightbloods. But not before grabbing the two staffs standing against a tree.

"Okay, Clarke and I will go through each move one at a time and you will follow each strike. Afterwards we will put them all together. Understood?"

"Sha Heda." The nightbloods echo and all line up in rows with the youngest at the front so they can see. Lexa nods and her and Clarke face each other and the nightbloods follow suit, facing their partner and wait until Clarke and Lexa begin. Twenty minutes later all of the children have practiced the full routine as Lexa and Clarke walk around to help. Lexa gives them a proud smile and clasps her hands in front of her.

"Very good. Now I hear that you would like to learn how to flip someone. And since you have stayed strong during the time I was away I think you should have a reward. So Clarke and I will demonstrate how to flip someone during combat. There are many different styles of flips but for today we will do one in hand to hand and another where your opponent is running at you." Kali lights up and smiles brightly at Clarke. Clarke grins and gives her a wink but the smile falls when she sees Lexa's smug grin.

"No." Clarke says and crosses her arms. Lexa rolls her eyes and faces the blonde. "Clarke." The brunette warns but the blonde shakes her head. "You do it." Lexa sighs and pinches her nose before giving Clarke a pleading look. Clarke clenches her jaw but gets an idea though she makes sure to keep her face neutral as she stares hard at Lexa.

"Alright. But you owe me." Lexa nods gratefully and walks a few steps away from the blonde and the two start to circle each other. Clarke decides not to go on the offensive, staying surprisingly patient making Lexa narrow her eyes.

"Clarke you are suppose to make the-" Clarke strikes lightning fast catching Lexa in the right cheek making her eyes widen but Clarke doesn't hesitate when she strikes again this time kicking the brunette in the chest making her stumble but snap out of her shock. Lexa glares and advances on the blonde jabbing her in the stomach but Clarke clenches her abs and elbows Lexa in the head only to get a kick in the thigh making her grit her teeth and duck Lexa's spin kick, bringing her hands up to block the follow through kick while she is in her crouching position. Springing up Clarke jumps over Lexa's sweep kick and hits Lexa's left side with a punch before grabbing Lexa's right arm under her elbow with her left in a strong grip, pulling Lexa up into her chest catching her off balance and bringing her right arm up and under Lexa's armpit while stepping back with her left foot, spinning around and bending her knees, as she bends forward, yanking Lexa over her shoulder. Clarke watches as the woman flies over and lands on her side with a thud. She quickly puts her knee on Lexa's ribs as she holds her arm bent at an awkward angle. Breathing hard Clarke smirks down at a stunned brunette before looking up to find the nightbloods along with Octavia and Raven looking at her in shock and awe.

"Holy sh-" Raven begins before Octavia swats her and motions to the children with a glare. "Sugar sticks." Octavia chuckles and Clarke grins before she stands and pulls Lexa to her feet.

"So that is flip one." Clarke says smoothly and pulls Lexa up. Looking up at her with mischief and smugness written on her face making the brunette shake her head but Clarke can see the smile threatening to break through and the adoration in her eyes. Kali looks at them in awe and bounces on her toes.

"Awesome!" Lexa and Clarke chuckle as Kali rushes up to them, grabbing their hands as she looks up with big bright eyes.

"Can we see the next one? Please?" Clarke runs her hand through the little girl's hair and nods her head. "Sure thing. Go stand in line." Kali grins and runs to stand back beside Riker. Clarke gives Lexa an apologetic smile and nudges her arm.

"You can flip me this time. I promise." Lexa grins and nods her head. "I appreciate it Clarke." Clarke winks and runs a few feet away so Lexa is now about twelve paces away from her. Lexa gives her a smile before she turns around so her back is to the blonde. Clarke breathes in deeply and lets it out before taking off at a silent sprint when she is directly behind Lexa the brunette spins and grabs Clarke, hooking her arm under Clarke's, grips the blonde's shoulder and pivot's so her back is in front of Clarke's chest and bends forward while pulling Clarke over her hip and slamming her to the ground. Clarke coughs and rolls on her side as the she tries to catch her breath that was knocked out of her.

"That is called a hip throw. The one Clarke used on me is a one arm shoulder throw. We don't have time today for you to learn but the next lesson we will begin here. Now Titus will be here to pick you up before the trial at noon. Good job today." Lexa nods to the children before they walk out single file to wait for Titus at the entrance. Clarke sighs and frowns as she remembers the trial is in an hour. Lexa gives her an understanding look as she brings her in for a tight and protective hug. Clarke sighs and lets her body mold into Lexa's as she buries her face into the brunette's shoulder soaking up her presence. Lexa lets her chin fall onto Clarke's shoulder and buries her hand into blonde locks as she gives Clarke the comfort she desperately needs in the moment.

Standing at a distance Raven and Octavia watch the couple's intimate moment before turning away to give them some privacy. "O are you okay?" Raven asks in concern after seeing Clarke's struggle, and knows this will hurt them all but Octavia the most. Octavia nods slowly as she tries to string her words together.

"I think I am. Part of me hates him for doing this to me and himself. Its because of his own actions that he is going to pay the price but at the same time Clarke and I are being dragged into it as well. I just can't help but think if he had been strong enough to see Pike for who he really is then he wouldn't be about to die and I wouldn't be losing my big brother." Octavia clenches her jaw as tears pool in her eyes and Raven can see her chin wobble slightly. Quickly the mechanic pulls the young warrior into her arms and hugs her tightly letting the girl break for a just a moment, letting her silently sob into Raven's jacket as she clenches the back of it in her fists. After a minute Octavia sniffles and pulls away reigning in her emotions. Raven nods to her and Octavia gives her a small grateful smile.

"Thanks Reyes." Raven squeezes her shoulder before looking behind Octavia to see Clarke struggling to control her tears that are trying to run down her face as she holds onto Lexa for dear life. Raven nudges Octavia and motions to Clarke and the two of them quickly make their way to the blonde. Hearing them approach Lexa looks up in pain and nods to them before slowly extracting herself from Clarke reluctantly and lets Octavia and Raven swarm the blonde, squishing her in between them. Clarke hiccups and wraps her arms around the two for a while before pulling back. Clearing her throat Clarke looks up at Octavia in trepidation and apology.

"Are you ready?" Octavia nods and breathes deeply. "Yes. Let's go get ready." Clarke nods and moves to take Lexa's hand, intertwining their fingers naturally as they make their way to the entrance of the grove. "Make sure to wear light armour like I did with Roan. It should be on your bed when you arrive. And this trial is different. You each will be able to choose three weapons of choice before entering the arena." Clarke nods and lets determination fill her body.

"Okay." Lea nods and turns to face Clarke before they exit. Slowly Lexa leans down and pulls Clarke into a firm kiss that Clarke immediately returns letting her body relax before Lexa pulls back and leans her forehead on Clarke's. Clarke uses her fingers to trace Lexa's features before looking up into forest green eyes full of love and pride.

"I have to go meet with the leaders of the Twelve Clans before the trial. Please be careful, and remember what I have taught you. I love you." Clarke smiles and pulls Lexa down for one more kiss filled with passion before pulling away.

"I will Lex. I love you too." Lexa's face lights up and she gives Clarke her real breathtaking smile that she reserves just for the blonde. Clarke smiles back before they pull apart and exit going their separate ways.

Clarke's stomach feels like there are wreaking balls trying to break through it and her heart thuds so hard she is pretty sure the crowd will be able to hear it when she enters. She is out of sight from everyone while she waits for Lexa's introduction and twirls her sword nervously as she paces. Her heart jumps into her throat as the crowd goes silent and she can just imagine Lexa standing with her hand raised and face expressionless. Octavia rounds the corner to find Clarke looking like she is going to pass out or puke, maybe both. Quickly she grabs the blonde and steadies her as she begins to sway.

"Whoa Clarke. Are you alright?" Clarke gets a panicked look on her face before she scrambles away from Octavia to empty the contents of her stomach. Octavia winces and quickly pulls her hair out of the way just as Raven rushes around with wide eyes.

"Shit Griffin. You alright?" Clarke gives her a thumbs up as she heaves again causing Raven and Octavia to get identical looks of disgust and worry on their faces.

"Fucking peachy." Clarke spits out and stands straight swallowing the gross taste in her mouth. "Atta girl. Come on Lexa is about to announce you." Clarke sighs and gives Raven a look before checking her sleeves for her blades, her hip for her dagger and she straps her sword to her back before taking a shaky breath.

"I can do this." Clarke says to herself before following Octavia and Raven out and around the corner with a look of determination and fury, highlighted by her new warpaint she chose earlier. She had dipped her four fingers in paint and swiped it down starting just above her eyebrow and down over her right eye and ended just past her cheekbone making it look like claw marks. She pulls her hood up as she hears Lexa say her name making the crowd cheer loudly that it was deafening and it made her heart pound harder with adrenaline. She prowls out from her hiding place and stalks into the ring with a straight back, high shoulder's and a confidence making her look intimidating and dangerous. The crowd gets louder when she reveals herself and she turns to face the panel up on stage, looking every leader in the eye until she gets to Roan who has Ontari at his side. When their eyes met they share a smirk and she can tell there is a bit of amusement on his face as he nods to her in respect. Clarke returns the nod before finally locking eyes with Lexa. The brunette is the image of power with her shoulders pulled back, warpaint on and a cool expression on her face but Clarke can tell she is restless and worried by the way her eyes bore into Clarke. Lexa nods to her and Clarke relaxes letting Lexa's calming presence settle her nervous stomach.

"Now it is time for Wanheda's opponent to enter. Bellamy Blake." Lexa turns to the left as Bellamy stalks out with anger rolling off him in waves and his face pulled up in a sneer as he stares at Clarke in murderous rage. The crowd yells in anger and Clarke can here some very vulgar language in the stands but she stares at Bellamy with a bored expression until she notices the weapon that is coiled in his hand. Quickly her eyes shoot up to find him standing a few meters away with a smug smirk and arrogance reeking off of him. Clarke sighs and knows this will be a painful experience. She ignores Bellamy and turns back to Lexa who is now taunt rage as she notices the weapon he has chosen. A coward's choice. Lexa clenches her jaw and looks at Clarke who has an annoyed and resigned look in her eyes but also determination and probably enough rage to take down a small army if necessary.

"People of the Twelve Clans we are here today to witness a duel to the death between Wanheda and Bellamy Blake due to a very cruel attack on Wanheda's life. Wanheda has chosen to fight for justice against the torture delivered by Skaikru, mainly Bellamy. This is a trial of combat. If Bellamy Blake is to win he will win his freedom from death but will be banished from our lands forever. If Wanheda is to win she will gain her revenge and justice. Each fighter has three weapons of choice to be used at any time during the trial. You may-" Bellamy doesn't wait for Lexa to finish before striking causing the crowd to gasp as he cracks the whip at Clarke who saw him move from the corner of her eye. She yanks her sword out of her sheath from her back and barely catches the whip in time. She yanks him towards her with a murderous glint in her eyes. Bellamy smirks before letting the whip sag and pulls it away quickly and pulls his arm back again making Clarke dive out of the way but not fast enough as the razor edge catches her calf causing her to growl and grit her teeth in pain. she has no time to move as the next strike hits her in her upper arm slicing through like butter.

Bellamy grins manically as he sees the blood flow from her arm though she can see the confusion as to why its black. Cursing herself for not remembering she ignores the shocked gasps from the crowd as they notice her blood. She charges forward with little thought and twirls bringing her sword down to swipe Bellamy's stomach, causing red blood to flow as he brings whip up towards her face but she brings her forearms up to take the blow. Ignoring the pain, she swings at the hand holding the whip and slices his wrist causing his grip to fumble but he holds on. Annoyed Clarke spins out of the way only to be sliced across the shoulder blades making her glare as she will now have even more scares back there.

"Come on Clarke, is that the best you can do? I thought you were the mighty _Wanheda_?" Bellamy sneers and taunts her but she blocks out his annoying voice to focus on how he holds himself while also dodging the whip. It catches her legs, stomach or arms every time she tries to roll out of the way and she is soon covered with thin cuts that are bleeding heavily. Breathing heavily Clarke shakes her head of the fog threatening to take over from the blood loss and watches as Bellamy brings the whip down again.

She rolls out of the way without getting hit and finds her opening as his hand falters due to the cut she had made and she rushes him before he has the chance to switch hands. She reached him in three steps and spins, kicking him in the left knee hard, causing it to pop and him to cry out in pain. Not stopping Clarke grabs the whip from his hand and chucks it as far as she can, before kicking him the chest, knocking him on his back. He is quick to his feet though and pulls the sword from his hip sheath bringing it down in an arc towards Clarke's head. Clarke easily parries the blow and goes on the offensive getting cuts in every other strike, making Bellamy even more enraged. He loses focus and she easily kicks the blade out of his hand, smashing the hilt of her sword across his face making him stumble. She crouches and does a leg sweep knocking Bellamy off his feet with ease before she tosses her sword aside. She quickly straddles him before she punches him in the face, left, right, left, right. She loses count of how many times she hits him as her head swims with the memories of her torture. Bellamy bucks her, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the side giving him time to get on top of her.

"Look familiar Clarke?" Clarke glares as his hands wrap around her throat but she easily elbows him in the temple and brings her knee up into his groin. "Feel familiar Blake?" Clarke shoves him off of her and he staggers to his feet giving Clarke the opportunity to sprint at him and before she reaches him she leaps into the air, bringing her feet and legs up to wrap around his neck, places her hands on top of his head in a tight grip as she bends backwards and twist, bringing him to the ground hard and violently. The crowd goes silent as no one has ever done that move before but also the sound their bodies make as they land. A crunch can be heard and Bellamy shouts as his left arm gets caught awkwardly under their combined weight. Pissed, Bellamy screams and shoves Clarke off of him and she can tell he is running on adrenaline and rage. He kicks her in the ribs twice before she can grab his leg and twist with all her might pulling him off balance as she stands. She lets go and aims a punch at his face that connects and is returned but she is able to block it and advances. She manages to get four more punches to connect with his face and a couple jabs in the kidneys before he yanks her forward and knees her in the stomach. Clarke clenches her abs in time so the damage is minimal but it gives her a good advantage as he aims another punch at her face. She grabs under his elbow tightly and yanks it up and towards her pulling him off balance, then brings her right arm up and under his armpit and steps back with her left foot, pivoting and bending over using her bent knees as leverage to pull him over her shoulder like she did with Lexa just over an hour ago. Bellamy lands in a heap and Clarke is quick to straddle him.

"You are done Blake." She slips her fingers in her sleeve just as pain pierces her side and she notices the tip of a blade enter her but her armour protects her from more harm. She yanks the blade out with ease and holds it to his throat.

"Any last words?" Bellamy smirks. "I'm going to haunt you forever. I will never forgive you Clarke Griffin." Clenching her jaw, she moves so the blade pricks his neck just below the ear like she did with Adam and she watches as the reality of the situation hits Bellamy as he sucks in a shaky breath.

"Wait. Tell Octavia I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt her. I love her." Clarke lets tears mist her eyes but she nods her promise. Slowly she sinks the blade into his neck and watches as the light slowly fades from his eyes.

"May we meet again." Bellamy lets out his final breath and Clarke stares into his glazed unseeing eyes as she stays on top of him, trying to get her emotions under control. Gasping Clarke swallows the lump in her throat and blinks away the tears before looking up at Lexa broken. Lexa stands and looks like she wants to rush over and hold Clarke but she can't. Clarke looks over to her right to find Raven and Octavia watching her in worry and Octavia sheds a tear as she looks at her now dead brother. Clarke clenches her jaw and squeezes her eyes tight as she shakes her head. She hurt Octavia again. Taking a deep shaky breath Clarke slowly lifts her hand to shut Bellamy's eyes and whispers.

"I'm sorry Bell." Clarke slowly moves to get up and reaches for her sword that is laying abandoned on the ground. Pain spreads everywhere as she finally comes down from her adrenaline rush. She looks down at her attire to find her pants cut up along with her long sleeve shirt underneath her armour. Every inch of her skin stings from where the whip sliced into her and she looks up to face the crowd that is now cheering even louder than before. Lexa notices the pain Clarke is in and quickly raises her hand and the crowd silences immediately.

"It is done. Wanheda has received her justice. The execution of Charles Pike will take place at sundown. No children under the age of fourteen is allowed to attend." With that Lexa nods to Clarke motions for her to take her leave which she does quickly, exiting the way she came in as the crowd praises her. When she reaches her hiding place she is starting to hyperventilate. Raven and Octavia are waiting for her when she rounds the corner and they immediately grab a hold of her. Not saying a word, the two friends help her get to the tower along with Lincoln, Ryder and Calum who flank the trio keeping them protected as the two practically carry Clarke. When they reach her room Clarke is shaking and pain enflames her whole body making the shaking unbearable.

Lincoln stays in the room while Ryder and Calum take their posts outside her room. Once they leave Clarke collapses with a heart wrenching sob making tears fall from Octavia and Raven's eyes as they hear the despair in Clarke's sobs. Octavia crouches down with Clarke and pulls her into her embrace and Raven follows taking her two best friends in her arms and lets them cry. A commotion at the door forces Raven to look up only for her eyes to widen at who is standing there. Clarke slowly looks up and shock crosses her face as she gets a good look.

"Mom?" Abby's eyes fill with tears and she quickly rushes to Clarke's side. Clarke trembles and reaches for her mother who brings her into the familiar loving embrace.

"Oh sweetie. I am so sorry. I know you aren't okay but we need to clean these cuts." Clarke nods and lets her mom pull her up to sit on the bed. Numb, Clarke stares blankly as her mother pulls everything out of her medical bag and soon Nyko comes in as well with many herbs. When her mother begins to clean the cuts on her arms that are not covered by her shirt Clarke watches in fascination as she doesn't feel the pain. Logically she knows she is going into shock but she can't help but be grateful for this certain side effect.

"What are you doing here mom? How did you get here?" Abby looks up at Clarke's confusion and caresses her daughter's cheek sweetly. "You didn't radio me when you arrived and I was worried so I radioed you but Raven answered. She told me about the trial. I took one of the rovers and brought Harper and Monty." Clarke nods slowly and looks back down at the cuts. She can feel Nyko behind her cutting away what Is left of her shirt to put salve on the cuts but everything else becomes background noise and all she can do is stare at the blood escaping from her body, in morbid fascination.

She's pretty sure her mother is still talking but its like she has cotton in her ears, until she feels a shift in the air and her skin sparks telling her that Lexa is in the room. Blinking in confusion Clarke's vision blurs before correcting itself and she finds her mother's worried face in front of her and Lexa's terrified one coming towards her. Clarke locks eyes with Lexa and she can feel her numbness start to dissipate and pain slips through her consciousness. Her skin burns and stings everywhere but when Lexa reaches her and places her hands on her face her touch soothes the pain. Sighing in relief Clarke leans into Lexa and lets her head fall to her shoulder as her mother and Nyko patch her up. Lexa whispers in her ear but she still isn't able to fully understand. After a few minutes the buzzing disappears along with her numbness and she can finally hear what Lexa is whispering.

"Clarke, come on love. Can you hear me?" Clarke nods and clutches Lexa's back with a white-knuckled grip. "Yes I can hear you." Clarke croaks and Lexa sighs in relief before kissing Clarke's head. "I'm so sorry hodnes. I wish I could take your pain." Clarke shakes her head. "You are." Lexa pulls back in confusion and Clarke looks up with a serious expression.

"As soon as you touched my face the pain faded." Surprised Lexa looks at her hands curiously and wants to see if it is really her doing but her urge to not cause Clarke anymore pain overrides that decision. Clarke can see her struggle and pulls Lexa's hands away from her body, letting them go. Pain slowly but surely begins to creep back in but Lexa quickly places her hands back on her body to sooth it. Clarke gives her a loving smile and kisses her delicately.

"I love you." Lexa's eyes brighten and she gives Clarke a smile. "I love you too." Everyone in the room can feel the charge between the two intensify along with the warm and fuzzy feeling in their chests. Clarke focuses on Lexa while her mother and Nyko finish bandaging her up. After a half hour they are done and Clarke finally looks away from Lexa to examine her body. Her whole torso is wrapped along with her arms and legs. The cuts weren't bad enough to need stitches but more towards causing the person to bleed out slowly. Clarke grits her teeth in annoyance but turns to Nyko and her mother.

"Thank you." Nyko gives a small nod and smiles a little. "You are welcome Clarke. I will be back to check on you in the morning." Clarke nods gratefully and gives a weak smile in return. Nyko leaves and Clarke looks around for some clothes. Raven walks over and hands her some loose pants and flowy shirt for her to put on. Clarke squeezes her arm in thanks and slowly gets dressed with the help of Lexa, who is still keeping one hand on Clarke at all times so she can relieve the pain. Once dressed Clarke sags back into the bed exhausted.

"I think I need to sleep for a bit before the execution." Lexa nods and gets into bed with her, still touching some part of the blonde's body. Abby nods and gently grabs Clarke's hand.

"Okay sweetie. Get some sleep, it will help speed up your healing. I will be with Raven or Octavia if you need anything." Clarke nods sleepily and squeezes her mother's hand.

"Okay mom. And I'm sorry for not radioing you, I didn't mean to forget. Everything was just crazy. I promise not to do that again." Abby nods understandingly and kisses Clarke's forehead. "I know Clarke. No worries, just make sure to remember next time so I don't have heart attack." Clarke gives her a gentle smile and nods.

"Yes mom." Abby smiles and nods to Lexa before leaving. Octavia looks at Clarke guiltily who is looking at her with the same expression. When the two realize it they let out a laugh. Clarke shakes her head and hold her hand out to Octavia.

"Come here O. You have nothing to feel guilty over, so please don't burden yourself with it." Octavia smiles sadly and nods. "As long as you do as well. I don't blame you for this Clarke and I never will. I am grateful you gave my brother mercy even if he didn't deserve it in the end." Clarke bites her lip and nods.

"He asked me to tell something. Would you like me to tell you now?" Octavia hesitates and pain fills her eyes but she nods in determination. "He said he's sorry and that he wanted to protect you, not hurt you. And he loves you." Tears fill Octavia's eyes and she nods quickly as she swallows hard.

"Thank you." Clarke bites her cheek with tears in her eyes and nods. "Of course. And its okay to cry for him O. he is still your brother. Or if you need to be angry then be angry. But don't let it consume you. Use your anger, sadness and frustration during training." Octavia nods and leans down to hug Clarke gently.

"Okay Clarke. Get some sleep and I will see you at sundown." Clarke nods and lets Octavia go only for Raven to take her place.

"I am glad you are okay Clarke. At least physically. Get some rest and I will see you in a few hours." Clarke nods and gives Raven a careful hug before she leaves. Sighing Clarke slumps back in the pillows before turning and burying her face into the crook of Lexa's neck. Lexa carefully rubs her hand up and down Clarke's back and rests her cheek on top of Clarke's head. She can feel the tears falling from Clarke's face hitting her neck but she doesn't comment and just holds her soulmate.

"I'm here Clarke. Always." Clarke lets out all of her hurt, anger, sadness and grief as she sobs into Lexa's neck and Lexa holds her the whole time quietly.


	12. Caught Off Guard

**I am SO SORRY for taking forever with this. I still would really appreciate it if you guys could leave suggestions for future chapters as well as reviews. Your lovely comments brighten my day and give me motivation to continue updating so please continue to leave them.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 ***Disclaimers* I don't own any of the characters from the 100 and nor do I own the show. All mistakes and plot are my own.**

Lexa has been watching Clarke sleep for some time now and when a knock on the door sounds she sighs. She had asked Ryder to knock once when it was an hour before the execution. Carefully Lexa brings her hand up to cup Clarke's cheek rubbing her thumb gently across her cheekbone. Clarke sighs and pushes into Lexa's hand making the brunette smile and lean down to kiss her. Her lips press against Clarke's softly and the blonde hums before pressing her lips more firmly against Lexa's. Lexa pulls back and finds soft sleep filled eyes looking up at her under hooded eyelids. Lexa gives her a soft smile and presses a kiss to Clarke's forehead.

"We have an hour until sundown Clarke." Clarke sighs in exhaustion but nods in acceptance. "Okay. Let's get dressed then." Lexa is quick to help Clarke up and over to the armoire to pick out her black pants and cloak along with her shirt and boots before letting Lexa undress her. Together they get her shirt on with little difficulty but her pants take a little longer and she experiences more pain when Lexa reluctantly lets go of her to help her pull them up. Once done she slides her feet into her boots and Lexa helps her pull on the coat and does up the buckles before moving Clarke to the bed, kneeling behind her so she can redo her braids. Clarke washes her warpaint off before reapplying after Lexa finishes her hair. After they finish Lexa quickly dresses and does her own paint and the two look at each other appraisingly.

"You look beautiful Clarke." Clarke smiles and links their fingers together. "Careful Commander or we may not leave this room in time." Lexa grins and pulls her soulmate into her body as she leans down to kiss the blonde lovingly. Clarke smiles into the kiss and opens her mouth to let Lexa's tongue explore while her hands cup the brunette's face carefully so not to smudge the paint. When they pull back Clarke pulls Lexa in for a tight hug, letting her chin rest on the girl's shoulder and Lexa buries her face into Clarke's neck soaking in her calming presence.

"I love you Clarke." Lexa whispers hoarsely and Clarke grins into Lexa's shoulder. "I love you too Lex. So much. Come on we should get going." Lexa nods and slowly releases her hold on the blonde before pulling her over to the table by the hand. Picking up a mug she hands it to Clarke who stares at it blankly.

"It's a tea Nyko left for you when you wake. It will take your pain away since we won't be able to touch for the next few hours. It lasts five hours." Clarke sighs in relief and chugs the drink, gagging a bit when it hits her taste buds but forces it down. Lexa smirks in amusement making the blonde glare.

"That is disgusting." Lexa shrugs and walks backwards, towing the blonde by the hand. "Yes but it is effective. Now let's head down." Clarke nods and the two let go of each other before opening the door. When they exit the tower there is a crowd gathered waiting for them to leave and they all bow.

"Heda. Wanheda." The crowd choruses and the two stand regally side by side looking deadly and powerful. Clarke follows Lexa's lead and starts walking to the tree that will be holding Pike in a few minutes. They walk past a funeral pyre and Clarke can see one body already wrapped and laying on it. Nausea hits Clarke when she looks at Bellamy's corpse but forces herself to look away and focus on Lexa's energy, letting it calm her. When they reach the tree she finds her mother, Octavia, Raven, Monty and Harper all waiting with Lincoln and the rest of the Polis community. Lexa walks over to the stage where all of the leaders of the Twelve Clans are seated and waiting. Clarke hesitates for a second until Lexa nods slightly for her to join her on stage. She quickly ascends the steps and stands to the right of Lexa but a step behind as she gives her speech.

"Citizens of Polis, Leaders of the Twelve Clans and members of Skaikru we are here today to honour our fallen warriors by delivering punishment of death to the former Chancellor of Skaikru, Charles Pike. He will receive one thousand cuts for the massacre of our peaceful Trikru army made of three hundred warriors. He led the attack and slaughtered them while they slept as well as executed the wounded. We are here today to give our people justice for the crimes committed against them. As the lone survivor of the attack Indra Kom Trikru will have the final cut." The crowd roars in rage at the description of the warriors' demise before cheering for Indra. Lexa holds hand up to silence the crowd before continuing.

"Bring out the prisoner!" Guards unlock the underground cell and pull Pike out dragging him to the tree with a bag over his head. Clarke stiffens and watches as Pike is shoved against the tree and tied up with his hands above his head and ankles tied to the bottom of the platform. When the bag is yanked off his head Pike's eyes seem to automatically find Clarke's making a chill crawl up her spine and her neck hairs stand on end at the cruel look in his eyes. Clarke doesn't break the stare even when he gives her a mocking grin. Her blood begins to boil in rage and she can feel Wanheda getting ready to pounce on the man. Clarke clenches her fists as she begins to shake in effort to hold Wanheda back as well as fury. She is positives her eyes lit with fire when he began to laugh and run his eyes down her figure. She would have flown down the steps and broken his neck if it hadn't been for Lexa moving out of the corner of her eye to step slightly in front of her. Still facing Pike, she takes a deep breath and steps back towards the empty chair left for her next to Roan. Giving him a deadly glare Clarke turns on her heels and walks to the end of stage and sits in her chair gracefully before returning her eyes to the man. Lexa nods to the guard standing watch and he begins lining up the people who lost a loved one in the massacre first and then anyone who wanted to take a turn.

"That is some look you got there Wanheda." Roan leans in and whispers in her ear making her lips quirk slightly. "Just some unfinished business between the two of us." Roan smirks and nods. "Clearly." Clarke glances at him in slight amusement before glancing down at the leader of the Desert Clan that keeps eyeing her in distrust and anger. Focusing back on Roan she quirks an eyebrow and turns to face the crowd.

"Is there a reason Aron keeps eyeing me like I might kill his firstborn?" Roan snorts making Clarke look at him in amusement and surprise. Roan's eyes widen when he realizes what he did before shaking his head. "Ignore that. And to answer that question I believe it has to do with you having a close connection with Heda. He does not trust Skaikru and thinks you are manipulating Heda." Clarke scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Oh please that is so old. Trust me I wish I wasn't Skaikru most of the time. After what happened with Pike I don't even want to be near Arkadia." Roan nods slowly and glances over at Aron who is still sneaking looks until he realizes Roan has caught him. He quickly looks away with a frown and Roan smirks. Clarke and him share an exasperate look before turning to pay attention as the first person in line steps up to cut Pike. Pike stares them down with an arrogant smirk and they quickly slash his bare arm making him purse his lips, the only sign he is in pain. Clarke sits forward slightly and stares the man down as he receives cut after cut. Each one weakening his resolve until a man digs into his chest deeply and cuts diagonally across his left peck. That one gets a short shout making Clarke smirk in satisfaction. After only ten cuts he lets out a sound and when his eyes meet Clarke's all he sees is cold eyes boring into his and a satisfied smirk sitting on her lips. Pike glares back and Clarke sits back in her chair ready to watch him suffer like he did to her.

The cutting lasts about an hour and the line of people has diminished drastically leaving only about a dozen still waiting. Pike is still breathing much to Clarke's annoyance and she scans the crowd out of boredom only to sit up straighter when she notices her mother marching over to the line with Lincoln, Octavia, and Raven. She continues to watch as her mother gets her turn and she can tell she is talking by the way Pike sneers at her and shakes his head. Abby takes the knife and drags it down his left side across his ribs with precision making Pike groan. Abby steps away and hands the knife to Lincoln who glares at the man as he cuts a long cut just above his pants making Pike squeeze his eyes shut. Octavia and Raven follow and each cut him on the stomach ending his torture for a few minutes. Lexa stands from her chair and turns to face the ambassadors motioning for them to take their turns.

Clarke's breath stutters and she shares a wary look with Lexa before following Roan being the last in line. Her stomach knots in anxiousness and she taps her fingers against her thigh as she waits for her turn. Roan is up and Clarke clenches her jaw as Pike stares her down with a smirk. When Roan turns and hands her the knife he gives her a reassuring look before turning and walking back to the stage. Clarke's grip tightens on the knife and she can feel everyone watching as the tension rises, suffocating them. Clarke steps up and lets Wanheda come forward as her face closes off while she stares into Pike's eyes. Her hand comes up and she presses the knife on the left side of his torso and drags it across getting deeper and deeper as she goes before she it's the right side, just like he had done to her before pressing the shock wand across it. Pike lets out a howl and Wanheda purrs in sick pleasure at the sound of his suffering. Clarke steps back and stands in front of Pike waiting for him to look at her again.

"Hurts doesn't it." Pike lets out a harsh laugh and shakes his head. "You are no better than me Clarke. You think you are above all but you are just as guilty as I am." Clarke steps forward and leans her face close to his. "Oh I know I am guilty of sins. I killed three hundred people when only a few were guilty. But I gave their leader a choice. Surrender or die. He chose to doom his own people, while you Charles killed _sleeping peaceful_ warriors that were there to _protect_ Arkadia from the _Ice Nation_. You are a coward who hides behind his gun and manipulates everyone. You can't even admit what you have done is wrong and now you are going to pay the price. May we _never_ meet again." Clarke sneers and quickly steps back as rage fills Pike's eyes. She turns and walks back to the stage as Pike yells and curses her but she keeps her mask in place as she hands the knife to Lexa. Lexa nods to her and Clarke walks past to sit in her chair while Pike still shouts at her.

"You are going to die Clarke Griffin! You are going to suffer as your family is ripped from you one by one! These savages deserve to die and you along with them! You are a traitor to your people and I should have put a bullet through your brain when I had the chance!" Clarke and see Lexa about to explode and quickly stands, walking to the front of the stage immediately drawing the crowd's attention as her aura sparks with fury and danger.

"Enough!" Wanheda growls and Pike is silenced as he has never seen this side of the blonde. "You must be completely moronic to even _think_ your words have any kind of effect on me. I am Wanheda and I do not fear death. I am the _commander_ of it and you Charles Pike have signed your death warrant when you massacred innocent Trikru warriors in their sleep. I am loyal to my people, Trikru as well as Skaikru are my people, but you Charles are not. Those who have murdered innocent Trikru and surrounding clans' warriors when not at war are not and never will be my people. I am trying to achieve peace and that will only happen once those who intervene are dead. You are lucky you are at their mercy because if it were up to me your punishment would be one hundred times worse. Now shut your filthy mouth before I cut out your tongue." Clarke's eyes blaze in fury and her hands shake as she controls Wanheda and lets her recede back into her mind.

Everyone in the crowd is staring at her in shock, fear and some in awe. She can feel the clan leaders staring at her back and she can see Lexa watching her with pride and love but she ignores them and focuses solely on Pike who seems to have paled a little and swallows hard. When he doesn't speak she gives him one last deadly look before turning and stalking back to her chair where Roan gives her a look of respect. Letting out a harsh breath she watches as Lexa stalks down the steps and proceed to drag her knife slowly diagonally down his chest, starting at his shoulder and ending at his hip. Pike lets out a cry and his head falls to his chest as he shakes and breathes harshly in pain. Lexa turns and Indra walks up to take the knife from her Heda with a nod and Lexa walks back to the stage and stands at attention in the center of it as Indra makes the last cut. Indra glares harshly at Pike before smirking and twirling the knife.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this." Pike tries to stare her down but ends up watching her hand as it twirls the knife, fear finally seeping into his arrogant eyes. Indra brings the blade up to his neck and slowly drags it across his soft flesh until she reaches the other side. Pike's eyes widen in fear as he chokes and drowns in his own blood before his heart finally stops, leaving his eyes open and vacant. Indra steps back, satisfied and the crowd lets out a cheer now that they have received their justice for the demise of their warriors. Lexa holds up her hand and silences the crowd before delivering her speech.

"The prisoner is now dead. Our warriors have received their justice for the horrible crimes committed against them and now we are to celebrate their lives with a feast. The pyre will be lit before the feast. Ambassadors we welcome you to Polis and Skaikru members you are our welcomed guests, so please join in our festivities." Lexa steps back and the crowd claps before quickly leaving the square to go get ready for the feast. Clarke stands with the ambassadors and follows Roan to the tower before they nod to each other and go their separate ways to go get ready. Clarke quickly enters her room and gets changed before exiting and walking to Lexa's room where her guards open the doors immediately for her. Lexa turns to look at her and gives her a soft look before Clarke is hugging her tight. Lexa pushes her hand into Clarke's soft locks and sighs in relief now that the executions are over and Clarke is safe in her arms.

Clarke pulls back and they stare into each other's eyes before leaning in and pressing their lips together, moving them slowly, taking their time, and mapping each others lips. Clarke brings her hand up to cup Lexa's jaw while her other one clutches the brunette's hip, pulling her flush against her own body. Lexa moans and presses harder against Clarke and their kiss escalates. Breathing becomes heavy and hands wander while Clarke slowly backs Lexa up until her knees it the side of the bed and she pushes her down gently onto her back without breaking the kiss. Lexa pulls her on top of her and Clarke's knee falls in between Lexa's pressing firmly against her center making Lexa groans and grip Clarke's hip as her arousal spike.

Pulling back for air Clarke moves so she can leave a trail of kisses down Lexa's long neck. Lexa bites her lip to stop the loud moan about to fall from her lips and pulls Clarke's head back up so she can reattach their lips. Lexa wraps an arm around Clarke's back and rolls her onto her back so she is now on top. The pair break the kiss and gasp for air while they stare into each others eyes lustfully and full of love. Clarke chuckles softly and wipes at Lexa's now smudge warpaint making the brunette grin adorably. Lexa reaches up to wipes Clarke's paint as well before leaning her forehead against the blonde's.

"I love you Clarke." Clarke smiles softly and tilts her head up to press a sweet kiss to Lexa's swollen lips. "I love you too. God I don't think I can wait much longer for us to make love." Lexa groans and looks at Clarke pleadingly.

"Claaarrke! Please don't say things like that. I am holding on by a thin thread as it is." Clarke lets out a laughs and cups Lexa's face with both hands. "I'm sorry Lex. But its true. I can't wait for you to finally be mine completely." Lexa's eyes darken and she crushes their lips together making Clarke groan and open her mouth for the brunette. Lexa's hand slips under Clarke's shirt and she immediately freezes when she feels the bandages on the blonde's torso and remembers Clarke is injured. Pulling back, she quickly stands and pulls Clarke up. Clarke looks down at her stomach in confusion before she remembers her injuries. Groaning she leans her head back in exasperation.

"For the love of all that is holy, stop torturing me! I can't take it any longer." Lexa lets out a laugh before carefully pulling up Clarke's shirt to check for and bleeding on her back and stomach. She sighs in relief when she finds none. Clarke sighs and crosses her arms in annoyance while Lexa shakes her head in amusement.

"Clarke." Clarke shakes her head and pouts slightly making the brunette melt at the sight. "No Lexa. Its not fair, I just want one moment where we can not be interrupted by guards, or annoying friends and god forbid by Titus. This is pissing me off especially now that its my own injuries interrupting. I don't want to wait Lex, I am ready. Completely one hundred percent ready to give myself to you completely. And I know you think this is only because Pike is now gone but its not. I have been ready since I left for Arkadia." Lexa gives her a sympathetic smile and pulls her in for a hug.

"Its okay Clarke. It will happen when it is supposed to, don't try to force it. I love you and I will love you until I am old and grey even if we don't end up getting to become intimate." Lexa smirks and Clarke shoves her away but laughs.

"I love you." Clarke says while laughing and pulls the brunette in for a kiss. Lexa pulls back with a cocky grin and Clarke shakes her head, already knowing what she's about to say. "I know." Clarke rolls her eyes and walks to the bathroom door.

"Whatever Heda, lets wash our faces and get to the party. I think I'm going to need a lot of alcohol tonight." Lexa smiles and trails after her lover.

"Thank you everyone for joining this celebration of our warriors' lives and the hope of making a better future for our children by achieving my goal of peace. Please enjoy the feast prepared and remember our fallen." Lexa finishes and stands in the center of the square on the stage with her hands clasped behind her back. Clarke watches her from her seat at the long table held for the ambassadors and their closest guests. As everyone cheers and claps Lexa's eyes find Clarke's and they share a small smile before Lexa makes her way down the steps and over to the table to sit at the head of it with Clarke to her left and Indra to her right. Octavia and Raven sit beside Clarke with Abby, Lincoln, Monty and Harper following and then Roan and Ontari. Aron from the Desert Clan is across from Clarke next to Indra with his guard and the rest of the ambassadors sit across from the Skaikru, some engaging conversation easily and some still wary. Clarke makes conversation with Indra about weapons and who is the best to go to in the market while Lexa gives her input as well as engages Aron in conversation about his clan as she has noticed the looks directed at Clarke throughout the night. Abby is speaking with Waren from the Glowing Forest and Raven is discussing architecture with Cam of the Boat People. Monty and Harper are speaking with Roan and Ontari while the rest talk among themselves as they eat the delicious foods.

After an hour everyone has finished eating and the drums have begun making people get up and gather to dance to the beat. Lincoln holds out his hand to Octavia who hesitates and looks at Clarke and Lexa, since she is to be Clarke's guard. They both nod and she gladly takes her lover's hand and follows him out to the makeshift dance floor. Raven is minutes behind with Harper and Monty leaving just Clarke and Abby left of the Skaikru and Roan moves down to sit in between them. Ontari follows and gives Clarke a respectful nod which she returns and the blonde can't help but remember Costia's instruction to find Ontari and Echo. Clarke shares a look with Lexa who gives her a slight nod telling her she remembers.

"So Clarke how have you been since our last visit to Polis?" Clarke purses her lips and lets out a small smirk at Roan's question. "A lot better as I am not being hunted and held prisoner." Roan's eye's twinkle in amusement as he nods.

"That is good. But as I recall you were the one to escape with the least injuries after our little adventure." Clarke grins and shrugs. "I don't like being held against my will. You should have been nicer." Roan chuckles and looks at Abby.

"Your daughter is one hell of a fighter Abby Griffin. She almost took my life by stabbing me. Luckily for me she missed her mark." Abby smirks a little and shakes her head. "She has always been very stubborn." Roan lets out a laugh as Clarke's face twists in annoyance.

"No I am not. I just speak my mind and stick to my ideas because most of the time the other person's is wrong." Abby rolls her eyes and sighs. "Of course Clarke. Just how when you decided that Well's idea to not crawl through the vents was wrong and that your idea to actually do it was right." Clarke grins and nods.

"Yes exactly. And I was right because we found out his crush was a bitch when we saw her shove a little kid in the hall, as we were hiding in the vent." Abby shakes her head as Clarke gives her a smug look.

"That is why you punched that girl in the face?" Clarke lets out a laugh and nods her head. "Of it was. Why did you think I did it?" Abby hesitates but answers her anyway.

"I thought you were jealous of her because Wells was into her and not you." Clarke chokes on her drink and starts coughing making everyone start laughing and Roan to clap her on the back. Clarke shakes her head frantically.

"Oh god no. Is that why you gave me the talk?" Abby gives her a sheepish look making Clarke groan and shake her head. "Eww mom no. I did not have a crush on Wells. To be honest I had a crush on Sarah." Abby's mouth drops open in shock making Clarke laugh.

"Sarah Hathaway? She was three years older than you." Clarke gives her an unimpressed look. "I know that mom. I was thirteen give me a break. Everyone has crushes on someone older than them." Abby sighs and nods her agreement.

"Well you were a rebellious young one weren't you?" Clarke looks over at Roan in amusement and shrugs. "As rebellious as you can be in a metal prison floating in space." Abby gives her a stern look making Clarke roll her eyes.

"Oh come on mom it was a prison. We couldn't do anything risky or we would be floated. We had rationed everything, it's a wonder how we survived up there for so long." Abby considers it and nods.

"I guess you are right Clarke." Clarke nods and looks out at the dance floor to see her friends sweaty and grinning wildly. "So are we to sit here all night or are we allowed to dance?" Clarke directs her question at Roan who smiles and shakes his head.

"No we can dance, I just prefer not to." Clarke nods and looks at Ontari and motions to the dance floor. "Care to dance?" Ontari hesitates for a second before nodding and following her out to where Raven and Octavia are dancing. Clarke grabs Raven's hand and twirls her around to face her. Raven grins and bounces around before noticing Ontari.

"Yo Griff! Who's the hottie?" Raven shouts over the music making Clarke smirk and look over at Ontari. "This Ontari of Azgeda. You can have her after we have a conversation." Clarke shouts back and Raven grins wickedly before she nods and turns to dance with Harper. Clarke turns and holds her hand out to Ontari who takes it and lets Clarke spin her around before doing the same to the blonde making the two grin at each other as they get into the mood for dancing. They move with a warrior's grace, silently and skillfully, twirl each other around before Clarke motions for Ontari to follow her over to the edge of the forest so they can speak quietly. Ontari watches Clarke cautiously as the blonde tries to start the conversation.

"I'm not really sure how to put this so just bear with me." Ontari nods and waits for Clarke to continue. "I have been through a lot in the past month and during that month I have learn a few things. One of them being that you are important in what is to happen next. You and Echo. I don't know why and I don't know what is about to happen but I need to know that I can trust you when the time comes." Ontari furrows her brow in confusion.

"I know we haven't gotten off on the right foot Clarke but I am much happier now that Nia is out of the picture. She was controlling and abusive which is the only reason I hadn't let you poison her. Because if you had failed, I would have been punished for not doing my duty by knowing about and stopping your assassination attempt." Clarke nods slowly and crosses her arms as she takes in the information.

"I understand that Ontari. And I believe you. I just need to be able to trust you, so if you can try and prove that I can, that would be really helpful because there is something big about to happen and everyone needs to work together." Ontari nods seriously and holds out her arm to Clarke. Clarke clasps it with her hand and the two shake. Clarke's hairs stand up on the back of her neck like she is being watched and she looks up at Ontari who gives her a slight nod telling her she feels it too. Clarke flicks her eyes to Lexa who feels her gaze on her back and turns to Clarke questioningly. Lexa frowns and takes a step when she sees Clarke's troubled expression. Clarke flicks her eyes to the forest pointedly and Lexa quickly catches on and whispers to Indra and Calum. Clarke watches as they leave silently to enter the trees before she looks at Ontari.

"We should get back to dancing. I know someone who wants to meet you." Clarke says lightly but her eyes are saying be on guard and follow my lead. Ontari nods with a slight grin as her eyes scan the surroundings.

"If that person is the dark haired girl you were talking with earlier then I would like to meet her as well." Clarke smirks and nods before they both turn and start towards the dance floor before they freeze and whirl around, pulling their swords out at the same time. Five rogue warriors rush them but Clarke and Ontari are ready and both slash and twirl, bringing their swords down on the warriors' necks and arms easily defeating them before they spin and quickly search for others. They find the crowd quickly rushing to the tower and other warriors protecting them as they escort the children, women and elderly inside. Clarke searches for Raven, Monty, Harper and her mother only to find Raven in a fist fight with a small rogue woman and Harper fighting another. She sees Monty in the crowd heading to the tower and looks over at Ontari nodding to her to follow.

"Go help Raven!" Clarke shouts at Ontari and motions to the place Raven is knocking down the rogue warrior. Ontari nods and quickly veers off the help the brunette while Clarke continues into the mass of people.

Clarke stabs her way through to the stragglers who are being rounded up by five rogues and quickly throws her assassin blades at two before ducking under a warrior's swing and slicing his throat and grabbing his sword, now wielding both and rushing two more, easily slicing their throats. Clarke gives a quick scan of her surroundings and ushers the women and children inside before shutting the door. Clarke spins and ducks a large man's swing and slams the hilt of her sword into stomach and then bringing her sword down on his neck as he bends over. Clarke shoves his decapitated body to the side and into an on coming rogue making them trip and fall onto her extended sword. Clarke lets go of her restraint on Wanheda and lets her alter ego take over. Wanheda growls as she slashes and stabs the oncoming wave of rogues while Raven and Ontari fight side by side with Octavia and Harper trying to get to Clarke.

"We need to get to Clarke!" Octavia shouts as she stabs her sword through a man's throat before swinging around to block a woman's swing and kick her into Ontari's waiting sword. "I know. Follow me." The three girls follow the Ice Nation warrior fighting through anyone that gets in their way until they see the door only to find Clarke surrounded by dozens of dead bodies and covered in blood. The sight gives a shock to all of them before Clarke is quickly making her way to them.

"We need to find Heda. Someone has set this up and I want to know who." Clarke says dangerously with a fire in her eyes, making the girl's realize this isn't Clarke at the moment, its Wanheda. Clarke quickly sprints to the nearest Trikru warriors and orders them to protect the doors to the tower at all costs. The five men nod and rush to take over her position and Clarke moves on to find Lexa. Clarke and Wanheda can feel their soulmate's pull and quickly follows it to the back of the tower where an army of Trikru, and surrounding clans' warriors visiting Polis are fighting a large number of rouges and Lexa is at the front cutting down anyone that gets in her way, with a fierce snarl on her face. Clarke makes her way to her lover's side and easily defends her back, blocking the blow and kicking the man into the path of an on coming arrow. The arrow hits his chest, killing him instantly before another one is sent towards Clarke. It feels like it happens in slow motion for Clarke as she twirls and sees the glint of the arrowhead before her arm comes up and her sword slashes lighting fast cutting the arrow out of the air. She searches the trees and finds the person perched on their branch, lining up their next shot.

She quickly sprints to the fallen bow on the ground ten feet to her left and yanks the arrow out of the dead man before pulling back and aiming for the lone archer. She trusts that Lexa is protecting her and lets her body relax as her hand pulls the string back to her mouth and she lets out a breath as she fires the arrow. She watches it fly with perfect accuracy, hitting the man in the head, but not before an arrow is shot by him. Someone slams into her back and knocks her down just as the arrow whizzes past her face. She turns over to find Ontari on the ground beside her panting and looking at the arrow now imbedded in the rogue that was about to swing at Clarke from behind. Clarke quickly snaps out of her trance and pulls Ontari up and picks up her sword giving the girl a nod in respect. A loud scream echoes through the forest and Clarke whips around to find Kali trying to fight off a large man who is dragging her on the ground as she kicks and screams.

"No! Let go! Clarke! Clarke help!" Clarke's stomach drops to her feet and her vision goes red. Wanheda snarls and before anyone knows it she is tearing through the army of rogues, cutting them down as she sprints through to get to Kali. Lexa follows making sure to protect her if she needs it while she takes out her own set of rogues in her rage at seeing her youngest nightblood being taken. Clarke breaks free of the army and zig zags through the trees silently as she sprints towards the man holding Kali. Kali sobs and wiggles around only to be slapped.

"Stop struggling you stupid girl! Wanheda will be here real soon and when she arrives she will be in for a surprise." Clarke clenches her jaw as she slows to a jog so she can come up with a plan. She can feel Lexa's presence coming up behind her and turns her head slightly as she slows even more. Lexa grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze before letting go and crouching with Clarke. Clarke searches the ground for a rock and when she finds one she quickly stands and launches it at a tree in the opposite direction making the man whirl around with Kali in front of him.

"Wanheda come out or the girl dies! You are the one we want, no one else. Do you really want her dead body on your hands?" Kali whimpers as his hold tightens on her torso.

"That won't be necessary." Clarke says as her hands come up and snap the man's neck from behind. The crunch echoes in the dead of night and Kali lets out a loud cry before she rips herself out of the man's now limp grasp as he falls to the ground dead. Kali launches her small body into Clarke, who quickly scoops the girl up. Clarke's heart pounds rapidly as the adrenaline slowly fades and her emotions bubble to the surface. Her body starts shaking as the fear she was feeling over losing Kali takes over. Tears spring to eyes and she hugs the girl tighter to her body as the little girl sobs into her neck.

"You're okay. I got you, its okay." Clarke soothes the girl and rubs her back even though she wants to curl up and sob too. Kali starts hiccupping and tightens her hold on Clarke when she hears someone coming closer.

"Goufa its okay, its just me." Lexa says softly and Kali sniffles before looking up at her Heda. "I'm sorry Heda." Lexa frowns and places her hand on Kali's head gently.

"Why are you sorry youngon?" Kali's lip shakes and she hiccups again. "Because I couldn't get away like you showed us. Its my fault he was able to take me." Clarke and shakes her head and swallows down her anger.

"No munchkin it is not your fault. He is very large and you have only been in training for a little while. You are still young and learning. If anything it is my fault. They are after me and you should not have been caught in the middle."

"Clarke is right when she says its not your fault. It is ours. You are suppose to be protected and we let you down. I do not blame you at all Kali. Titus should have been with you tonight." Kali's chin trembles as she nods while Lexa runs a hand over head softly.

"Come on let's get you into the tower, you will be safe there." Kali nods and lets Clarke carry her back to the now clear fighting field where all of the rogues are now dead. Many Trikru warriors are helping the wounded and as Clarke walks through she can tell no Trikru or surrounding clan's warriors have perished. Letting out a large breath she hadn't known she was holding, Clarke shares a relieved look with Lexa as they make their way to the tower.

Once inside they find the foyer and surrounding halls are holding all of the wounded and her mother is helping Nyko and fellow healers bandaged and stitch up the wounded. When she enters she finds Ontari laying on the floor with Raven kneeling next to her putting pressure on her right shoulder while Ontari complains. Harper and Monty are helping move the bandaged people to one hall where their loved ones can come and find them. Octavia is standing with the nightbloods looking livid at all of the casualties until Clarke walks up holding a distraught Kali.

"Clarke." Octavia says in relief and looks at Kali worried. "Hey cutie, are you okay? Do you need medical attention?" Octavia places a hand on Kali's back and the young girl looks up with tear stained cheeks and shakes her head.

"I am okay Tavia." Clarke and Octavia grin at the nicknames and Octavia nods. "Good. Do you want to come with me so Clarke can help these people?" Kali glances around at everyone who needs help and nods reluctantly.

"Okay." Kali whispers and Clarke kisses the side of her head before handing her to Octavia. "I'll check on you every few minutes okay?" Kali nods and lays her head on Octavia's shoulder, exhausted. Clarke sighs and walks over to the nightbloods to check on them.

"Are you guys okay? No one is hurt?" Aden shakes his head but she can see the anger in his eyes. Clarke nods and gently moves him away so they can talk privately. "What happened?" Aden swallows and glances around.

"Titus was with us until the dancing started and then disappeared. We couldn't find him anywhere so I made sure we all moved closer to you and Heda and when the attack started I made sure we all went inside quickly but when we got in we didn't see Kali and the guards wouldn't let us out to go find her. I'm sorry Clarke." Clarke sighs and places a hand on his head.

"Don't be sorry. You did everything right and I am proud of you. Taking the lead is very brave and its all okay now. I got to Kali before anything happened so you have no reason to feel guilty. There was a lot of people rushing inside and she is very small, easy to lose in a crowd." Aden nods and she can tell the guilt has lessened but has not disappeared.

"Go talk with her. It will make you feel better. She felt guilty for letting herself get taken." Aden looks horrified and shakes his head. "But its not her fault." Clarke grins and shakes her head.

"I know and I told her just as much, and so did Lexa. She is not at fault and neither are you." Aden nods and moves to go stay with Kali while Clarke moves to Ontari and Raven after grabbing a med kit.

"So what happened?" Clarke kneels next to the nightblood who grunts and glares at Raven. "I'm fine Clarke, there are others worse than me. Help them first." Raven groans in frustration and pushes harder on Ontari's shoulder making her wince.

"And I told you that it is serious. Next time don't get in the way." Ontari scoffs and glares at the mechanic. "I didn't get in the way, I saved your life. You're welcome by the way." Raven rolls her eyes but Clarke can see the worry in her eyes.

"I had it. Now just let Clarke work so she can move on." Ontari sighs and nods in defeat making Clarke roll her eyes and move Raven's hands away. Clarke squints at the blood covered wound and grabs a rag and soaks it in water before gently wiping it clean until she can see the wound clearly. She can tell it was a sword that was rammed through and sighs before quickly grabbing some thread and a needle. Clarke looks up at Raven and the girl nods telling her she will hold her down if necessary. Clarke quickly pushes the wound together and begins threading making Ontari groan and squeeze her hand into a fist as Clarke slowly but efficiently stitches the wound closed. After a minute it is closed and she leans back after tying a knot in the thread and pats the girl on the leg.

"All done. Raven can bandage it while I make my rounds." Ontari nods her thanks and lets Raven wrap her shoulder while Clarke moves on to the next patient. Three hours later everyone who has been injured is now bandaged and stitched up, letting Clarke and the rest of the healers let out relieved and exhausted sighs before finally packing up their supplies. Clarke looks around to find Octavia sitting against a wall next to Raven and Ontari with Kali asleep in her lap and the rest of the nightbloods surrounding them watching their Heda speak with the wounded. Abby comes up next to Clarke and pulls her around so she can look at Clarke in concern.

"Honey have you been checked out?" Clarke looks down at her blood soaked clothes and sighs. "Its not my blood." Abby gives her a sad smile and nods before cupping her face and kissing her forehead.

"Okay sweetie. I am so proud of you tonight. You saved a lot of people." Clarke gives her a small smile and lets Abby pull her in for a hug. "Thanks mom. You should go get some food and something to drink before heading to bed. I will do the same, don't worry." Abby nods and pats Clarke's cheek once before walking over to the elevator with Ryder and lets him escort her to her room. Clarke turns and looks at Lexa with a small smile on her face as she watches her move patient to patient to see how they are doing. When she looks towards the door she freezes and Wanheda pushes against her cage when she sees the man.

 _"Let me out Clarke. Right now! He doesn't deserve to be standing."_ Wanheda shouts and pushes harder against Clarke's barrier. Clarke clenches her fists, shaking with anger and the effort of keeping Wanheda restrained.

 _"No. Now is not the time for a scene. There will plenty of chances tonight, I know Lexa will be speaking with him soon."_ Clarke glances at Lexa who stands with fury rolling off of her as she stares Titus down who is trying to look innocent and horrified but his façade only goes so far. Clarke stalks up to the man along with Lexa, supporting her silently from her side. Titus glares at her but she glares right back and something deadly much be written on her face because he drops his glare and eyes her warily before looking at Lexa.

"I came as soon as I heard Heda. How did this happen?" Lexa stares him down stonily and points to the elevator without a word. Titus looks confused and is about to ask but Lexa glares at him.

"You will wait in the throne room until I arrive, and when I do we will be speaking of this matter privately." Titus clenches his jaw and nods before moving to enter the lift. Lexa shares a look with Clarke before they both look over and watch the doors close.

"I want you in there with me when I speak with him Clarke. I believe with you there he will slip up due to his hostility towards you." Clarke nods and gives Lexa an understanding look. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I will be in my room with the nightbloods until you arrive. I think they should stay with us tonight, if that is alright with you." Lexa's expression softens and she nods her consent.

"That is a good idea Clarke. I do not trust Titus with them anymore. Not after tonight." Clarke nods and gives her a small smile before moving over to Octavia and the nightbloods. Octavia stands carefully and Clarke takes the sleeping girl from her arms, holding her close.

"You all are staying in my room tonight. Heda is going to try and get to the bottom of where Titus was tonight and until she does she does not want him near you." Aden and the rest of the children nod in relief and gladly follow Clarke up to her room. An hour later the children are all asleep on rolls of furs on her floor and some on the couch and bed, with Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Ontari standing watch with Clarke. Clarke paces as she waits for Lexa to arrive while her friends watch her in concern.

"Clarke please stop pacing. Its making me antsy." Raven finally says making Clarke halt and give her an apologetic look. "Sorry. I just have too much going on inside at the moment." Raven nods in understanding ad walks up to the blonde.

"I know but pacing won't make it better. Do you have any idea why Titus would leave the kids tonight?" Clarke groans in frustration and runs her hand through her hair.

"No and it is pissing me off to no end. None of this should have happened. Wherever he went there better be a fucking good reason as to why or I am going to rip his throat out." Clarke growls and begins pacing again making Raven share a look with Octavia.

"Oookkkaayy. Whoa Clarke, lets be rational about this. You have no clue where he was, and who knows he could have a perfect reason to leave, so pull back Wanheda and keep a level head. Lexa won't appreciate you killing her mentor." Clarke glares at Octavia but nods in agreement.

"Fine." The door opens and Clarke whirls around already on edge and she sags in relief when Lexa finally enters. Lexa motions for her to come and Clarke looks at the children one more time before following the brunette. As they walk through the halls they are both silent and thrumming with anxiousness. When they are a few feet away Lexa pulls her back to face her. Clarke looks at her in confusion but Lexa just grabs her face, pulling her in for a fierce kiss, dragging a quiet groan from Clarke while the blonde's hands slip into brunette curls. After a couple minutes of kissing Lexa pulls back and leans her head on Clarke's.

"I love you Clarke. And I am glad you were not injured tonight. No matter what Titus says we have to remember Costia's warning." Clarke nods and pecks Lexa's lips once more. "I love you too Lex. And I haven't forgotten. And just forewarning I cannot promise to hold my tongue if he decides to play around. I may not be able to be held accountable for my actions if he threatens anyone as well." Lexa smirks and kisses Clarke hard.

"I know that. Which is why I don't want you to hold back." Clarke chokes on her breath and pulls her head back in shock. "What?" Lexa grins and nods her head. "You heard me Clarke. I want you to do what you do best. Get under his skin." Clarke grins widely and nods.

"That I can do Heda." Lexa smirks and let's go of Clarke before turning and walking up to the door. Clarke stays a few steps behind, letting Lexa enter first.

"Heda, I had no idea this was-" Titus cuts himself off when Clarke walks in after Lexa and shuts the door firmly. Lexa stares at him expectantly but she can tell to her satisfaction that Clarke just being here has already riled him up.

"Heda, what is the meaning of this? This is a private conversation. Not one for a skaigada." Clarke looks up unimpressed from where she was tinkering with a few figurines on the table.

"Clarke is here at my request now tell me why you left the nightbloods tonight when it is your duty to escort and _stay_ with them during such an event?" Titus eyes Clarke in annoyance before looking back at Lexa.

"I had been in need of the restroom Heda." Clarke scoffs in disbelief and leans against the table with her arms crossed. Titus glares at her harshly and Lexa internally smirks, happy with Clarke's performance so far.

"Is there a problem Skaigada?" Titus spits out harshly making Clarke raise a brow and shake her head. "Nope, please excuse me I had a small tickle in my throat. Please continue." Titus' jaw tightens and he turns his back on Clarke and faces Lexa.

"Like I was saying I had to use the restroom and I told the children to stay put while I was gone for a few minutes. I did not expect to come back to a fight." Lexa narrows her eyes and nods.

"I see." Clarke shakes her head in disbelief and moves to look at the tapestry on the wall, opposite of her resting place. "Well I don't. I can understand needing to use the restroom but to leave without having a guard come and stand with the children or to notify your Heda, it just seems irresponsible." Clarke runs her fingers over the pattern with a small smirk on her face before turning and facing Titus with a cold expression.

"I did not want to disturb Heda. She was in the middle of an important conversation with Roan of Azgeda." Lexa thinks back to her conversation with Roan and if she could, she would have rolled her eyes at the man. The two had been comparing kill counts until Roan had turned the conversation into an interrogation about her relationship with Clarke.

"You should have interrupted me anyways Titus. Our number one priority is to protect the nightbloods and you failed your duty tonight." Titus swallows hard and nods his head.

"I understand Heda." Clarke watches the man intensely and walks closer to the pair. "Do you? Do you really understand how much your actions impacted tonight's events? Those children may have been training hard but not all of them can defend themselves against large harden warriors three times their size and age. Because of your decision to go for a 'bathroom break' and leave the nightbloods alone, Aden had to step up and lead them through the fighting to the tower. But Kali didn't make it through the crowd. She got separated and was grabbed by a rogue and dragged into the forest. If Heda and I hadn't heard her screams she may be dead right now. So I don't believe you for one second when you say you left to go to the restroom. You hadn't been with the children since the dancing began and did not return until after the fight was over. I don't see how these events line up with tonight's timeline, so tell the truth. Where. Were. You?" Clarke stops a few steps away from Titus, shaking with fury as the man glowers at her.

"I am telling the truth. The only reason this happened tonight is because of you Wanheda. They were after you." Clarke's eyes light up in victory but her face stays impassive as she nods.

"So I am to blame for your mistake? Well then okay. I will take the blame since you are too much of a coward to do so yourself." Lexa gives Clarke a small nod from her position behind Titus and Clarke backs off and walks back over to the table, leaning on it and crossing her arms again.

"Thank you Titus, your presence is now dismissed. You will be escorted to your room and have a guard placed at your door until I decide you are trustworthy again to have the nightbloods put under your care. They will be led by Clarke and I from now on until you prove yourself." Titus opens his mouth in outrage but Lexa glares at him hard and motions to the door. Titus grounds his teeth together and gives Lexa a stiff nod before storming past Clarke with a dangerous look directed at her and exits, slamming the door behind him.

Clarke stares at the door murderously until Lexa steps in front of her and pulls her in for a long passionate kiss. Breaking away Lexa gives her a large grin and cups the blonde's face. "That was very impressive Clarke. You managed to get him to admit he knows more than he is telling." Clarke grins back and shrugs.

"I'm just glad I was able to do it. I didn't think he was going to slip up, honestly I was surprised."

"I was as well but I am glad he doesn't think we believe he knows about the attack. Good thinking on letting his mistake go unnoticed." Clarke smirks and pulls Lexa in so she is flush against her body.

"I know. So what now?" Lexa sighs and links their hands together. "Now we watch his every move and train the nightbloods ourselves. He is not trustworthy Clarke and I have been wondering if he can do this, then what has he done in the past. I can't help but think he was in on Costia's death." Clarke's face falls and she cups Lexa's jaw.

"Hey, we don't know anything for sure. But if he was he will get what he deserves. I promise Lex. He won't get away with anything." Lexa nods and presses her lips against Clarke's gently.

"Thank you Clarke. I am glad you are here by my side." Clarke smiles and traces Lexa's lips. "I am too. There is no place I'd rather be than beside you." Lexa gives her an adorable grin and picks her up, setting her on the table. Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa's hips automatically and pulls her in close while Lexa leans down and cups Clarke's face, pressing their lips together softly. Clarke melts into Lexa and pushes her hand into Lexa's curls and scratches her scalp gently making goosebumps to raise on Lexa's arms and neck as she pushes harder into Clarke. Clarke's other hand grabs the lapel of Lexa's coat and pulls her down on top of her as she leans back onto the table. Lexa follows blindly and lets her hand travel down and over Clarke's thigh that is wrapped around her hips tightly and massages it gently making Clarke groan into her mouth and bite down on her bottom lip. Arousal builds in Lexa's core at Clarke's sound and when she bites her making her want more of Clarke. Clarke shifts slightly and wraps her arm around Lexa's neck but immediately pulls her mouth away with a wince. Lexa notices and tries to pull away but Clarke shakes her head.

"No its not you. I think I am laying on something small and pointy." Lexa stares at her for a second before she starts laughing. Clarke watches her laugh for a few seconds in surprise before she joins in. Lexa pulls her into a sitting position and reaches behind her to grab the object and holds it up for them both to see. Clarke lets out another laugh as she stares at the small wooden carving of a tree that was on the table for decoration. Lexa laughs and sets it aside, placing her hands on either side of Clarke's hips while Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck. Lexa leans in for a kiss making Clarke lean back slightly and the brunette braces herself for the extra weight. Clarke smiles into the kiss making Lexa's lip turn up and the two pull back.

"I love you." They say at the same time making Clarke grin and shake her head. "Come on Heda we have some children to watch over tonight." Lexa smiles and nods.

"Okay Clarke. Let's go check on the nightbloods." Clarke hops down and looks at Lexa in confusion. "Nightbloods? I was talking about Raven and Octavia." Lexa lets out another soft laugh and wraps Clarke in her arms.

"Them too." Clarke kisses underneath Lexa's sharp jaw and pulls away, leading her to the doorway while Lexa stares at her adoringly.


	13. First and last

**A/N: Sorry once again for the long wait, I am starting college in two weeks so I've been preparing for that and I also have to share this laptop with my sister so lets just say I don't get it too often since I work all day. Anyways for those of you with dirty minds unfortunately there is no sexy time for Clexa in the chapter. Or is there? I guess you will have to read and find out. (Spoiler Alert: there totally is.) so if that's not your thing skip it.**

 **Shout out to RockChick163 for giving me ideas once again for this chapter, thanks bro! Please check out her Clexa stories, they are soooo good!**

 **As always thank you for the support and amazing reviews, it makes me happy to read them so please if you could keep 'em coming. And if you have any suggestions for future chapters please let me know.**

 ***Disclaimers* I do not own The 100 or its characters. All plot and dialogue except for some are my own the rest belongs to The 100 writers. All mistakes are mine, hopefully not too many and if there are I apologize. Editing is not my strong suit.**

 **Now please enjoy!**

Clarke sits in the chair of her room watching over the nightbloods and her friends who are now sleeping on the floor with the children. Lexa had finally fallen asleep an hour ago with Clarke in her arms but the blonde just couldn't seem to shut off her brain. After Lexa's breathing evened out she slowly extracted herself from the brunette who stirred but didn't wake and Aden on the other side just turned over on his other side snoring lightly. Now with sketchpad on her lap and charcoal in her hand Clarke is deep in concentration as she draws Allie, like she promised she would last month when they were away from Arkadia. After what seems like a few minutes, she is finished and flipping to a fresh page and begins to draw Bellamy from when they first came down. Before Mount Weather when he was her close friend. She wants Octavia to have something to remind her of the good times with her brother and not have his last moments taint them. As she draws her heart twinges in pain and tears sting her eyes but a serene smile makes its way to her face as she remembers the memory.

Her hand is steady as she draws his sharp jaw and curly hair and when she gets to his eyes she makes them bright and less haunted like she remembers them before everything went to shit. Again all too soon she is finished and flips to another page and begins the outline of the boy who she once held feelings for. As she draws Finn she remembers the way he had been all about peace and exploring the earth, determined to make a treaty with the Trikru and so she draws him from when they first landed, smirking and bright eyed, full of wonder and awe as he takes in the ground for the first time. Glancing over at Raven she smiles sadly before it becomes genuine as she sees Kali curled into the older girl's back, soaking up her comfort and warmth.

For the next couple hours, she draws and draws. After Finn she draws Charlotte, Atom, Maya, her dad, Wells and Anya. She is just beginning to draw another when a quiet whimper comes from the floor to her left and she is instantly alert and on her feet, making her way over to where Kali is now trembling in fear with tears in her eyes as she searches the room in a panic. When she notices Clarke she sags in relief and her chin trembles as she looks at Clarke with a trace of fear still in her eyes. Clarke motions for her to come to her and the little girl doesn't hesitate. She is on her feet silently running to Clarke who bends down and catches the girl in her arms, lifting her onto her hip as the girl weeps silently. Clarke hums and rocks back and forth as she walks over to the balcony and slips out silently with the small girl in her arms, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Kali's shaking slowly stops and she begins to hiccup and sniffle into Clarke's neck. Clarke doesn't speak, she just kisses the girl's temple every so often as she continues to hum and rock back and forth as she looks out at the city that is now lit with torches and fires with warriors keeping watch. Kali soon pulls back and rubs her eyes with her tiny fist yawning making Clarke smile in adoration at how adorable the little girl is. Kali looks at Clarke with her big brown eyes and Clarke feels like the little girl is peering into her soul with that stare but Clarke doesn't break eye contact, knowing Kali needs to study her to make sure she is real and still here.

"Clarke?" Kali asks in a small voice and Clarke moves over to set the girl on the railing and holds her so she doesn't fall as she pulls back slightly to move the hair falling into the girl's eyes. "Yes goufa?" Kali blinks and frowns before looking down at her hands nervously.

"What will happen to Titus?" Clarke's heart jumps into her throat and she has to swallow hard to get rid of the lump forming. "I'm not positive munchkin. What he did was irresponsible and he failed his duty to protect you like he swore he would. He is your teacher and one of your main protectors who should not have left you alone. Heda has assigned guards to him for the time being until she can trust him again. Why do you ask?" Clarke cups the girl's face gently and frowns in question. Kali peers up at her through thick eyelashes and chews on her bottom lip hesitantly.

"Hey Kali, what's wrong? You can tell me anything you know that right? If you don't want this repeated, then I wont tell a soul." Kali nods slightly and relaxes into Clarke's chest, leaning forward so she can rest her head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"I saw something last night when I got lost." Clarke hums and keeps her face blank but on the inside her stomach is filling with dread as she has an idea where this is going.

"What did you see goufa?" Kali exhales sharply and it raises goosebumps on Clarke's neck which she ignores and tightens her hold on the small brunette. "Titus was talking with a man. He was dressed like the one who grabbed me and Titus handed him a paper and a pouch. He was pointing back to where the fighting was and then left to walk into a building. I don't know what one, it was too dark and they were in an alley." Clarke's jaw clenches and she releases a slow breath and pulls back slightly to look Kali in the eyes.

"This is dangerous information Kali so I don't want you to repeat it to anyone else unless it is Heda. I don't want anyone to come after you because you were a witness to this okay? So for now its our little secret." Kali nods quickly wraps her arms around Clarke's neck tightly.

"Okay Clarke, I promise." Clarke kisses her head and runs a hand over the tangled brown locks. "Thank you for telling me. It takes a lot of courage and bravery. I am very proud of you and I know Heda will be as well. Can I inform Heda or do you want me to keep this to myself?" Kali shakes her head and pulls back to look at Clarke.

"Heda should know." Clarke grins and tickles the girl's sides making her giggle quietly. "That is a smart decision youngon. Now let's get back inside so you can get some more sleep. I will tell Heda in the morning." Kali nods and yawns letting her head fall back onto Clarke's shoulder. Clarke carries the girl over to the bed where Lexa had shifted, leaving the middle of the bed open for Kali to fit in between Aden and Lexa. Kali doesn't resist and quickly curls into Lexa's back, relaxing and her breathing evens out minutes after. Clarke brushes the hair out of Kali's eyes with a small smile before brushing her lips across Lexa's head before moving back to the chair to continue her drawing.

Clarke is still awake drawing when the sun begins to rise and Lexa stirs, slowly waking up. When she doesn't feel Clarke next to her she panics and whips her head to see Kali in her place huddled close to Aden and Clarke hunched over her sketchpad, brows furrowed and tongue peeking out the left side of her mouth slightly in her concentration. Lexa grins at the sight and slowly rises, as not to disturb the blonde and carefully walks up behind her to find her drawing Nova and Aden. Nova has his head turned to the left, nuzzling Aden's neck while the boy grins and has his arms wrapped around the horse's neck in a hug.

"You know staring is rude." Clarke's raspy voice breaks Lexa's trance that she fell into as she watched Clarke's hand fly effortlessly across the page. Grinning Lexa bends down and wraps her arms around Clarke's neck and kisses her on the cheek. Clarke grins but continues to draw.

"Only if its unwanted." Clarke chuckles and stops her hand for a moment so she can turn and kiss Lexa on the mouth. Lexa sighs and moves her hand up to cup Clarke's face deepening the kiss as their lips move slowly, both just enjoying having each other close. Pulling back for air Clarke smiles softly and stares into Lexa's bright green eyes.

"Hi." Lexa grins and pecks Clarke on the lips. "Hi." Clarke slides over in the big chair and Lexa settles in next to her letting Clarke turn and lay her legs across her lap to rest her feet on the arm of the chair as she finishes her sketch. Lexa leans back and watches Clarke, resting her hand on the blonde's thigh and rubs her thumb over Clarke's knee, captivated by the beautiful woman she is blessed to call hers. As she watches the blonde she can't help admiring her golden hair that frames her face as it falls out of her ponytail, the beauty mark above her lip, the way she bites her lip every so often and how her tongue peeks out as she gets consumed by her work. A small smile makes its way onto her face as Clarke peeks up to look at her under full lashes, giving Lexa a small smirk before she bites her lip and focuses back on her pad. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence Clarke is finally finished and quickly closes the book letting out a long tired sigh and cracks her neck before shaking out her left hand that is now cramped from drawing for hours. Lexa frowns and pulls Clarke onto her lap fully so she can get a better look at the blonde.

"How long have you been awake?" Clarke sighs and shakes her head. "I haven't gone to sleep yet." Lexa looks concerned and cups Clarke's face with one hand.

"Why? Are you okay? You should get some rest before the meeting we are going to have today."

"My brain just won't quiet down. I'll be fine Lex." Lexa shakes her head stubbornly and stands with Clarke in her arms, carrying her to the bed. "No Clarke you are going to sleep right now for a few hours before the meeting. I will come get you when its time. Please Clarke you need to sleep." Clarke shuts her mouth when Lexa pleads with her and she can't say no to the brunette's sad eyes.

"Fine. You are lucky I love you." Grinning Lexa pulls her into a fierce kiss. "I know I am. Now please get some rest and I will come get you in a few hours." Clarke nods and pulls Lexa in for one more kiss before getting under the furs and curling around Kali who snuggles back into the blonde. Clarke wraps her arm around the girl and relaxes, falling into a deep sleep a few minutes later making Lexa smile slightly before going to get ready.

Lexa keeps her word and comes to collect Clarke three hours later much to the blonde's annoyance and Lexa's amusement. Lexa now knows the blonde gets extremely irritated and grumpy when having being woken up after little sleep. It took Lexa's kisses and promises of a long nap that finally got the blonde up and in the bath before leaving for the meeting. All the way there Clarke complained that is someone said something stupid she was going to punch them in the face making Lexa grin slightly before they entered.

Now it has been thirty minutes without much progress and Lexa can tell Clarke is going to explode if Aron keeps sending her accusing glares and making snide comments about the Skaikru. Lexa is not much better but she cannot call the man out on it without sounding biased, though if Clarke were to, it would be allowed.

The rest of the leaders are shouting back and forth with each other trying to get Lexa to agree with their sides but the brunette just sits in her throne with a straight face, playing with her dagger, digging it into the arm of the chair as she spins it around, not giving her opinion just yet. Roan seems to be the only one besides Clarke not giving his input, just watching in amusement and every once in a while, whispering in Clarke's ear making her smirk.

"Heda this is ridiculous! Its obvious who is behind this attack. The Skaikru are the only ones with motive to attack us. Why are we sitting here arguing when we should be rounding up these murderous cowards!" Aron exclaims making the rest of the ambassadors quiet down and wait for Lexa's reaction. Lexa tilts her head and stills her dagger while Clarke closes her eyes in irritation and anger, clenching her jaw so she doesn't say anything stupid. Roan scoffs and chuckles humorously making Aron direct his glare towards the King.

"Is there something funny King Roan?" Aron asks incredulously and Roan raises a brow and smirks. "Yes there is Aron. The fact that you would put the blame of this attack on innocents caught in the middle of a fight. Innocents who stayed to help protect the women, children and elderly as they made their way inside I may add. And where were you Aron? I'm pretty sure you were one of the firsts to run inside for protection." Aron scoffs and turns his attention to Clarke who is looking at him dangerously.

"All the Skaikru are, are murderers. They enjoy it, they are savages who put our people in danger!" Clarke slowly raises her eyes from where she was picking at her nails and tilts her chin up staring at Aron without blinking.

"Have you ever killed someone Aron?" Taken back by the question Aron frowns and nods his head. Clarke hums and tilts her head as she stares at him. "So you are saying because we have killed to survive we are savages. But that is hypocritical when most of your population has killed to survive including yourself and would most likely still be at war if it was not for Heda creating this coalition and moving towards peace. Do you remember the faces of the people you have killed? Because I do. I have killed almost one thousand people in just eight months of being on earth. I see every one of their faces in my dreams. They haunt me everyday reminding me of what I have done to survive and to save my people. I do not enjoy killing and would much rather stop doing it which is why I am supporting Heda's goal of peace. But it seems that you do not want the same goal as you keep trying to create a rift between Skaikru and the coalition. What I want to know is why? Have we done something directly to you for this to be personal?" Aron stays silent along with the rest of the ambassadors who watch the staring match intensely.

"By your silence I assume we have not done anything to you to warrant your hatred. If you have lost someone during the war with us, then I feel that would have been your reasoning but you have not brought that up. So I think you are just going along with the majority of the people who disagree with Heda's decision to have Skaikru join the coalition, which to me is childish and sad as you cannot form your own opinion. So if you would, stop with the snide comments and putting down of the Skaikru because without us the mountain would still be standing and your people would still be getting taken and turned into reapers. We are strong allies to have and you may believe we want to kill all of you but that is not the case. The previous man in charge just died for that and the rest of his followers have been dealt with at my hand. So keep your irrational and unneeded anger to yourself. Now can we continue this meeting like grown women and men or are we going to argue like children?" Lexa smirks at Clarke's comment and leans back watching the rest of the ambassadors send guilty looks towards her while she gives Clarke a proud look and a grateful nod. Clarke nods back and relaxes in her chair just listening for the rest of the meeting.

"God politics are completely unnecessary. Why do we have to have another meeting in a couple hours?" Lexa chuckles and pulls Clarke into her body when they enter Lexa's quarters, kissing her neck as she hugs the blonde from behind. Clarke melts into Lexa's body and hums in contentment, resting her hands on Lexa's strong forearms.

"I love you." Lexa whispers into Clarke's neck and the blonde grins, turning in Lexa's arms pulling the brunette's face up so she can smash their lips together. Lexa reciprocates the kiss eagerly and wraps her arms tight around Clarke's back, pulling her flush against her own body and slowly starts back the blonde up until her knees hit the bed and she sits down, pulling Lexa with her so their lips never unlock. Lexa straddles Clarke's hips and pulls back for air before trailing kisses down Clarke's neck making Clarke groan and buck her hips when she reaches the base of Clarke's throat. Clarke grips Lexa's hair firmly, digging her fingers into it and the other pulls Lexa's face back up so she can kiss the brunette again. Clarke wraps one leg around Lexa's calf and flips the girl quickly leaving her a little stunned before she pulls Clarke down so she can kiss her more.

Lexa's hands slide down Clarke's back, down around to her ribs, resting there for a few minutes before they fall down to Clarke's hips. Lexa squeezes Clarke's hips before moving her hands around and gripping Clarke's ass, pulling her down into her hip making the blonde moan and pull back so Lexa can sit up, letting Clarke sit on Lexa's lap and wrap her legs around her hips as she grinds down on the brunette. Lexa groans and her fingers quickly unbutton Clarke's jacket which is pulled off quickly and tossed across the room before Clarke is tugging at her coat, releasing the buckles swiftly and Lexa shrugs it off, tossing it next to Clarke's. Lexa snakes her hand up the back of Clarke's shirt making the blonde shiver and pull Lexa in for a fierce kiss with her hands tangled in long chestnut locks. Lexa gasps for breath and pulls at Clarke's shirt and the blonde quickly raises her arms, letting Lexa pulls off the clothing and when Lexa looks down at her almost naked torso Clarke can feel the tension change as her lover stares at her in awe and wonder making Clarke's heart pound harder against her rib cage and she slowly moves to untuck her wrapping as Lexa watches intensely.

As Lexa watches Clarke remove her final layer her mouth dries and she has to swallow hard as she takes in Clarke's beauty. She can feel Clarke watching her but she can't take her eyes off of Clarke's breast. Clarke chuckles like she understands her train of thought and Lexa blinks, shaking her head and looks up at Clarke's amused face. Lexa blushes slightly and clears her throat but Clarke bites her lip and shakes her head, her expression softening into one of pure love. Clarke cups the brunette's face and slowly presses her lips to Lexa's bruised ones before pulling back with a sweet smile.

"Don't be embarrassed. I want you to look. Its flattering and I'm glad I get to see this side of you, it's a piece of you I get to keep for myself. You are the only one I want looking or touching me like this because I am so in love with you Lexa Kom Trikru. I am yours, forever." Lexa's eyes water and she pulls Clarke into a heated kiss, leaving Clarke breathless.

"I love you Clarke Griffin. I always have and I always will. I am yours forever." Clarke nods with watery eyes and pulls Lexa in for a slow passion filled kiss leaving Lexa wanting more. Clarke moves her hands down over Lexa's toned abs until she reaches the hem and quickly tugs it up as Lexa raises her arms giving Clarke room to pull it off and toss it to the floor. Clarke cups Lexa's face with one hand and presses their lips together while gently pushing Lexa onto her back so Clarke is hovering over her. Clarke finds Lexa's hand and links their fingers together, pushing them against the bed as their kiss intensifies again. Clarke's other hand is slowly running over Lexa's abs making them clench and Lexa to shift, as Clarke's hand is almost to her binding but shouting outside the room startles them from their bubble and Clarke growls.

"Motherfucker. I am going to kill them. I swear I am, I bet you its Titus, its totally him who else would have this great fucking timing?" Lexa watches in amusement as Clarke rants and decides to calm the girl down with the only way she knows how. Clarke's face is pulled down quickly startling her but as soon as Lexa's lips touch hers she melts and the two fall into a rhythm before Lexa slowly pulls back so their lips are hovering over each other. Clarke blinks and stares into Lexa's green eyes as the brunette rubs her thumb across her jaw lovingly.

"I know how you are feeling Clarke. And trust me I really want to ignore whoever this is and continue to show you how much I love you, but we can't right now because we are leaders who have duties to our people." Clarke groans and shakes her head, letting out a sharp breath that hits Lexa's lips.

"I know, I do. But seriously an hour. An hour is that so much to ask for?" Clarke sighs and rests her forehead on Lexa's who kisses her on the cheek.

"Apparently so." Clarke pouts and Lexa grins, pecking her on the lips just as someone calls her name.

"Heda!" Clarke growls and pulls away, getting off the bed and quickly pulling on her clothes while Lexa sighs in annoyance and disappointment.

"One minute! Stay out there until I open the door." She replies and Clarke gives her an 'I-told-you-so' look making Lexa roll her eyes. Clarke pecks her on the mouth and saunters into the bathroom with a wink over her shoulder.

"I'll stay in here until he leaves." Lexa nods and watches Clarke shut the bathroom door before quickly getting dressed in a long sleeve and fixes her hair in the mirror and walking to the door to open for Titus who looks annoyed at having to wait. The man barges in and turns around to look at Lexa in disapproval.

"Heda we must deal with this attack at once. People are getting antsy. We must act immediately." Lexa narrows her eyes and walks close to Titus who stands straight with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I am on it Titus. Now tell me why you feel the need to barge in here acting like nothing has changed? You have failed me Titus. You put the nightbloods in danger and I do not trust you at the moment. So as of now I will not need your guidance concerning this matter." Titus grinds his teeth and shakes his head.

"Polis was attacked right after the Skaikru's arrival. We were safe here before they showed. Having Wanheda here only paints a bigger target on Polis. I beg you Heda to remember my teachings. Love is weakness. To be Commander is to be alone." Lexa stares at the man hard and turns away from.

"I will not hear this again." Titus clenches his jaw and shakes in anger. "Yes you will! Your feelings for Clarke put both of you in danger. If you care for Clarke, you will send her home. It is the only way that she will be safe. Don't make her pay the price for your mistakes as Costia did." Lexa freezes and sends a chilling stare towards Titus who watches her expressionlessly.

"My mistakes? Azgeda cut off Costia's head and delivered it to my _bed_! And still I let them into my alliance! I am more than capable of separating feelings from duty!"

"I'm sorry Lexa I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yes you did." Lexa shakes in rage as she glares down at the man she once trusted with her life. "Get. Out. I will not repeat myself." Titus tilts his head slightly in submission before leaving but Lexa didn't miss the malicious look in his eyes before he schooled his features. Once gone Clarke is quick to open the door of the bathroom and is at Lexa's side in an instant. Lexa trembles as she looks up at her soulmate in desperation and pain. Clarke's heart breaks a little at how lost the brunette looks and quickly pulls her into a hug. Lexa fists the back of Clarke's shirt tightly, holding on for dear life like she is afraid the blonde will disappear. Clarke tightens her hold on the girl and brings her hand up to cup the back of Lexa's head, massaging her scalp gently, relaxing the brunette slowly. After Lexa stops shaking Clarke pulls back and gives Lexa a reluctant and hesitant look.

"What is it Clarke?" Clarke sighs and looks down at Lexa's chin. "Kali told me some information last night when she woke up from a nightmare. I took her out to the balcony to calm her down and she asked what will happen to Titus. I wasn't sure what to say so I told her you were keeping an eye on him for the time being. But after she told me that she saw Titus speaking with a rogue in a dark alley when she got lost and separated from the nightbloods. He handed the man a piece of paper and a pouch before pointing to where the fighting was and then left to enter a building but she isn't sure which one because it was so dark. I told her not to tell anyone else for her own safety."

"Jok. This is not good Clarke. I believe Kali and after my conversation with Titus I am beginning to fear he may take things into his own hands. He is dead set on getting rid of you and as much as I want to keep you safe I know you won't leave. So please just be careful and be even more wary of Titus. I can't lose you Clarke. Not again." Clarke nods and presses her lips to Lexa's forcefully.

"I promise. Let's go get something to eat before we have to go back to the meeting." Lexa nods and presses a kiss to Clarke's forehead and the two walk out to go find something to eat.

"Heda what are we to do about this attack? Our people are scared to leave their homes, afraid they will be attacked." Lexa exhales and glances at Clarke who is frowning deep in thought. Lexa glances at every member before sitting up straighter on her throne.

"We must put their minds at ease. I do not want to lie to my people, they deserve to know exactly what we are up against, but seeing as none of us have an idea as to why these rogues attacked we need to make sure they are prepared for anything. I want warriors patrolling the streets and making rounds to every home to ensure there is no suspicious activity. If you could, please send messengers to your clans to be alert and ready if there is to be attacks outside of Polis. And I would like more reinforcements to come aid in guarding Polis if you could spare some warriors that would be greatly appreciated. In the mean time I will call for a mandatory public announcement, everyone is to show. It will be held at the stadium and I will give them the details of our discussion. I will not lie to my people and have them not be prepared, and if the person responsible for the attack is there I want to know. Any questions?" Everyone shakes their heads except for Clarke which Lexa immediately notices.

"Do you disagree with my plan Wanheda?" Clarke flicks her gaze towards Lexa and shakes her head. "Not at all Heda. I agree with it wholeheartedly and think its a good one but if I may suggest something to improve it?" Lexa's twinkle in amusement which only Clarke catches and her lips quirk slightly as she waits for Lexa to give her permission. Lexa nods slightly curious as to what Clarke has thought of.

"As we are all aware, this attack was well thought out. They attacked when everyone had let down their guards to celebrate. They came from the trees easily and I believe if we were to surround Polis with camouflaged traps that we may gain the element of surprise if attacked again." Lexa tilts her head slightly as she thinks this through.

"And how do you suggest we do this?" Clarke smirks slightly. "Raven. If she can build sensors of some sort, then we can hide them at specific points surrounding the city. It will catch the movement of someone trying to sneak in and send an alert to Raven. That way the enemy will not know we have the knowledge of their arrival and we will have time to set up forces and be waiting for them." Lexa wants to grin at her lover but manages to keep her face expressionless but she knows Clarke can read her and watches as the blonde's lips move into a slightly smug smirk.

"That is not a bad plan Wanheda. Do you believe Raven will be able to create these sensors?" Clarke nods quickly.

"I do. If she has access to old world technology I believe she can create them quickly." Lexa nods and looks at all the other ambassadors who look surprised and intrigued.

"Then it is settled. We will give Raven access to every piece of old world technology we have and inform our warriors of the planned patrols before the public announcement at sundown. Please inform your clans of our findings and send for warriors if possible. That is all you are dismissed." The ambassadors all bow and exit in a single file as Clarke lingers behind rolling her eyes at Roan's knowing smirk. Once the door closes Clarke spins only to find Lexa right behind her staring at her hungrily. Before she can speak Lexa is pressing a hard desperate kiss to Clarke's soft pink ones and cups the back of her head, tangling her fingers in blonde locks just as Clarke takes control and spins the two around so Lexa's legs hit the table as Clarke presses into the brunette with wild passion making Lexa groan and pull at Clarke harder, wanting the blonde closer.

Pulling back for breath Clarke moves her lips to Lexa's neck and plants kisses down it, biting softly every so often making Lexa suck in sharply. When Clarke places a kiss behind Lexa's ear the brunette lets out a moan and pulls Clarke's face away but not before the blonde grazes her teeth across Lexa's earlobe pulling a shiver from the older girl.

"Clarke." Lexa says breathlessly making Clarke look up with lustful eyes but also in question. "I need you… right now." Clarke groans and squeezes her eyes shut as an onslaught of arousal hits her as her body thrums in anticipation. Lexa seems to understand and quickly pulls away making Clarke frown but Lexa grabs her by the hand and leads her to the door. She drops it as she exits and the two quickly make their way to Lexa's room where Lexa dismisses her guards before shutting the door firmly and pushing Clarke up against it, kissing her slowly as her hands travel down Clarke's curves. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck, tangling her fingers into the brunette's curls and melts into the girl she has given her heart to. Lexa slowly walks backwards until they are at the end of her bed and slowly unbuttons Clarke's jacket, pushing it down the blonde's arms and lets it fall to the floor before letting Clarke do the same.

The two stare into each other's eyes as they undress each other slowly until only their under garments are left. Lexa trails her eyes down over the swells of Clarke's large breast, then her hard abs covered in scars. She can't help herself as she reaches out and traces the large one horizontally across Clarke's abdomen making the blonde shiver and step closer. Lexa looks up and cups Clarke's face, pulling her in for a soft kiss that Clarke sighs into before reaching out to grab Lexa's right hand with her left, linking their fingers together, and tugging the girl closer so they are now flush against one another. Lexa tilts her head to the left to get a better angle and swipes her tongue across Clarke's bottom lip making Clarke press her lips harder into Lexa's and open her mouth letting Lexa in.

The kiss slowly gets heated and Lexa's hand not linked with Clarke's trails down Clarke's neck and over her left breast gently massaging it making a moan escape the blonde's lips. Clarke pulls back breathing heavily and gently pushes Lexa around to the side of the bed until her legs hit the edge and the brunette sits as she looks up at Clarke with the most vulnerable and adoring expression she has seen on her lover and can't help but get lost in her forest green eyes. She can see a tear slowly fall from Lexa's right eye and the brunette cups Clarke's face bringing her down on top of her as she lays back. Clarke's heart hammers in her chest and she presses a gentle but firm kiss against Lexa's bruised lips as she hovers over the brunette.

Lexa arches her back while Clarke trails her lips down to the brunette's full breasts and presses kisses to both before moving to unwrap them. As she does she looks up at Lexa with eyes full of love and desire, as well as devotion. Lexa gasps when Clarke finally pulls the cloth away and he cool air hits her now bare chest making her nipples erect and Clarke quickly bends down to lick and suck on them making Lexa grip the blonde's locks tightly and soft moans to fall from her lips. Too soon Clarke release Lexa's breasts and starts kissing her way over Lexa's tones abs, biting and licking each one making the muscles twitch as she gets closer to her goal. Lexa is panting and gripping the furs tightly as her other hand is resting on Clarke's blonde head. Clarke pulls away reluctantly making Lexa whimper quietly and Clarke to smile in sympathy.

"Up." Lexa catches on and quickly scoots further onto the bed and up so she is now resting against the pillows. Clarke quickly crawls on top of her and kisses Lexa hard, straddling the brunette's toned thigh and pushes her own against Lexa's center causing Lexa's breath to catch and her hips to grind against it. Clarke does the same needing friction on her swollen clit as their lips meet in desperation and need.

Lexa quickly flips their position so Clarke is now on her back before trailing her long fingers down Clarke's toned stomach making the blonde squirm in anticipation as her hips grind shamelessly against Lexa's thigh. Lexa breaks their kiss and pulls down Clarke's underwear throwing it across the room as she stares at Clarke's swollen and glistening sex. Her throat dries and she places her thigh back in between Clarke's legs and kiss the girl with fever that Clarke matches easily as they both grind against each other.

"Lexa…" Clarke groans and clutches at Lexa's shoulder blade and Lexa pants against her lips as she pulls back to look at her soulmate. "What do you need Clarke?" Clarke moans and bites her lips before smashing her lips against Lexa's.

"Inside. I need you inside." Lexa quickly presses her lips to Clarke's as her arousal spikes and her hand is quick to trail down Clarke's stomach to her slick heat. Clarke gasps and tightens her grip on Lexa's shoulder as Lexa rubs her clit and slides her fingers through her folds teasingly before pressing one finger in until she is knuckle deep.

Clarke release a long moan and pants as Lexa pulls out and pumps back in, picking up her pace letting Clarke get used to it. "More." Lexa quickly pushes a second finger in as she watches Clarke throw her head back and buck her hips in time with Lexa's hand before trailing her hand down Lexa's stomach and reaches for the brunette's dripping sex. Lexa shifts so Clarke can reach her better and when Clarke pushes into her she can't help the moan that escapes her lips and her head falls to Clarke's still covered chest. Struggling to hold her self up she uses her right hand to unwrap Clarke's breasts while the other pumps into Clarke furiously, with Clarke moaning and pumping her own hand into Lexa.

Once unwrapped Lexa bends down to suck and lick Clarke's breast making the blonde cry out and quicken her pace, adding another finger, pushing three into the brunette making her cry out in surprise and pleasure at how amazing it feels to be this full. Lexa follows Clarke's lead and adds another finger making Clarke to gasp and bite her lip.

"I'm close Lex." Lexa moans and presses her thumb against Clarke's clit as she rotates her hand and curls her fingers upwards in a come hither motion making Clarke moan loudly and pant as her hips become even more erratic.

"Fuck. Don't stop!" Lexa covers Clarke's lips with her own and the two push harder into each other until Clarke stiffens and pulls back to look into Lexa's eyes as she falls over the edge. Her pupils are blown wide and her lips part.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouts as she climaxes making Lexa groan and ride Clarke's fingers harder until Clarke pushes against her clit making her fall over the edge with the blonde's name on her lips. Gasping for breath Lexa collapse half onto of Clarke as the blonde pants and wraps her arms around Lexa who snuggles into Clarke's chest and wraps a leg over Clarke's as they both come down from their high. A few minutes later their breathing has calmed down and Lexa turns to press a kiss against the top of Clarke's breast. Clarke rolls so she is on her side and pulls Lexa in for a sweet and loving kiss, lingering slightly before pulling back.

"I love you Lexa, so god damn much." Lexa breaks into a wide grin and presses her lips to Clarke's again. "I love you too Clarke, forever." Clarke sighs happily and rests her head on Lexa's shoulder letting her warrior wrap her up in a protective embrace. The two stay in comfortable silence and Clarke is about to fall asleep when a knock on the door startles the pair out of their post sex bliss. Clarke mumbles her turns away from Lexa making the brunette grin.

"At least they didn't interrupt again." Clarke grumbles and pulls the sheet over her body as Lexa stands to get dressed and walks to the door with an amused smirk on her face. When she opens the door she finds Calum breathing heavily and she immediately straightens, frowning at the large guard.

"Apologies Heda but it seems Titus has escaped his guard. He has not been seen for the past hour. I have guards looking everywhere." Lexa growls and clenches her fists before taking a deep breath and nods at Calum.

"Thank you Calum please continue to search the tower and the rest of the city. I will be down in a moment." Calum bows and quickly rushes down the hall to the elevator as Lexa shuts the door and leans her forehead the doors. Clarke walks up behind her and presses into her back, placing a kiss on her shoulder as she rubs her thumb across Lexa's hip.

"What happened?" Lexa sighs and turns around so she can hold Clarke against her. "Titus has managed to escape his guard. I need to deal with this. Please make sure to keep an eye out for him and I will come find you when we find him. I'm sorry hodnes this is not what I want to happen after finally making love to you." Clarke rubs her thumb across Lexa's forehead soothing out her frown and cups her cheek.

"Its fine Lex. We will have plenty more opportunities, trust me after this I don't think I will ever get enough of you. Now go, I'm going to go to my room and rest before the announcement tonight. Three hours of sleep is not enough to go on when dealing with last nights' events." Lexa grins and presses her lips to Clarke's hard.

"I feel the same about you Clarke. I promise to make this quick so we can continue this." Clarke smirks and pulls the brunette in for a hard kiss before stepping back and winking.

"Alright Commander time for you to go find that bald pain in the ass." Lexa grins and nods before pecking Clarke on the cheek and exiting the doors to walk onto the elevator. Clarke quickly dresses and fixes her hair before exiting Lexa's room so she can go have a bath and get some rest in her own room. She hums quietly to herself with a small happy smile as she goes over the past hour. Still smiling slightly Clarke enters her room, making her way to the bathroom but freezes when she notices a figure tied to a chair. Her heart leaps into her throat and she is rushing to the boy's side quickly.

"Murphy!?" Murphy lifts his head and shakes it as she tries to untie his hands. When she can't she moves to untie the gag in his mouth. "You're okay just hold on."

"Please don't do that." Clarke freezes and pulls her hands back from behind Murphy's head and slowly stands with them in the air as she looks up to find Titus pointing a gun at her.

"Titus what are you doing?" Titus sighs and shakes his head at the blonde as she moves her body back slightly. "I'm sorry it has come to this Clarke."

"Whoa hey Titus, I'll leave alright? I'll leave right now and take Skaikru with me. Just let me take Murphy." Titus shakes his head and raises his arm. "As long as you live Lexa will not execute her duty fully."

"Think Titus. She will know it was you." Titus glares and shakes his head as he tilts the gun in his hand. "No she won't she will think it was him. Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief." Titus points it directly at Clarke and the blonde tenses just as he pulls the trigger.

BANG!

 **SOOOOO that happened. Please don't hate me! Yes, 3x07 will be apart of my story, but as I said in my summary Lexa doesn't die because fuck that shit! I am a nice person who wants her favourite couple to flourish and have cute warrior babies. So I apologize in advance for the next chapter which will be full of angst but know I will have a happy ending so stop freaking out! Love all of you and thanks for the amazing support throughout this fic, it means a lot to me.**


	14. Lost and Found

**A/N: Again I apologize in advance for what you are about to read. It will hurt but also make you happy if that makes sense, so please don't hate me for this! This chapter is literally angst and a bit of fluff. Anyways this one is a bit shorter but I really wanted to get this out to you guys so bear with me. Please leave your thoughts and hope you enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimers* I do not own The 100 or its characters. All plot and dialogue except for some are my own the rest belongs to The 100 writers. All mistakes are mine, hopefully not too many and if there are I apologize. Editing is not my strong suit.**

BANG!

Lexa freezes along with Ryder and Calum who were helping her search the floor below hers and they all look up towards the top floor.

"Clarke." Lexa breathes out and the two men look at her in shock and guilt as they are suppose to be her guards. Seconds later Lexa moves into action and sprints to the stairs with her warriors behind her. Fear consumes Lexa's body as she takes the stairs two at a time trying to get to Clarke.

BANG!

Lexa pushes herself harder in desperation to reach her soulmate in time and her breath come ragged as she shakes with fear and desperation. They finally reach her floor and she doesn't hesitate to sprint to Clarke's room knowing that is where Titus is with Clarke. She shouldn't have left Clarke alone. Her heart pounds rapidly as her adrenaline spikes and she rips open the door without a second thought.

Clarke dives to the left and the bullet ricochets off the bed frame making her and Murphy duck their heads before she spins and takes off to the right, past her bed and by the table just as Titus takes another shot that she just evades in time causing it to hit the glass vase on the table behind her, shattering it into pieces. Clarke huffs and grabs the stool in front of the desk throwing it at Titus hitting him in the head giving her time to spin back around and take off for the door. She is almost there when the door opens and the gun goes off causing her to halt and her eyes travel up the person's body who just entered. When she realizes who it is her heart shatters and she looks at Lexa in disbelief and fear. She hears the gun clatter to the ground Titus's shocked 'Heda' but she can't take her eyes off her bleeding soulmate.

"Lexa?" Lexa stares at her and sways before she starts to collapse but Clarke is faster and catches her in her arms as her lip trembles and her eyes well with tears.

"No. No, no, no." Clarke chants as Lexa struggles to breathe and blood starts to pool in her mouth. Clarke quickly rushes to the bed and lays the brunette on it causing her to whimper and tears to well in her eyes.

"You're okay, just hold on okay? Hold still." Lexa nods quickly and her eyes flick to Titus just as Ryder and Calum rush in and take in the scene. Murphy tied and gagged, Clarke putting presser on Lexa's wound with tears in her eyes and Titus who is just pulling out his tools. Clarke looks up at them in despair and the two are quick to do as asked.

"Take him to the dungeon now! He is not to be released and to have at least three guards on him at all times. One of you get my mother and Nyko quickly!" Calum runs out to find Abby and Nyko while Ryder stays to grab Titus.

"No! the flame must be removed for the next Commander! The conclave needs to begin!" Titus shouts and Clarke growls in fury.

"Like hell it does! Lexa is not dying! She is the rightful Commander now get out before I kill you for shooting her!" Titus snarls and moves to grab Clarke but Ryder is there hitting him on the head with the hilt of his sword. He moves to grab Titus but Clarke shakes her head and nods to Murphy.

"Please release him first please, I need his help." Ryder nods and undoes Murphy's restraints before dragging Titus out roughly with murder written on his face. Clarke bites her lip and glances down at Lexa who is steadily getting paler and Clarke panics, pushing harder on Lexa's wound.

"Don't be afraid Clarke. Death is not the end." Clarke shakes her head and as her lip trembles. "No don't say that. You have to fight! Please don't give up. I need you. I need you here with me. I can't do this without you!" Lexa shakes her head and her body lurches but she keeps eye contact with the blonde.

"I'm not." Clarke nods quickly and looks up at Murphy who is standing awkwardly at the end of the bed. Clarke searches her room and sees the medical bag peaking out from behind her armoire.

"Murphy, get me that med bag behind the armoire now!" Murphy nods and sprints over to grab it before rushing back to Clarke's side opening it for her.

"Here Princess." If this wasn't such a tense and life or death situation she would have rolled her eyes at the nickname but she just nods and looks in the bag.

"Thank you. Now I need you to take my place. Whatever you do don't let up on the pressure do you hear me?" Murphy nods and hovers is hands over Clarke's waiting for her to remove them. She counts to three and yanks her hands away and Murphy is quick to place his on Lexa's torso. Lexa groans and tilts her head to the side, blinking slowly as she gasps for air. Clarke scrambles for bandages and when she gets them she shoves Murphy's hands away, replacing them with the wad of bandages. Clarke looks up to find Lexa looking at her sadly as she swallows more blood.

"You were right Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving." Clarke shakes her head desperately and sniffles. "No. I'm going to fix you. I will, just hang on." Lexa's eyes water at how desperate and distraught her lover is and can't help but wish she could take her pain away.

"There's nothing to be done now." Clarke sobs and dips her head as she tries to contain her cries. "No. I won't except that. My mom is coming just p-please don't. You promised! You promised me we would grow old together! You can't leave me! Not like this. I love you." Lexa's tears start to fall and she watches Clarke fall apart.

"I know hodnes. I love you too, always. We will meet again Clarke, I promise you. I'm so sorry." Clarke's chest heaves as she panics at the thought of losing Lexa forever. She hears running footsteps in the hall and whips her head to the door to find Octavia, Raven, Lincoln and Ontari running in. Clarke deflates and anger rises in her.

"Where is my mom!? She needs to get here!" The four take in the distraught blonde as she desperately keeps putting pressure on the wound.

"She's coming Clarke." Raven says calmly, well as calm as she can be as she watches her best friend try to save her soulmate. Lexa's eyes flutter and Clarke tenses.

"No don't do this to me! Please! I fought for you, now you need to do the same." Lexa blinks slowly and coughs making her face grimace in pain as more blood pools in her mouth.

"I'm trying hodnes." Clarke sobs and nods quickly. "I know you are. Just a few more minutes." Lexa sighs and nods her head sadly.

"I love you Clarke Kom Skaikru. I am sorry I'm breaking my promise to you." The blonde dips her head as tears fall and clenches her jaw as she tries to decide if she need to let Lexa go so she isn't suffering anymore. She knows she can't watch her suffer but she selfishly can't live with out her. Looking up Clarke takes a deep breath and nods her head more to herself than anyone else. Her eyes trail over her lover's face and takes in her pained expression as she shakily sucks in another breath. Lexa watches her every movement and she can see the reluctant acceptance of the situation and the pain in her eyes as she says her next words.

"In peace may you leave the shore." The three ark children in the room freeze and look at each other in shock and pain as Clarke begins the passage. Octavia shakes her head and steps forward.

"Clarke." She says in shock but the blonde ignores her friend and focuses on her lover. "In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again." Clarke caresses Lexa head, brushing her hair back as she moves to place a kiss on Lexa's lips for the last time. Pulling back, she watches as Lexa fights her body just as commotion comes from the door. But Clarke is still staring at Lexa who stares into Clarke's eyes as she lets out her last breath. Clarke gently closes Lexa's eyes before she brings her hand to her mouth and falls to her knees as the pain in her chest increases tenfold. Her body is consumed with pain of her loss and she doesn't think the ache in her bones will ever disappear. Lexa is her other half and her body feels like its missing something now with her gone. She lets out a heart-wrenching sob as everyone watches the girl fall apart completely. Abby rushes to Clarke's side and pulls her in for a hug but Clarke shrugs her off and stumbles to her feet.

"No don't touch me! Where were you!? I needed you! Lexa needed you! Where the fuck were you while my soulmate was lying on my bed bleeding to death!?" Clarke shouts before more sobs wrack her body once again as Abby stands there with a broken and guilty expression as the rest of the people in the room stare at the scene in shock. Clarke stumbles to the bed and lays next to her now dead lover and buries her face into Lexa's neck as she sobs. Raven and Octavia look at each other with tears in their eyes as they watch Clarke hit her breaking point. Clarke ignores everyone and wraps her arms around the still brunette's stomach not caring that she is having a meltdown in front of everyone. Lexa didn't deserve this death, she wouldn't have been in this situation if it wasn't for Clarke and now because of her, her soulmate is dead and she is left to try and finish her plan of peace on her own.

As she cries she doesn't notice the faint golden glow that animates from the two of them and doesn't realize something is happening until she gets a fierce pain in her right torso causing her to cry out. Pulling away from Lexa she glances down and places a hand over her stomach only for it to come back covered in black blood. Confused she looks at Lexa who is still how she was a few minutes ago before a sharp pain in the back of her skull causes her to groan and clench her eyes shut, when she opens them everything is blurry and she can feel herself begin pulled away, but by what she isn't sure. She can hear the faint yells of her mother and friends but before she can try to communicate everything goes black.

When Clarke's eyes flutter open, she finds herself in an unfamiliar place causing her to frown in confusion. Surrounding her white walls of what looks to be a lab of some sort. As she stands she makes her way over to the table to find an AI suspended on a little platform and frowns curiously. She is about to reach out and touch it but the glass doors slide open and a woman with dark brown hair in a ponytail typing on her tablet distractedly and doesn't notice Clarke. The blonde moves around the table and the woman still doesn't notice as she looks up at the AI. Shock takes over her system as she catches a glimpse of the woman's face.

"ALIE!?" Clarke exclaims and waits for the woman to acknowledge her but she doesn't look away from the tablet. Super confused Clarke walks up to the woman and waves a hand in front of her face but the woman doesn't see her.

"She can't see you. You are witnessing my past. The beginning of the biggest mistake I will ever make." Clarke whirls around and freezes when she comes face to face with the same woman. Apprehension pricks at Clarke's neck and she steps back slightly as she eyes the woman cautiously.

"Who are you? Where the hell did you come from?" The woman's lips quirk up slightly and the action reminds Clarke so much of Lexa that her chest aches. Taking a shaky breath, the blonde pushes away her grief so she can focus on why she is here.

"My name is Becca. I created ALIE and was the first Commander Clarke." Clarke jerks her head back when the woman says her name and Clarke shakes her head in shock.

"How do you know my name?" Becca smiles gently and motions for Clarke to follow her. After a minute of hesitation, the blonde follows and hops up onto another table a few feet away from the past Becca. Becca settles beside her and looks at Clarke in understanding.

"I know all of my descendants Clarke." Furrowing her brow Clarke looks at the brunette in confusion. "I wasn't born a nightblood, how can I be your descendant?" Becca's nods slowly and looks back at her old self.

"That may be true but I have been watching you since you were little Clarke even back then I knew you were special. You are meant to lead and I have known you would take the hard path ever since you landed on the ground. You are the only exception. You may not have been born with black blood but you were chosen which to me is the same." Clarke swallows audibly and looks down at her hands as Becca continues.

"I know this is confusing and overwhelming for you. I will explain everything but right now you need to be informed of your bond with Lexa." Clarke's head snaps up so fast her neck snaps and her chest heaves with panicked breaths. Tears gather in her eyes and she snaps at Becca without meaning to.

"Why? She's dead!" Clarke's face falls and she gives Becca an apologetic look as she realizes she yelled at the woman. Becca watches her calmly and waits for the blonde to calm. "I'm sorry." Clarke whispers hoarsely and shakes her head in sadness.

"You don't have to apologize Clarke. I understand you are grieving but what I wanted to tell you is that with you here, it means your second gift has manifested." Clarke looks at Becca like she is insane making the brunette chuckle.

"You haven't figured out your first gift have you?" Clarke shakes her head and waits for Becca to explain. "Have you even noticed how enhanced your fighting skills have become? And when you were fighting those rebels you picked up a bow without the knowledge of how to even hold it. Yet you shot an arrow right into the man's forehead." Clarke sits there in shock and slowly shakes her head in disbelief.

"No I thought that was because Wanheda is apart of me now?" Becca grins slightly and shakes her head. "No Clarke that has nothing to do with you being Wanheda. It has everything to do with you being Lexa's soulmate." Clarke looks dazed as she goes back to every fight she has ever been in and looks a Becca.

"So none of that is my own skill?" Becca gives her a sympathetic smile and places a hand on Clarke's.

"No Clarke all of that is your skill. Even without this gift you would have been able to do everything you have done already but it would have taken a bit longer to get the hang of. Your gift is being able to watch something be done, for example using a bow and containing that image of someone using it in your mind, so when you go to use it your mind already believes you have done it and your body responds as if you have the muscle memory of the specific skill. Think of it as a photographic memory, which you already have, ever since you were a child. Begin able to memorize maps and books has always come easy to you because you had a bit of a photographic memory. But now your mind and body are aware of everything, remembering every fight or skill you have seen giving you the advantage of honing these skills yourself after only seeing it once. Or for more difficult tasks it will only take you a few tries before you will get the handle on it. Do you understand Clarke?" Clarke nods slowly and looks at Becca in amazement.

"Wow I never even realized that. I mean I have always been able to memorize things easily and after all my fights I didn't even realize that I have never done certain moves before because it just felt natural. So what is my other gift?" Becca grins and tilts her head to the door before hopping off the table and walks out of the room with Clarke trailing a few steps behind. As they step out the scene changes and they are now standing in a familiar clearing and Clarke's heart beats harder, quickening its pace as she realizes where they are.

Becca smirks to herself when she notices Clarke's recognition and quickly takes off for the village. Clarke follows with ease as nervousness settles in her stomach though she isn't sure why. When they reach the house Clarke can't help but smile at the sight. Before Becca reaches the steps Clarke is rushing past her and up to the door, swinging it open not waiting for the older woman. Becca chuckles to herself and rushes in behind the blonde not wanting to miss what is about to happen next.

As Clarke enters the kitchen she can hear her dad's voice coming to the left and quickly walks into the living room where he is speaking with a brunette who has her back to her. Clarke feels Becca come up behind her but she can't take her eyes off of the woman's back in front of her. She would recognize that brunette from behind anywhere. Jake looks up at his daughter with a wide grin and knowing glint in his eye, making the woman turn around to see who is behind her. When their eyes lock both of their breaths catch and it seems neither of them can move.

"Lexa?" Clarke's voice breaks and tears well in her eyes as she rushes to the brunette who opens her arms for her soulmate. Clarke's body collides with Lexa's and she clings to her like she will disappear. Lexa picks her up and buries her face into Clarke's neck as the two sob into each other. Clarke tightens her hold around Lexa's neck and buries her hand in the long curls that she loves, not believing she is here with her. After a few minutes Clarke hiccups as her sobs slow making Lexa grin into her neck at the sound.

"Shut up." The blonde mumbles into the brunette's neck but can't stop the grin that breaks across her face that she knows Lexa can feel. Lexa chuckles and tightens her hold on Clarke.

"Its cute Clarke." Clarke grins harder and shakes her head slightly. "I can't be cute Lexa, I'm Wanheda." Lexa shakes her head and presses a kiss to Clarke's neck making her shiver and slowly pulls back so she can stare into the forest green eyes she missed dearly.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Clarke whispers and tears well in her eyes but Lexa is there to sooth her. "I told you death isn't the end." Clarke shakes her head and pulls Lexa in for a desperate kiss, needing to feel her lips once more.

"I know but it sure does feel like it." Lexa slowly sets Clarke back on her feet but keeps her arms tight around the blonde. "I know hodnes and I am really sorry for leaving you alone." Lexa's eyes water and her head dips but Clarke is there to pull her face back up and shakes her head.

"No Lexa you didn't leave me alone, not by choice anyway. You fought so hard and I couldn't have been more thankful that you held on that long. I know how hard it is to keep your spirit where it is. I'm just glad I get to see you again." Lexa nods and presses her lips to Clarke's lovingly before pulling back cupping Clarke's face.

"How are you here Clarke?" Clarke frowns and looks over at Becca who is watching from the doorway. "I don't know. After you… I um I was holding you when I got a bad pain in my stomach and when I looked down I was bleeding, which I didn't get to think about much before a sharp pain came through my head and everything when black. I woke up somewhere and Becca was there." Lexa frowns and places a hand on Clarke's stomach, slowly raising the hem of her shirt to find a pink puckered scar on the right side of her torso right where Lexa had been shot. Shocked Lexa raises her shirt to find a matching scar. The two look up in confusion before turning to Becca who had walked up to the two.

"Lets sit down and I will explain." The two nod and move to the couch but not before Clarke launches herself at her father who laughs loudly and picks her up in a bear hug, twirling her around.

"Didn't think you noticed me sweetheart." Clarke shakes her head and tightens her hold on Jake. "Never. Its so good to see you dad." Jake smiles and presses a kiss to Clarke's head.

"You too squirt. Now sit next to your girl, I want to hear what the hell is happening." Clarke blushes slightly and punches her dad's shoulder playfully making him pout but grin as she quickly snuggles into Lexa's side.

"Okay Clarke this is your second gift." Clarke frowns and looks at Becca confused. "What?" Lexa tightens her hold on the blonde and rubs her thumb over her side as they look at Becca.

"Your second gift allowed you to heal Lexa. But know this, you only get to save her from death once which would be this time. You will be able to heal her physical wounds using your hands. Technically you can't bring back the dead but because this was such a traumatic scenario the fates have allowed you this one time because it was not Lexa's time to leave the physical world. You both had many unclear paths to follow so they have graced you with this gift to ensure you will be able to protect Lexa just as your first gift it meant to do as well." Clarke pales and looks at Lexa before turning back to face Becca.

"Wait. Lexa is actually alive?" Becca nods and looks at Lexa who is relieved and amazed at the same time. Clarke sits there in shock and shakes her head.

"But how? What did I do to bring her back?" Becca tilts her head back and forth as she debates on how to explain.

"Well its difficult to put into words but from what I can understand, your soul willed Lexa's to live so fiercely that it tethered hers to yours so to speak. You kept her spirit in limbo instead of crossing over as she was about to. Your soul called to hers and while you were holding her the gift manifested and while you didn't see it everyone else in the room did. A golden glow surrounded both of you which was really just you gaining your gift and using it unconsciously on Lexa whose wound healed but because she had already passed the wound transferred to you and that is when I was able to bring you here. That was what the sharp pain in your head was." Clarke nods slowly and clears her throat.

"Okay, so what happens now?"

"Now I prepare you for ALIE. She is about to take over and you two are the only ones who can stop her."

"What the hell is happening!?" Raven exclaims as she watches her best friend fall unconscious and continue to bleed out as the gold aura surrounding the pair continues to shimmer. Abby stands stock still too shocked to move until she focuses on Clarke's wound. Quickly she grabs her bag and rushes to her daughter's side to stop the bleeding. As she moves closer the light grows brighter and she has to squint. Slowly she raises her hand to touch the light unsure if it will allow her to touch Clarke. When she makes contact her whole body hums with energy and she is encased in warmth soothing her.

Amazed Abby shakes her head before focusing back on Clarke who still hasn't woken or stopped bleeding much to the concern of Abby. She rips Clarke's shirt open and her black blood pools on her stomach steadily flowing down towards her legs and Abby's breath catches. She grabs a wad of bandages and presses down on the wound hard and looks up at Nyko as he rushes to her side.

"We need to operate. This is too much blood for a flesh wound, it must be internal. Check her mouth for blood." Nyko does and gently pries Clarke's lips apart and black blood spills from her lips making Abby grimace.

"Okay I need sedatives and sterilized tools." Nyko nods and grabs his bag that has operating tools and then moves to Abby's which holds the sedatives. He quickly injects the sedative into Clarke's neck before pulling out a scalpel for Abby. Abby nods and quickly removes the bandages and looks up at Raven.

"I need water." Raven is moving to the bathroom as soon as she finishes the sentence and comes back with a large bucket full and a cloth. Abby nods gratefully and dunks the cloth quickly and wrings it out before wiping away the blood covering Clarke's abdomen that is still flowing steadily. After wiping away what she can Abby takes a deep breath as she lines up the scalpel over the wound, pressing down and cuts deep into her daughter who doesn't move making Abby breath out in relief but also worry.

"Nyko I need you to hold it open wide so I can suction out the blood and then find out which organ is bleeding." Nyko doesn't hesitate to grab the sides of Clarke's wound and pull them out firmly while Abby grabs the mini suction and quickly sucks up the blood pouring out before grabbing her flashlight and placing it in her mouth so she can see what is damaged. When she gets to Clarke's lung she finds the puncture wound and curses around the light before suctioning more blood. Murphy is there handing her a clear tube that she needs much to her surprise but she takes it gratefully and looks up at Nyko who looks confused.

"I need to clear her lung of any air and fluid that is building inside. Then I need to make another incision about this wound about an inch wide while I do this I need someone to use the suction to gather the blood coming for the wound you are holding." Abby looks up and Raven is quick to step forward.

"I'll do it." Abby nods and hands the machine to the girl and places it in the wound gently before pointing to the power button on the box connected to the tube.

"This is technically a suction for dentistry but its all we have so all you need to do is turn it on and move the tube around carefully to suck up the blood, okay?" Raven nods and kneels next the Clarke on the bed and turns on the machine as Abby moves to make an incision just below Clarke's breast and carefully inserts the tub letting the needle on the end enter the lung before slowly drawing out the air bubbles and fluid into a small container. As this is happening she watches Clarke's chest slowly rise and fall now more stable and her breathing not sounding so wet and gurgled. When she doesn't hear any rattling in Clarke's chest, she slowly removes the tube and Abby down at Raven's work and nods approvingly. "It looks good now Raven. You can stop suctioning and I can close the wound." Raven nods and turns off the machine before pulling out the suction carefully, moving out of the way so Abby can take her place and close the wound.

Abby pulls out some surgical glue that she had saved from the wreckage and had been rationing since but decides to use it on Clarke's lung. As she pulls on some gloves Nyko shifts slightly, still holding open Clarke's wound for her and she moves closer, carefully placing some of the glue on her finger and slowly pushes into the wound until she reaches Clarke's lung and rubs some of the glue on the small hole. Once done she pulls back and yanks off the gloves so she can stitch the wound closed. Once again Murphy is there handing her a needle and thread which she offers a small smile at and nods a Nyko to close the wound. Abby carefully closes the wound and ties a knot at the end of the thread before grabbing a bandage and tape but not before Nyko pulls out a salve to place over Clarke's wound.

"It helps with scarring." Abby nods and lets the man rub the cream on her daughter's wound before she places a bandage over it, taping the edges. Sighing in relief she looks up at Nyko gratefully.

"Thank you Nyko. And thank you Murphy and Raven for your help." The three nod and look down at Clarke's still form while Abby looks over at Lexa. As Abby continues to watch the woman who stole her daughter's heart she notices a slight rise in chest. Shaking her head in disbelief, surely thinking she is going insane Abby focuses on the brunette again. And once again her chest rises and falls as Abby watches. Shocked Abby jumps to her feet and rushes to Lexa's side, placing her fingers against her neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Abby what are you doing?" Octavia asks incredulously. "I swear I saw her chest move." Abby says an everyone whips their heads in her direction incredulously. Frowning when she doesn't feel a pulse she rests her head against Lexa's chest to see if she can hear a heartbeat. After a couple of seconds, a thump is heard followed by another making Abby's eyes widen.

"Oh god. Raven come here. Tell me if you hear a heartbeat. I don't want to be hallucinating." Raven nods quickly and crouches down so she can rest her head against Lexa's chest and after a couple seconds her eyes widen and she stands quickly.

"Holy shit! I hear it, I'm not joking." Abby laughs incredulously and places her fingers back against Lexa's neck as the heartbeat gets stronger and after a minute she can feel the beat of the brunette's heart in her neck.

"Oh my god. Okay I need to fix her wound, she has lost a lot of blood…" Abby trails off and raises Lexa's shirt only to find it completely healed causing her to freeze in confusion and disbelief. "What the…?" Abby's eyes flicker to her daughter and then back before she focuses back on the gold aura.

"She healed her." Lincoln whispers in shock and amazement as he looks at Clarke with awe on his face. Octavia and everyone else turns to him I confusion and he just shakes his head incredulously.

"What are talking about Linc?" Raven asks and he grins slightly. "Clarke saved Lexa. That is what the gold aura is. She has received a gift and has used it to bring Heda back to life. Its incredible and extremely rare. Its why Clarke shows the symptoms of Lexa's bullet wound and need to have surgery while Lexa is completely healed. She took the wound for herself without realizing it." Abby stares at him in shock before looking down at the two girls who are lying next to each other peacefully.

"So what do we do now?" Abby asks and Lincoln shrugs. "We wait for them to come back to each other."


	15. To Limbo and Back

**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait! I was having a lot of difficulty coming up with ideas for this chapter.**

 **As always, shout out to RockChick163 for pushing me to write and for giving me ideas. You are the best! Please read her fics, they are amazing!**

 **And of course thank you all for leaving such lovely reviews! please continue to leave them, i love reading your thoughts and feedback.**

 ***Disclaimers* I do not own the 100 or its characters. Plot and dialogue are my own. All my mistakes are mine, sorry if there are a lot.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Ten hours. Ten hours of anxious worrying, and pacing by Octavia and Raven as they refuse to leave Clarke's side. Refuse to leave Lexa's side. Abby comes and goes but ultimately knows this will go on for a while, and instead has used her anxious energy to learn healing techniques from Nyko, to pass the time.

"Damn, Princess and her beauty sleep." Raven mumbles, gaining an amused grin from Octavia before it falls and is replaced with a worried frown.

"Its times like these that I end up thinking of every harsh thing I said to her in the past. And of course, she has forgiven me, but I still feel guilty. I kind of hate that she is so forgiving." Octavia says quietly, from her spot on the floor, leaning against the bed near Clarke's head.

"I know. I blamed everything on her. For Finn falling for her, for his death, which I know in the end she gave him mercy, for Mount Weather, hell even my injury I somehow got it in my head it was her fault. I guess I never realised that she had feelings too, had so much responsibility on her shoulders. She just didn't seem like a teenager, like she wasn't real and it was okay to blame her because she could handle it."

"God, we were such assholes. How could we not see she was hurting? Was just as scared as us, and as vulnerable. I blamed her for TonDC, knowing she had an impossible choice, blamed her for Mount Weather. I told her everything she had done wasn't good enough. And when she got captured I felt awful for hurting her and lashing out when I had no idea what being a leader took from a person. She can't even be with Lexa publicly because it puts them in danger, this being exhibit A.

"God, I called her selfish and threw her sacrifices in her face because I was an immature brat. I blamed her for Lexa's betrayal, for trusting her. I was a goddamn hypocrite like she has pointed out. We both fell for a Trikru Warrior and are now apart of their culture. We are so similar, with how we deal with our anger and hurt, it is astonishing. I wish I could go back and just wrap her up in the biggest hug possible and thank her for everything she did to save us. She kept us alive and I couldn't even protect her or Lexa like I was suppose to. I'm her guard for god's sake."

"O. She would never blame you for this. There is no way you would have let this happen if you were with her. She was with Lexa right before this happened. And we both know what they were doing. We had no idea Titus was going to escape and come after her."

"But we should have! I should have expected this would happen! Its my job to plan for these things."

"Hey, you are not her guard officially yet. You are in training. This is not your fault, just like its not mine, or Lincoln's, or Lexa's, or Clarke's. It is Titus who deserves the blame and that is what we are going to do. He is screwed in the head and he is going to be punished accordingly when these two lazy asses wake up okay?" Raven says, crouching at Octavia's side, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Okay." Octavia whispers and rests her head against Raven's shoulder when the older girl sits beside her.

"Man, if only Sleeping Beauty's Prince wasn't unconscious too. We could get a her a kiss and be done with this waiting." Octavia rolls her eyes with a small grin at Raven's teasing and punches the girl's leg gently.

"Yes, because that's how it works in real life."

"It could happen Blake. Why are you so closed minded?" Octavia chuckles and shakes her head.

"Shut up Reyes."

"Clarke! Focus." The blonde sighs and pulls her eyes away from her brunette lover who is doing some push ups to Clarke's left a good twenty feet away. Becca rolls her eyes and tosses an apple at her head, which the blonde catches millimeters from her face with an annoyed expression.

"Okay, no need to throw perfectly good food." Clarke snarks and the First Commander narrows her eyes at the blonde.

"If you would pay attention we could have been finished this already. Now again. Watch and then repeat."

Clarke nods and watches as Becca faces the massive set of equipment again, going slow enough for Clarke to focus on the coding and the colours, as well at the placements of the wires. After a couple of minutes, Becca is finished and Clarke takes her place, studying the computer and board of wires in front of her. Taking a deep breath Clarke closes her eyes and envisions Becca's steps before opening her eyes and typing in the code at a rapid pace, close to Raven's level before moving over to the board to reboot the computer, switching the blue and green wires, twisting the red and yellow ones together and placing them in a socket before cutting the black one and replacing it with the orange wire.

"Nicely done. A minute and thirty seconds. Almost good enough but not quite. This needs to be done within a minute. Any longer than that and ALIE will know you are in the system."

"Okay. Let's go again." Becca nods approvingly and waves her hand over the machine, replacing it with another, Clarke getting to work once more, this time picks up the pace. Two more tries and she has it down to forty seconds.

"Okay, great job. Now moving on to the schematics of the City of Light. It is a very large place. Think of the old world and the cities you have seen in your textbooks. To get to the heart of the program you need to know the fastest possible route. Now here are the maps and the two fastest routes to take. I want you to memorize these. And I need you to know that if you get off track because of an issue the infinity sign that is on the chips, will appear to you on random objects to lead you to the destination. The City of Light is literally a virtual computer program. So, any wall you hit, may look like a fence to you but is really a firewall. It is a maze that may change suddenly if ALIE becomes aware of your presence."

"How will I go unnoticed?"

"Being Wanheda is not a fluke. You get a free pass in the City of Light because you are a type of Commander. By taking the key, it will cloak you and give you enough of a cover to take down the program, instead of you becoming visible and ALIE being notified of your presence like everyone else."

"Okay, so now what am I to do? I know how to destroy the City of Light, what else are we needed for here?"

"I am going to hone your abilities before you return. I want you to be prepared for anything, which means you learning every combat move and how to use any weapon. Then we will focus on your healing abilities."

"Are we starting now?" Becca smiles and two spears appear in her hands. Tossing Clarke one, she turns and face the target she manifested. Clarke waits and watches Becca as she throws the spear, hitting the bullseye.

Clarke narrows her eyes at her target and gets in her stance, weighing the spear in her left hand before pulling it back and sending it flying, hitting the bullseye. Grinning Clarke faces Becca who nods knowingly.

"This gift is so cool." Clarke states and Becca chuckles.

"It certainly comes in handy. Now moving on."

Four hours later Clarke is exhausted and laying face down on the bed in her father's house, her limbs spread out, leaving no room for Lexa who enters with a small grin.

"Clarke." The blonde doesn't stir, so the brunette moves forward and places a hand on her lover's back gently, rubbing it up and down, getting a groan from the blonde.

"Clarke, can you please move over so I can lay down too?" Clarke grunts and turns her head away.

"No." Lexa sighs at the mumbled response and without warning flips the blonde onto her back and forces her onto her side, giving Lexa enough space to sleep.

"Rude." Clarke whispers but doesn't complain as she curls up against Lexa humming happily.

"Goodnight hodnes. I love you."

"Love you too." Clarke slurs as sleep takes her, Lexa chuckling quietly before wrapping her arms around the blonde protectively.

"Dad stop squirming!" Jake groans and stills his movements, wishing he could shift so his butt could get some blood circulation. Clarke gives him an appreciative look as she goes back to her drawing and after a few minutes stops her sketching and closes her book.

"There. Now you can stand."

"Finally." Clarke rolls her eyes at her father but grins when he walks over and kisses her head.

"May I see?" Clarke nods and flips the book open to the drawing and hands him the book. A proud grin spreads across his face as he studies the sketch of him leaning against the tree, reading his book as he soaks in the sunlight.

"This is incredible sweetheart. You certainly have excelled past my skill. Would you mind if I look through the other drawings?" Clarke shakes her head and motions for him to go ahead.

"No that's fine dad. I need to get back to practice it seems." Jake grins and hugs her before moving back to his place under the tree, getting comfortable so he can look through her sketch book. Clarke walks over to Becca who smiles at her.

"Ready to practice your healing again?" Clarke groans and looks at Lexa apologetically, but the brunette only chuckles and cups her cheek with her hand.

"Hodnes, its fine. You will get the hang of it and when you do you can heal all the other wounds." Lexa winks and Clarke scowls.

"Just for that I won't." Lexa grins and pecks Clarke's lips.

"I apologize Clarke. I do not mean to mock you." Clarke narrows her eyes at the amused brunette and pokes her in the chest.

"Yes, you do. But right now, I need to focus on healing your ass. And this annoyance will not help any. So be cute and sweet so I can use my love for you and heal your wound." Clarke says sweetly and Lexa chuckles.

"As you wish hodnes." Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa's cheek before walking over to Becca who had been watching the exchange in amusement.

"Okay we will try a cut again. Lexa if you could?" Lexa holds her arm out for Becca who swipes her dagger quickly across Lexa's forearm. Clarke takes a deep breath and holds her hands over the wound, closing her eyes and digging deep inside herself to try and pull the energy out. Opening her eyes, she clenches her jaw and glares down at the still bleeding cut.

"Goddamn it." Clarke runs a hand through her hair as Becca frowns in thought.

"Okay, Clarke. I want you to remember what you felt when you were holding Lexa and healed her the first time. I want you to feel that emotion and expand it, let it flow through you and relax. You are trying too hard. Healing is natural, not forced. You are a healer by birth so try not to force your gift to work but accept it and let it use your body."

Clarke nods and lets her hands hover over Lexa's blood covered arm and bites her lip, as she closes her eyes to focus on the despair, the desperation, the anguish, and devastation of losing her soulmate. She remembers how lost she felt and how she wished she could have saved Lexa. So, absorbed in her memory, Clarke doesn't notice the warm sensation rising through her stomach, into her chest and down her arms and towards hands, her palms and fingers soon tingling with the warmth.

"Clarke open your eyes." Becca whispers and Clarke pulls them open, finding a golden glow emitting from her palms and closing Lexa's cut until there is nothing but smooth tan skin. Clarke gaps and watches as the glow slowly disperses and she looks down at her hands in wonder.

"You did it hodnes." Lexa whispers as she slowly wipes the tears from Clarke's cheeks, having fallen when she was lost in her memory. Clarke nods slowly and takes in a deep breath.

"I did it."

"Ready to try another? This time focus on the feeling you had when healing, it may be easier this time now that you know what to look for." Clarke nods and grabs Lexa's left arm where the one hour old cut still lies. Lexa holds out her arm and Clarke holds her hands over it and focuses on the warm tingly feeling she felt and smiles when she can feel it bubble up from her abdomen, through her chest and down her arms into her hands, the glow pulsing through them once again and the three watch in amazement as the cut heals quickly.

"I think you have the hang of it Clarke." Clarke grins and looks up at Becca proudly and nods.

"I think so. Am I only able to heal Lexa with my gift?" Becca smiles and brings the knife up to her arm.

"Let's find out." Becca gives herself a small cut and holds her arm out for Clarke and the blonde quickly pulls at the sensation watching excitedly as her hands glow and close the wound.

"Oh man, this is going to be awesome." Lexa chuckles and pulls Clarke into a tight hug, and its only then that Clarke realizes that her legs are shaking and she feels faint. When she pulls back the world spins and she lurches to the side, Lexa quick to catch her unsteady body.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks worriedly and Becca cups her face, looking at her slightly unfocused eyes and winces.

"I think healing has drained her. She needs to eat something and lay down. Her body is not used to expelling that much energy." Lexa nods and scoops up the blonde, Jake quickly walking over to check on her.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just exhausted and drained of energy. She will build a resistance soon enough and will eventually be able to heal without it affecting her." Jake and Lexa nod in understanding before following the First Commander inside.

"How long has it been?" Raven asks as she throws the ball across the room towards Octavia who catches it with a shrug.

"I'd say about a day, maybe longer. They sure are taking their sweet time." Raven sighs and catches the ball with one hand and pops a grape into her mouth with the other.

"No shit. I'm getting restless Blake."

"Me too Reyes. Wanna spar?" Raven flicks her eyes up at the youngest Blake and gives her a smirk.

"You're on O."

"Get ready for an ass kicking Reyes."

Raven scoffs and yanks her jacket off, tossing it on the chair before turning to face Octavia as she cracks her knuckles. She moves to the center of the room and Octavia follows, the two bringing their hands up and Octavia waits for Raven to make the first move. Trying to do as Clarke had when they had their first lesson. A few minutes of circling each other, Raven gets frustrated and swings, which the younger warrior blocks and lashes out with her foot, catching Raven in the thigh. Raven grits her teeth and hits Octavia with a left hook then a right, Octavia blocking both and sending her own right jab, which misses when Raven ducks and jabs her in the kidneys only to get a knee in the stomach from Octavia.

"Ahem." A voice clears from the door way and the two pull apart quickly. Ontari and Lincoln smirk at the pair and walk in, taking their jackets off. Raven can't seem to take her eyes off Ontari's muscular arms as she is now in what could only be described as a muscle shirt. She gets an elbow in the ribs from a smirking Octavia and rolls her eyes at the girl, not admitting she is slightly embarrassed for getting caught staring.

"I think you two could use some guidance. Let's begin, shall we?" Ontari says and the two nod, allowing the experienced warriors teach them as they wait for their leaders to wake.

"How long have we been here for?" Clarke questions Becca as she finishes healing Lexa, this time not feeling the affect like the previous day.

"Here, about three days. In the physical world, less. Most likely a day, a day and a half maybe." Clarke nods with a frown and looks around at the backyard in thought.

"We are almost done here, aren't we?" Becca offers her a small smile and nods.

"Yes. I believe I have taught you all I can. But remember, more gifts may manifest inside you later. If you ever need help with your abilities, you know how to reach me. Now, how about you spend some time with your father before you depart." Clarke bites her lip and nods, knowing she can't stay with her dad forever.

"Okay. Thank you for everything Becca."

"Yes, Mochof Becca." Becca smiles at the two and nods.

"You are welcome. I am proud to call you my descendants and I know you two will succeed in defeating ALIE. I have no doubts." Clarke and Lexa nod their thanks and grip her arm.

"Goodbye, Clarke Kom Skaikru and Trikru. Farewell Alexandria Kom Trikru. You will have four hours left here, until your bodies will wake. Be safe." The two nod and accept the hugs she gives them before she steps away and fades away.

"Well, that was interesting." Lexa smiles and cups Clarke's cheek lovingly.

"Yes, it certainly has been some interesting few days. Let's go see your father before we leave." Clarke nods and links their hands together as they walk back inside to spend their last few hours catching up with Jake.

"Ow." Raven mumbles as Ontari takes her down for the thousandth time since they had started an hour ago. Wincing, Raven slowly sits up and rubs her back, letting Ontari grab her hand and pull her up.

"You alright?"

"Yes. Just my ego being slowly chipped away." Raven mutters and Ontari chuckles.

"You will make more progress soon enough. You have stayed up longer each time. Clarke will train you well when she wakes." Raven sighs and stops rubbing her back, giving Ontari a small nod.

"I know. I'm just an impatient person."

"It seems many of you sky people are impatient. Clarke and Octavia seem to have that trait as well. Though Wanheda has learned quickly that patience is important and she is not so impulsive as she once was."

"On the Ark, we never knew how much time we would have left, so I guess we learned to do things quickly. Its hard to forget that we have time to live now that we are on earth."

"Yes, that must be a challenge. But you will learn with time that not everything is meant to be rushed."

"I guess." Raven says and crosses her arms as she glances over at the bed, noticing Clarke's forehead crease. Shocked, Raven sprints to the bed and touches the blonde's shoulder gently.

"Clarke? Can you hear me?" Clarke groans and frowns as her eyelids flutter open. A few seconds later Lexa is opening her eyes and the two reach for each other's hand.

"Finally!" Octavia sighs and hugs the blonde gently.

"Nice to see you too O. How long have we been out?" Clarke whispers hoarsely and looks around for something to drink. Lincoln quickly grabs the water jug and pours two cups, handing one to Lexa and then Clarke who offers a small nod of thanks.

"About two days. We were beginning to think you would never wake up." Raven grouches and Clarke offers her an apologetic look.

"Sorry Rae. We were learning how to defeat ALIE and how to control our abilities." Raven perks up at that and squeezes Clarke's hand excitedly.

"Really how?" Clarke grins and takes a sip of water, letting it sooth her dry throat.

"Lexa and I must take the key, and go to the center of the program so I can shut it down from the inside. Because we are both Heda's the key will cloak us and give us enough time to shut down the program."

"How are you going to shut it down? You don't know how to hack." Clarke grins smugly and glances at Lexa, who rolls her eyes at the blonde.

"Now she does. Becca taught her, and she can now disable the program within forty seconds. One of her gifts is like a photographic memory but for her whole body and mind. Once she sees something be done she can mimic it as if her body has already done the action."

"Whoa. That is so cool Griffin." Octavia says in amazement and Clarke grins at her.

"I know. I can do anything I see. Becca had me watch every combat move she could think of and then repeat it before moving on to every weapon she thought I may use and had me copy her. Oh, and I can heal anyone's wounds with my hands."

"What? How?" Raven asks and Clarke chuckles, motioning for Lincoln to pass her his knife. Lexa holds out her arm and Clarke carefully cuts her, before setting the knife down and lets her hands hover above it, pulling the energy from her gut and lets it flow through her hands and everyone watches in amazement and wonder.

"Holy…" Octavia starts but Raven cuts her off and finishes the sentence for her.

"Shit." Clarke grins and hands Lincoln the knife before looking down at her abdomen and pulls her shirt up, finding it has already scarred.

"Well since I'm all healed up, I think my mom could use a surprise." Raven and Octavia grin widely and help the two leaders up, before grabbing them a plate of food, which they finish within minutes.

"Let's find Abby. She should be with Nyko and Marcus, learning Trikru healing methods." Clarke and Lexa nod, linking their fingers as they walk out of the room not caring about hiding their relationship any longer.

Reaching the healers wing, Clarke and Lexa enter silently, the rest follow and wait for the two to announce their presence. Nyko is the first to notice and quickly stands with a smile on his face.

"Heda! Wanheda! It is great to see you up." Clarke and Lexa chuckle when Abby drops the tool she is using as she spins around, paling at the sight of the two standing, healthy and smiling.

"Oh, my god." Abby whispers and rushes the pair, pulling them in for a tight hug. Clarke chuckles and wraps her arm around her mother tightly, letting her chin rest on her shoulder while Lexa freezes for a second before relaxing into the motherly embrace.

"Never do that to me again!" Abby abruptly pulls back and slaps Clarke and Lexa on the arms lightly, bringing sheepish grins to their faces before Abby is sighing and pulling them in for another hug.

"It is great to see you two awake and fully recovered it seems." Marcus says softly and the pair send him identical thankful smiles.

"Its good to see you too Marcus. How has everything been since we have been asleep?"

"Titus is in the dungeon as requested by Clarke with five guards outside his cell at all times, the public do not know about the shooting and King Roan has been leading the meetings in your absence. He was the best one at such short notice. None of the ambassadors know the truth, only that you are needed elsewhere for the time being."

"Good. How are the nightbloods?" Lexa asks and Ontari moves forward, stepping up beside Marcus.

"Lincoln and I have been training them for the past two days Heda. We were uncertain what lessons to teach them so we focused on combat."

"Thank you Ontari, and thank you Lincoln. That is greatly appreciated." The two nod their heads at the praise.

"Has Titus tried anything?" Clarke questions and Marcus shares a look with Lincoln, the two men having checked in multiple times.

"He has shouted threats at the guards, threatening them and ordering them to release him as he is the Flamekeeper. And then has badmouthed you and Clarke, saying you were dead and the new Commander need to be chosen. Of course, the guards know of your condition and kept quiet, but other than that he has not been able to do much."

"Up for another visit Heda?" Lexa looks over at Clarke, noting the mischievous and deadly glint in her eyes, at the thought of proving Titus wrong and maybe bring him pain.

"Definitely hodnes. I think Titus needs to learn a lesson about underestimating his Heda."


End file.
